


Devil May Cry Bf/Gf Scenario's

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: After character studies, At least every 2 weeks a chapter, Credo is added, Credo to be added, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, For some chapters though, Greek Mythology - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I try to make it one, I'ma call Sparda daddy, Kyrie is a sweetheart, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, No Kyrie shamming, Opinionsmatterpeople!, Papa Sparda, Rating: M, Slow To Update, Sugar Daddy, We need more girls anyway, i will fight you on this, i'll warn you, idon'tknow, just a bit, lgbtq reader, mightbesmutlater, suggestions are welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 91,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 (Now 7) different scenario's a chapter, 3 half-devils and 2 beautiful women. A choice between the flirty  and daring, Dante. The cold and smart Vergil. The sweet and young Nero. Lovely and strong Lady! Beautiful but Deadly Trish! Also, our lovely reader. Which rose will you choose? Red, Blue, Pink, Green, Black, Violet, or White?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start & How you meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work submitted to this site, and I hope you enjoy. So in this scenario I try my best to make the reader not have a designated gender. Anyway, the scenario's will include of course, Dante, Vergil, and Nero. If you want to request a scenario then feel free, now the scenario's are set in an order of sorts, so if your scenario doesn't automatically appear it will probably be in there eventually. Please enjoy~ Love Dark.

You grinned as you plopped down in your gaming chair. Devil May Cry 3 and 4 had been on sale that day, and being a fan of the series you just had to get them. You in your haste to open the first case had failed to notice a piece of sharp plastic sticking out of the side. You hissed in pain as blood came out of your finger, hitting the disk compartment, some of it even getting inside of your playstation. You sucked your finger as you left to find a bandage. When you came back you tried to play your games, key word being _tried_. You growled as both games refused to work, and out of anger you hit the top of your playstation. Your t.v. screen went white, as did you. You felt sick to your stomach, like you where weightless, and it made you want to throw up. Then you felt something suck at you, like a vacuum and dirt. You screamed as you fell through a gray sky, into a dreary world, that looked to be half in ruins. Not that it mattered at this point you were about to die. **(A/N) Scenarios will start after this.)**

**How You Meet-**

      Dante- ‘Of all the ways to die, it had to be this one.’ You where f*cking terrified. You hated heights, with a capital H. You closed your eyes. ‘It’ll be worse if I look.’ You felt the wind whip your hair, you smelt the rain soon to come, and smiled. ‘I’m flying, not falling, flying.’ A few tears slipped out when suddenly *Grab* A deep chuckle sounded. “My kinda rain.” You opened your eyes to find your self hanging upside down, with a young man holding on to one of your jean clad legs. He was very handsome, with chiseled features, and hair white as snow. That wasn’t what got you, it was the azure glowing blue eyes of his. A smirk graced his angelic face, yet his aura radiated something dark. You knew all to well just who it was.“Dante?” Your voice rang out. The smirk left his face as it turned serious, his grip on your leg tightened. He lifted you higher to eye level. “Care to tell me how you know me babe?” You gulped, oh dear, this was going to be a tad bit difficult to explain.

      Vergil- “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH” Was the only thing you could say and think at the moment. You tried to flap your arms in an attempt to fly, lets just say you met no success in your endeavors. ‘I don’t wanna die, i’m too young for this.’ Then your eyes caught sight of a HUGE tower in the middle of a destroyed city, with a blue clad dude in the middle. Blue meet (e/c) as you fell, right on top of mystery dude. You groaned as you felt the being underneath you shift, then push you underneath them. Your breath got caught looking at this man. ‘Sweet baby Jebus, I’ve died and gone to heaven.’ Your eyes widened at the beauty of the man. Clear blue eyes, flawless skin, and beautiful snow white hair swept behind to fully reveal his chiseled face. Then you looked fully into his eyes. They where dark, and sinful. No angel in heaven could have those eyes, no these where the eyes of a demon, and you knew all to well just whose eyes they where. “Vergil?” You gasped. Vergil’s already narrowed eyes turned into cat like slits as he pressed Yamato none to gently to your throat. “You are not a demon, that much is obvious, so who are you and how do you know me?” He demanded as you gulped. ‘Oh fiddlesticks i’m screwed.’ ;~;

      Nero- You where silent as you fell, more shocked then anything. Why was this happening, what was going on. Your heartbeat went crazy as soon as you looked below you, to the upcoming asphalt. You closed your eyes, accepting your fate, as tears streamed down your face. ‘If only I could say good bye.’ *CATCH* “You shouldn’t cry, especially when it’s not time for you to die.” A soft yet gruff voice sounded as they held you in their arms. You slowly opened your eyes to meet a crystal blue gaze of what had to be an Angel. A lean body with plenty of muscle, wearing a mixture of blue and red. He radiated power, and you had a feeling he knew how to use that sword on his back. Your eyes widened in recognition. I couldn’t be, there was no possible way. “Miss, are you ok?” He asked, eyes a bit concerned. “Nero?” His eyes widened. “How do you know who I am? Who are you.” ‘Oh bother,’ You thought as you gulped. ‘This is going to be a pain in the rear to explain.’

      Lady- You fell so fast you could hardly think. You didn’t even really scream. Being a thrill seeker you had gone skydiving before, the only problem this time was, well, you didn’t have a parachute. ‘Alright (Y/N), calm down, remember your training.’ Being in the military taught you to keep a cool head, and to think in tight situations. You laid flat with your stomach facing the ground, reducing the speed of your fall. As you where about to make another calculation you heard the rev of an engine as a gloved hand grabbed yours and pulled you behind the owner of said hand. You grunted as you almost face planted into a bazooka with a blade at the end. ….Wait, A BAZOOKA?!!?!?!?! It dawned on you just who you might be dealing with. ‘Can’t be, she’s not real! She’s an animation-A very sexy one at that- WAIT WHAT THE FRUK AM I SAYING’ you screamed in your head, internally freaking out. As the bike came to a stop you felt dizzy from the adrenaline leaving your system, and you fell over groaning. The woman quickly got of and looked over you. You got a glimpse of short, raven black hair, and beautiful eyes. One red, the other blue. She wore a white dress shirt and black shorts, and had a scar on her nose that made her look kinda cute. “L-Lady?” You asked, before you blacked out.

     Trish- You flailed as you attempted to grab on to something that wasn’t air. You weren’t just scared, oh no, you where terrified. Your heart beat was through the roof, well if you had one. The you hit someone, and where somewhat saved. You yelped as you tumbled on the ground, the person holding on tight to you. You groaned as you felt them lay on top of you. All you got was a lot of black leather as they groaned, and something squishy in your hand. ‘What is this?’ You pondered as you started to squeeze slightly. All you heard was a indignant shout before you where flying again, sideways this time. You landed with a groan as you flopped down. “Owie~” ;~; Then a gun made it’s way to point at your head. You gulped and began shouting. “I SWEAR, I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS YOUR BOOBS I WAS GRABBING I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!” The woman just gave you an ‘Are your fricking kidding me look.’ Then you got a good look at her. Tall, with long blonde hair, in a tight leather outfit. The pale skin and blue eyes, her fricking knockers gave you a pretty good clue to who it was too. “Trish?” *SMACK* Then you faded to black. 


	2. Explaining the Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up and ready. Please comment~ Love Dark.

Dante-  
Dante gave you a skeptical look as he sat across from you on the roof. “So let me get this straight babe, you're from another world, where all my friends, and my brother, are video game characters? I’m not sure I believe you.” You sighed. Dante refused to believe you where from a different dimension. You ran an hand through your hair and took a deep breath. “Dante, what if I told you, there could be a possibility of there being even more dimensions then just yours or mine. What if ours where just two among thousands, maybe millions, and somehow I found a portal.” Dante still had a skeptical look, but looked a bit more relaxed, and it looked like he was listening.  
He then leaned back against the vent on the roof. “Prove it.” You blinked. “…What?” You asked. Dante closed his eyes. “Prove you're from another world.” You blinked then thought of stuff to prove you we’re telling the truth. Then an idea struck you. “Your Dante, the younger twin of the demon Sparda and his wife Eva, who where murdered by Mundus. Your older twin is Vergil, and your friends with Lady and Trish. Your main weapons that you equip are Rebellion your sword and Ebony and Ivory, your twin guns, and you have various others. You're a devil hunter for hire who is neck deep in debt with Lady. You hate Enzo and you don’t get along well with your brother.”Dante stared at you with wide eyes. “How the h*ll did you know all that?” “Like I said, you're from a video game, at least in my dimension.” Dante nodded, then looked you in the eyes. “What’s the name of the game?” “You believe me now?” “Well babe, when you give evidence like that-” “It’s called Devil May Cry, like your store.” Just then you heard a demon shriek. You looked up to see a red eyed demon with a scythe about to cut into you. You yelped as Rebellion came between you and the blade. A demon horde of at least 20 was behind you. “Well, this party’s getting crazy. Lets Rock~”

Vergil-  
Vergil still had Yamato pressed against your neck, but a little gentler, and he was still pinning you to the ground. “You seriously expect me to believe in something so impossible and ridiculous?” You nodded. “Vergil you have a f*cking sword to my neck. I may not have a ton of common sense sometimes, but even I can tell it would be extremely stupid to lie at the moment.” Vergil’s eyes narrowed farther, and you giggled. Vergil’s serious “I’m going to murder you and make it look like a suicide” face became a classic “What in the name of my father is she doing?” , and you started to giggle more, almost full out laughing. “What are you laughing at?” Vergil demanded looking behind him to see the source of anything funny. “Y-You looked like the grumpy cat meme, t-then your face.” You stammered through your laughter. One thought crossed through Vergil’s mind at the moment as he deadpanned. ‘I’m not sure if she’s out of this world, but I defiantly know she’s out of her mind. ~~But she is cute though who said that!?!?!?!~~ ’ Vergil rubbed his forehead getting off of you. “But I can prove it I think.” You said sitting up, wiping tears of laughter from your eyes. Vergil gave you another look that said ‘Why didn’t you say that before stupid woman?!’ You pouted and pulled out your phone, showing it to Vergil. “Is that me in the back-round with cat ears and a tail?” You quickly turned your phone around to see a picture of Vergil in the back. You blushed. “No.” “You're lying.” “Ok maybe it is, it’s a cute picture.” You defended, quickly looking through your pictures for the picture of the two games you bought earlier, not noticing a slight darkening of Vergil’s cheeks. “AHA FOUND IT!” You cheered, showing him the picture, happy to be proven right. Vergil examined the screen closely and nodded. “It would appear your telling the truth.” Then he cast his gaze upward and his eyes narrowed as he gripped Yamato. “Vergil what’s wrong-“ You where silenced by the click of Vergil’s sword returning to it’s sheath. You turned around to see five demons turn to sand, and about 15 more behind them. You yelped and immediately ran behind Vergil and clutched his blue trench coat as you shook in fear. Vergil’s resolve cracked as you shook behind him, terrified. “Is that all you send? You truly are foolish.”

Nero-  
Nero gave you a skeptical look. “So let me get this straight, you're from another world.” You nodded. “Where everyone I know is a video game character.” Nod. “And you falling out of the sky is because something happened to your- what was it?” “A playstation” “Right a “playstation.”” Nero hummed and leaned closer to you. “Where’s the looney bin you came from?” A tic mark appeared on the back of your head. “Excuse me?” Nero stood to his full height. “There’s no way you're from another dimension, but I can tell your not lying or a demon, so obviously your insane because you think your telling the truth.” Your tic mark grew. “I can prove it.” Nero rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away. Your tic mark grew in size as you grabbed the back of his hoodie and shoved him to a wall. You looked him straight in the eye as you spoke. “Your name is Nero Angelo, you're an orphan. You had a crush on your best friend Kyrie, and where training to impress her. Then the leader of your church thing was assassinated by Dante, then you went all over h*ll and d*mnation trying to find her, then you ended up saving everyone. Your sword is Red Queen, but you also use a gun.” Nero looked shocked as you grabbed his casted left arm. “Under here is your devil bringer.” Nero took his arm out of your grip and just stared, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “H-How?” You smirked. “Like I said, another dimension, and I have the game.” Nero nodded and ran a hand through his snowy hair. his face a little shocked. “Wait, how’d you know about Kyrie and I?” You shrugged. “It was one of the plots of the game, where is she by the way?” Nero looked down. “She became a nun. We’re still “friends.” You frowned and patted Nero’s shoulder. “I’m sorry dude.” “It’s ok- *BANG*” Your eyes widened as Nero pulled you into his chest and a shot was fired.You turned around in his grip to see a bunch of Demons behind you. Nero smirked and pushed you gently behind him, gripping Red Queen, as he took it from it’s sheath. He reloaded his gun and stepped forward. He then bowed. “Shall we dance~”

Lady-  
You sighed as Lady continued to hold a gun towards your head. “I can sense you're not lying, but there’s no way it’s possible.” You laughed at her choice of words. “What’s so funny?” She asked lowering the gun. “You’ve met demons, half-devils, you’ve probably head shotted Dante more times then I can count with out giving up in boredom, and me coming from another world is the most impossible thing you’ve ever had happen to you?” Lady blinked, and then put her gun to her side, scratching the back of her head, almost sheepishly. “Fair point, speaking of Dante, the b*stard still needs to pay me.” She growled the last part while you chuckled. Lady turned to you. “What you just said is a little bit of proof, but I need a bit more.” You nodded, understanding the situation. “How about your name.” Lady said, sitting across you. “Private (F/N) (L/N) of the U.S. Air-force ma’am.” You said, saluting her. Lady blinked. “A member of the military huh?” Then she narrowed her eyes. “Why where you at home playing a video game?” You chuckled. “Ma’am, soldier or no, I need a little fun every once in a while. Also I was at leave due to an injury.” The last part was muttered. Lady tilted her head. “What injury?” You sighed and lifted up a pant leg, revealing a bunch of bandages around it. “I was shot in the leg while on duty, I d*mn near lost my leg.” You rolled your pants leg down. “It’s nearly healed, and it only hurts a little.” *BANG* You yelped as you fell backwards, shocked by the gunshot. Lady was facing your way, but both of her guns where out. It was then you noticed the horde of demons around you. “(Y/N), Stay hidden, I’ve got this.”

Trish-  
“So you're from a world where all this.” She gestured to the entire city. “Isn’t real.” You nodded. “Basically yeah.” Trish shook her head. “Why do I not believe you.” “Look if this is about the breast thing, that was a complete accident, I didn’t realize that you where on top of me.” “IT’S NOT ABOUT THE BREAST THING!” Trish shouted, her flawless face a little red. You held your hands up in surrender. Trish sighed and plopped down across from you. “It just doesn’t seem possible, yet it does. I can tell you're not a demon, but still.” You stood up and plopped down next to her. “I know it’s a lot to take in.” Trish snorted. “Understatement.” You sighed and continued. “But is this really the weirdest thing or craziest thing you’ve ever heard or seen.” Trish gave it a thoughtful look. “True fully no, but it defiantly goes on the top ten.” She chuckled. You couldn’t help notice how cute it was. You then got an idea. “Oh yeah, I also have this!” You pulled out a key chain in your pocket with a chibi!Trish on it. Trish blushed and looked at it. “Is that me?” She asked. “Yep! I got it a Comic-con when I went, It brings me good luck~” You chirped. Trish blinked at your innocence, then pulled out her gun. *BANG,BANG* You covered your head as two demons combusted to sand behind you. Trish stood up and pointed her guns at the upcoming demons. You stood up, only to get pushed down by Trish. “I don’t want you getting hurt, stay here.” You thrust your Trish keychain into her hand. “For luck!” You then crawled behind a large vent. Trish looked at the keychain in her hand and put it in her pocket, smiling lightly as the demons came close. No way they where hurting her new friend, she wouldn’t allow it. *BANG, BANG*


	3. Becoming Friends and Going to Live with Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N=Now I have big plans for future endeavors regarding this story. Now, as you might have noticed, the preferences follow a story pattern. So I’ll be doing these preferences in order, mostly. Please, if you have a request, if it is not put in right away, don’t be mad, I’m probably just going to add it later due to the story pattern. Please leave your reviews in the comments below, and thank you for reading. ~ Love Dark.)

Dante- ***BANG, BANG, SLASH*** You shook with every shot of Dante’s gun and swing of his sword, as waves of sand and blood flowed through the air. You hid because you couldn’t fight demons, and you could come up with thousands of excuses as to why. However simply put, you where weak, no use hiding it. You would have actually tried in gym had you known that you where going to end up in a demon invested h*ll-hole of a city. Or in the presence of a really hot half-demon mercenary for hire for that matter. You stayed in your hiding place, a convenient hole in the wall, with thankfully no spiders. You kept quiet as you watched, and you had to admit, there was some kind of sick beauty in the way Dante destroyed the demons. It was like watching a lion, there was a terrible grace and divine beauty with every swing and shoot he delivered. Dante was in a lot like a lion, both where proud, strong, loud, graceful, and beautiful. You on the other hand, where like a mouse. Quiet, resourceful, small (or in your case short), intelligent, yet portrayed as unusual in society. * **BANG*** “You can come out now babe.” You peeked your head out of the hole to find all the demons turned to sand, and Dante looking alright. Except for the huge a** scythe through his chest! Your eyes widened and you turned pale. Dante cocked an eyebrow. “What?” You weakly pointed to his chest. “That is not just a flesh wound.” You muttered. Dante looked down and blinked a couple times. “Oh that.” “ ** _Oh that?!_** You have a scythe in your chest! How are you not dead!” You panicked, running over to examine the wound. Dante smirked. “Calm down, it’s fine.” You looked up at him with a “are you stupid, why aren’t you dead?!” look. You gripped one end of the scythe and held on to his arm with the other. “Babe what are you-“ before Dante could finish you ripped the scythe out of his chest and dropped it. Dante blinked in surprise and you both watched as the wound healed itself in a matter of seconds after you pulled it out. “I remembered you have a regenerating factor of some sort, i’m pretty sure you didn’t want to heal with that in your chest.” You said meekly, rubbing Dante’s blood on your jeans. Dante smirked then picked up the scythe, and stabbed something behind you. You turned around to see a demon burst into dust, then you felt one arm on your back, and the other wrap around your legs. You squeaked and pushed up your glasses as Dante picked you up bridal style. “Babe, I think you and I will get along just fine~.” “Wait! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!” “Home, I think it’d be fine if you stayed with me for a while.” _**“WHAT?!!?”**_

Vergil- You shook from under a huge pipe that you found to be a good hiding spot. You covered your mouth as Vergil dispatched each demon with grace and speed. You hid because 1. you had nothing to fight demons with, 2. you had no idea how to fight demons, 3. they scared the crap out of you. You watched as Vergil split them in half with one strike of his sword, with every swing sand and blood flew and splattered. Your eyes widened as some blood made it to your cheek, and you curled up. You hurriedly wiped it from your cheek. You watched every move in awe, it was like watching a snake hunt. Vergil and snakes had a surprising resemblance. Both where proud, majestic, quick, stealthy, usually portrayed as evil. You always had thought snakes where neat, and beautiful with their slim, scaly bodies. Vergil reminded you of a king cobra more then any other snake, due to his regal appearance. You watched every strike, deadly as poison, hit it’s target. You cried out quietly as a demon made it behind Vergil, and he was distracted for a second. Then it happened a scythe made it’s way into Vergil’s stomach, and out the other end. Vergil of course killed it, ending the last demon. You hurried out of your spot and over to Vergil “Stupid girl! What if there had been-“ His eyes widened as you grabbed the scythe and pulled it out of his stomach, then took off your jacket to wrap around his waist tightly. “You where wounded, I needed to remove the scythe in order to cover it, and hopefully stop the bleeding.” You said, holding your jacket tightly to his wound. Vergil’s eyes widened. No one, ever really cared what happened to him, not since his mother died. Dante maybe did, but he never showed it, no, no one had ever risked their own safety for his. Yet, you had come in a split second, and didn’t even check to see if there where more demons prowling. You most certainly where a weird one. “It is unneeded that you do this.” Vergil said, firmly holding your wrists to stop you. “But your bleeding!” You protested, then your jacket fell. There was no blood except for some that made it to his clothes, and no scar from the skin you could see. “B-But how?!” Vergil picked your jacket up and grunted. “You ruined your jacket for nothing, foolish girl.” You pouted. “That’s mean of you to say, I was just worried about you.”Vergil blinked at your sudden shyness and sighed, taking off his coat. Your eyes widened as the heavy blue, yet soft on the inside, fabric went around your shoulders. You giggled as your arms found the holes, and you flopped the two bigger then your arms sleeves as they covered your hands, the bottom slightly touched the ground. You then hugged Vergil. “Why are you hugging me?” He said a little weirded out, his cheeks getting rosy. “Because you're my new friend.” Vergil turned his face away, but you could have sworn you saw the hint of a small smile. “Very well. I suppose you need a place to stay, follow me.” You then hopped on his back, (Much to his protest) and you two took off to the shop.

Nero- ***WHOOSH, BANG, SLASH*** You watched in awe as Nero sliced and diced all of the demons, and dust and blood flew through the sky, forming dark clouds before falling. Nero was hardly breaking a sweat as he cut each one down. You hid further back behind the vent, hoping no demons saw you. While normally you where a fairly brave girl, you knew you where far out of your league in this situation. You watched every move, Nero was dancing a very deadly dance, a dance with a devil. However, you couldn’t say Nero was very demon like, at least the stereotypical demon. He was very sweet, and rather nice. You watched as his white hair shone in the dim sunlight, like the silver on a helmet. You could practically hear the horse, and see the armor. Nero was like that, a knight in shining armor, always fighting all sorts of monsters to protect what he cherishes. Well, he didn’t have a horse, but Dante could be an ass at times. You snickered inwardly at that, if the circumstances where different it would have been out loud. Then you heard a growl behind you as something grabbed your arm. Your eyes widened as you turned around to see pure black eyes. You shrieked and hit it on the head, making it throw you against the vent, drawing the attention of Nero, and the remaining demons. Your eyes widened as the demon pounced, it’s razor sharp teeth aimed for your throat. You braced yourself, but felt nothing, only a few drops of something hitting the palm of your hand. You looked down at your hand to see saliva, mixed with blood. You looked up, and your eyes widened in shock. The demon was suspended on Red Queen, and then burning in flames. Nero’s eyes had grown darker, his aura was demonic as he flung the remains of the demon on his sword. “Any one else want to try to take a bite of my new friend, i’d like to see you try.” Oh yeah, Nero was a knight, but he was a dark one. A knight in blue and red armor, swinging his sword and defeating anything that compromised something he cared about. You watched in horror as the demons pounced to get to you, claws like daggers, and teeth like knives. ***Slash*** All of them exploded to dust, any demon that got with in two yards of you was destroyed. With a faint screech, the last demon exploded to dust. Nero sighed, and sheathed his weapons. Nero smiled and held out his left hand, you hadn’t noticed but his cast had been cut off. You smiled slightly. “Thanks Mr. Hero.” You took his hand, and chills went up your arm, neither of you had realized both of you felt it. “No problem, I couldn’t let them slice and dice my new friend right?” He chuckled, then both of you felt puzzled by the warmth on your hands. Both of you blushed and let go of the others hand. “Friend huh? I like the sound of that.” “Come on you can stay at my apartment, I’ve got another spare room.” “Ok.”

Lady- ***BANG, BANG, BANG, SCRAPE, BOOM*** It sounded like a bloody war zone from the other side of the pipe you where hiding behind. You peeked out and stared in awe. Lady had demolished the demons. For such a young woman to be able to do that. ‘Thank all that is holy and divine that woman decided to protect humanity, ‘cause she’d wipe out a damn good number of people, if not all of them.’ You thought, sweat dropping mentally. You watched as the sand and blood floated in the air, Lady not getting a single scratch. As a solider you had seen plenty of tough, bad-ass men and women, Lady was in your top 3. You watched as not a single shot missed. ‘Damn good shot too, I wonder where she learned?’ You wanted to know more. Watching Lady, was like watching an acrobat, soaring above the crowds head in the trapeze. She gave you that same adrenaline rush, as she flipped through the air, somehow managing to reload her guns and aim her bazooka along the way. You felt a deep wave of respect hit you. This woman was risking her ass to save yours, then a gun came skidding next to you. A demon had knocked Lady into the wall. As it aimed to pounce, a shot rang through the air. ***BANG** * The demon looked down at the small hole in it’s chest, and burst to dust. Lady looked to you in shock. “I told you ma’am,” You started, stepping out from behind the vent. ***BANG, BANG.*** “I was in the military.” Two demons fell, head wounds pouring out blood and sand. “So,” You continued, holding out your hand, mindful of the remaining demons. “Need backup?” Lady smirked, and grabbed your hand. “My, you sure know how to treat a girl.” She said teasingly, as you stood back to back. “I was taught to be kind to strangers, unless they tried to hurt me, then I’m supposed to put a cap in their ass. That’s what my family taught me.” Lady chuckled. “Reasonable logic I suppose.” ***BANG, BANG,BANG, BANG*** With every bang a demon fell, exploding into dust. You handed Lady back her gun. “Not bad shooting.” She smirked, you smiled. “Thanks ma’am-“ Lady held up her hand. “Just Lady solider.” You smiled. “Well thank you Miss Lady.” Lady smiled and nodded. “So if you're really not from this world, where do you plan on staying?” You sighed. “No clue.” “You can stay with me I suppose.” You grinned. “Really?!” “Yep, for free too, but only until you find a job. Then I expect you to help with rent as much as you can.” You excitedly grabbed her hands. “Oh thank you so much! I promise to find a job as soon as possible!” Lady blushed at your closeness, discovering you where actually quite attractive. You being so happy you didn’t realize just how close you where. Lady turned away. “No problem.” You let go of her hands and rubbed the back of your neck. “Hey Lady?” She turned back to you, blush now faded. “Yes?” “Not that i’m complaining, but why are you helping me?” Lady paused, then smiled slightly. “You risked your ass for a moment to help me, you also where honest and respectful to me. We don’t get a lot of that in this world.” “So, does this mean we’re friends now?” A smirk made it’s way to Lady’s face. “I suppose it does.”

Trish- You whimpered as You watched Trish dispatch each demon skillfully, like a ninja from Naruto. You curled up into a ball. ‘Come on (Y/N) into your mind palace you go.’ (A/N- Cookie to anyone who can get that reference.) You then where in a comfy chair, in a well light, comfy room. Nothing was bothering you, it was cool and calm, and that demon in front of your face wasn’t there. ‘….Wait…huh?’ You broke out of your mind palace to see a demons ugly snout glaring down at you. “…….AH!” You shriek, kicking it in the face. Trish turned around. “(Y/N)!” ***BANG.*** You quickly backed up as the thing fell. Trish flipped through the air. Watching her, you noticed, just how angelic she looked. Flipping through the air with unrivaled grace, her golden hair forming a halo in the dim sun, her skin flawless. It had to be one of the most ironic things you’d ever seen. A she-devil, who looked more like an Angel then almost any other woman you had seen. You where unusual. You often called the hottest people in your school ugly and hideous, and the plain or ugly beautiful and radiant. You judged people on what you saw inside their hearts. You very rarely met someone who was as beautiful as they where on the inside as they where on the out. Trish was unrivaled, her inner-beauty had flaws, but she accepted them and didn’t deny them. She knew she was beautiful, but never used it for her advantage in good mind. Her heart, wasn’t pure, but it was still pretty clean. She was no demon, no, she had to be an angel. ***BANG*** With a final resounding bang the last demon fell. Trish walked over to where you were sitting on the edge of the roof. “You ok?” “Yeah.” You said, still looking at her in awe. “What is it?” She asked, one fine brow raised. “It’s very rare, to find someone who is as beautiful or ugly on the outside as within. You're one of the rare few.” You stated. Trish blinked a couple of times. “So which am I?” “I find you very radiant and beautiful.” Trish blushed slightly. She rarely heard the word beautiful. She was usually described as “sexy” or “a nice piece of ass”, and beautiful was usually followed by a cheesy pick up line (Which when spoken by Dante was usually just teasing.) by some greasy/sleazy guy. (Dante was an exception, the man was like a brother to her, and Vergil and her tolerated one another.) But radiant? No one had ever called her that before. You tilted your head. “You have your flaws, true, but we all do. Most deny them, but you, you don’t.” Trish’s blush darkened slightly. “Thanks I guess.” You smiled. “No problem!” Then you frowned. “I don’t have anywhere to stay.” You voiced. Trish sighed, then felt the keychain with a small her on it in her pocket. “I guess you can stay with me for a while.” “YAY!” You practically tackled her. “Thanks friend!” ‘Friend huh?’ Trish thought, then started to smile. ‘Doesn’t sound so bad.’


	4. One Month Later~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated for you guys, I really hope you guys like it. :D

     Dante~ Dante watched as you looked through the newspaper, searching for a job. You had been insisting upon getting a job ever since you moved in to the shop. You said it was because you felt bad about staying here for free, and you didn’t even know him that well. Dante often teased you just wanted to get away from him, in which you would blush and deny it. Dante had learned quite a bit about you. You where a little odd, and kind of quirky, but you where also somewhat shy. You could easily voice your opinion, but you rarely spoke unless spoken to first. He figured that you felt uneasy next to guys, especially ones as handsome as himself. He also noticed something odd. You seemed like on the inside to be a generally nice and sweet person, maybe a little stern and stubborn. A little quiet, yet really funny when given the chance. You in a sense, where like a mouse, and a rather cute one too. You felt the stare of his eyes on your neck, and you sighed. Dante had a habit of doing that, and you honestly didn’t know why. You nervously fiddled with your thick lensed glasses as you stared at the job applications below. Dante loved to tease you, and would often grab you from behind when you weren’t looking. Just like he had learned about you, you also learned about him. Dante was just as loud and proud as in the games, also as suave and smooth. He loved attention, he was also a bit of a pervert. Despite all of what was just said, he was actually rather sweet, and would help you when you couldn’t reach something or couldn’t lift something up. You sighed as you didn't feel his stare waver. “Yes Dante?” Dante grinned. “Who said I wanted something?” You turned giving him a blank stare. “Because your staring.” Dante cocked an eyebrow. “Who said I was?” You gave him your best “bitch” face. He smiled innocently. You rolled your eyes. “Unless you have a job I can do I would suggest-“ “I actually do.” You turned to glare. “I already told you i’m not working at Love Planet.” Dante scoffed. “And have other men look at that cute little ass you have, no way in hell.” You blushed heavily at that remark. “Actually, there’s this nice little ice cream shop that’s been hiring.” You grinned and leaped up, hugging Dante. “Thank you! Thank you, Thank you!” You kissed his cheek and tripped upstairs in your hurry to get dressed. Dante rubbed his cheek where you had kissed, smiling like a fool.

       Vergil- You giggled happily as you stacked books in the shelves, 5 more minutes until closing! Then freedom to go home to your grumpy roommate! Your boss came through. “Good job (Y/N), why don’t you head home?” You cheered and waved to your boss. “Bye boss, see you tomorrow!” Your boss chuckled. “Kids' these days.” You hurried towards Vergil’s apartment, that you now proudly helped pay for. Vergil was a good roommate, he didn’t really bother you, and you tried not to bother him to much. You had become pretty good friends with his brother Dante, which he said was his worst nightmare. You opened the door and peeked in. “Vergil? You here?” You had learned to ask because sometimes he would be gone on some job. You grinned as you heard a familiar grunt, meaning he was there. You locked the door behind you and poked your head into the living room to see Vergil sitting there with a book in hand. Your roommate always dressed to impress, wearing a white long-sleeved button up, a blue vest and black slacks. His white hair was slicked back with a few strays poking out, his blue eyes only briefly scanning your face for conformation and went back to scanning the pages of his book. You had learned that Vergil was more of the silent type, and tended only to speak when he felt like talking. You weren’t a chatter-box, but you could talk when you wanted. Vergil would help you out at times, but mostly left you to yourself. You walked into the kitchen and started grabbing objects for dinner. Vergil secretly watched as you cooked, resting his cheek on his fist as he watched. You, where confusing. You were certainly odd, showing random affection, yet wisely keeping your distance. Sometimes he could hear you making odd noises from your room, not that of sex, but of your emotions as you read things on your laptop. You were much shorter then he was, weaker as well. Over time Vergil had found out he did have a heart, otherwise he wouldn’t have had affection for you like he did. He didn’t love you ~~(Or so he thinks)~~ , but he defiantly liked you in a sense. You where quite amusing to watch, for being human. Vergil was quite fond of thinking of you as a rabbit. Quick-witted, fast, cute, weak. Vergil watched as you kept cooking without noticing his ‘observing.’ ~~(*Cough*stalking*Cough*)~~ ”OW!” He was startled by your hiss of pain and exclamation. He got up and walked to the kitchen to see you clutching your fingers. Yes you did have that habit of being clumsy and hurting yourself. He pondered, amused, if all rabbits where all so clumsy. He raised your finger to his lips and licked gently, enjoying the blush that spread on your fingers. No, he really did like his new roommate and her strange ways. Just like you liked your cold-blooded, but weirdly sweet snake of a roommate.

       Nero~ “Nero? I’m back!” Nero looked up and greeted you. “Hey. How was the cafe?” You sighed. “Another sleaze-bag tried to feel me up, I kicked him in the balls and everything was good.” He nodded, not surprised by news like this anymore. If there was anything he had learned about living with you, you where sweet and kind, unless you where pissed off. You sighed and hung up your coat, sluggishly heading to the bathroom and towards a nice hot shower. Nero looked at you as you went. You reminded him of a puppy in all honesty, playful and sweet when treated right. But full of bite and cruelty when pissed off. He looked to the kitchen and got up. You where a pretty good roommate, you ate a lot though. Nero mused as he cooked you a meal, you deserved it. You worked hard, you deserved something nice. Nero reached up to grab something, with his devil arm. He had grown more comfortable with letting it out of the cast, at least at home. You never had shown any discomfort with it, and you didn’t stare when he left it out. You had only told him that he should be comfortable with it himself. He smiled and continued to cook, unaware of you watching him from the doorway. You liked living with Nero, he was really sweet, maybe a bit stubborn. He was really shy, especially about his arm. You really didn’t see anything wrong with it, it was actually kinda cool. You had yet to convince him to wear it out of the confines of his apartment, but you’d convince him eventually. You ran a hand through your damp hair, watching him with a small smile as he cooked. He would always do unexpected stuff for you, make you dinner, buy your favorite desert. You smiled as you looked down at your gift for him. It was a box of vanilla pocky, Nero loved the stuff, ever since you had given it to him. You and Nero sat down to eat like usual, you gave him his pocky and a kiss on the cheek. Yeah, it was really nice having someone to come home and talk to.

       Lady~ Lady woke up to hear you cursing in the hallway quietly, and smirked slightly. She had learned you had a habit of waking up early, and doing things quickly. You still liked to call her ‘Miss Lady’, but it was better then ma’am, she had finally rid you of that habit. You where always respectful to her, and tried to give her space. Lady got dressed and looked for you. “(Y/N)?” “In the kitchen.” She smiled as she poked her head in the kitchen to see you laying out waffles and bacon. You grinned happily and pulled out a chair for her. Lady smiled as she sat, thinking of how you reminded her of a German Shepard. Loyal, obedient, disciplined, protective, yet playful, and sweet. Lady smiled as you pushed her in gently, careful not to jolt her. “Enjoy Ms. Lady.” You said happily, limping slightly to your seat. Lady frowned, even though your leg had healed greatly, it was still a little weak. She sighed, you where stubborn, insisting upon finding a job. If you wanted one that badly, she wouldn’t stop you. Lady cared about you after all, you where officially one of her closest friends, if not her best along with Trish. She was actually surprised to find out you had become pretty good friends with Vergil, and Dante. Lady sighed as you happily ate your food, and took a bite of hers. She smiled as the burst of flavor enveloped her mouth, you where quite the talented chef. “So what’s the occasion?” You smiled happily. “Two things, our one month anniversary of being roommates.” Lady smiled. “That’s true, time flies doesn’t it?” You chuckled. “It certainly does doesn’t it? Also, I got a job. I’m the newest bouncer at love planet.” Lady’s eyes widened. “Really? What about your leg?” You waved it off. “Eh, it’s fine, just throbs and it’s a bit stiff. Doesn’t stop me from kicking ass and taking names though.” Lady smirked. “Fair enough I suppose, well if your up for it.” You gave a small smirk back. “Trust me, I am Ms.Lady.” You and Lady continued to chat as you ate, just happy being in the other’s company.

      Trish~ You happily walked through the hallway of your and Trish’s shared apartment, carrying two mugs of coffee. “Trish~” You called happily as you poked your head into the doorway of her room. She gave you a small glare as she sat up, her blonde hair barely disheveled as she patted it into place. “Yes (Y/N)?” You smiled as Trish’s adorable grumpiness, she turned out to not be much of a morning person. You found it to be adorable. “I made your favorite coffee~” She perked up slightly, sitting up, her black tank top strap falling off her shoulder. You fixed it out of habit and handed her coffee to her. “Black with two spoons of sugar and a hint of milk.” Trish smiled slightly. You reminded her of an innocent kitten, clumsy, playful, and curious. You where very sweet, and had a good sense of humor. You where innocent too, which Trish thought was adorable, you always treated her kindly even when she was being a b*tch. Trish had grown very fond of you, you where probably her closest friend beside Lady. Trish crossed her legs and took a sip of her coffee and smiled while you watched anxiously. “Delicious.” You beamed and fist-pumped the the air! “Yes! I’m ready to get that job!” Trish raised one fine eyebrow. “Huh?” Your grin grew wider. “I applied for a job at that coffee shop not far from here so I can help pay the bills, it’s not fair for you too.” Trish chuckled. “I don’t mind (Y/N), you know that.” You shook your head. “Nope, i’ve been here a month, it’s about time I helped.” Trish smiled. “I suppose you have haven’t you. Alright, if that’s what you want.” You smiled and hugged her. “Thank’s Trish.” Trish patted your back, having already grown used to your abundant affection. “So what time does your interview start?” “About 11:30 why?” “Because you have about 45 minutes to get ready and get there.” ….."GAH SH*T!” Trish chuckled as you scrambled to get ready. You where very odd, but you added a little brightness to her life. She wished you goodbye as you raced out the door, then laughed and followed you, your bag in hand.


	5. They Get Jealous~ (For Reasons Unknown.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I updated, though I kinda had writers block. -_-' Anyway, I had a little trouble with Nero's and Trish's, but I did my best. I hope you like it. ^_^

Dante~

     ‘I swear to my father I will wring his fucking neck’ Dante thought, eyebrow twitching as he watched the young man from his perch up high. Ok, so maybe, just maybe he was watching ~~**(*Cough*sofuckingstalkingyou*cough*)**~~ over you as you worked at the ice cream parlor from time to time. It was in his nature to be protective of his friends. Ok so maybe you put a warm feeling in his chest every time he looked at you, so maybe he thought you where kinda of adorable, he didn’t have a crush damn it. He couldn’t afford to have one, with all of these demons coming to kill him, one might just take advantage of one of his weaknesses. You. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, you made him feel, warmer. Unlike any other woman before you. That’s why he tended to watch ~~**(*Cough* _stalk_ *Cough*)**~~ you while you worked, and the guy you where serving now was really pissing him off. The asshole wouldn’t stop staring at you, and Dante wanted to very badly rip him a new one. Damn, now Dante was thanking what ever Gods there where you decided not to work at Love Planet! Dante growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest as the guy scanned you over. You where starting to look annoyed too, and Dante smirked as you clearly began to have your sassy side show. You snapped at the guy, pointing from your chest towards your face, and Dante really wanted to cheer you on. ‘You tell that prick babe!’ He mental praised. Then the asshole, made a very, very bad move. He grabbed your wrist, and Dante saw red. ‘Oh. **Hell. _No._** ’ Before Dante knew what he was doing he was in the shop, marching towards the jack ass. You looked somewhat surprised and relieved to see Dante, which made him a little more rational. Dante tapped the guys shoulder, not to lightly. “What the hell do you wa-“ the guy stopped dead at Dante’s cold glare. If Mundus had saw the glare Dante was giving, he would piss himself. The guy however, was only human, and he did. “Leave her alone, leave this place now. And I’ll consider letting you live to see tomorrow.” The guy simply gave a squeak and ran out, a noticeable stain crawling down the front of his pants. Dante turned to you, and grew soft instantly at the smile you where giving him. “Thanks Dante.” Dante just gave you a smirk in reply. “Of course babe.” You chuckled and shook your head. “What are you doing here?” Dante almost had a heart attack. “Just, wanted to see how you where doing, I was also craving ice cream so a win win situation on my behalf. You shook your head, smiling slightly. “One strawberry sundae for the hero on me. Also, that was complete bullshit Dante, I saw you on the roof.” You laughed at his expression as you started making his treat. _‘Damn she’s good.’_

Vergil~

     Vergil watched from the shadows of the bookstore as you cheerfully stocked books and helped customers, the corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. With the recent upwelling of demons in this area, Vergil had decided to stay close to you at all times. Wether you knew that or not. He had grown rather, affectionate of you. You had gained his absolute trust, which very, very few people had ever gained. Vergil fondly watched as you walked around, a twinkle in your eye. Then a young man tapped your shoulder. “Hello beautiful~” You frowned, something that caught Vergil by surprise, you where almost always cheerful. “Hi.” Vergil’s eyes widened at the bitterness of your tone, what had gotten into you?! The guy tried to act cool as he leaned against a bookshelf. “So, have you considered my offer?” You nodded. “And?” “Not interested.” You said, turning around, going back to stocking shelves. The guy’s eyebrow cocked. “Oh, why’s that?” “I’m not interested in becoming your secretary Mr. Kyle, kindly leave me alone.” You said, still facing away from him. “Why, I would pay you much more then this dump.” Kyle said snobbishly. “Then how about because I don’t want to be your whore?” You snapped, placing the last book on the shelf. Vergil’s eyes narrowed, and his grip tightened on Yamato. ‘So, thats the kind of scum she has to deal with.’ A cold fire spread through Vergil’s veins as the fool simply chuckled, and then he made a rather fatal mistake. He touched you. Vergil’s inner demon roared with rage, his human half was seething, both agreed there would be hell to pay as soon as this fucker left the store. You smacked Kyle’s hand off your shoulder. “Don’t touch me.” Kyle frowned and grabbed your wrists, pinning you to the shelf. “I always get what I want sweet-heart.” He said grabbing your chin. He pulled away with a smirk. “See you later, and remember my offer.” You growled and rubbed your wrists. “Not a chance in hell.” As soon as Kyle left the store he was pulled into an alley. “Who do you think you are?” He demanded, then he was silenced by a sword pressed not to gently to his neck. Vergil’s face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes where another story entirely. They where filled with inhuman and indescribable rage a stunning icy blue with a thin ring of red around the middle. “You will come no where near her or this place ever again, or I will decapitate you personally after cutting off all you extremities, your vile “manhood” first.” His voice was low and indifferent, but undeniably deadly. You looked up as Kyle ran past the store front, screaming and running like a bat out of hell. In the distance you could see a small fragment of ice blue disappear and you smiled slightly. When you got home there was no indication that Vergil had left, not an inch of him a awry or askew except for the few strains of hair. “So I had an interesting day.” You said, hanging up your coat, your back to Vergil. “Hm.” He grunted. You turned to him. “Any thing interesting happen to you?” “Nothing of which you need to be concerned.” You grinned and walked over to him. “And thanks to you, there’s something I’ll probably never have to deal with again.” You kissed his cheek, feeling his usually cool skin heat up slightly. “Thank Vergil.” You chirped entering the kitchen, missing his slight blush. _‘Damn that woman and her cuteness.’_

Nero~

     You laughed along with Kyrie. “No really? Wow he’s kind of a dork but.” You said, laughing harder a Kyrie nodded. “Yep, he had the biggest crush on her.” You could see why Nero had loved Kyrie as much as he did, she was hilarious as all hell, and even prettier in real life. Kyrie was a complete sweetheart. “Ok so this one time this sleaze was trying to sell me some fruit.” You started, not noticing Nero come in. “He say’s ‘I’ve never seen more perfect fruit.’ You wanna know what I said?” Kyrie nodded. “Well try kissing my ass, i’ve heard it’s a real peach.” You two burst into laughter. Nero stayed silent as he listened in, silently fuming. Ok, maybe he was a little jealous, but you where his friend too! He was starting to regret introducing you to Kyrie, it was kinda pissing him off to be honest. Nero growled as you two continued to laugh and stuff. “Hey (y/n).” He said cheerfully, Kyrie shooting him a surprised look. You turned around decently surprised. “Oh, hi Nero! How was the job?” “Fine.” He said, inwardly gritting his teeth. You tilted your head. “Ok.” Kyrie stood up. “Well, I really should get going, it was nice talking to you (y/n).” You smiled cutely. “You're welcome, it was nice talking to you too.” Kyrie shook her head as she said her final good byes and passed Nero. ‘God with how obvious he makes it you’d think she’d notice.’ Nero huffed as he sat down across from you, looking away. “Nero, is something wrong?” “…No.” “Nero?” You said, cocking an eyebrow. Nero looked at you. “Why do you hang out with her so much?” You where slightly taken aback. “Huh, she’s my friend.” “I am to.” He said, looking away again. You blinked and then smirked. “Nero, are you jealous?” His head snapped towards you as a slight blush overtook his face. “N-No!” You smirked. “You are, aren’t you?” He shook his head, his cheeks a rosy red color. You snickered and stood, placing a swift kiss on his cheek and ruffling his hair. “So did you really have a crush on _**Laura Croft?**_ ” _‘Damn you to hell.’_

Lady~

    Lady sighed as she shot the last demon, two weeks since she had seen you, and by the time she got home you’d still be a work. She groaned as she started up her motorcycle, when an idea popped into her head. She grinned and began speeding off in the direction of Love Planet to visit her favorite ex-soldier of the military. She happily parked not to far away, checking for the souvenir she had saved just for you. You loved seeing all of the thing’s she’d bring back. Lady smiled fondly as she thought of you, a slighter flutter in her stomach. She sometimes pondered if it was love but, due to having a bat-shit crazy father and stuff, she truly had no idea what if felt like. She knew what sex was and all, but still. She smiled as she put the claw in her purse and began sauntering towards “Love Planet.” Only to stall at what she saw. Some chick that worked there, was clinging onto you like her life depended on it. “Come on (y/n)~ You know I can make you feel good.” You sighed and shook your head. “I said no.” The chick simply purred. “It’s not that bitch you're always talking about is it? Lamy or something, come on i’ve got 10x what she’s got.” Lady blushed, you talked about her, often too? Then she realized what the bitch was implying and growled, a dangerous glint in her red-blue eyes. Your look of disdain became one of calm anger as you gently pushed the girl off. “10x what, the STD’s? Lower IQ? Lady is my best friend, and it’s none of your damn business.” Lady snickered. ‘That’s my boy.’ You shook your head and looked out ward, grinning widely as you saw Lady. “Lady!” You said, running up and scooping her in a hug. “Hey (y/n).” The girl huffed. “That’s the girl you're always talking about, she looks like a lesbian school girl. You need a woman to make you feel right.” Lady growled and looked just about ready to kill the girl so you gently held her back. “Trixie (Sorry If that happens to be your name), I would suggest you go back inside.” The girl huffed. “What ever, your loss.” “Of time yeah.” You muttered, smiling down at Lady. Lady huffed. “Damn bitch shouldn’t have been touching you.” You blinked and smirked. “Is Ms. Lady _**jealous?”** “Shut up and lets go you bastard.” _

Trish~

Trish sighed as she carried your bag down the street, trying to resist the urge to zap the bastards who where catcalling her down the street. Then she thought of you and smiled slightly, maybe seeing you would cheer her up. The door let out a small bell ring as she sauntered in, eyes falling on her. “Trish!” You chirped happily, running from behind the counter and hugging her. She smiled and patted your back. “Hey (y/n).” Everyone in the cafe looked reasonably shocked, what was a dorky guy like that doing with someone who could be a model? “What are you doing here, should I get you something?” You asked, going back behind the counter. “You forgot your bag, but while i’m here I’ll have a coffee. You know what I like.” You smiled and grabbed the bag. “You got it Trish~” She smiled as happily worked, when a pretty girl came out from the back. “Hello (y/n)~” She purred as you shuddered. “H-Hey.” You said, trying to sound cheerful. Trish raised one fine eyebrow. What had gotten into you? You where shaking like a leaf at the sight of this girl. “So, have you considered my, offer of helping me close up?” She said, running a hand down your arm. “U-Um I have, b-but I have to say no.” You stuttered. Trish’s eyes narrowed as the girl’s grip tightened on you, a fire burning in her chest. “But you promised~” She mock pouted. You pushed her off gently, making the fire lessen greatly in her heart. “No, No I didn’t, please. I’m sorry.” You said. “Here you go Trish.” You said, giving her a smile, frowning at the girl. “Thanks (y/n).” She said, eyeing the girl. “So who’s this?” The girl said, eyeing Trish down. “O-Oh, um this is Trish, my roommate. Trish this is Carla (I’m so sorry if that’s your name.) the manager.” You said, rubbing the back of your neck. Carla snobbishly replied. “You live with a whore?” Your eyes widened and Trish’s previous desire to zap this bitch became the urge to electrocute the living hell out of her. “Excuse me?” Carla leaned forward, smirking. “You heard me. A Whore.” Trish was about to stand up. “I know you are but what am I?” You immediately pulled Carla back. “Enough.” Her eyes widened. “What, but-“ Your eyes narrowed. “Enough.” Needless to say, Trish liked your voice when you where being commanding. But as Carla huffed and began stomping away she felt electricity shock the hell out of her, her hair poofing out. You and Trish chuckled. “So do you deal with bitches like that often?” “More then I’d like.” “Just tell me and I’ll make them stop.” “Don’t tell me that made you jealous?” “Of course not.” _‘Well, maybe.’_


	6. They are turned into children (AKA I FINALLY FUCKING UPDATED!) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are turned into children~  
> (Author’s note- Oh my god I am so sorry I have not updated!!! I feel awful about making you all wait, but I couldn’t write over summer, and just as I could write again I was hit by writers block. *CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!* But I have a bunch of ideas and there may or may not be the possibility of a kiss scenario in a few chapters. ;)  
> Dante- But I wanna kiss now!  
> Vergil- Agreed. 
> 
> Now guys-
> 
> Nero- I want one too! *blushes madly*  
> Lady and Trish- Don’t forget us! 
> 
> GUYS GUYS! I promise, eventually, just not yet, ok, now disclaimer gang lets go. 
> 
> Dante- Dark does not own me or the games. (p.s. I missed you babe. ;P )  
> Vergil- Dark does not own me or the games, only the ideas for the scenarios. (p.s. I missed you~)  
> Nero- Dark does not own me or the games, but the scenarios belong to her, do not steal. (p.s. I might have missed you, oh what the hell, I did.)  
> Lady-Dark does not own me or the games, and she is sorry. (p.s. See you soon~)  
> Trish-Dark does not own me or the games, and hopes you enjoy. (Missed you~ *blows a kiss*)

Dante-

   You where awoken by a high pitched voice urging you to awaken as a small hand tugged on your sleeve. “Babe! Babe! (Y/n)! Wake up!” “What the hell?” You groaned and grabbed your glasses, and paused once you realized what you where seeing. “PPPPPPFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT HAHAHAHAHA” You began to laugh hysterically at the child version of Dante that was now pouting at you. “What’s so funny?” This only caused you to laugh more, and pound your fist on the bed. “Y-Y-You're a child!” Dante blushed and pouted. “It’s not funny!” You snickered, attempting (and failing) to stop laughing. “Right so, h-how d-did you become like t-t-this?”Dante sighed. “I was on a job like normal…” (Cue Flashback.) “Come on out and play, come on I ain’t got all day.” “Hi Dante!” Dante turned around to see a short geeky looking girl with thick black glasses on. “Who the hell are you?” The girl grinned. “I’m the writer, Doctor Who reference right there, and you can call me Dark.” “What?” Dark grinned apologetically. “Any who, sorry about this Dante, but it’s for my readers and I really need to update.” “What the hell are you talking about?” Dark waved her hand and Dante fell, shrinking into size into a small 5 year old. “D’aw, how cute. I probably should just send him straight to the shop. Bye Dante~” Dark waved her hand again and somewhere, not so far away, a five year old magically appeared on a worn down couch fast asleep. “Ah son of sparda- wait, what the fuck?! Who the fuck are you?!” “Who the fuck are you?” “I Asked you first!” “I asked you second?” “Well why are you here?” Dark smirked. “Banishing you back.” “Why?” “Cause fuck you that’s why.” (End Flashback) You raised an eyebrow. “So, why do you need me?” Dante blushed slightly. “I’m hungry.” “So?” “I can’t reach the bowls.” You scoffed into your sleeve, snickering. “It’s not funny _shorty_.” You smirked and stood up, staring down at Dante. “It kind of is, _**little man.**_ ” Dante gulped as you picked him up. “Hey put me down!” You snickered. “Revenge is sweet.” You began to tickle him as he howled with laughter. “Who’s _small_ now?” “I-I am!” You eventually stopped. “Now you can have ice cream.” “YAY!” Dante started dragging you downstairs to the kitchen while you chuckled. ‘He is a _little_ cute.’ While you ate ice cream Dante turned back into an adult in a flurry of red and purple sparkles. You gulped as Dante grinned at you evilly, cracking his knuckles. “Time for my revenge.”

Vergil-

   “(Y/n)… (Y/N)!” You woke up with a start. “I didn’t do it!” You looked around the room, stopping at a pint-sized five year old with shaggy white hair, and unmistakeable blue eyes staring up at you. “Vergil-” “Not a word.” “You~” “(Y/n) I’m warning you.” “Look so~” “ ** _Woman don’t~_** ” “ _ **CUTE!**_ ” You squealed, pulling Vergil into a tight hug. “Put me down!” “No way! Oh my god your so adorable!” You squished his cheeks slightly, fangirling over the adorableness of mini-Vergil. Five seconds later Vergil was pinching and stretching your cheeks in anger. “I’m sowwy.” You tried to say, rubbing your cheeks as soon as Vergil let go. “What ever.” He blushed. “So how did you end up like this?” Vergil sighed. “It’s complicated.” (Cue Flashback) “Where are you, scum of the earth.” “How rude.” Vergil unsheathed Yamato quicker then Naruto could eat a full bowl of ramen. “Who are you?” A geeky girl with thick glasses walked out of the shadows, fixing her black hoodie. “I’m the writer, you can call me Dark Vergie.” Vergil’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Why are you here?” Dark smirked and waved her hand, a purple and red swirl of magic following. “What are you doing?” “Hold still please, it won’t hurt~” Vergil’s eyes widened as Dark waved her hand and he fell, fast asleep as he shrunk into a five year old. “How cute~ Bye, bye Vergie.” (End Flashback.) “So why did you wake me up?” “Maybe you can help me find out what that bitch did to me.” You both jumped as a geeky girl stormed in, pushing the sleeves up on her jacket, smacking Vergil upside the head. “Damn brat.” She growled, slamming the door behind her. You looked down to see tears pricking the corner of his eyes. “Vergil?!” “That really hurt.” Your heart throbbed as you quickly scooped Vergil up, whispering soothing words in his ear as you patted his back. “It’s ok, it’s ok. Do you want some candy?” He looked up at you with a hiccup. “Is it blue raspberry?” You smiled slightly. “Of course.” Vergil happily ate his candy, watching Spongebob. “I don’t understand, can he not acquire a new pair of pants?” “Probably.” Suddenly in a flurry of red and purple shimmers, Vergil grew into full size, starring down at you. “Not a word to anyone, especially Dante.” “I know.” You sighed. “It was a shame, you where cute as a kid.” Vergil smirked. “I’d be more then happy to help you make a child.” “Cool, wait, what?”

Nero-

   “(Y/n), come on wake up! Please!” You yawned as you sat up. “What is it Nero?” “Uh, can you not tell?” You looked over to where Nero was supposed to be, then looked down and gaped. A five year old looked at you over the edge of the bed, shy blue eyes peering up at you. “Nero?” The five year old nodded. “Yeah.” Severely fighting your urge to squeal at how cute he is, you grew worried for your friend. “How did you end up like~” You gestured to the very apparent height difference. “That?” “Well, um, you see~" (Cue Flashback) “Come on out already, geez.” “Ok, Hiya Nero!” A geeky looking girl grinned up at him and waved. Nero sweat dropped as the girl just looked up at him. “Uh, who exactly are you?” “Oh, my name’s Dark, as far as you know, and i’m here to deliver fan service.” “What’s fan service?” Dark waved Nero off in a dreamy way. “Well for now it’s the fluffy kind, I might do a lemon chapter if I get enough requests, and certain kinks. I digress, don’t worry about it.” “What’s fluff and what are you going to do to me?” Dark grinned. “Oh don’t worry it won’t hurt, and it’s temporary, as will the other things I do. You’ll be back to normal at the end of your segment~” “My what?” Dark waved her hand and Nero shrunk into a sleeping five year old. “Oh poor, oblivious child.” (End Flashback) “So, this chick just magicked you here?” “Pretty much yeah.” “So, do you want to watch disney movies?” “Ok.” A little while later you where watching ‘Finding Nemo.’ with Nero, surrounded by snacks in a rather cozy blanket fort. “Thanks (Y/n).” “For what?” Nero blushed. “For not making fun of me.” You smiled gently and ruffled his hair. “No problem, but you’re one cute kid.” Nero blushed and in a flurry of red and purple sparkles, was full sized again, and your fort was very cramped. You looked up at Nero with a surprised expression “When did you get abs?” “I’ve had them since I was a teen.” “Let me be the first to say they are very nice~” “You live to embarrass me, don’t you?” “It’s possible.” Nero sighed, yep, everything was back to normal.

 

Lady-

   “(Y/n)!” You awoke quickly, due to a little girl urging you to awaken. “What the hell?!” “(Y/n), over here.” You looked down to see a little girl with long black hair, and one bright blue eye staring up at you, with bangs covering the other eye. “Ms. Lady?” The little girl shyly nodded, messing with the white dress she was in. “What happened to you?” “It’s a long story.” You picked her up and set her on the end of the bed. “Then start from the beginning, ok?” She nodded and began her strange tale. (Cue Flashback) Lady strode into the damp, murky factory, staring around. “Come on out, I don’t bite, much.” “Hi Lady!” A geeky looking girl with glasses and a black jacket happily walked out to greet the surprised devil hunter. “Who the hell are you?” “I’m the writer, i’m getting really tired of saying that, gosh you’d think they’d recognize me. Oh well, you can call me Dark.” Lady raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you know it’s dangerous to roam around places like this?” “I could say the same to you.” Dark chuckled, cracking her knuckles as red and purple sparks flew out. “Are you a witch or something?” “That’d be cool, but no, like I said.” Dark smirked. “I’m the writer.” Lady pointed her bazooka at Dark. “What do you want with me?” “Don’t worry it’s temporary.” “What?” Dark sighed as Lady fell asleep and began to shrink. “Why are they always so curious?” (End Flashback) “So, what do you want to do?” Lady shrugged and pouted. “I don’t know, I never really did any kind of kid’s stuff.” You smiled and picked her up. “Do you wanna go to the park?” Lady grinned and nodded. A little while later you where at the park. “Huh, no one’s here, then again it is a school day.” You said, rubbing the back of your neck. “Can I go on the swings?” Lady asked, tugging your jacket. You grinned and set her on the swing, pushing her back and forth, then letting her swing by her self. “Hey (Y/n) watch this!” You nearly had a heart attack as Lady jumped off the swing as it peaked, flying into the air. You quickly went to catch her, when she turned back into full size in a flurry of red and purple sparkles. “OOF” “My hero.” Lady giggled at your disgruntled expression. “Uh huh.” You said, picking up a strand of her now long hair. “You look nice with long hair.” Lady blushed as you chuckled.

 

Trish-

   “(Y/n)” You grumbled and turned over in your sleep, not caring, that is until you got a shock to the ass. “OW!” You jumped up and looked around widely, when you spotted a little girl with big round blue eyes, and long blonde hair in a black dress looking up at you. “Um, hi little girl, who are you?” “It’s me (Y/n)” “…Trish?” The little girl sighed and nodded, crawling up on the bed. “Yeah.” Trish jumped in surprise as you scooped her up. “Aw you're so adorable!” You cooed, rubbing your face in her hair. “(Y-Y/n)!” “I’m sorry I can’t help, kids are just so cute! I want a few of my own someday.” You said, rubbing your neck. “So how did this happen?” (Cue Flashback) Trish walked into the factory, electricity at her finger tips, when something hit her from behind, knocking her out. A geeky looking girl looked down at the shrinking blonde. “I’m sorry but I am sick and tired of introducing myself.” (End Flashback. XD) “So do you want to play a game?!” You asked excitedly, when Trish looked down. “I was created as an adult, I don’t know any games.” You frowned, then smiled, ruffling her hair. “That’s ok, we’ll play pretend.” Trish looked up confused. “Huh?” You kneeled in front of her and said with a silly accent. “I sir (Y/n) of Idon’thaveacluewhattocallthisshiz Land, declare myself loyal to Princess Trish.” Trish giggled. “Ok.” That was how a majority of you afternoon was spent, and Trish had never recalled a happier time with anyone. At the end of the day as you tossed her into the air, in a flurry of red and purple sparkles, she fell on top of you in full size. “Sorry (Y/n).” Trish said as you wheezed. “I’m ok, are you?” “Yeah.” It was silent for a moment. “Thank you.” You tilted your head. “For what?” Trish smiled slightly. “That was the most fun i’ve ever had.” You grinned and ruffled her hair. “No problem, I’ll always be your Knight. CRAP I need to make dinner!” You scrambled up and hurried into the kitchen while Trish rubbed her now blazing red cheeks. “That adorable idiot.”

 

 


	7. You get hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if you where hurt by some random asshole? How would they react?

Dante~

  A robbery at a bank, normal. A robbery at a convince store or gas station, nothing unusual about that. A robbery at an ice cream parlor? You resisted an urge to face-palm at the stupidity of the robber, what was he thinking? ‘Ooh all the ice cream flavors I could want!’ Of course it had to be on your shift as well. You watched in irritation and boredom as the perp waved his gun around, attempting to frighten your customers. If living with Dante had done anything for you, it made you scared of nothing, except spiders. Those creepy little shits can burn in the pit of hell they came from. You grabbed a scoop and aimed at the back of the robber’s head. *Clang!* ‘Nailed it.’ The robber clutched the back of his head and turned to you, pissed. “Bitch!” You smirked. “You call me that like it’s a bad thing.” *BANG* Your eyes widened at the gunshot rang out, a bullet ripping through your arm. You dropped to the ground, clutching your wound. “Not so cocky now eh whore?” The perp smirked, stepping on your chest. You coughed, glaring up at the bastard. “Say your kinda cute, how about I take yo-“ He was silenced by a punch to the face, you gasped for breath as he was lifted off of you. “Not gonna happen.” You looked up. “D-Dante.” Your eyes widened at Dante’s eyes and snarl. His eyes where a bright, swirling red, and his teeth had grown sharp at the incisors and canines. He looked down at you, and growled. “Stay here.” He stalked over to the perp, gripping his shoulder tightly. You shuddered as you heard a crack. Dante might have reservations about killing humans, but he had no problem coming close. You watched as he dragged the struggling perp outside, all of your would be customers ran out, terrified. Blood splattered the window, and the screaming had stopped. You sighed and leaned against the counter, holding onto your arm, blood running over your fingers. “Babe?” You opened your eyes to see Dante in front of you, eyes now blue. “Is he dead?” “No. We need to get you bandaged up.” You nodded and allowed him to pick you up, wincing as his fingers brushed the wound. The “walk” home was mostly silent, an awkward silence you where beginning to hate. “Dante-“ “Are you scared of me?” You looked at him in surprise. “What?” He bit his lip. “Are you scared of me?” “No, i’m not.” You answered honestly, smacking him in the back of the head. “Don’t be a fool.” He smiled and hugged you tighter. “What would I do with out you?” “Probably go into worse debt which I’ve helped you mostly crawl out of, and crash and burn.” You expected a smart ass remark back, but instead got a chuckle. “Your probably right.” You smirked. “‘Bout time you admitted that.” “No kidding.” You both chuckled as Dante jumped off the roof and landed in front of the shop. “Home sweet home.” You smiled, that was exactly right, this was home now. You, Dante and the shop with a pizza, that was home for the both of you now, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Vergil~

  You sighed as you hauled the groceries home, yet another night alone on the sofa, with only Netflix to keep you company. You hated nights like this, all by your lonesome, it sucked. Vergil was on a job, which meant you where all alone. You hated the silence of the usually lively apartment. You grumbled as you grabbed the keys to your apartment. “Looks like another evening of ramen and binge watching Supernatural. At least I was wondering what was going to happen.” You opened the door and stepped in, setting your bags on the counter, when you felt a kick to the back knock you roughly into the opposing wall. “This is the son of sparda’s bitch? Not much to look at are you.” A voice sneered at her, mocking her. “Who are you?!” You where silenced as you where knocked against the other wall. You felt your wrist twist in the wrong direction, thankfully in your non-dominant arm. “This is too easy, why is he interested in such a weak little whore?” The demon cackled, clutching it’s stomach. “F-Fuck you.” You growled, attempting to be brave. The demon laughed and pulled you up harshly by the roots of your hair. You cried out at the pain. “Hm, how to break you first? I think i’ll deflower you, then I’ll just torture you until you break, and then i’ll snap that neck of yours. Have anything brave to say now?” You grunted and screamed the first thing that came to mind. “VERGIL!!!” The demon laughed loudly. “That is your final word. That fool can not help you, you will be dead by morning.” Your eyes widened as a claw neared your throat, when the door slammed open, creating a crack in the wall. Vergil stood there panting, hair in disarray, panting heavily. “Ah son of sparda, come to watch her die?” Your eyes widened as you saw Vergil’s eyes, glowing red, and fangs in his mouth as he snarled. “Let her go.” “Or wha-“ The demon was silenced almost immediately, as Vergil held you in his arms, Yamato sliding into the sheath with a silent click as he stared down at you in concern. “Are you alright (Y/n)?” You looked to the demon as it split apart, exploding into sand and blood. You started to shake, tears dripping out of your eyes. “(Y/n)?” You quickly threw your arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. “V-Vergil, he was g-gonna.” He dropped Yamato and took off his coat, wrapping you in it, and leaning against the counter. “It’s alright, i’m here, your safe now. You know that right, I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” You nodded, snuggling into him. He rubbed your back gently and stoked your hair. “It’s alright, it’s gone.” You sniffed. He smiled at you slightly. “How about you and I make some ramen, and then we can sit down and watch what ever you want.” You nodded as he picked you up and set you on the couch. A short while later you where snuggled into his side, watching Naruto on Netflix. “I do not understand, why are they fawning over the one who’s hair looks like a duck’s rear end?” “Who, Sasuke? They think he’s cool, mysterious, and sexy. He is kind of attractive.” You admitted eating your ramen. “Excuse me?!” You looked up at Vergil who looked a little peeved. “What? He kind of reminds me of you to be honest.” Vergil started to slowly turn red at the tips of his ears. “Are you blushing?” “No.”

Nero~

   You walked down the street, sipping (f/b/d{Favorite bottled drink i.e. Coke Cola, Yahoo!, Pepsi, Root Beer.}) as you whistled on your way home from work. It hadn’t been a terrible day at the restaurant you worked at, only a few douche nozzles, but that was to be expected. You watched as mothers walked with their kids to the park, business men talking on their phone. Yeah, the city life wasn’t bad. Especially since you had a pretty cool roommate. Just as you where about to finish off your drink, you hearing a bunch of laughter coming from the alley. Now, you didn’t normally go down alleyways anymore to watch for thugs like you did in the old days, when you where younger. More reckless. And you wouldn’t have heard glass shattering and a yelp. You stalked down the alleyway, hiding in the shadows. Your eyes narrowed as you observed the scene. (NANANANANANANAANANAANANA READER-CHAN!!!!!!!!! I apologize for this interruption.) A young man was shaking, surrounded by thugs, clutching a cat and groceries in his arms. “Check out this little pussy guys. There’s a cat too.” The leader mocked the poor boy, making a fire spark in your stomach. “C-Come on guys, I-I did nothing to you.” The boy stuttered, clearly nervous. “C-Come on.” The leader mocked, laughing with his colleagues, then nailing the poor boy in the gut. Without thinking you grabbed your finished drink bottle, and aimed. *CLUNK* You smirked as it nailed the leader in the back of his head. “Hey, pick on someone your own size assholes.” The boy looked half relieved, and half concerned for you. “Like who, you?” The leader growled. You smirked and picked up a metal pipe. “Something like that.” He scoffed and lunged for you, only to have a face full of pipe. He landed with a crack, some teeth knocked into the concrete. “Who’s next boys?” One by one they came after you, all meeting your pipe. They eventually got smart and started attacking a few at a time. Then you had to defend the boy, who had gotten punched a few times. Did no good, until you where sucker punched by the leader. “Tch, bastard.” You growled, when a taller figure jumped in front of you. “Listen here, i’ll give you all to the count of five to get the hell out of here, before me and my partner step in.” Nero stood in front of you, with a tall model like woman with long blonde hair dressed in black leather. “Trish!” The boy called happily, the kitten purring and safe in his arms. “You all right (M/V/Y/N)? (Male variation of your name.)” The boy nodded, quite happy to see her. “Howdy Nero.” “Hey.” He greeted back quietly. That’s when you noticed it, how mad he was. His shoulders where tensed, he was seething with anger. ‘Are those fangs?’ You're not gonna lie, it was kinda hot. “Get ‘em!” About five seconds later, they where all either electrocuted or just plain in pain. “So who’s that?” You asked, nodding to the blonde woman. “A friend, kinda. She used to work with Dante. She’s really smart, her name is Trish.” You gave a small ‘oh’. “So how long have you two been dating?” Trish asked with a smirk, making Nero blush. “WE’RE NOT DATING!” You shrugged. “Don’t mind him, he over reacts to everything.” “DO NOT!”

Lady~

 

   You watched every single guy that walked through the doors of Love Planet, it was your job after all. You were watching if any of the creeps that have been stalking the ladies were trying to get in. You tensed as you felt a finger tap your shoulder. You turned around and grinned. “Why hello Ms.Canary, what’s the news tonight?” Canary was one of the nicer dancers here, she was saving up for her wedding to her fiancé. He didn’t like her working here and being disrespected, but they needed the money. Canary had pretty blue eyes, silky blonde hair, and a voice a nightingale would envy. She looked up at you with great excitement. “This is my last night! If I can make just enough tips, I can have a really nice honeymoon too!” You grinned. “That’s great, here, I have a present for you.” You held up a wad of cash. “Put this in your kid’s college fund, when you have one.” Canary looked up at you with tearful eyes. “Oh (Y/n) I-I can’t, you worked hard for this.” “Take it, I mean it.” She nodded and hugged you. “Thank you. So much.” “No problem.” “Hey sweetie bird, care to sing for me tonight?” You turned around at the voice. A slimy guy winked at Canary, causing her to shiver. “Hey, get lost.” You said, rising to your full height. The slimy guy laughed. “You gonna make me?” “Something like that.” Your eyes narrowed. “(Y/n) it’s ok, i’ll just go inside.” Canary whispered, slipping inside. The guy tried to follow, only to be blocked by you. “Hey, what’s the big deal.” you smirked and pulled a flask out of his pocket, along with a mysterious drug. “Illegal possession of drugs, date rape if i’m not mistaken.” You dropped the vial on the ground harshly, shattering on the ground. “And no drinks in the club. Go before I call the cops.” He growled and swung while you weren’t looking, nailing you in the eye while one of his friends hit you with a board to the back of the head. It was dead silent before you stood up straight. “You know, a blow like that can kill a man. That means you tried to kill me. Which means I can do this with no regrets.” You whipped around, nailing the guy in the jaw, sending him flying. He landed in his underwear and a single sock on the ground. Blood ran down your face, and your eyes had a deadly glint to them. “So who’s next?” You kicked the ever loving shit out of every guy that came at you with no hesitation. You sighed as you walked in your apartment, feeling a little sore. “Oh hey- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Lady shrieked in surprise, looking at your bloody face and scrapes. “A little fight at Love planet.” She hurried over to you, hair flying behind her as she grabbed a wet towel. “Come here.” You bent over slightly to let her wipe at your wounds. “I’m fine Ms. Lady I promise.” “BULLSHIT!” She said, cleaning you up. “It’s alright I promise.” After much heckling later, you where relaxing on the couch. When Lady came in with a a bloody pipe. “Lady?” “Those assholes are now in the hospital, hope you get better soon.” You shook your head with a grin on your face. “That’s one hell of a woman.”

Trish~

  You walked happily through the street, greeting people as they passed. Trish was coming home tonight! You where so excited you could hardly breathe! You would have skipped in your delight, but people where looking at you weird as it was. Then you saw it. A cute, fluffy, black and white, KITTY! You hurried over and let it sniff your hand. You grinned in delight as the kitten purred and rubbed against your hand. It allowed you to pick it up, before climbing your arm and nestling it's self on your shoulder. "Aren't you adorable?" You cooed as you began walking down the alleyway, then you bumped into someone. "Oh pardon me." You said with a smile, until the thug began to tower over you. "Hey watch where your going." "I-I'm sorry." One thug laughed and chucked a bottle at you. You yelped as the bottle erupted above your head. “Check out this little pussy guys. There’s a cat too.” The leader sneered, making you quiver, noticing a shadow move in the darkness. “C-Come on guys, I-I did nothing to you.” You attempted to be brave, the cat on your shoulder hissing.   “C-Come on.” The leader mocked, laughing with his colleagues, before nailing you in the gut. You began coughing, a bit of blood on the corner of your mouth. *CLUNK* You watched in surprise as a girl emerged from the shadows, nailing the leader with a glass bottle. “Hey, pick on someone your own size assholes.” The girl called with a smirk, making you feel relieved, but also really concerned for this girls safety.  “Like who, you?” The leader growled, the girl's smirk grew wider as she picked up a metal pipe. “Something like that.” He scoffed and lunged for her, only to have a face full of pipe. He landed with a crack, some teeth knocked into the concrete. “Who’s next boys?” One by one they came after her, all meeting her pipe. You watched in awe as she beat their asses with little to no trouble. They eventually got smart and started attacking a few at a time. Then you where sucker punched by a lackey. You groaned in pain, the girl came to your rescue, until she was punched by the leader. “Tch, bastard.” She growled, when a taller figure jumped in front of her. “Listen here, i’ll give you all to the count of five to get the hell out of here, before me and my partner step in.” The white haired boy spoke, standing protectively in front of her. While a familiar face stood in front of you. “Trish!” You called happily, the kitten purring and safe in his arms. “You all right (Y/n)?” She asked, looking at you for wounds, eyes narrowing at the blood on your lips. You nodded, quite happy to see her. “Howdy Nero.” “Hey.” He greeted back quietly. That’s when you noticed how mad he was. You smiled. 'Someone's gonna get their ass kicked.' You sang in your head happily. “Get ‘em!” About five seconds later, they where all either electrocuted or just plain in pain. “So who’s that?” You asked, nodding to the white haired boy. “A friend, his name is Nero.” You gave a small ‘oh’. Trish smirked as she turned to Nero. “So how long have you two been dating?” Trish asked with a smirk, making Nero blush. “WE’RE NOT DATING!” The girl shrugged. “Don’t mind him, he over reacts to everything.” “DO NOT!” 


	8. Christmas Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little break from the normal scenarios, and your guy' s early X-mas present. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys!

     You grinned as you surveyed the scene before you. Lady and Trish where drinking eggnog in the corner, Nero was passed out on the couch from too much eggnog, and Dante and Vergil, _where having a sing off._ You grabbed the camera and began filming, a broad grin on your face. “Ok Verg let it rip.” “Very well.” He cleared his throat before starting. _“I'm Mr. White Christmas, I'm Mr. Cool, I’m Mr. Icicle, I’m Mr. 10 below. Friends call me Snow Miser, whatever I touch, turn to snow in my clutch, i’m too much.”_ You whistled along with Lady and Trish, who where cracking up in the corner. _“What ever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch, I’m too much!”_ You, Lady, and Trish broke into song along with him. **“He's Mister White Christmas, He’s Mister Snow.”** _“That’s right.”_ **“He's Mister Icicle, He’s Mister Ten Below.”** _“Friends call me Snow Miser, What ever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch.”_ **“He's too much!”** Vergil strut over to you, winking slightly, causing you to blush and Dante to glare. _“I never want to see a day, That’s over forty degrees, I’d rather have it thirty, Twenty, ten, five and let it freeeeEEEEEEeeze!”_ **“He’s Mister White Christmas, He’s Mister Snow.”** _“That's right!”_ **“He's Mister Icicle, He’s Mister Ten Below.”** _“Friends call me Snow Miser,What ever I touch, Turns to snow in my clutch...too much.”_ ** _“Too Much!”_**

“Alright my turn, _bro_.” Dante challenged. “Beat that if you can, _dear brother_.” 

     Dante snatched the mic from Vergil and winked to you, you playfully winked back, before turning the song on. _“I'm Mr. green Christmas, I’m Mr. Sun. I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I’m Mr. One Hundred and one. They call me Heat Miser, Whatever I touch, Starts to melt in my clutch.”_ He stroked your chin, making your face flame red. _“I’m too much!”_ **“He’s mister Heat Miser, He's mister sun, He’s mister heat blister ,He’s mister hundred and one.”** _“They call me Heat Miser, Whatever I touch, Starts to melt in my clutch.”_ **“He's too much.”** _“I never wanna know a day, That’s under 60 degrees. I'd rather have it 80, 90, 100 degrees!” “They call me Heat Miser, Whatever I touch, Starts to melt in my clutch. I'm too much.” “_ ** _Too much!”_**

You all burst into laughter. “Winners!” You cheered, lifting both of their arms up. A little while later you where standing under a doorway when you felt a tap on your shoulder…

 

    Dante: 

 You turned to see Dante pointing up. “Guess what you're standing under~” You chucked as you saw the mistletoe swinging over head. Dante wrapped his arms around your waist and dipped you, giving you a big, and deep kiss. (which may or may not have included some tongue.) You smirked. “I’d love to see what else you can do with that mouth.” Soon you where heading up the stairs for your “present.” 

 

    Vergil:

 You smiled as you saw Vergil next to you. “ Verg!” You cheered, when you noticed him looking up. You followed. “I believe you humans have a tradition involving these things?” You smiled and nodded, pulling him down for a kiss. When you pulled away you saw that his eyes where really dark. “I believe we should go.” “That sounds good.” That night was not silent. 

 

    Nero: 

 You looked behind you, to see Nero looking at you shyly. “Merry Christmas (y/n).” He mumbled, face a little red. “What is it?” He pointed up slowly, making you grin as you saw the mistletoe. “I-I” You silenced him with a deep kiss, making Dante whistle. “That’s my boy!” You smirked as you grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs. “Not in my room!” 

 

   Lady:

 You looked down to see Lady smirking up at you. “Yes Ms. Lady?” “Pucker up.” She said, causing you to look up. “How long has that been there~” You where silenced by Lady’s lips slamming unto yours. “Wanna get out of here?” “Oh hell yes.” Mama wasn’t the only one kissing someone that night. 

   

   Trish:

 You looked up slightly to see Trish smiling at you. (Yes, you are shorter than Trish, I find it cute when the guy/girl is shorter.) Then you noticed the mistletoe. “Y-You want a kiss.” Trish nodded, leaning down a little. You gathered your courage and pecked her on the lips, surprised when she kissed you full on. Rudolph’s nose wasn’t the only thing red that night. (wink wink nudge nudge.) 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, and a happy New year, I do not own DMC


	9. They learn more about your past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update I promised you. (Hey guys, so there is a trigger warning here, with mentions of attempted rape, PTSD, and abuse. I’m sorry if this bothers you.)

Dante~  
   Dante eyed you from across the room as you looked over the bills. Your eyes scanned the page, biting your lip slightly. “You're staring, again.” He jumped, he hadn’t realized you’d caught him a first time. He covered it up with a slick grin. “Can you blame me? A face like that, i’m surprised you don’t have a boyfriend already.” His eyes widened slightly when he noticed you tense. “Yup.” You said through gritted teeth. “Babe?” He said getting up, and placing a hand on your shoulder. You jumped, but relaxed. “It’s nothing, I just happen to be unlucky in the field of men.” You said, clearing your throat. “Unlucky, how?” You sighed. “Dante, I have bills to do, so please just let me work.” “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” You growled and stood up, knocking the chair over. “If you must know, it’s because I don’t put out. When I finally got a boyfriend, he dumped me a week later because I refused to have sex with him. It’s the same with every guy I date, sex is the first priority.” You ranted angrily. Dante watched with wide eyes as you poured out your rage. “I do everything else just fine, I’m never late, I buy gifts, I shower them with affection. But all they want is sex! I’m so fucking sick of guys like that!” You shouted, tears pricking your vision. You jumped when you felt Dante wrap his arms around you. “It’s alright, just let it out.” He said gently, rubbing your back and head. You shook and gripped his coat, crying into his chest. “I-I just don’t know what I do wrong. Why I deserve to find them with other women. I don’t know why everyone leaves me, they’ve been doing that since I was in the womb.” Dante tilted your chin up. “Then I’ll be the first to not leave.” You hiccuped, covering your mouth. Dante laughed and pulled you close once again. “That’s a promise babe.” You smiled shakily. “I know Dante, I know.”  
—-Time Skip—-  
   “Though I really can’t blame them, I mean have you seen your own ass?” ***SMACK*** “Shut up?” “mmmhm.” “I can do that.” “You haven’t proved you can.” “Bite me.” ** _*Chomp*_** “OW! You bit me?!” “You told me too.” You smiled as Dante hurried to look at the bite mark on his neck. You knew after all he was just trying to make you feel better. “Damn it babe! I didn’t know you where into this kinky shit.” You smirked. “You don’t know half the kinky shit i’m into.” You purred, a grin growing as a crash sounded in the bathroom. _“BABE!”_

Vergil~  
   Vergil bolted awake as a shriek sounded in the apartment, in a flash he found himself outside your door. “(Y/n)?!” He burst in, you thrashed in the bed, clearly having a nightmare. “(Y/n) wake up! It’s alright! (Y/n)” He spoke soothingly, leaning back as you shot up like a missile. You clutched onto him quickly, sobbing your eyes out. Vergil sat on the bed, allowing you to climb onto his lap as he rubbed your back. “(Y/n) this has to stop, you’ve been having these nightmares for a week. What is wrong?” He asked, patiently waiting for you to calm down. You hiccuped a couple of times before continuing. “I was 8 years old, I let in a stranger, he had told me he knew my mother.” You shuddered, causing Vergil to grab the blanket. “Turns out, he was a pedophile who has been stalking me. He tried to rape me but I hid, hid until my mother and father came home. I watched him, I-I watched him shoot my mom in the leg. My father grabbed his gun a-and shot him, killing him at point-blank range.” Vergil was shocked, how could you have kept that bottled up?  
   “It’s alright, you where young, now you know better. Correct?” You nodded. “I had suppressed the memory, but when that demon attacked, it came back.” Vergil nodded. “Do you wish for me to stay.” You looked up stunned, tears shinning on your cheeks and in your wide (e/c) eyes. “Y-You would do that for me?” Vergil hummed. You smiled and laid down on his chest, closing your eyes. “Thank you Vergil.” He merely grunted in reply, but it was more than you needed to relax. Shortly you both fell asleep, content in the silence of the others company.  
\--Time Skip--  
Vergil watched you sleep, how your hair shined in the early morning light, and the sorta cute way you would drool on the pillow. (Though the small spit pile on his shirt had not gone unnoticed.) Vergil did something he had once rarely did. He smiled, true and genuine. You never saw his smiles, because he did it when you weren’t looking. He felt true peace, and it was beautiful. Little did he know, you where watching the whole time. You smiled in your “sleep”, for once, the nightmares went away. All thanks to a certain white haired devil. “Good morning.” _  
_

Nero~  
   It had been an accident, but it still horrified Nero what he saw. Scars, littering your body as you climbed out of the shower. A very large one along your ribs, a few on your arms, and legs. “GET OUT!” You screamed, pale as a ghost. Nero quickly complied, still stunned. You hurried out, tying your robe in a furious knot. “(Y/n) I-“ “I don’t want to talk about it Nero,” You sighed, like the weight of the world was resting on your shoulders. “Please, later.” Nero reached out, gently wrapping his arms around you from behind. “Ok, just tell me when your ready.” You shuddered but nodded. “After dinner.” Nero nodded, letting you go and starting to make dinner. Dinner was, awkward and silent that night, which disturbed you both. It was washing the dishes that made you talk. “Ok, i’ll tell you.” Nero shut off the water, and dried his hands. “Maybe we should sit down?” You nodded, going into the next room, and patting the spot next to you on the couch. Nero sat down, before looking at you expectedly.  
   “My mom was a drug addict, and my father wasn’t there.” Nero felt his eyes widened, he had figured you would ease into it, but you were always straightforward and to the point. “My mom, wasn’t really a violent person, but I tried to make her quit. I hid her stash. It’s where I got this.” You pointed to a scar on your bicep, before taking a shaky breath. “After that, my mom swore she would quit. But she owed a lot of money. So, I started fighting in underground fights.” Nero felt his heart drop in shock. “It’s where I got most of my scars. The one on my ribs? A guy brought a knife, I still won.” You started rubbing your arm. “Then I got addicted to fighting. I would find thugs and beat them to a pulp. My mom saved me that time, but telling me not to fight anymore, but showing me it wasn’t the way.” You smiled sadly. “She passed not to long ago, she got into a car accident, the other driver was high.” Nero wrapped an arm around you. “I’m sorry.” “Don’t be… thank you.” “For what?” “Listening.”  
\--Time Skip--  
“So you used to fight professionally?” “Yep, keep that in mind the next time you piss me off.” ***Gulp***

   You stared at the shorts with immense dislike, before putting them on. They where the only clean pair of pants you had, and you really didn’t feel like showing off your underwear to Lady. You stared at the massive scar on your leg, the shot that almost destroyed said leg and would have made you wear a prosthetic. You could hear the sounds of the guns now, and men screaming. You shuddered, and tried to calm yourself. You were a mostly healed victim of PTSD, mostly. You still got flashbacks of the battlefield, of- ‘No.’ You shook your head, clearing your head of the nasty thought. You sighed and grabbed your laundry basket, heading to the small makeshift laundry mat in your apartment. “Ah (Y/n), there you…are.” You knew Lady was looking at the scar, it was huge, and ugly. “If you would stop looking Ms. Lady, that would be great.” You said softly, making her looking up, empathy evident. You had seen the large scar on her abdomen, you had played the game. “Is that where you were shot?” You nodded. “Do you want to know how I got it?”  
   Lady put her basket down. “(Y/n) you don’t have to tell.” “I want too.” You answered honestly. “I think I need to get this off my chest.” Lady nodded, waiting patiently for you to speak. “As you know, I was in the military. It was supposed to be a quick mission. Survey the area, get the hell out, report. We had a mole in our midst, and they ambushed us. We were ordered to retreat, but my best friend was shot. I went back for him, and was shot myself. Brad died later that night. I felt so guilty, nothing I did saved him.” Lady placed her hand on your shoulder. “(Y/n), in no way is anything that happened your fault.” You smiled. “Thank you, ms. Lady.” She smiled, blushing a little. “Come on and help me do the laundry.” “Yes ma’am.”  
\--Time Skip--  
Later as you watched Breaking Bad, an interesting bet came into play. “Hey (Y/n).” “What?” “Bet I can get more bullseyes than you.” “Oh you are _on.”_

Trish~  
   You watched in fascination as Trish defeated the demons in a whirlwind of lightning and blood, a gun placed beside you. A sniper rifle to be exact. You watched in horror as a demon pounced, and landed a hit on Trish’s back. Instinct kicked in and you grabbed the rifle, aiming. *BANG* In a clean shot the devil was dead, and was quickly followed by its comrades. “(Y-Y/n)?” Trish muttered, looking at you in shock. You frowned and shot one more time, a bullet lodging in the brain of the last demon. “Are you ok?” Trish was shaken, something that very rarely happened. You were being serious, and your eyes looked dead. Your aura was dark and threatening. Trish had only seen a glimpse of this before, when your boss at the coffee shop had insulted her. ‘W-what the hell?!’ She watched as (the usually clumsy) You flipped and climbed down as effortlessly as a seasoned acrobat.  
   “(Y/n) what the hell was that?” She asked, as you scanned the area. “Not now, at home. We have company.” Trish was troubled (as well as attracted…just a little), at your sudden change in attitude. The ride home was very awkward and silent, until you spoke. “Look, my past is complicated.” “Like mine isn’t.” You nodded. “Fair.” You sighed. “I’m the heir to the mafia in my dimension.” The rental car swerved. “WHAT?!” You snorted. “I was the heir to a multimillion mafia owned by my father. I was also a very talented hitman.” Trish’s heart rate was steadily going up. “You?! A mafia boss?! A leader of the crime syndicate.” You were slowly getting annoyed. “I believe that is what I said.” Trish was silent for a moment. “Alright.” “Really? You’re ok with this?!” She nodded. “ A little startled but yeah. You’re still, you.” You smiled. “Good.”  
\--Time Skip--  
“Still, I can’t imagine you as a crime boss.” “Why not?! I’m tough!” “(Y/n) sweetie, you cried when Marlin found Nemo.” “…I’m an emotional person.”


	10. *Lemon Voting chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely melodies!!! :D Anyway Thank you all for reading, I never expected this story to be so well liked! Anyway, I need your guys' help on the lemon chapter, which will be coming after the next three chapters. So I have made a chart, and I want you guys to vote on your desired scenario. Again, I can't thank you enough for reading my stories! The voting will end after the last of the upcoming 3 chapters are updated. I look forward to seeing your guys' votes! (P.S. One of my readers suggested papa Sparda to join the mix, do you or do you not want him too?)

Your votes are important! 

Dante Scenario-

Dante- (Dominate or Submissive)

Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) also (Male or Female?)

"Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?)

 

Vergil Scenario-

Vergil- (Dominate or Submissive)

Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) (Male or Female?) 

"Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?) 

 

Nero Scenario-

Nero- (Dominate or Submissive)

Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) (Male or Female?) 

"Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?)

 

Lady Scenario-

Lady- (Dominate or Submissive)

Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) (Male or Female?)

"Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?)

 

Trish Scenario-

Trish- (Dominate or Submissive)

Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) (Male or Female?)

"Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?) 


	11. Month Hiatus

Ok, I need time to write, and let you guys vote, so this is only temporary for a month ok? Thank you guys! Love ya!


	12. (Late) Valentines Au Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELY MELODIES!!! :D Didja miss me? I missed you guys! ^_^ Anyway, these are soul mate alternate universes for you guys to enjoy. Kinda like one shots away from the story, and yes I did use the same “sucked into the game” thing. I’m lazy. XD Enjoy my lovelies~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Results so Far!  
> Dante-  
> Dominate-////  
> Submissive- /  
> Reader Dominate- /  
> Reader Submissive-////  
> Equal (Switched) Dominance- /  
> Female Reader- ///  
> Male Reader-  
> Either is good- /
> 
> Vergil-  
> Dominate-////  
> Submissive-  
> Reader Dominate- -(half)  
> Reader Submissive-///-(half)  
> Equal (Switched) Dominance-  
> Female Reader-///  
> Male Reader-  
> Either is good- /
> 
> Nero-  
> Dominate- -(half)/  
> Submissive- /  
> Reader Dominate- -(half)/  
> Reader Submissive-/  
> Equal (Switched) Dominance- /  
> Female Reader- ////  
> Male Reader-  
> Either is good- 
> 
> Lady-  
> Dominate- //  
> Submissive-  
> Reader Dominate-  
> Reader Submissive-///  
> Equal (Switched) Dominance- //  
> Female Reader-  
> Male Reader-//  
> Either is good- //
> 
> Trish-  
> Dominate-//  
> Submissive-  
> Reader Dominate-  
> Reader Submissive-//  
> Equal (Switched) Dominance- ///  
> Female Reader- /  
> Male Reader-///  
> Either is good- /
> 
> Ok guys keep on voting ok!

Dante-  
   (Colorblind au. ^_^ Where both soulmates are colorblind until they meet their soulmate.)  
   To say you were frustrated was, an understatement to say the least. All you ever saw was black, white, and the shades of grey in-between. You could care less about love, you had more important things to worry about. It was the fact you were cursed with not seeing colors that pissed you off. You were tired of being told “That red or blue dress really brings out your eyes.” or “That color isn’t really you.” You wanted to see for yourself, you wanted to see the color of the sky, or grass. The color of the cracked sidewalks, of the dreary grey buildings. So to ease your mind off of these thoughts, you had bought a game.  
   “Devil May Cry” it was a preowned game with no cover, just the title and a brief description written on the front. The next thing you know, you’re falling through the air that whipped your hair all around your face. Then you were caught, and your eyes widened. “B-B-Blue.” Despite never seeing the color, you knew right away what it was. All because of his eyes. The color of the sky and ice that once was grey. It was so, beautiful. Shimmering like the grey waters of the pond you’d always pass on your way to work, but with life. “The name’s Dante.” “(Y/n).”  
  P.O.V. Change  
   It never really bothered Dante so much as it kind of frustrated him. He could have any woman wanted, and he usually did. So love and lust wasn’t quite the problem. His curiosity over colors however drove him bat shit insane. Black and White was only good on two things. Ebony, and Ivory. That was _it_ , his guns. Dante hated the fact that he was confined in the black and white landscape of being colorblind. It pissed him off to no end, and we all know it’s a bad idea to restrain a devil, even if it’s only by half. Dante would never admit it, but perhaps just a little bit, he got lonely from time to time.  
So he wandered to a rooftop to fight off demons. The next thing he knew, there was screaming and he had a woman in his arms. It was then he saw it. (Color of your eyes. If you have grey eyes or something, your eyes have a more beautiful shine to them.) He had heard about the color sometimes, but never would have guessed it was so, beautiful. Wholesome, intelligent, and something that he loved. A challenge. The devil in him purred at the woman, finding her very attractive. “B-B-Blue.” She stammered, staring right back at him. “The name’s Dante.” “(Y/n).” Oh this was gonna be _great_.

Vergil-  
   (Watch au, where a digital watch is on your arm that countdowns until you meet your soulmate.)  
   Now (Y/n) (L/n) was many things. A coward around men was one of them. So of course, she decided to hide in her apartment until her clock wound down. Sit down and play video games was her plan of action so she wouldn’t be bound by some boring guy to the rest of her life. Then things went to shit as she turned the game on. One minute she’s nice and comfy simply sitting in your favorite bean bag chair with a blanket. The next you’re falling through the air and hurtling towards a really hot guy. *CRASH* “…Ow.” Then you were flipped on your back and simultaneously, beeping broke the silence as your watch reached zero.  
   The man stared at you in shock and rapture, beautiful ice colored eyes examining your face. You blushed, and began to ramble. “Sothisisnice,  
Iguessthismeansyourmysoulmateorsomething,himynameis(Y/n).” He blinked once, and then removed his sword from your neck. “Come again?” He helped you up, height differences very apparent by the way he towered over you. “Hi, i’m (Y/n).” You squeaked, your blush growing worse as he bent down to kiss your hand. “Vergil, little rabbit.” Cure steam coming from your ears.  
 P.O.V. Change  
   Vergil, son of Sparda was many things. And good with women was not one of them. So he decided to go slay some pitiful scum, a.k.a demons. The half devil sliced and diced his way through each one, attempting to miss the clock on his arm that would flash every once and a while, and get closer to zero. ‘Perhaps nothing will happen?’ **10 seconds.** Then the sky spit out a girl. **9 seconds.** She wasn’t slowing down. **8.** “Damn it.” **7.** Vergil outstretched his arms. **6.** The girl landed, knocking the breath out of him. **5**. He quickly got his bearings. **4.** He unsheathed Yamato. **3.** He placed it against her neck. **2.** He watched you roll over. **1.** Your eyes met. _**Beep, Beep.**_  
   Vergil stared at the sound girl in shock and rapture. This woman was different, exciting, _real_. The she blushed and began to ramble. “Sothisisnice,  
Iguessthismeansyourmysoulmateorsomething,himynameis(Y/n).” Vergil blinked once before removing the sword. “Come again.” He helped the small girl up, watching her nose twitch a few times like a rabbit as he towered over you. “Hi, i’m (Y/n).” He found it rather cute how you squeaked when he bent to kiss your hand, and your face grew an appealing shade of red. “Vergil, little rabbit.” Was that steam coming out of your ears?

Nero-  
   (Tattoo au. Where the first words you hear your soulmate say to you are tattooed to your wrist.)  
   You stared at the words on your wrist with an amused grin. “Interesting choice of words.” You knew you had a rather mixed vocabulary, especially when it came to swearing. It was just who you were as a person. Surprisingly it wasn’t a common phrase, and no one had ever said it to you. Just your luck you supposed as you grabbed the controller, before all hell broke loose and you were free-falling. ‘Son of a bitch.’ Then you were caught by a really cute guy with white hair, and like an idiot blurted out the first thing in your mind. “Howdy do, you’re a fucking stud aren’t ya.” It took you a minute to realize what you just said.  
   “Interesting choice of words.” Your heart stopped. Your eyes snapped to his happily amused face. Your wrist was covered by a bracelet and your sleeve, there was no way for him to have seen all of the exact same words. “Show me yours and i’ll show you mine?” He offered. “I think you should at least take me out a few times first.” the boy blushed but laughed nervously. “Not exactly what I meant.” “OH” After a brief conformation, you finally decided to introduce yourselves. “I’m (Y/n).” He smiled. “Nero.”  
P.O.V Change  
   Nero sighed. He knew Kyrie wasn’t his soulmate, but it still sucked to have a crush on someone and not have it realized. Besides Kyrie wasn’t one to say, “Howdy do, you’re a fucking stud aren’t ya?”. So to relieve some of his frustration he went to watch the clouds. (You thought it was gonna say kill demons didn’t you. XD ) ‘That one looks like a dog. A cat. A boat. A girl falling out of the sky. A dragon….WAIT!’ Nero leaped up as the girls screaming reached his ears. He quickly jumped and caught her, amazed by how cute she was. Then she said the words that had been the source of much confusion in his life. “Howdy do, you’re a fucking stud aren’t ya.” Then with out think he said it.  
   “Interesting choice of words.” He watched as the girls’ eyes snapped from her wrist to his face. Then Nero said another thing without thinking. “Show me yours and i’ll show you mine.” ‘Shit that sounded bad.’ “I think you should at least take me out a few times first.” Nero blushed but laughed, slightly relieved you didn’t think he was a creep. (Poor cinnamon roll, we love to torment you so.) “Not exactly what I meant.” The girls eyes glimmered in understanding. “OH.” After a brief conformation, he finally got your name. “I’m (Y/n).” He smiled. “Nero.”

Lady-  
   (Brand mark Au- Where your soulmate and you have identical brand marks on your body to each other. i.e. A butterfly, apple, something of that nature,)  
As you waited for the game to load you fell into a familiar habit, tracing the mark on your chest absentmindedly. It was in the specific shape of a bazooka with a bayonet on it for some odd reason. It was a tiny part of why you joined the air-force in your country. Tiny. It didn’t matter it was cool. However while you weren’t paying attention, everything went to shit and you were free falling, only to land on the back of a motorcycle and slam into a bazooka with a bayonet on it. ‘No way.’ The motorcycle stopped.  
   “You alright?!” You nodded. “Excuse me can I see your chest?” The woman blushed. “EXCUSE ME!?” You immediately held your hands up. “I just want to see your brand, here’s mine.” You showed her your brand quickly. The woman began to blush. “Oh, wait it’s just like mine.” She showed you hers, making you blush and look away. “Well this is awkward, forgive me for being forward ma’am.” The woman shook her head. “It’s ok. I’m Lady, and don’t call me ma’am makes me feel old.” You grinned. “(Y/n) Miss Lady."

P.O.V Change  
   Lady would never admit it, but she was a little excited with the prospect of meeting her soulmate. She was lonely damn it, it sucked being alone. After a particularly frustrating job, she decided to ride her bike. The roar of the engine calmed her down, making her feel serene. Then someone landed on the back of her bike and slammed into her bazooka. She hit the brakes feeling someone desperately clutch at her waist. The motorcycle stopped.  
   “You alright?!” The (man/woman whatever you choose) nodded. “Excuse me can I see your chest?” Lady felt her face grow red out of embarrassment and anger. “EXCUSE ME!?” The (man/woman) hurriedly held their hands up, a light blush on their cheeks.” I just want to see your brand, here’s mine.” They quickly showed Lady a brand exactly identical to hers. She began to blush. “Oh, wait, it’s just like mine.” She hurriedly showed the young (man/woman) her brand. They blushed and looked away. “Well this is awkward, forgive me for being forward ma’am.” Lady shook her head. “It’s ok. I’m Lady and don’t call me ma’am makes me feel old.” You grinned. “(Y/n) Miss Lady.”

Trish-  
   (String Au- In which you are born with a bracelet of two strings intertwined, one color for you, and the other for your soulmate.)  
   You fiddled with your bracelet as you hummed while waiting for the game to load fully. It was a beautiful bracelet. Your string was a pretty (favorite color), intertwined with a pretty shimmering black. You wondered what your soulmate was like. Were they smart, kind? You were so happy that you had a soulmate at all. Then you were sucked into the t.v. and were free falling through the sky. You shrieked, until you were caught by a really pretty lady, with a bracelet just like yours.  
   You grinned and abruptly hugged the woman, giggling. “What the?!” She said, her ears turning red. “I’ve been waiting to meet you for so long! My name is (Y/n), I guess your my soulmate!” The woman blushed, nodding as she stared at your identical bracelets. “Trish.” “Eh?” You looked up from where you were hugging what you were pretty sure was an angel. “My name is Trish.” You grinned. “Nice to finally meet you, Trish.”  
    P.O.V. Change  
   Trish was amazed by the fact she had a soul, let alone a soulmate. It was amazing to her. She always hid it while she worked for Mundas. The only one she ever showed it to was Lady and Dante when they weren’t a match for each other or her. She often pondered about her soulmate. What were they like? Sweet, loving? It made her happy just to have one. The fact a demon like her could be loved. It made her wanna fight for humanity more.  
   Then she caught a really cute (guy/girl). Then she was glomped by said cute person. “What the?!” Trish felt her ears turn red. The person pulled away, eyes shinning as they grinned. “I’ve been waiting to meet you for so long! My name is (Y/n), I guess your my soulmate!” Trish blushed at the cuteness that was (Y/n), before staring at the bracelet identical to hers. “Trish.” She mumbled. “Eh?” (Y/n) hummed, tilting their head as they continued to hug her. “My name is Trish.” (Y/n) grinned. “Nice to finally meet you, Trish.”

 


	13. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i've been gone for a while haven't I? Well my apologies, here you guys go.

    Dante-  
Dante took a deep breath, then another, than one more for good measure. How could he have let this happen? How could he, the half-demon, do something so risky? How could he have fallen in love? Demons would use this weakness against him, they could kill you or worse in a heart beat, a millisecond. How could he do this to someone who trusted him so completely and actually cared about him? Dante gripped his hair, taking deep breaths as conflicting emotions and thought raged on in his brain. Love for you, anger at himself, fondness, hate, longing, holding back, what was he going to do?! He stopped when two arms wrapped around his torso, and a head of (h/c) hair entered his vision. “Dante, are you ok?” You asked, rubbing his back gently. Dante relaxed and simply hugged back. _“I’m fine.” ‘Now that you’re here.’_  
  
    Vergil-  
Vergil growled in frustration and rolled over, attempting to push all thoughts of you out of him mind. This was getting ridiculous, he couldn’t sleep with out wishing you were with him, and it was slowly driving him insane. All he could think about was you, why was he feeling like th- oh. Vergil stopped, eyes widening. He sat up, putting his head in his hands. He was in love with you. Completely infatuated with a simple human girl. What had happened to becoming as powerful as his father, to becoming fully demon? Yet everyday he spent with you, the more human he became. How could such a small, harmless, odd girl change him so much? You clearly had more power than you let on, perhaps you put a spell on him? Vergil began to shake his head, a small smile on his face. _No, he was just that in love with you._

    Nero-  
Nero watched you hum as you cooked dinner, moving side to side as you stirred the pasta, and sauce. He watched as your hair swayed, how you would make certain noises during certain moments, and- oh how he sounded like a stalker. Nero groaned and flopped back on the couch. This was bad, really, really freakin’ bad. He just got over Kyrie and he wasn’t exactly sure how well his heart could take another blow like that, if not a worse one. To make matters worse you were roommates, what if he fucked up and told you how he felt?! It was almost 100% more dangerous than almost every other situation. Nero sighed and opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack. You stared back at him amused, maker ready in your hand. “Damn, almost.” You muttered, a smirk on your face. _Why oh why did Nero love you?_

Lady-  
Lady was a little, confused at first at the flutters and tightening of her chest when ever you were near. It kinda scared her to be perfectly honest, this feeling was new and invasive, and she wasn’t quite fond of it. Lady watched as you slept on the couch, peaceful in your slumber for once. Lady pondered her feelings as she stared at your closed eyes and the calm motion as your chest went up and down. Fondness? Yes, she most certainly fond of you. Anger? No, she could never stay mad at you long. Hate? Most certainly not. Love?…Lady’s eyes widened as she identified her mystery feeling. It was love, an unfortunately neglected emotion she hadn’t explored yet. Love, such a foreign and familiar word, though this wasn’t the sibling love she’d shared with Dante, _this was much more, special._

    Trish-  
Trish had learned many things about humans on her time in the human dimension. They could be foolish, simple-minded, silly creatures whose greed, lust, and other sins would eventually doom them. However, they could be loving, open-minded, generous people, who put others before themselves. They could be like you. You, by far her favorite human, who always considered her first before most anything else. You the weird, heart on their sleeve, loving human that planted her belief that humanity can be saved in concrete. Trish smiled, so this was the love emotion humans were so pleased with feeling. She could see why, it was warm, coaxing, strangely familiar. Trish knew why some humans waited their whole lives, waiting until they found someone to love them. _It was simply, beautiful._


	14. You're taken away *#I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so let me start by saying that i'm sorry. I can't update over the summer, and I had exams beforehand so I completely forgot about telling you guys, plus I forgot my archive password. I'm an idiot sometimes just to summarize, now I'm updating today and tomorrow for sure, but i'm asking you guys to please be patient with me. And thanks for sticking with me for so long, I really don't deserve it. So I have a few chapters for you guys, and I hope you enjoy, also the Lemon chapter will be up shortly. I'm sorry if it sucks, i'm not very good at writing lemons.

Dante-  
   He wanted everything to be perfect. It had to be perfect. Dante checked everything once, twice, and then once more. Roses were in hand, dinner (that he’d ordered because Dante couldn’t cook to save his life.) on the table. If all went well, you’d be his before the night ended. “Dante!” You shrieked from upstairs, making him panic and drop the flowers, rushing up the stairs. “(Y/n)?!” He threw open a door, only to see you get sucked into a portal, just like the one you came in. “DANTE!” The portal closed as the half-devil fell to his knees. For the first time in a long time, Dante felt helpless. On your side you felt the same, the loading screen for Devil May Cry asking if you wanted to play a new or loaded game. All you did in response was cry.

Vergil-  
     Vergil hurried home from his latest job, set on telling you his feelings. He’d stayed silent for too long. Just as he opened the door he heard a scream. Vergil panicked, in front of your door in seconds. “(Y/n)?! Are you all right? (Y/n)!” Vergil kicked open the door as you were dragged into a portal. “Vergil!” You cried, before the portal closed around you. The panicked devil went into overdrive, searching every nook and cranny of your room for something, anything that would show him where you had disappeared to. You couldn’t just leave him like this, he wanted, no needed you. His chest became painfully tight. For the first time Vergil realized something, that not only was he a strong demon, he was a weak human.

Nero-  
   Nero waited all day for you to get home, he’d decided that telling you how he felt was probably the wisest decision to do. Even if you didn't accept them, the white haired boy couldn’t hold them in anymore. Though if you did that would be fantastic. Nero sighed in happiness, sliding his eyes shut. “NERO!” You howls for help startled him awake. Groggy, he rushed into your room, horrified to see you being swallowed up by a portal. He grabbed your hand and began to pull, unfortunately not strong enough to beat the portal. You screamed as you were pulled through and out of Neros’ sight. The half devil choked, tears welling up in his eyes as he collapsed on the floor. ‘I wasn’t strong enough, not even for (Y/n).’

Lady-  
    Lady took a shaky breath, pacing in her room. She had finally realized the depth of her love, and it scared the hell out of her. She wanted to tell, but how? She groaned, just as you let out a scream. "(Y/n)?!" She burst into your room, gun drawn. "Lady!" You reached out for her, getting sucked into a portal. The demon hunter quickly grabbed your hand, trying to pull you back out with all her strength, but it wasn't enough. You were sucked in anyway, taking her glove with you. "(Y/N)!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as you disappeared, while on your side you sobbed, clutching the small leather glove to your chest. The only evidence that you weren't dreaming, though, you weren't sure if that made you feel better, or worse. 

Trish- 

     Trish laughed as you told her another joke, giving her a goofy grin. "Hey (Y/n)?" You hummed, looking at her with innocent (e/c) eyes wide like a puppy. "Can I tell you something?" You smiled gently. "Of course! Fire- CRAP MY COOKIES!" You shrieked, bolting to the kitchen to check on your precious treats. Trish giggled before sighed, twisting a strand of her hair. "Please let me have the strength." She muttered, when suddenly you screamed. "(Y/n)?!" She rushed in, only to see you disappear. Trish began to search for you everywhere, every nook and cranny in the city was searched, but you were nowhere to be found. Trish came home, in a shocked state, until she reached the kitchen and saw your cookies broken all over the floor. Broken just like her heart as she began to cry. 


	15. When You're Gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I told a little fib the last time I updated, my bad. - -' But I guess 2 days late isn't too bad. Any who, you perverts (I love you guys though) need to vote for the lemon chapter, so comment and leave your vote ok?
> 
> Dante Scenario-
> 
> Dante- (Dominate or Submissive)
> 
> Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) also (Male or Female?)
> 
> "Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?)
> 
>  
> 
> Vergil Scenario-
> 
> Vergil- (Dominate or Submissive)
> 
> Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) (Male or Female?) 
> 
> "Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?) 
> 
>  
> 
> Nero Scenario-
> 
> Nero- (Dominate or Submissive)
> 
> Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) (Male or Female?) 
> 
> "Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?)
> 
>  
> 
> Lady Scenario-
> 
> Lady- (Dominate or Submissive)
> 
> Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) (Male or Female?)
> 
> "Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?)
> 
>  
> 
> Trish Scenario-
> 
> Trish- (Dominate or Submissive)
> 
> Reader- (Dominate or Submissive) (Male or Female?)
> 
> "Fun Time"- (Sweet or Rough?)

Dante

He was miserable. Nothing he did helped. He drank whiskey by the bottle, he hunted for demons to keep himself busy. He tried to flirt, but he just saw your face. He didn't even bother trying to have sex. The shop never had seemed so empty. There was no sound of your humming, or typing, or the scratch of paper as you flipped through paperwork or a good book. Your scent was starting to fade, and Dante wasn't entirely sure if he wanted it to stay or go. It was killing him slowly, and there was nothing he could do to ease his pain, except wait for it to be over. When one day- "DANTE!"

Your P.o.V

Life was so... boring now. Dante had added flare, and fun to your dull life. 'Did I really like this job?' While you were happy to see your family again, you were miserable. You missed him, so much. It hurt just seeing the color red, or something strawberry flavored. You hadn't touched the game, just seeing him on the cover made you want to cry like a baby and curl up into a ball. 'Maybe, maybe playing though, just seeing his face will help me feel better.' You took a deep breath and put the disc in. However, you were confused. The game was brand new, and you never got to play it. So why was the 'load game' option open, unless... You clicked on it hurriedly, only to sob... the portal was open, ready for you to jump through. "DANTE!"

Vergil

Vergil was worse than before, instead of being cold like an ice-cube, he was now as cold as the iceburg that sank the Titanic. He snapped at everyone, he all but tortured the demons he found. He hated everything. He hated how your scent lingered on his coat, how he could hear that giggle when he slept. How if he was out of focus, he could see you turning the corner. He felt broken down, like someone had stuck his heart into a blender than put it in the freezer. Everything was grey, and he cursed himself for caring. Then one day... "VERGIL!"

Your P.o.V

You sobbed for days, refusing to leave your house. Everyone was confused, what had happened to the sweet, bubbly, and awkward girl you were before? You wore fake smiles, gave fake laughs, you looked as though you hadn't slept in 10 years. But everything hurt too much for you to really do more than shower, sleep, repeat. You couldn't eat anything cold, you couldn't bear to see blue. You just wanted to be back with Vergil, where you were happy and safe. You eventually couldn't stand it anymore, you needed to at least see him. So you turned on the game, only to cry in relief, as a portal opened up. "VERGIL!"

Nero

The kid cursed himself for falling in love again. Everytime he did, something happened, and his heart would break again. He trained relentlessly, using his aching body to subdue and drown out his aching heart. He had dreamless slumber too, which he was grateful for, because when he did dream he saw you. One time he saw you hovering over him with a marker and a smile in hand, and woke up hugging a pillow. He growled, flinging the pillow into a wall and covering his eyes, stubbornly holding back tears. Then suddenly... "NERO!"

Your P.o.V

You just weren't the same. Everyone could see that. You didn't pull pranks, you didn't make fun of anyone. You were like a robot. You went out hunting for fights again, taking out your frustration on helpless crooks and purse-snatchers. You got angry quicker, you got sad quicker, and you got happy almost never. You didn't smile, you just sat there blankly, staring at a wall. Finally, you decided to sell the game, but the moment you got to the store you turned around. You just, couldn't. You turned it on and wasted no time jumping through the portal. "NERO!"

Lady

Lady was angry. At herself really. 'You should be used to losing people by now Mary.' She was emotionless otherwise, wordlessly killing demons on jobs. She tried to stay away from her apartment, it still smelled of you. In the mornings she half expected you to still be there, making breakfast, and greeting her with the typical. "You up yet Ms. Lady?" Or the smell of eggs. Lady missed playfully bantering with you, playfully flirting. One night she finally broke down and began to cry, not noticing the red and purple portal opening up behind her. "Lady?"

P.o.V change

Your leg hurt, like hell. You were limping again, you had more flashbacks, and panic attacks. All of those things had gone away when you were with Lady, everything was whole. You were the you before you got shot. Now, you were a shell. A miserable, empty, PTSD shell. Sometimes, when you dreamed you were with her again. So you took sleeping pills so that you could sleep, instead of trying to live. But you realized how bad it was for you to do that. So instead, you resorted to playing the game. The throb in your leg disappeared the moment the portal opened up. "Lady?"

Trish

Trish was heartbroken for the first time. She was surprised at just how much it hurt. She had to give humans credit, they were stronger than she thought if they could survive this agony. She missed how you would be the first and last one she'd talk to during the day, all your little quirks like singing obnoxiously in the shower. It took her 3 days to bring herself to pick up the cookies off the floor, only to sob. "I love you Trish" "Be Mine?" It was ironic how they were heart-shaped and now broken. One night, while she soaked in the bath, a portal opened up on her bathroom ceiling. "TTTTRRRIIIIISSSSSHHHHH!" 

Your P.o.V

You were pissed, and disgruntled. You'd just worked up the courage to confess your feelings, and you were taken back. Not to mention your family wasted no time in telling you you were to be engaged. "To strengthen the business." But you didn't fight back, what was the point? You were never going to love anyone like you loved Trish. "Tomorrow's the big day, don't disappoint us." You huffed, turning on the game. Maybe seeing her would at least make you feel better. Then the portal opened. You grinned and jumped in, felling like you were falling again. "TTTTTRRRRIIIIISSSSHHHHH!" 


	16. Reunion and First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The big kiss! :D So i'm going to publish an experimental lemon with Dante sometime this weekend or next week so... read?

Dante

The Half-Devil turned abruptly, overjoyed to see a portal open. "(Y/n)?!" You shrieked, tackling him around the waist as you erupted out of the portal. You felt tears sting your eyes as you smelled his familiar scent and felt the cool fabric of his shirt. The two of you were perfectly still, until you looked up. Tears stung in your eyes as you looked into those blue eyes. "D-Dante!" You whined happily throwing your arms around his neck, sobbing into his neck, feeling the scratchiness of his chin. "You're back." He whispered, wrapping his arms around you tightly. "I missed you, so much." You choked a little, cupping his face in your hands. "I-I mi-missed you too you lug." He grinned before kissing you. His lips were dry and cracked, but it didn't matter. You were together again, and _that_ is what mattered.

Vergil

The Half-Devil stood up quickly, opening his arms wide just as you shot out of the portal. You'd come back to him. "Owwie." You shakily got up on your hands and knees, looking down with an awkward grin as Vergil stared up at you with wide blue eyes, the scent of blueberries greeting you.. "Deja vu, huh Vergie?" Vergil only kissed you needly in reply. "Well, maybe not complete Deja vu." You grinned sappily before recapturing his lips readily as his arms wrapped around your waist and your hands found his soft white hair, you had a good laugh at how messed up it was after.

Nero

He looked up at the ceiling, only for you to land on him harshly. He grunted as you groaned. "(Y/n) what the actual hell-" He paused, sitting upright abruptly, looking down at you. "(Y/N)!" He wrapped his arms around you with a broad grin, nuzzling your neck. "NERO!" You shrieked joyfully, hugging him as tightly as you could, kissing his cheek sweetly. He pulled away, eyes wide while you blushed. "O-Oh, sorry, I don't-" He kissed you suddenly, lips molding to yours while you gripped his tanktop. "Damn you're good." You muttered while he smirked. "Good to know, wanna see what I can do with my tongue?."

Lady

She turned around, her heart in her throat, her heterochromic eyes wide. You stood there, before opening your arms with a wide yet awkward smile. "Hi?" She stood up, and smacked the shit out of you. "Ow!" You looked at her, eyes wide and filled with hurt. " _That_ was for leaving me." She then grabbed you by your collar and dragged you down to her height. " _This_ is for you coming back to me." She kissed you passionately, hands weaving into your hair as yours found her waist, gripping gently. "I missed you too ms. Lady." "Shut up." She muttered, kissing you again.

Trish

You fell into the bath, sputtering out water as it soaked the suit you were still wearing after the recital. "Trish!" You grinned, wrapping your arms around her neck and shoulders, affectionately nuzzling her neck. "Oh I missed you so much! I was so miserable without you there!" "(Y/n)!" She cupped your face in her hands, seeing if it was really you. "Yes Trish?" She kissed you suddenly, before pulling away with a small smile. "Shut up, and hand me a towel." "Hm?" You looked down, only to blush and suffer from a massive nosebleed. "(Y/n)!?" 


	17. Hey I wrote a lemon

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176766 

I wrote a lemon, and I would much appreciate it if you guys read it, told me what you think, comment. Ya know. Also, voting on the lemon chapter ends on October 12th. So far Dante, Vergil, Nero, Trish, and Lady are all dominate, with the guys with girls, and girls with guys. (Except for Trish, she's listed as either.) Anyway, final question, which ones should the reader be virgins for? 


	18. Sorry, Sorry

I've been busy this week and have had no time to write the chapter in full,

but good news the next chapter is the lemon chapter, and it will either be published tomorrow or next monday.

So thanks. 


	19. LEMON* MATURE* SMUT*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I feel like a pervert. -///- Here you go, all pairings are straight but if you want same sex smut comment and tell me. Oh, and not the first time having sex with anyone. Regular sex with you and your half-(full/non/part) devil. Well, time to go to hell, I'll talk to Lucy while i'm there. For hot go to Dante, for kinky go to Vergil, for a bit of spice in your vanilla go to Nero, You want mostly dominate reader go to Lady, for sweet sex on the couch go to Trish. Make sure to comment.

Dante

He growled, pinning your arms above your head, roughly grinding his hips on your clothed sex as you moaned. "D-Dante." He smirked, nipping your neck. "Yes sweetheart?” "D- Don't tease." He chuckled, unsnapping your bra masterfully, latching his mouth around your nipple. You groaned, clutching his shoulders tightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He grumbled huskily, hands sliding down to pull down your jeans just enough to slip a hand in. You gasped, a heavy blush on your face as he rubbed your clit, his fingers were cold against your heated flesh. He kissed you, licking your bottom lip. You obeyed, letting him in, battling him half-heartedly for dominance. He smirked against your lips, biting your bottom one gently. He slipped a finger into your folds, making you gasp and moan loudly as he stroked that special spot, a knot building in your stomach. “Dante!!!" "Not yet baby." He growled, pulling down his pants to let out his rock-hard member. "I think it's fair I get a little treatment. Right sweetheart?” "Yes, sir." You smirked, getting down on your knees and gripped him around the shaft, making him growl. You kitten licked the tip, making him growl. "Don't tease." "I have no idea what you're talking about." You mocked him, wrapping your lips around the tip before he could reply. "Fuck." You hummed, making him groan, stroking the shaft you couldn't fit in your mouth. He groaned before growling. "Enough." You pulled away with a slight pop, a string of saliva falling from your mouth, shrieked when Dante pinned you up against the wall. You gasped as he thrust into you, moaning loudly as he banged you quickly, slamming you up and down on his cock as you panted and screamed at how good you felt. "Fuck, Dante!" You swore loudly, screwing your eyes shut, seeing dots in your eyes as he growled loudly, biting your shoulder. "Mine, Mine, Mine." You screamed, your orgasm hitting you like a freight train. Dante roared in your ear, pulling out and shooting cum over your stomach. "S-Shit." You muttered, legs wobbling as he set you down with a grin. "Don't worry babe, i'm more than happy to help you clean up."

[Sex with Dante is often fast and rough, but he never fails to make you feel sexy and beautiful.]

Vergil 

You gulped, the blindfold was making you nervous as you pulled on the ropes binding you to the bed frame. "Vergil?" The half-devil gently kissed the inside of your thigh. "Shhh, easy love." You blushed, tensing slightly as Vergil's hands slid up your thighs, fingers sliding over your hips and waist to reach your bra. You gulped as his fingers unclasped your bra, his breath hit your chest, hardening your nipples as you shivered. His tongue touched your breast making you arch your back with a gasp. He pushed your hips down roughly, letting out a warning growl as his lips trailed down your stomach. "Stay still." You gulp shakily as he pulled down your underwear, slipping a finger into your folds suddenly. You groaned, tensing your thighs around his hand. "Do you want me to tie down your legs too?" "N-No, i-i'll be good.” “You’d better be, don’t make me punish you.” You gulped, even though you felt a little tempted to see just how far you could push him. You sharply inhaled as his penis teased your entrance, rock hard and the tip rubbing against your clit, creating a delicious sense of friction between your sexes.  He threw your legs over his shoulders and thrust in suddenly. You moaned in unison, your cheeks flushing as pleasure flooded your body. He felt so good, long enough to rub against both spots in your vagina. You moaned and panted with every thrust, struggling against the ropes, wanting to touch him, to hold him. *SNAP* Vergil broke the rope, freeing your hands with a growl. Your nails found his back, creating long scratches, making him roar in pleasure as he thrust harder, slamming into you harshly. You whined.  “HARDER, F-FASTER! VERGIL!”  The half-devil roared, biting your shoulder and drawing blood, marking you as his as you came in unison, his cum shooting into you as your juices slid down his cock.  The two of you panted, Vergil laying down beside you and removing the blindfold. “I love you.” He whispered tenderly, kissing your forehead. “I love you too.”

[Sex with Vergil is kinky, and he loves being dominant. But he would never hurt you, not really, and he never fails to make you feel loved after.]

Nero  
You arched your back as Nero gently raked his clawed fingers against your back, creating light scratch marks. He pulled down your pants, kissing and biting your hips as he did. You bucked your hips needly, making him chuckle and hold them down with his clawed fingers, before rubbing your clit through your panties. You moaned, throwing your head back against the pillows. “N-Nero!” “Yes love?” He grinned, moving your panties to the side and licking along your slit. “A-AH!” You arched your back as Nero’s tongue began to explore your walls, stroking them gently. It was driving you mad as a familiar knot began to build in your abdomen, one that was going to snap if he wasn’t careful.  
“Woah, easy love, not yet.” You whimpered as he pulled away, licking his lips. He pulled down his pants, letting his rock hard erection out. He picked you up, tenderly kissing your lips as he thrust into you. You moaned against his lips, gripping his shoulders as he began to thrust harder and faster. “Faster! F-Faster!” You whined, making him grunt, but he obeyed. The knot snapped, making you moan loudly as Nero helped you to keep your orgasm for as long as possible. He smirked, turning you over and thrusting into you again, his balls hitting your clit and making flickers of pleasure rebuild that knot.  “Fuck you’re tight.” He grunted, feeling your vagina squeeze his cock like a vice. You only moaned in response. He hit deeper, onto one of your spots making you cry out as he moaned, gripping your hips tighter as the sound of slapping skin began to fill the room. “Shit (Y/n)!” He cried out as he came, pulling out and shooting cum onto your back as you came as well, dripping on to the bed sheets.  “Shit, sorry, here let me clean up.” Nero muttered, grabbing a few tissues, flustered again as you laughed.

[Nero is a very attentive lover, he loves making you feel good. Sex with him tends to be vanilla, but he doesn’t mind being a little kinky now and then. ;P]

Lady  
You grinned as you grinded your hips against hers, making her moan against your neck. “(Y/n) d-don’t tease!” “Yes ma’am.” You whispered huskily, nibbling on her collarbone as you picked her up, rolling your hips against hers again. You laid her on the bed, sliding a hand under her (technically your) shirt as her lips captured yours hungrily. You shivered as she unbuttoned your shirt, kissing down your chest and stomach as you sat down, undoing your belt. Your head nearly hit the wall as she licked the tip of your cock teasingly, swirling the pink muscle around the edge before taking you into her mouth. You moaned, gently gripping her hair. “S-Shit Lady.” She chuckled.  
“If I had known that this is what it would take for you to call me just Lady, I would have done it ages ago.” You smirked, pulling at her shorts. “Well we better make up for lost time then, shouldn’t we?” “We should.” She purred, taking off her shirt and bra as she kissed you passionately, hands running up and down your back, creating scratch marks. You moaned as she created a series of hickeys on your neck and chest. “You’re mine you know.” She huffed, grinding against you. Your stomach clenched, if she kept this up you were going to cum before she did. Your hand slipped to her pussy, rubbing her clit vigorously making her gasp and arch her back. “(Y-Y/n)!” You smirked, pulling down her shorts and panties and easing her down on your cock. “A-AH!” She moaned while you grunted as her walls clenched around you. You thrust into her quickly, and hard, your skin slapping against hers as her arousal slicked up your cock and creating a delicious friction. “F-Fuck!” She screamed, her pussy squeezing your cock like a vice. You groaned as she came, juices sliding down your thighs and cock, making you cum. You pulled out, cum hitting her stomach. You cleaned yourselves up then laid down, panting slightly. You smiled, wrapping your arms around her waist and falling asleep together.

[Sex with Lady is always great, though she can be a tease, as for the hickeys well... she doesn't like people touching what is hers. ;) ]

Trish  
You kissed Trish passionately, gripping her hips as she straddled you on the couch. Her tongue swiped against yours, while you complied willingly, opening your mouth for a french kiss. Her fingers weaved themselves in your hair as you ran your fingers down her side. She shivered as your hands briefly gripped her ass before moving to her thighs. Her hands unbuttoned your shirt slowly as her lips stained your neck and lips red. You giggled at the ticklish sensation, giving her kisses of your own as she started to pull down your shorts. You groaned, your head falling back as her long fingers wrapped around your length, gently squeezing and rubbing as you became a mess underneath her. You unbuttoned her jeans, sliding your hand between the denim and the skin of her thighs, rubbing her clit and slit through her panties. She moaned lowly in your ear, making you shiver. She pushed down her pants all the way and guided your dick to her entrance, sliding down easily due to how wet she was. You gripped her hips again, helping her ride you as her velvet like walls clenched and squeezed around your dick. You kissed her again, grip on her hips tightening as you picked her up. She looked at you hungrily as you laid her back down on the couch on her back, throwing her legs over your shoulders. You kissed her gently before thrusting back into her, your moans filling the room with the sweet stench of sex. You rubbed her clit as you thrust into her repeatedly, a knot forming in your abdomen as she came, crying out your name. You groaned, throwing your head back as you came too, shooting cum deep inside of her. "S-Shit! I'm sorry Trish I should have-" She smiled, kissing you tenderly as she pulled you down to cuddle. "It's fine, I can't get pregnant right now anyway." "Oh..."

[Sex with Trish is passionate and sweet usually, which she enjoys because she knows that you're there for the long haul.]


	20. Couple Costumes Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sparda Guys, i'm so sorry I forgot, gah I could kick myself.   
> Here have some couple costumes~

Dante

You eyed the red cape and rather short skirt with distaste.

"Dante, i'm going to look like a stripper."

Dante poked his head out of the bathroom with a grin, silver wolf ears flopping slightly.

"A very sexy stripper."

You huffed but put it on, then a pair of skinny jeans on under the skirt to make it appropriate.

Dante poked his head out again, this time pouting. "You're no fun sometimes babe."

You rolled your eyes. "Shut up and come on Dante."

He came out, sporting furry fingerless gloves, claws, a ripped shirt, jeans, and of course a tail.

Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf, of course.

Dante grinned, wrapping an arm around your waist.

"Don't you look cute, _I could just eat you up_."

"You'll have to catch me first."

 

Vergil

You twirled in the long dress happily, painting the blood on your neck to make it look like you'd been bitten.

"You look beautiful darling." Vergil muttered, kissing your neck.

He looked very handsome.

He wore a dark suit, and fangs that you were 75% sure were not fake.

"Can we go get candy now?" 

Vergil sighed, but he'd promised.

One night of trick or treating for getting out of Thanksgiving with a simple dinner.

"Very well."

You grinned, leaving happily with him in tow.

Later as you picked through your candy you felt Vergil's hand trace your thigh.

"V-Vergil." You moaned as his fangs teased your neck.

"I think I want a _bite_ of something other than candy."

A lot more than lolipops were sucked that night. ;P

 

Nero

You applied the make up on your chest carefully before applying the fake dagger. 

"You're lucky Nero, Romeo only swallowed poison."

You shivered as a bit of the cold paint slid down your chest.

Nero chuckled, applying his own zombie make-up.

"You're the one who wanted to be Romeo and Juliet 6-weeks after the suicide."

You smirked, it had been one of your better ideas honestly.

"Then shall we go Romeo?" You asked, curtsying.

Nero grinned and bowed. "But of course my fair Juliet."

After gathering enough candy to stock you both for at least a month, you finally went home.

"You know." Nero said, turning you around.

"What?"

"Romeo got a kiss when he died." Nero grinned, leaning down.

You rolled your eyes and kissed him anyway.

 

Lady

You pulled at the tights with a grimace.

As cool as Batman is, you were really against wearing tights and a leotard.

'Was wearing a couple costume really a good idea?'

"Oh (Y/n)~"

You looked up and steam came out of your ears as a blush overtook your face.

Lady made a very good catwoman.

A very, very, very good catwoman.

Meow~

She purred, tilting your chin up.

"How do I look?"

"Purrrfect My love."

She chuckled and pulled down the zipper on her suit a bit.

"Looks like kisses aren't the only thing i'm stealing tonight."

 

Trish

You made finger guns at the mirror playfully.

"Pew, Pew Pew!" You muttered with a grin.

"Are you done playing James Bond yet darling?"

Trish asked, walking out in a stunning diamond studded black dress while she fastened her gold and diamond earrings.

"Well it is our costume!" You chirped, walking behind her and zipping up her dress.

She smiled, kissing your cheek and leaving her mark.

"Of course, but we must leave now if you want to make it to the party darling."

You grinned, following her out the door.

Alcohol clouded your vision as your lips collided with Trish's.

"(Y-Y/n)!" She moaned as you gripped her hips tightly.

"Shh, love." You muttered with a false Scottish accent.

"I always get the job done." You smirked.

"Besides, I like my things shaken."

 


	21. The First "I Love You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it kinda just occurred to me, Our lovely little devils haven't said a certain thing yet.   
> Dante- Yeah what gives?  
> Well-  
> Vergil- That is rather rude.  
> Hold-  
> Nero- Exactly, I would have told (Y/n) I love them already!   
> Now just wait.  
> Lady-We've done our waiting!  
> Trish- 22 chapters of it!
> 
> EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I WILL DO A MANIPULATION CHAPTER!  
> *Silence*  
> That's what I thought.  
> Now, my lovely followers I have two things before the chapter starts.  
> 1.) Do you want Kyrie and Sparda to be added? If so comment. If not? Still comment.  
> 2.)Any ideas? I have a few, but a little help would be greatly appreciated. After all ,the more scenarios you add the longer the story will be~

Dante

You woke up, a little sore from your interlude with Dante last night.

You opened your (e/c) eyes to meet stunning blue.

"Dante?" You asked confused.

How long had he been up.

He stroked your cheek gently,

and kissed your forehead.

"I love you babe."

You blushed, eyes wide.

"I meant to tell you sooner, but it always seemed off."

You kissed him suddenly, effectively shutting him up.

"I love you too, moron."

He chuckled, nuzzling your neck.

" _I love you more._ "

[Dante's first "I love you" wouldn't be planned, because Dante's not the type of guy to do that. He's spontaneous, random. His first I love you would probably be the same way. But when he does say it, he means it.}

 

Vergil

You were sitting at dinner with Vergil.

You skimmed the menu, enjoying the music.

Until you felt Vergil staring at you.

"Vergil."

You asked, confused.

He grabbed your hand, stroking the skin gently.

He placed a tender kiss on your knuckles.

"I love you."

Your face grew hot and red as you blushed.

Vergil smirked, returning to his menu.

"I-I love you too." You muttered, also returning to your menu.

You remained blushing for the rest of the dinner.

[Vergil's first "I love you" will be planned out, in a situation where he feels comfortable and he can make you feel loved. But it'll be said when you least expect it and will leave you blushing for the rest of the evening.]

 

Nero

You ate the cotton candy happily, eyeing the fair in wonder.

Nero was walking beside you, a little nervous and way too silent for your liking.

"Hey, lighten up." You joked, playfully jabbing him in the side.

"Wanna go on the ferris wheel with me?" He blurted out suddenly, blushing.

You blinked.

"Sure."

You got on in a private car, and stared at the ground as it got smaller.

"It's better to look up."

You looked at Nero before doing so.

You gasped.

It was beautiful, stars shining in an inky black landscape.

"(Y/n)?"

You turned your head to answer, only to be met with a sudden kiss.

"I love you."

You grinned. "I love you too, dork."

[Nero would spend _weeks_ planning the event like a teenage girl, but when he pulled it off? It would be unforgettable.]

 

Lady

You and Lady were sitting on your couch, watching tv, drinking beer, and cuddling.

You laughed at a funny part that just popped up.

"Hey (Y/n)?"

You looked down with a smile.

"Yeah Lady?"

She smiled back.

"I love you."

You dropped your beer, eyes wide.

She frowned.

"(Y/n)?"

You hugged her suddenly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, a lot." 

She grinned.

"I know."

[Lady's first I love you will be when she's most at ease, and calm.]

 

Trish

You panted, wiping your bloody lip.

"Had enough little punk?"

You smirked, still shielding the girl behind you.

"I can do this all day."

The thug shrugged with a sick grin.

"Your funeral."

He swung, only to get electrocuted.

"(Y/N)!" Trish growled, as the thug ran away, a very noticeable piss stain down the front of his pants.

"Hehehe, Hi sweetie."

"Don't sweetie me!" She growled, blue eyes livid.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to pick fights. Come on."

You waved good bye to the girl.

It was silent for a good portion of the night, until Trish was cleaning you up.

"I'm sorry for being angry, but I love you, and I hate it when you do this to yourself."

You smiled, holding her hand to your cheek.

"I love you too."

[Trish isn't very good with emotions, so don't expect to hear I love you often, but what she lacks in words she more than makes up for in actions.]

 

 


	22. Sparda Scenario Catch Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand Papa!Sparda is here but you can call him Dadd-  
> Sparda: Behave yourself Dark.  
> My apologies Sir Hotness.  
> Sparda: Dark seriously-  
> I'm just saying I see where Dante and Vergil get their charms and looks.  
> Sparda: Well thank you-  
> And dat ass tho.  
> Sparda: You are a strange young lady.  
> I know~ Me-ow.  
> Sparda: -_-  
> Anyway the Reader will be taking Eva's place as Dante and Vergil's mother to avoid certain dramas. Also it's a little rushed because I need to catch these two up with the other 5. -_- sorry. But seriously tho Sparda's the first guy i've ever been tempted to call daddy. It just fits ok. Don't judge me.

How You Meet-

You fell through the sky, screaming loudly as you fell through the air. Suddenly two arms caught you like Superman, landing gently with you in his arms. You looked up at your savior, gaping. He looked like, Sparda? Dante and Vergil's dad. ~~_And your daddy too_~~ "Sparda?" The devil looked at you surprised. "You know me? Not many people recognize my human form. You are human correct?" You nodded, wide eyed. "Well, then I don't suppose you can explain to me how you ended up falling out of the sky?" You gulped, this was going to be a long story.  ~~Pssst, wanna know what else is lon GAK!~~

Explaining the Situation

Sparda gave you a skeptical look. "So you're from another universe, where sons I don't even have yet are protagonists in a, what was it." "A video game, lord Sparda." He blinked, rubbing his monocle  ~~which he has because he's a gentleman and what gentleman doesn't have a monocle?~~ on his coat. "Well my dear you don't strike me as the type to lie, but you have to admit, the story is a little...unbelievable." You giggled. "I suppose it does, but, is this truly the most unlikely thing?" He sighed. "No, I suppose it is not-" He pulled you into his chest, his sword piercing the chest of a demon behind you. "Servants of Mundus, I should have known." He gently pulled you behind him. "If you excuse me my dear, I have filth to take care of." He turned to the demons, taking a formal stance. "En Garde!"

Becoming Friends and Going to Live With Them

Sparda took care of the demons quickly, disposing of them as though they were flies. You watched in awe, being reminded of a warrior king.  ~~Gentleman in the streets, General in the sheets Ayyyyeeee~~ Such power, grace, brutality, and ease in the stoke. His fighting style matched both of his sons. Swift like Vergil, Unique like Dante. With just a hint that he was showing off. Which you were completely fine with. "Are you ok my dear, you're not injured?" You nodded, eyes wide. "Well, do you have anywhere to go?" You shook your head. "Then follow me, you may stay with me for now." You smiled. "Ok." You allowed him to carry you bridal style as he carried you off.

One Month Later

"(Y/n)? Is that you?" You took off your jacket, hanging it on the coat rack and removing your shoes. "Yeah it's me." You'd gotten a job as a pastry chef at a nearby bakery, insisting that you at least buy your own things, despite Sparda's insistence that you needn't bother. The devil looked up as you walked in, in his silk white shirt and dress pants. "How was your day?" You smiled, holding up a bag of cookies your boss allowed you to have. "Fine, would you like one?" "Thank you dear." He smiled, taking a bite of the heavenly treat, listening to you talking about your day. You reminded him of an exotic bird, with bright feathers and a lovely voice that filled his lonely house and soul. He hummed as you talked with your hands. Yeah, he liked having you around.

They get Jealous

Sparda strolled down the street, ignoring the longing and admiring of women as he passed. He had only one person on his mind, and that person was you. He smiled slightly as he spotted the bakery, stepping inside. "Sparda!" You greeted, waving from your table, a tea cup in your hand. You were on break with your coworker Josh who looked displeased by a new male entering the premises. Sparda disliked him immeadiately for some odd reason, something just didn't sit right with him about the human. Maybe it was the way he wouldn't stop looking at you, or how he could make you laugh, that smug look on his little punk face. "Well Sparda my break is over. I'll see you at home." You smiled, touching his shoulder before you left. The look on Josh's face made his day.

They are Turned into Children

You were peacefully sleeping when you felt tiny hands grip your shoulders, gently shaking you awake. "(Y/n)? Dear?" You opened your eyes, seeing a small child with a monocle and wearing highly formal clothes staring at you. "Sparda? How are you, a kid?" You asked, sitting up. "Well, it's complicated..." *Sparda was on the hunt for one of Mundus's most trusted generals when a girl with a black jacket popped up in front of him in a flurry of red and purple sparkles. "Hi daddy! Or should I call you papa Sparda, anyway huge fan of your work!" The devil blinked, highly confused. "Excuse me, but who are you?" "Oh i'm the writer, now don't worry this won't hurt one bit!" "What-" Sparda collapsed, shrinking in size as Dark giggled. "Oh you are just as cute as Dante and Vergil were a few chapters ago!"* "So, is this...?" Sparda sighed. "It is temporary I believe, though I don't like it either way." You smiled. "Well, do you want to watch a movie." "Very well." You giggled at his confusion as he watched Cinderella and Prince Charming dance. "Do, girls really like this? Their romance makes no sense." "Well it is just a movie." You giggled, when Sparda stood up, cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Will you dance with me?" You smiled, nodding and taking his tiny hands in yours. You began to waltz, laughing, when in a flurry of red and purple sparkles Sparda was full sized again. "That was fun." Sparda smiled. "I quite agree, shall we continue at a later date my dear?" "Of course~"

You get Hurt

You yelped, making Sparda jolt up and run to where you were. "(Y/n) dearest are you ok?" You winced, clutching your ankle. "My ankle, I think I sprained it." He chuckled, picking you up. "Oh you clutzy girl." You blushed, sitting on the counter while he held ice to your ankle. "Is it feeling better?" You nodded. "Thank you." He smiled, kissing your forehead. "Anything for you my dear." You were too embarrassed to say anything back, covering your blush up with your hands.

Christmas Scenario!

You blushed, staring up at the misletoe just above your and Sparda's heads. "Well?" You blushed. "J-Just one." Sparda chuckled, bending down and kissing your lips gently. You melted in his arms, smiling sappily up at him after the kiss was over, the warmth lingering on your lips. "Merry Christmas dear." "Merry Christmas Sparda." You said, curling up against him as he picked you up and took you up stairs for cuddles, champagne, and maybe a little Santa coming down the chimney. 

They Learn More About Your Past

(Warning, mentions of self-harm, depression, and drug abuse.)

Sparda was helping you wash dishes, when he noticed a series of white, long scars along your forearm. "(Y/n) dearest, what happened to your arms, and wrists? Did someone hurt you?" He asked gently, blue eyes concerned as he gently grabbed your wrist. "I, wasn't always the girl you know now." You pulled your arms away, rubbing the scars. "I-I lost my dad at a young age, and my mother was constantly working, a-and I fell into the wrong crowd. I got into drugs, I got addicted. My mom caught me, and forced me to stop, and I thank her everyday for that...but my "friends" weren't so kind. They left me, and I was alone again. I-I was weak, I became depressed, I started cutting my wrists. My therapist helped me that time...You must think very little of me now." You muttered, looking down, tears stinging your eyes. Warm arms enveloped you. "(Y/n), dear, these scars don't represent weakness. They show your strength, because you overcame them." He kissed the scars gently. "And I am very thankful for that."

Valentines Soul Mate AU

(Singing Au, when you hear whatever song your soulmate is thinking of in your head, and the music gets louder when ever you get closer.)

Your P.O.V

Your soulmate preferred classical music and blues. Not that you blamed him, it was relaxing, calm, helped you to think. The sweet sound of the violin, the delightful melodies of the piano. Your soulmate must be very far away however because the music was always too faint to even pick out the song. You sighed, turning on your recently bought video game, only to get sucked in! As you fell through the sky the music in your head got louder, you recognized it as "Für Elise" by Beethoven. Two arms caught you, and you landed on a rooftop, staring at your soulmate with wide eyes. Sparda stared down at you in rapture, setting you down gently, before taking your hand and placing a gentle kiss on the knuckles. "Sparda my dear, and you are?" "(Y/n)..." "Enchanted."

Sparda's P.O.V

His soulmate preferred Elton John and Billy Joel. While his taste usually consisted of classics, he could admire the music his soulmate liked. The piano melodies and such were calming yet exciting at the same time. But she must be so far away for her music to be so faint. The devil sighed, staring at the human world he fought so hard to protect. How alone he was in it. He looked up as the sky broke open, and Billy Joel's "Piano Man" started getting louder in his head. Sparda jumped, catching her quickly, and landing safely of the roof. Wide (e/c) stared back at him, amazed. Sparda set her down, taking her hand and kissing the smooth skin of her knuckles. "Sparda my dear, and you are?" "(Y/n)...." (Y/n) such a beautiful name. "Enchanted. 

Realization

Sparda took a deep breath, eyes wide. He was a fool, a complete fool. He'd let his feelings have control, growing far beyond a fondness for you. He watched you sit among the roses in the garden, sketching them into your journal. No it was far beyond fondness, the humans had a word for it. What was it? You noticed him and waved, a bright smile on your face. "Sparda! Come sit with me!" He smiled and complied, admiring your drawing. He remembered now, it was a little thing called, Love.

You're Taken Away

Sparda was reading a romance by Shakespeare, though he rather didn't understand it. How could you fall in love at first sight? It certainly wasn't like that for him and (Y/n), his feelings had developed over time. "SPARDA!" He jolted up, running towards your voice. "(Y/n)?!" He burst into your room, only to see you disappear through a portal, reaching out to him. "Sparda!" You cried, he leapt forward, just barely brushing his fingers against yours. Then you were gone and he was touching the wall. You were touching your tv screen, tears streaming down your face.

When you're gone...

He was miserable, so he drank. But no amount of whiskey or wine got rid of his troubles. He sat in his study, watching the flames, memories of you floating through his head. Your smile, your laugh, your quirky habits, your jokes, kindness, beauty, soul. *CRASH* He through the bottle against the wall, sobbing into his hands. A portal opened up above him, making his eyes go wide. "SPARDA!"

Your P.O.V

You missed him. So much, your heart felt like a knife had twisted it relentlessly. You sobbed day and night. "(Y/n)...Sweetie, what's the matter?" You wiped your eyes as your mother sat next to you. "Have you ever loved someone you can't be with." Your mother smiled, tears in her eyes. "Your father. I know one day, one day we'll be together. And one day, you'll be reunited with your love too." You hugged her, sobbing into her shirt. When a portal opened up. "What in heaven." "That's how i'll get back to him, but-" Your mother smiled, stroking your face. "Go, i'll be fine, cause I know you'll be happier there." You smiled. "I love you mother." "Me too sweetheart." You grinned, running into the portal. "SPARDA!"

Reunion and First Kiss

You fell right into his arms. "(Y/n) dearest, is that truly you?" He asked, tears streaming down his face. You grinned and kissed him. "I missed you so much." He smiled, pressing his forehead against yours. "I missed you too my dearest dove."

Lemon 

Sparda kissed you passionately, hands weaving into your hair as you gripped his back. He picked you up, ravishing your neck while you moaned, your head lolling back as his left hand began to roam, squeezing your ass. "Oh  ~~daddy~~ Sparda!" You cried as his hand slid between your legs, under your skirt to finger your heat, his cold fingers contrasting devilishly  ~~shot~~ with the warmth of your folds. He unbuttoned your shirt before taking one of your breasts in his mouth, tongue teasing you to madness. You heard the sound of his zipper opening and got wetter, your arousal coating his fingers as you panted. Sparda teasing licked his fingers making your blush worse, you gasped and almost cried in relief as his cock entered you. "Oh god yes!  ~~DADDY~~ SPARDA faster!" Sparda growled, biting your shoulder. "God has nothing to do with how hard i'm screwing you right now my dear."  ~~Talk dirty to me damn~~ You came, stars dancing in your eyes as Sparda roared, cum shooting deep inside you.  ~~Eventually spawning two devil children named Dante and Vergil.~~ "Oh, i-it would seem I got a bit carried away. I-I'll clean you up." [How to describe sex with Sparda? Gentleman in the streets, General  ~~Daddy~~ in the sheets.]

Couple Costumes

You went as Belle and Beast from Beauty and The Beast. Sparda even rented a ballroom.

The First "I Love You"

You were taking a bath together, an innocent, intimate bath. "(Y/n), dearest, I love you." You dropped the shampoo, staring at him with wide eyes. "Deare-OOF" You tackled him with kisses. "I love you too!"

 

 


	23. Kyrie Scenario Catch Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie my darling how are you?  
> Kyrie: Good, thank you.   
> You're just so sweet! I see why Nero liked you so much.   
> Kyrie: ^///^  
> Anyway seeing as I made Kyrie a nun (To avoid making her a bitch, which she clearly is not. I can't stand when people make nice girls like her complete sluts and bitches.) in Nero's scenario...Fuck it they broke up due to being better friends, and Nero's not a little prick about it. You guys are right, she deserves more love and I intend to make sure she gets it! Anyway I'm getting carried away right now, leave your comments, thoughts, and scenario ideas. I only have so many right now. Thank you Ktkatt for your ideas and I apologize for your loss, i'll be sure to add your scenarios' next. I felt so flustered writing Kyrie's lemon for some reason, probably because I always feel guilty about reading sexy things with cinnamon rolls.

How You Met

You fell through the sky, eyes wide, mouth open as you screamed. You free fell, until you landed in a thornless rose bush, the colorful petals flying everywhere. "Oh! My roses!" You sat up, spitting out a few petals. "Sorry." You sputtered, roses might smell good but they tasted _awful_. "A-Are you ok?! You just fell out of the sky!" You turned to say something snarky but instead blushed. It was Kyrie, from Devil May Cry 4. She was even more beautiful in real life, with plump pink lips and caramel eyes. "Kyrie?" Her eyes widened. "How do you know me?" "It's, a really long story." "Oh, would you like some tea?" "Thank you."

Explaining the Situation/Becoming Friends and Going to Live with Them.

"So, another universe." Kyrie said amazed, looking at you from over the brim of her mug. "Yeah, trust me I'm not entirely sure how this works." You sighed, running a hand through your hair. "Well, while it's a little, overwhelming you don't seem to be the type to lie...and you did fall out of the sky. I just can't believe i'm from, a video game." She said, messing with her hair and biting her lip. "Yeah, it's equally as confusing for me." You weakly chuckled, scratching your cheek. She smiled. "You're right, this probably much harder on you than it is on me i'm being impolite. You sighed. "Maybe." She frowned. "Do you have a place to stay?" You looked up, surprised. "You'd really take in a complete stranger?" She smiled. "Yes, it's the right thing to do, i'm sure of it." You smiled. "Kyrie, you're a freakin' saint." She giggled in response, taking a sip of her tea.

One Month Later~

You sighed, hanging up your white jacket and kicking off your shoes. Nobody said being a bartender was going to be easy. "(Y/n)? Is that you?" You smiled. "Yeah it's me Kyrie, how was your day?" She smiled, poking her head out from the living room. "Fine, yours?" You shrugged. "Another day in paradise, you want me to make dinner?" She smiled sheepishly. Kyrie could make a delightful cup of tea, but everything food related _burned_. You nodded, heading into the kitchen where she followed, making light chatter with you as you made dinner. It was a simple routine, but a comfortable one.

They Get Jealous

Kyrie resisted the urge to roll her eyes as you laughed with Nero, pushing him playfully. She knew you needed a little space and friends of your own, but she didn't get to see you that much as it is. Not to mention the topic you two were on. "No way, there's no way that's true." You laughed. "Oh it's true, she had a huge crush on him-" *THUNK* Kyrie threw a pillow at him, face red. "Nero you promised to never tell!" The part devil laughed loudly. "Any way I'll see you around some other time dude." "You too bro." The two of you fist-bumped, Nero smirking as he bent down to whisper something in Kyrie's ear. "If you like him, talk to him." She blushed, looking away. "So, you really had a crush on Link?"

They are turned into Children

You snored blissfully in your sleep, rolling over on to your side. "(Y/n)...." You scrunched your eyes before opening them up to see sweet brown eyes staring back. "HOLY SHI-" You sat up, falling over the side of the bed. "(Y/n)? Are you ok?" The little girl ran over to your side of the bed, concern in her eyes. "Kyrie?" You asked, eyes wide. "How the hell, why are you a kid?" "Well...."

Kyrie tended to her gardens, humming a peaceful song to herself. "Howdy!" She jumped, turning to see a short girl with glasses and a black jacket staring down at her with a broad grin. "Hello...Who are" The girl waved her hand, and in a flurry of red and purple sparkles Kyrie fell asleep, shrinking in size. "Aw, you're so cute~!"

The girl sighed, pouting slightly. "I rather dislike being a child again." You smirked, ruffling her hair. "I think you're rather cute." She blushed. "Stop teasing me!" You laughed, tickling her side making her shriek in delight. "The tickle monster's going to get you princess! You better run!" You growled playfully while she ran. You chased her around the house for a good hour, when suddenly she turned back into an adult. She tripped, causing you to fall over her. "CRA-" You got onto your elbows, looking down at a blushing Kyrie. "Got you."

You get Hurt

You were walking around with Kyrie, admiring the city's landscape. "Oi boys, look at this. What's a pretty dame like you doing with a loser like this?" Kyrie gulped, gripping your arm as a group of thugs blocked your path. "Leave us alone." You growled, cracking your knuckles. Then one blindsided you, cracking you on the head. You spit out some blood, laughing. "That all you got punk." You beat the shit out of the thugs, walking away with Kyrie safely nestled under your arm. "You're hurt." "I'll be fine princess." You winked, stopping anyway when she made you, and letting her wipe your chin with her hanky.

Christmas Scenario

You smirked, looking back down while she blushed. "Alrighty then princess." You teased, kissing her cheek, only for your eyes to widen when she turned her head to kiss you. You blushed making her giggle. "Who all red now~"You smirked, throwing her over your shoulder for some alone time. "Merry Christmas (Y/n)." You got a very good present that night.

They Learn More About Your Past

You sighed through your nose, stroking the pictures' edge. Your mom looked so beautiful, smiling up at you. "She's beautiful." You jumped, wiping your eyes. "Yeah, that's, that's my mum... She was a beautiful person. A saint. She uh, got cancer when I was little." Kyrie frowned, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "I'm so sorry." "Don't be." You spent the rest of the night telling her about your family, until you fell asleep with her leaning against you.

Valentines Soulmate Au's

(Heterocromia AU where one of your eyes is your natural color and the other matches your soulmate. Your eyes become the same color when you meet your soulmate.)

One of your eyes was a lovely caramel brown, the other (e/c). You weren't sure which was your natural eye color, but you did know that your soulmate would have lovely eyes either way. You'd bought the game to entertain yourself while you were alone, something called Devil May Cry, the 4th one at that. You turned it on, only to get sucked in. You screamed, landing in a bed of roses. "My roses! Eh?" You got up, ready to yell, only to blush at the really pretty girl in front of you. Wait, her eye was changing into a caramel brown instead of (e/c). "Hello, i'm Kyrie." You took her hand, standing up. "(Y/n), nice to meet you finally."

Kyrie's P.O.V

Kyrie smiled, tending to her garden. She was happy that Nero had recently found his soulmate, a lovely girl she actually had a ton of fun with the other day. But it made her a little lonely too. She sighed, setting down the watering can as a loud crash sounded behind her, in her rose bush. She gasped, turning to see a very noticeable hole in her rose bush. "My roses! eh?" She said as a head full of (h/c) hair popped out, brown and (e/c) eyes snapping towards her, before both turned (e/c). Kyrie blushed, holding her hand out. "Hello, i'm Kyrie." Her soulmate stood up, smiling shyly. "(Y/n), nice to meet you finally."

Realizations

Kyrie watched you nap on the couch, your chest rising and falling with each breath. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She was so foolish, letting this happen again. After Nero she'd never thought she'd feel this way again. This sucked in a manner of speaking. She brushed back your hair, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. "I think I love you." She whispered in your ear before pulling away.

You're Taken Away

Kyrie picked the rose, gently stroking the white petals and biting her lip. Should she give you this? She jumped up as she heard a yell. "KYRIE!" She ran into the house and upstairs, hair falling out of her ponytail. "(Y/n)?!" She burst into the room, but you were gone, a portal closing. She fell to her knees, dropping the rose and scattering the petals as her heart broke for the second time in her life.

When You're Gone

She was devastated, and looked like hell. She stayed in her room, crying, her eyes grew red and puffy. She was miserable, and lonely. "Kyrie!" She gasped as two arms wrapped around her waist.

Your P.o.V

You were heartbroken, and angry, you tried to fight everything in your frustration and need to see her again. You hadn't felt so low since your mother died. Then one day the portal opened up. You didn't even look back as you rushed through, wrapping your arms around the girls' waist. "Kyrie!"

Reunion and First Kiss

Kyrie turned around, tears trailing down her cheeks. "(Y/n)!" She wailed, wrapping her arms around your neck and sobbing. "I missed you too." You smiled, wiping your eyes. She kissed you suddenly, making you gasp, your eyes widening. She pulled away, her face a cherry red. "I-I'm sorry, that was rather forwar-" You kissed her again. "Don't be."

Lemon (Kyrie i'm sorry precious princess.)

You kissed her neck making her moan as you picked her up, her legs immeadiately wrapping around your hips. She panted as your lips trailed down lower, brushing the valley of her breast as you unbuttoned her shirt, or well, yours. It wasn't really her fault that she looked _really_ hot in it. "(Y-Y/n) don't tease." You smirked. "This isn't teasing princess." Your fingers teased her inner thigh and heat. "This is teasing." She moaned, cheeks a nice rosy hue. You slipped under her panties, fingering her folds while you captured her in another kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Your dick grew hard in your pants, straining against the fabric almost painfully. You lowered your pants as you secured her on the counter. Fuck waiting 3 minutes to get to your room, you'd clean the kitchen later. If Kyrie had any qualms about it she was too distracted to call them out. "P-Please stop teasing." You obliged, pushing into her and moaning. She was tight as vice and felt like silk. She cried out, gripping your shoulders tightly as you began to thrust into her. "Ah, ah! I-I'm going to-" She cried out making you sputter as she got tighter, juices flowing down your cock. You helped her ride it out, pulling out to cum on her thighs. "Damn." You panted, cleaning her up. "Thanks." You laughed, kissing her forehead. "No problem princess."

Couple Costumes

You fixed the blonde wig, before making a silly pose in the mirror. "How do I look?" You turned and your jaw dropped. "Amazing princess." Kyrie blushed, pulling on the gloves of the Zelda costume. You held out your arm with a grin, triforce gleaming in the light. "Shall we?" What was Zelda without her hero Link after all?

The first "I love You"

She blushed, snuggling into your side, breath fogging the air. "I love you." You blushed, scratching your chin as you quickly kissed her temple. "I love you too princess."


	24. Girls/Guys Night (BFF Scenario)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway the first scenario suggested by Kkatt, thank you dear. The next one will be up next week, and warning, it'll be sad. But if you guys have scenario ideas don't be afraid to leave them. I'll take fluff, angst, kinky, songs, soulmate, homosexuality ideas. Just name it and I can (probably) do it. Anyway, let's see how many times I can make the reader go to jail, get drunk, or go to the hospital! And one really fluffy future scenario.

Dante

You were best friends with Trish of all people. He was pleasantly surprised by that in all honesty, he'd expected you to be jealous, wary, or apprehensive of his business partner. But you were completely cool with her company, freely joking with her at ease. The two of you were going to be having a "girls night" currently, which he was cool with. As much as he loved you he knew that you needed a little bit of time for yourself, just as he was enjoying his alone time right now. "Dante." Trish said cooly, strutting into the office, blonde hair swaying. She had swapped her usual tight leather outfit for a more casual jeans and halter top combo. With an unfamiliar jacket, with a slightly familiar scent. "Stole your mate's jacket again I see." Dante teased. Trish smirked. "It's warm." "Hey Trish!" You grinned, coming downstairs. "(Y/n)." You kissed Dante's cheek. "I'll see you later honey, don't wait up though." You winked before following the tall blonde. Dante rubbed his cheek with a smile. 'How much trouble could they get in?'

3:46 A.M.

Dante woke up with a groan, grabbing his phone. "Devil May Cry, we're closed." "Dante can you come to the jail?" Trish asked cooly, blunt as ever. Dante sat up abruptly. "Is (Y/n) ok?! I swear if you let anything happen to her i'll-" "(Y/n)'s fine, she'll have a nasty hangover but she'll be fine. Your mate's got a set of iron balls when she's drunk by the way. Some dude tried to feel her up and she kicked his ass. However the police came and well..." Dante chuckled, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his jeans. "That's my girl, i'll be there soon with the bail. Hey, why didn't you call your mate?" "He's sleeping, didn't want to wake him up." 

Vergil

You were best friends with Dante. **_Dante_**. But Vergil (mostly) tolerated this for several reasons. 1.) He knew you and Dante had no interest beyond friendship for each other, you being with him and Dante having a mate of his own. 2.) Dante could keep you safe when he couldn't. So, he allowed it. "So why are corners the warmest part of the room?" "Why?" "Because they're usually 90 degrees!" The two of you began to laugh obnoxiously making Vergil glower at his book. But seriously crappy jokes? Really? "Will you two stop it?" Dante brushed his hair back and mimicked Vergil's glower. "Will you two stop it?" "I am serious." The you brushed your hair back, glowering as well. "I am serious. No (Y/n) we can't have a dog. Dante stop that infernal racket." Vergil silently got up, walking to glower down at you. Dante gulped, standing up. "Uh (Y/n)-" "Oh what is it now Dante can't you see i'm being a huge-" You turned as you felt a tap on the top of your head. You gulped at Vergil's angry expression. "nerd." You finished. "Well you two seem to need to talk so bye-" Dante dashed off. "DANTE YOU TRAITOR!" You shouted as you were swung over Vergil's shoulder. "Heh, heh...Vergil?" "Not another word." "Vergil?" *SMACK* "YIPE!" You shrieked, cheeks a bright red as Vergil smacked your ass. "I said, not another word." He growled lowly, making you shiver.

Nero

You were best friends with Kyrie. Which was nice, you needed friends and Kyrie was a good influence on you. You cursed less, were a little more gentle in nature, and were calmer. It was almost nice, not that he loved you any less for your normal behavior. It was that side he fell in love with after all. You kissed his forehead suddenly, dressed up in a pair of jeans and one of his jackets. "I'll see you later, i'm going to go catch a movie with Kyrie." Nero smiled, kissing your cheek. "Have fun, and try to stay out of trouble ok?" You winked playfully, strutting out. "No promises sweetheart." Nero chuckled, shaking his head and returning back to him comic book. You'd be fine.

3 hours later.

He picked up the phone calmly, drying a plate. "Yes?" "Nero?" Kyrie timidly asked making him blink. "Yeah what is it? Did you guys enjoy the movie?" "Well, yes but you see, we're kind of in the hospital." Nero nearly dropped the plate before hastily setting it down. "What?! Why?! Is (Y/n) ok? Are you either of you hurt?!" "N-No, well (Y/n) busted her hand. She needs a few stitches. Some men tried to mug us and (Y/n) stopped them, but well, yeah." Kyrie said slowly while Nero groaned, grabbing his wallet. "I'm on my way."

Lady

Your best friend was Vergil, which really surprised her. Vergil didn't really _like_  anybody. But when she asked him why, his answer was simple. "I admire his bravery and loyalty to his country, and he's not obnoxious." So Lady left it alone, you needed more guy friends anyway, and time to yourself. She took a sip of her wine, flipping through her book. You and Vergil had went out. You had decided to show him a guys night out, which might actually be good for Vergil. He had, trouble adjusting to human customs and a nice and easy night at a bar might be good for him. She looked up as the phone rang and picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey Honey!" You said with fake cheer. "What happened?" She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Well, Vergil's in the slammer. We went to a bar and well, things kinda got out of hand." You explained nervously laughing. Lady groaned. "Fine, i'll be there soon." "I love you." "I love you too, you moron."

Trish

Your best friend was Lady, which, she kinda liked. Her best friend being friends with her lover, that was a normal thing right? Trish knew that Lady posed no threat to her love life, and Lady could keep you safe. A win win situation in her opinion. You were having a "Friends" night, which she respected, you needed to get out more. Plus it was nice to have a little time to herself as well admittedly. She relaxed on the couch, the thought of a nap being quite appealing in all honesty. *Knock, Knock* She groaned, sitting up and pushing back her flawless gold hair. She opened the door to see Lady toting a drunk you on her shoulder. "Your boyfriend's a light weight." Trish sighed with a smile, picking you up bridal style. "Thanks Lady." Lady shrugged, waving goodbye. "See you later then." Trish closed the door and sat back down on the couch. "You adorable idiot." She kissed your forehead before falling asleep.

Sparda

Your best friend was your boys. "Mama find me!" Dante cheered, running off with Vergil making you laugh. "I'm going to get you!" You cackled, chasing after them with wiggling fingers. They shrieked, hiding from your sight. "Where are you, you little mischief makers?" You chuckled, peeking under a bush. You heard little giggles from behind you in the rose bushes. "Shh! Shh Vergy! She'll here us!" You chuckled as you heard Dante whisper to his brother. "Hm, where are my boys?" Sparda walked into the garden. "Children? Dearest?" You smiled, standing up from your crouch. "Over here! I'm "finding" the boys." You grinned while Sparda snuck behind the rose bush. "Really?" He pulled the boys out, making them squeal in delight. The sounds of laughter reverberated around the garden for the rest of the afternoon, until you all fell asleep under the willow tree. Vergil curled up on his father's lap with Dante on yours.

Kyrie

Your best friend was Nero. Which was nice because you needed friends, and even better because it was with her ex. Which meant that Nero could keep an eye on you. Kyrie smiled, listening to calming music as she slowly began to draw a tree. It was a hidden talent that she was actually a very good artist. *Briing Briiiing* "Hello?" She said cheerfully, putting down her pencil. "Hey Kyrie, heh, are you uh, free right now?" She blinked. "Well, yes, but I thought you were having a guys night with (Y/n)?" "Well, I was, until he got drunk and kicked half the bars ass and got arrested. No charges, but you uh, need to pick us up." "WHAT? How? Why?!" She said, hurriedly grabbing her coat. "Well, he was defending a girls honor." Kyrie's heart softened. "I'll be there soon." She sighed. "Idiots." 


	25. Loss and Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by Kkatt, though this one has a more somber note. I'm sorry for your loss and I hope you like it. So, how would your lover react to you being in mourning? (N/n)= Nick Name

Dante

You'd lost your father. It was sudden really, and unexpected on many levels. It was painful, and you felt like curling up in a ball and never getting up. Even returning to Dante didn't fully help, wounds like that, they don't heal so easy. And the half-devil noticed, you weren't yourself. He took a deep breath, pushing open your door. "Babe, you ok?" You sniffed, wiping your eyes. "Not really." He say next to you, blue eyes gentle and worried. "What's the matter? You're happy, right?" You weakly smiled, leaning against his shoulder, intertwining your fingers with his. "With you yes, but my dad-" You sobbed, crying into his chest. Dante wrapped his arms around you, rubbing your back and kissing your forehead. "It's ok, cry it out." And you did, until you passed out, tears still staining your cheeks. Dante sighed, covering you both with the blanket and wrapping his arm around your waist. He had a feeling you didn't need to be alone that night.

Vergil

You'd lost your best friend. They were in a car crash. You tried to smile, tried to ignore it. But Vergil was no fool. While basic human emotions weren't his forte, he could still recognize grief. "(Y/n), what happened while you were home?" You froze, looking like a deer in the headlights. "N-Nothing." You lied, returning to the dishes you were drying. He slammed the cabinet shut, trapping you between him and the counter. "You're lying." You turned, looking up at him, weakly smiling. "I'm fine." His eyes softened as his big hands cupped your face. "Then why are you crying?" You broke down, your smile dropping as you gripped his shirt, staining it with tears. "Tch, troublesome girl." He muttered, sitting down and leaning against the counters, letting you cry on his shoulder. 

Nero

You'd lost your cousin. They'd been a close friend as well, always a shoulder to cry on. You dealt with it in anger, you became colder, harsh. Nero noticed it almost immeadiately. "WHY DO YOU CARE?!" You screamed at him, eyes furious and broken. "THEY WEREN'T YOUR COUSIN! YOUR FAMILY!" "(Y/n)..." He said gently, it hurt him to see you like this. You punched the wall, bits of plaster and blood as you broke open your skin flying everywhere. "It hurts, so much." You sobbed, clutching your fist. But Nero had a feeling that you weren't just talking about your hand. "I know, I know. It's ok (N/n), i'm here." After you finished crying. "Now let's get that hand cleaned up and stitched up." "Heh, ok." You wiped your eyes, following him into the kitchen, your hand not leaving his.

Lady

You'd lost an old military buddy of yours. They'd died in service, you carried their casket to the grave, trying to ignore the hysterical sobs of her mother and widow. You became quiet, dazed, that not changing when you reunited with Lady. But you had nightmares, which eventually gave you away. Lady was up, pondering your odd behavior. You were happy to see her right? "NO!" She jumped up, knocking over her tea mug. "Shit!" She'd clean it up later as she went to go see what was wrong with you. You were tossing and turning, a cold sweat covering you. "(Y/n)? Wake up!" You woke up suddenly, pointing a gun at her face from under your pillow, eyes wide. She gently pushed it down. "(Y/n)? What's wrong?" You shakily told her everything, about how you dreamed that you couldn't save your friend. How she came after you. "Shh, shh." She whispered, laying your head against her chest. "You'll be fine." Your breathing slowed, and you fell asleep in her arms, the nightmares gone.

Trish

You'd lost your cat. Some jerk had run him over, it left you devastated. You were deeply depressed, you lost your smile. Returning to Trish was just a slight comfort to you. You told her right away of course, to deter her from thinking that she'd done something to make you angry. "Hey Trish." You sighed, hanging up your coat. "Follow the ribbon." She said, hidden somewhere. You blinked, noticing a red ribbon attached to the coat rack, leading to your room. You followed it, the satin ribbon feeling good on your skin. You peeked inside and your jaw dropped. Trish sat on your shared bed, wearing her usual outfit except for the black cat ears on her head, a mewling basket on her lap. "They were free." She said simply, tilting the basket to let you see the litter of kittens inside. You gasped and immeadiately stared playing with them. You'd miss Meow Meow, but the kittens made that pain a little easier.

Sparda

You'd lost your mother. You'd sat beside her as she ascended to meet your father. You were devastated, Sparda noticed it right away. But he was lost as to what to do, he couldn't bring her back to life. "(Y/n), dearest, I know it's hard. But I know in my heart that your mother loved you, and that she'd be proud of what a strong, beautiful woman she raised." You smiled, wiping your red eyes. "Thank you my love." You leaned against him, still sad, but now the pain was tolerable. "Your welcome dearest." He whispered, kissing your forehead.

Kyrie

You'd lost your grandma. The one person in your family that ever had any faith in you. You went through all 5 stages, depression being the last when you went back to Kyrie. She noticed how miserable you were, and when she found out why she wasn't surprised. "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." She muttered, stroking your hair as you lay your head in her lap, looking away from her. "I miss her." You muttered, and Kyrie felt tear drops hit her leg as they soaked through her dress. "I know, I know it hurts. But it'll get better, I promise." You almost smiled, you believed her.


	26. Bedtime Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does your lover hold you while you sleep? Or are you the one doing the holding? (A quick chapter I wanted to update. My my my, 2 [possibly 3] chapters in a week. Aren't you lucky ducks?)

Dante

Dante is surprisingly cuddly, He loves being the big spoon. He likes the feeling of you in his arms as you sleep, and burying his face in your hair so he can smell your scent better. 

Vergil

Vergil isn't a cuddly person, he's a board in bed, so more often then you're the one who has to cuddle up to him.

Nero

Nero loves holding your hands while the both of you are sleeping.

Lady

Lady loves intertwining your legs with hers.

Trish

Trish loves being the big spoon.

Sparda

Sparda loves a protective cuddle position.

Kyrie

Kyrie loves facing you and holding hands while intertwining your legs together.


	27. Wearing Their Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd I'm back with a request by the lovely Arisa Nightingale, where the reader is found wearing a clothing item of their lovers, or reverse.

Dante

You woke up, a little sore from last night. Dante was still soundly sleeping, and snoring. You kissed his cheek and grabbed a shirt off the floor and a clean pair of socks, pants and underwear. You got dressed, only to recognize immeadiately as the shirt not being yours, considering it reached your knees. You shrugged and groggily pulled up the sleeve that steadily fell off your bare shoulder,  heading downstairs to get some coffee. Once the mug was in your hand you found yourself staring rather than sipping, your brain still trying to wake up. Then two arms wrapped around your waist, and a pair of lips found marks made last night on your clavicle. You jolted upright, almost spilling your coffee. "Holy- Dante!" He smirked. "Morning babe, have I told you how hot you look in my shirt?" You blushed as his hands teased your thighs. "Or maybe I should show you?~"

Vergil

You giggled as you took his infamous blue coat, sliding it over your own shoulders. It of course was far too big, trailing behind you like a bridal train. You pushed your hair back like his and grabbed your carefully crafted fake katana. "Insolent mortals, I shall rule this world." You said in a deep voice, swinging around the sword, not noticing your boyfriend staring at you from the door and pulling out his phone. "I will destroy all of you fools and reclaim the power of my father Sparda to do so!" You slashed the sword down on a pillow and cackled with glee, before turning to see your boyfriend recording you with his phone, amused. "AHHHHHHHHH JESUS FRANKLIN DELANO MADISON!" You tripped over the coat, landing on your face. "You have a long way to go before you're concurring anything." Vergil said, helping you up and ending the video.

Nero

You shivered, you were freakin' freezing. Nero was gone on a job, and had left his jacket. You grinned, slipping it on. It smelled just like him, vanilla with just a hint of ~~sin~~ cinnamon. Most importantly, it was really warm and just the right amount of oversized. Like a warm hug. You snuggled into it, watching tv and falling asleep. Nero came home, exhausted and excited to see you. "(Y/n)? ...(Y/n)?" He walked to the sound of the tv, and saw your hair from where you sat, he peeked over the edge and smiled. You were curled up in the chair and his jacket, soundly sleeping. You looked so cute, and even better in his clothes. He kissed your forehead, and took out his phone, discreetly taking a picture and setting it as his backround before carrying you to bed.

Lady

She put on your shirt because it was laundry day, and all of hers were in the washer. "Hey Lady i'm home!" She smiled and hugged you, kissing you happily. "How was your day?" But you didn't reply, instead you just kept looking at her chest. "(Y/n)?" You blushed and took off your jacket. "Here, I'm taking you to dinner." Lady raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with how I look." "N-Nothing wrong, i-it's just that you look really good in my shirt. And it's really tight in the chest honey." She smiled and raised an eyebrow. "So you're trying to to defend me from the hordes of horny men?" She teased. "And myself because i'll be damned if that's not a temptation to drill you into the couch." Lady made a mental note that wearing your shirt made you deliciously dominant.

Trish

She was going out, it was cold, and her typical black leather outfit wasn't going to cut it. Then she spotted your jacket hanging up in the closet and slipped it on. It was a bit tight in the chest, but it was bareable, and it was baggy everywhere else but her hips. But it was so warm, and fluffy. It reminded her of you, it even smelled like you. She took a deep sniff, and sighed, walking out. You looked up to say good bye and blushed, covering it with your oven mitts. 'How is he the heir to the mafia.' Trish mused upon seeing your reaction. "Is everything ok?" "Y-You look really good in my jacket." You stammered, smiling at her. Trish winked playfully grabbing her purse. "Maybe you can help me take it off later." She left you to take care of your nosebleed. 

Sparda

You took his coat. It was snowing outside, and the coat was warm, beside you were only going to be in the library. You wrapped it around yourself and curled up beside the fire, a thick novel in hand, you flipped through it until you found your place. You became so absorbed into the magic, you didn't notice Sparda entering the library. "Dearest have you seen my- Ah." He smirked, leaning over the edge of the couch, an eyebrow raised. "I see that you find my coat." You smiled back up sheepishly. "It's comfortable." You shrugged, replacing your bookmark as you saw Sparda reach down. "Do you want to know what else is comfortable?" You tilted your head, wrapping your arms around his neck. "What?" He smirked. "Our bed."

Kyrie

She took your shirt by accident, but once she had it on she didn't want to take it off. It was large and covered her decently, at least within the walls of the house. So she didn't mind wearing it like a dress while she cleaned up a bit. She wiped off the counters, put on some coffee, not noticing you coming downstairs once she started sweeping. Until she bent over to pick up a large scrap of paper, revealing her smooth thighs and cute panties. Your eyes went wide as blood rushed down, a tent forming in your pants. When she stood up she jumped as your lips and teeth latched onto her neck, your hands tugging at the shirt. After all, she knew how you felt about her wearing your shirt, maybe taking your shirt wasn't much of an "accident" after all. 


	28. Taking Them to Your World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if instead of you going to your world alone, what would have happened if you had taken them with you instead? Arisa Nightingale's 2nd Request. [Warning: Verbal Abuse in Trish's scenario so trigger warning.] (M/n)- Mother's Name

Dante

Dante rushed to your room the moment he heard you scream. He bust in, seeing you get dragged towards a portal. "Holy- Babe!" He grabbed your hand and pulled back, but the portal was too strong and he was pulled in as well. The two of you landed with a slight thud, the 6,3 half-devil crushing you unknowingly. He looked up. "Babe? (Y/n)?" "DWANYE GES UFF UR FWAT ASH ES CRUISHING MEH!" You said with a muffled voice. Dante lifted off of you just enough to let you breath and speak. "What?" You huffed and glared up at him. "I said 'Dante get off your fat ass is crushing me.'" The devil sighed in relief before smirking. "Oh, like _this?"_ He laid down on you again, not enough to crush you of course. "D-Dante!" You laughed/ wheezed. Suddenly your door burst open. "(Y/n) what in George Washington-" Your roommate Emily stopped abruptly, a blush erupting on her face. "Oh, er...I'll uh, leave you too it, use condoms." She hastily shut the door, while Dante began to laugh. "I like her, who is she?" "My roommate- wait, we're in my world!" You said happily, begin to babble. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone, and-" Dante tuned it out, as long as he was with you he was happy. (If you go back or stay is your choice.)

Vergil

Vergil burst into your room, seeing you holding on to the carpet for dear life as a portal tried to suck you in. Vergil quickly grabbed you, when the portal got stronger and sucked the both of you in. You landed on top of him with an oof and a groan. "Are you alright?" You nodded, getting off of him and gasping, tears in your eyes. "Vergil, i'm home." That hurt him for some reason, were you not as happy as you'd seemed when you were with him? You noticed his somewhat sad visage. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents! And my friends!" You helped him up and promptly dragged him off to do that same thing. As much as Vergil enjoyed being with you, he missed home himself, and figured out the way back. Perhaps you'd be happier without him? Vergil told you his intentions, and left you stunned. He took a deep breath and readied the portal. Then you burst in, panting and a suitcase in hand. The two of you stared at each other for a second before you grinned. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy did you?" The corners of Vergil's lips twitched up as he took your hand. "Of course not."

Nero

Nero woke up abruptly to your howls for help and rushed to your aid, grabbing your hand just as you were sucked in. The two of you landed sprawled out all over the carpet of your room. "(Y/n)?!" "Nero!" You both sighed in relief upon noticing that neither of you was hurt. "Where are we?" Nero asked while you slowly got up. "My apartment." You said simply, taking in notice of the all too familiar room, a small smile forming on your face. "So, how do we go back?" Nero asked, staring at your playstation. Your smile dropped. "C-Can't we stay, just for a bit? I want to show you my old neighborhood and stuff." You asked, not wanting to go back just yet. Nero sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Ok, I guess we could use a vacation anyway." You grinned and took his hand, heading out of the apartment. You were having a great time, but of course, with your luck it didn't last long. "Hey, if it isn't the notorious Angel." You stiffened, that had been your fighting name. "Care for a rematch." The woman stepped out, and you recognized her immediately as your old rival, named "Scarlet" for her hair. "How about for your boy-" *FWAP* You knocked her out with a single punch, grabbing Nero's hand. "Let's go home now."

Lady

Lady ran into your room, fearing the worst as she drew her gun. She burst in and grabbed your arm as you were sucked into the portal, landing harshly on the carpet of your room. "Lady are you ok?" She sat up and nodded, looking around, seeing pictures of you in uniform standing with other soldiers. "Is this, your world." "Yeah, this is my apartment, my bedroom to be exact." Lady got up, brushing off her shorts. "Who are they?" She pointed at one of the pictures. You grinned, taking it off the wall. "This was my team. Skinny, Jen, and Porkchop." You said, pointing each one out. Lady nodded, noticing another one, of you with your arm around another man. "Is that, Brad?" She asked softly, not wanting to upset you. You grin faltered, turning softer. "Yeah, that's Brad. Do you want to meet him, visit his grave anyway?" Lady nodded, letting you lead her to the graveyard, only stopping to get some flowers. You lead her to the grave, gently setting down the roses. "Hey Brad, how's it going buddy?" Lady stood off to the side, letting you talk, but paused in following you out. She gently touched the top of the grave. "I'll keep an eye on him for you." 

Trish

She rushed into the kitchen as soon as she heard you drop the pan, seeing the portal. "Trish!" You cried, reaching out for her. She hurriedly grabbed your hand, when you both fell in to the portal, landing on soft carpet. You whimpered, you hadn't wanted to come back home. Trish noticed your discomfort and helped you up, squeezing your hand to comfort you. Suddenly loud footsteps sounded, and your door slammed open. "What the hell is this?!" Your father growled while you stepped somewhat in front of Trish. The she-devil gripped your shoulder while you fumbled to speak. "Who's this whore?! You know you're engaged to the daughter of the McPatricks, God as if you weren't enough of a disappointment. Baking, cooking? You act like a girl!" He hissed while you became more and more downtrodden. Trish stepped in front of you cooly, but her eyes were furious, electricity fluctuating around her eyes. "Leave him alone." Your father sneered. "What'll you do about it-" *BZZT* Trish shocked him with the force of a taser. "Sorry, I couldn't take it anymore." She said, grabbing your hand while you sobbed and hugged her suddenly. "Thank you." 

Sparda

Sparda rushed to your room, seeing you holding on to the bed for dear life. His arms wrapped around your waist as you both appeared in your room, stunned. "Dear, where are we." "M-My house, MOM!" You gently broke his grip and rushed to her room, seeing her wake up to you burst in. "(Y/n) child are you ok?" You hugged her abruptly. "I uh, had a nightmare." You lied, pulling away, neglecting to see Sparda linger in the doorway. "Who is this?" You turned and blushed slightly. "That is Sparda, he's uh-" Your mother caught on, smiling at the devil. "It's nice to meet you, i'm (M/n)." Sparda stepped into the room and kissed the back of her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you madam, I see where (Y/n) gets her looks." Your mother chuckled while you blushed, burying your face in your hands. "Charming aren't you? I'll put on some tea!" After a brief talk over tea, you told your mother the truth of your situation. "I see, you better get back then." Your mother said bluntly, sipping her tea. "But mo-" "Don't but mom me, I can take care of myself, now go pack for tomorrow, I still want one more night." You sighed and complied, missing your mother grab Sparda's wrist. "Watch her for me, make sure she's happy." Sparda bowed his head. "You have my vow."

Kyrie

She ran in and grabbed your hand, getting pulled in quickly. She landed on you with a small groan, while you grunted. "Ow." You said simply while Kyrie looked around your room. Band posters, a guitar in the corner, a picture of you with your grandmother. "Nipote (Grandson)? Stai bene (Are you ok?)- oh, who is this?" Your grandmother said upon seeing Kyrie looking around your room before scrowling at you. "You-a better not be taking advantage of her like a farabutto! (Scoundrel)." "No Nonna (Grandmother), this is Kyrie." Kyrie smiled awkwardly. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, (Y/n) speaks quite highly of you." Your grandmother smiled softly. "Aw nipote!" She hugged you, making you roll your eyes as you hugged her back. "Come come i'll make you my famous Tiramisu!" You shrugged, following her while Kyrie giggled, maybe staying for a few days wouldn't hurt. (3 hours later: "Here's (Y/n) as a bambino (baby) in the bathtub, wasn't he adorable?" "NONNA!"


	29. First Date Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by Draconifus where your mate tries to take you on a successful first date but things go wrong. Sorry it's taken me so long guys, I have to completely rearrange my schedule, and I have much less time to write. Not to worry, I still plan to update regularly, it just might not be as frequent. I had no idea what to do for the girls and Sparda so they're a little short.

Dante

Dante took a deep breath, pacing around with flowers in hand. Ok, he probably should not have been as nervous as he was. I mean, you two were already dating, you'd already had sex, but you hadn't been on an _actual_ date yet. He wanted this night to go perfectly. (But of course it won't. :D ) "Dante?" You said, staring down at him. "Yea- wow." He said, turning to see you in a casual outfit, a red dress with black leggings that were covered by your biker boots, and a jean jacket complimented by your loose hair falling around your shoulders. To sum it up, you looked _gorgeous_. "We going?" You asked, walking down all the way to stare up at him. "Yeah, uh, I uh got you flowers, I know you think roses are cliche so I got you lilies." You smiled up at him, taking the flowers. "Thanks Dante." You weaved your fingers into his. "So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Dante rubbed the back of his neck. "I was going to take you to the little Italian place I know, and then maybe catch a movie." You nodded. "Sweet, simple and classic, good call." It all went pretty well, dinner went off without a hitch, you seemed to be having fun. But of course, Dante had always been cursed with terrible luck. You'd gotten to a movie theater when _they_ started. A couple of morons who were drunk and stumbling inside, they started by catcalling you. "Hey sexy, ditch the grandpa and come party with us." Dante growled, hints of red in his eyes as his possessiveness kicked in. You gently laid your hand on his arm. "Dante, it's ok. Let's just pick a movie, how about Deadpool?" Dante took a deep breath and calmed down, taking your hand. "Yeah, let's go watch Deadpool." The morons followed you into the movie and sat a few rows behind you, and kept catcalling you and trying to get your attention. You ignored it and laughed at the movie, Dante however was finding it hard to keep in focus. It was after the movie that shit got real. "Dante?" You asked as he stood up suddenly, gently pulling you after him. "I'm sorry babe but I can't take it anymore, they're driving me crazy, I know you want to see after the credits but-" *SMACK* You yelped as a sharp smack hit your ass, one of the morons had crept up behind you. Dante's eyes went red as he went savage, pushing you behind him protectively. Let's just say the 5 morons all had piss stains on the front of their pants, half of that part of the theater was destroyed, and you both ran out too fast to get charges pressed. "Babe i'm sorry-" You interrupted him by laughing. "Don't bother, that's the most fun i've had since last Tuesday." Dante smiled and slung an arm over your shoulder. "So, who would win the fight if you went against Deadpool?" *Scoff* "Me of course babe."

Vergil

Vergil was calm, he'd planned this night perfectly. There's no possible way for anything to go wrong. (As far as he knew.) Dinner and music outside at café that served delightful desserts and tea. A simple yet elegant, perfect for a first date. He straightened his tie as he saw you from the corner of his eye. You wore a simple blue dress that complimented your figure and skin tone nicely, your hair was done in a bun, and you wore very light blue eyeshadow. All in all you looked stunning. "So, is this ok? Am I overdressed, underdressed?" You asked nervously, pulling at your dress. Vergil took your hands and kissed your knuckles with a smile. "You look perfect. Shall we go?" You blushed and nodded. "Yeah." You made light talk as the two of you strolled to the café that was just a block away. Vergil was utterly enamored by the cute little giggle you gave off when you found something funny. The both of you were seated at the far edge of the small squared of the café. "This is really nice Vergil, thanks for taking me here." "Personally I think this little date is overdue." He smiled, plucking one of the roses out of the vase and handing it to you. You giggled and twirled the flower in your fingers before taking a sniff, admiring it's fresh scent. "Perhaps. Though, I don't want you troubling yourself with trying to impress me and make me feel special. I feel like i'm the more perfect girl on the planet when ever i'm with you." Vergil smiled. "Of course you are." You rolled your eyes, giving a playful smile. "Well you are a perfectionist." You teased, holding his hand over the table. The two of you broke your hold when the waiter arrived with your food. The two of you made idle chatter and teasing as you ate, before a loud crack of thunder sounded. Vergil growled, of course, the one thing that he couldn't control was against him. The weather. It began to rain quickly, fat droplets crashing against the glass of the table. Vergil sighed. "(Y/n) I apologize, if you want-" You began to laugh, the rain staining your dress and stray pieces of hair from your bun. "No need." You stood up and pulled at his hand. "Dance with me." Vergil would have protested had he not seen the hopeful grin on your face. How could he say no. You giggled, letting him twirl you around, your feet kicking up water from the puddles already forming. It wasn't a _perfect_ date, but all in all, it was successful. You kissed his jaw lovingly, your dress clinging to you. "I l-love y-y-y-yo- *ACHOO*" You turned your head and sneezed, making Vergil laugh. "Perhaps the next time we dance while it rains, we'll do it indoors." Vergil said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

Nero

Nero and you had opted for a simple dinner at home. You, had decided to cook, giving Nero a night off. But there was a tiny problem, you couldn't cook to save your life. You burned everything. You hummed nervously, everything was going well. Spaghetti wasn't too hard, boil some noodles, heat up sauce. But then again, you'd burned it before. "Sweetheart? Where are you?" You grinned, poking your head out of the kitchen to see Nero. "Right here." Nero smiled, holding something behind his back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I got you something." He said as he pulled away, before holding out a bouquet of pink roses. "Well it's a little cliché, but I like it." You kissed the underside of his jaw lovingly. "Thanks babe." Nero smiled. "Of course, what's that smell?" He said, sniffing the air as the smile fell from his face. Your grin faded as your eyes grew panicked. "MY PASTA!" You swore and rushed into the kitchen to see your stove on fire. Nero followed, blues eyes wide. You reached for the pan only for Nero to grab it first, shoving it under cool water. "Sweetheart?" ".....Yes?" "You're not allowed to operate anything other than the microwave from this point on, ok?" You sighed, taking his hand to see him healing from his new burns. "Ok, only because I don't want to get a new apartment, or for you to get hurt again." You frowned, tears welling in your eyes. Nero smiled softly. "It's ok, you can't be good at everything." You sniffed. "It just, sucks you know, I wanted it to be special for our first date." Nero wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on the top of your head, rocking softly side to side. "I know sweetheart, I know, but as long as we're both here isn't it special. It's the thought that counts. Hey, how about we order something?" You smiled. "Ok." Nero hummed. "Italian." You swatted him playfully. "Don't tease me." He chuckled hands teasing your sides. "Or what?" You pulled away and looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "I'm warning you, don't start things, cause I _will_ finish them." He smirked. "Counting on it." "Oh you are asking for it."

Lady

You decided to take her bowling. You figured it was a fun, easy-going activity that the two of you could enjoy. However you didn't factor in Lady's, well let's just say she is really, really competitive. You tied your bowling shoes calmly, taking a nacho from the pile. The chip was stale, but all in all it wasn't bad. Lady stretched while you raised an eyebrow. "Honey, you know that this is just a game right?" Lady turned to look at you, a competitive gleam in her eye. "Of course, I just hope you're a good loser." You raised your eyebrows. "Um, ok?" You grabbed the bowling ball and readied yourself. "Be sure not to _**MISS**_!" The bowling ball hit the wood and rolled into the gutter as you were startled by Lady's sudden shout. "Aw, too bad sweetie." Lady purred, grabbing her ball and taking your place. "If you want to play dirty, fine, but it takes two to tango sweetheart." You muttered under your breath. You went up behind her as she got ready to swing, and smacked her butt. She yelped, the ball flying out of her hands and into the gutter. "(Y/n)!" She hissed, eyes narrowed into slits. "Sorry honey, I thought we were playing dirty?" You said cheerfully, taking her place, and bowling a strike. Lady gritted her teeth. "If you want to play that way, so be it." 

~Time Skip~

Later the two of you lay in bed, panting and sweaty under the covers. "I sh-should challenge you more often." You said breathless, a broad grin on your face. Lady smirked. "Maybe you should."

Trish

You took her to a karaoke bar. You figured it be a fun experience for the both of you right? Get a couple of drinks and food, then sing together? It would just be a relaxing night between the two of you. Until You revealed that you can't sing. You sounded like a dying cat, then you got drunk. "Trish, you're *hic* the most, beautiful gal i've ever know." You said, giggling as you nuzzled her chest. Trish sighed, finding it hard to get mad at you. You truly were an adorable drunk. "Hey pretty lady, ditch the lightweight and come party with real men!" A group of men leered, laughing at the joke. Your eyes grew cold and steel-like as you pointed one of Trish's guns at them. "Shut the hell up before I blow your damn head off and shove your intestines down your throat." You growled before happily resuming to nuzzle Trish's breasts. Needless to say, you're not allowed in the karaoke bar anymore.

Sparda

Sparda also tried to cook for you.

He blew up the kitchen.

You don't talk about it.

Kyrie

You went to a bar.

You got drunk and beat up every male in the bar.

You were banned from said bar.

Kyrie uses it for blackmail.


	30. You get Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first request by LilPeaceMaker asking for a scenario where the reader is sick, and seeing as I just recovered from getting sick I can certainly relate. So, seeing as i'm in new classes, I find that I have a little less time to update. But don't worry, I still will update my stories at least once a week. Also applause for this being chapter 30, also seeing as this is the last request in my inbox i'll be more than happy to take a few more, that being said i'm think a fairy tale scenario for the next chapter. What do you guys think would be the best fairy tale for whom? I'll be doing Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid, Snow White, and Rapunzel.

Dante

You sniffled, and coughed. You felt and looked like shit. "Hey baby, you feel any better?" Dante said softly, peeking in, a steaming bowl of soup in his hand smelling delicious. The half devil was playing nurse for you while you were sick, saying that his half-demon immune system was very functional, and it was very rare for him to be sick. You decided you liked Dante better when you are sick, he didn't tease so much, and was very sweet. "A little." You said, smiling slightly as you sat up. Dante grinned and laid beside you, handing you the bowl. You made idle chatter while you ate, before you handed him the bowl once you were done, you gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "For making me feel better." Dante tenderly kissed you back. "Anytime for you babe."

Vergil

You groaned, frustrated as you threw off your blankets, only to pull them back up. You were too cold to go without the blankets, but too hot to keep them on for long. You rolled over with a huff, pressing your burning forehead to your cool pillow. "(Y/n)?" Vergil said with unusual softness, laying a warm hand on your back. "Are you alright." " I'm sick." You muttered pitifully, peeking up at him. "Move over." You groaned, but obeyed, giving him enough space to lay down. He took off his shirt, making your face hot from more than fever. "Come here." He said, gently pulling you on top of him as he laid down. His skin was warm enough to keep you from being cold, while the air around you kept you from being too hot. Vergil's lips brushed your forehead. "Sleep." And you did.

Nero

Nero held your hair back gently as you emptied the contents of your stomach into the toilet, grabbing your toothbrush and toothpaste. You took it from him, scrubbing furiously to remove the taste of bile from your mouth. "I hate being sick." You said bitterly after spitting out the foam. "Ok, back to bed." You sighed, rubbing your temples. "I can't, I'm too stuffed up to sleep properly." Nero hummed, and turned on the bath to be hot. "Get undressed, and get in. I'll be back in a minute." You blinked but obeyed, wincing at the heat of the water before it began to relax your aching muscles. Nero came back in, holding one of your favorite books. He began to read aloud, rubbing your back as you relaxed, the steam clearing up your sinuses. "Thanks Nero." "Don't mention it, you'd do the same for me."

Lady

You lay in bed, a towel over your eyes to block out the sun. Lady was avoiding you like the plague. 'I get sick too easily, I love you, but-" You understood, she hated being taken care of, and hated being sick. Having a weak immune system was a good reason for her to stay away. "(Y/n)?" She said, her voice muffled. You peaked out from underneath the towel, wincing at the sudden exposure to light before chuckling at her. She had a doctor's mask over her mouth and nose, and a steaming cup of ramen broth in her hand. She hurried over and set it down before scurrying back to the door. "I'm really sorry babe, get better quick!" "Thanks babe!" You called back as she closed the door hurriedly after blowing you a kiss. You simply chuckled and shook your head.

Trish

You were a big baby when you were sick. You curled up against her icy skin, sick as a dog with a high fever. Trish as a demon was 100% immune to human disease, but she knew how to treat the basic ones. She rubbed your back and kept a trash bin close by just in case. You groaned. "Trish?" "Hm?" "...This sucks." Trish chuckled and rubbed your back some more. "I know love. I know." "Can't you make it go awaaaay?" "No, i'm not a magic, sorry love." You sighed. "It's ok, it's not your fault, i'm just being whiny. Sorry princess." You said, burrowing your face into her neck. Trish smiled. "It's ok love. I forgive you." She said gently, kissing your burning hot forehead. You sighed in content and fell asleep on top of the she-devil.

Sparda

Sparda, being a devil, had a faint inkling that humans to get sick. But he had very little experience with dealing with sick humans. Hell the first time you sneezed he panicked and took you to the doctor. "Ah, I see. Ms. (Y/n) here has a simple strain of the flu. Nothing serious, but you'll have to let the disease take its course." Latter that week Sparda was holding back your hair, wrinkling his nose. "I truly pity humans, you're such weak and fragile creatures." You chuckled weakly, standing up and grabbing your toothbrush. "It's a part of life." You shrugged as Sparda wrapped his arms around your waist, burrowing his face in your hair. "If you need anything at all I will be more than happy to oblige." You smiled sheepishly. "How about back massages?" "Especially back massages." He promised, kissing your temple.

Kyrie

Kyrie was used to helping people, and had a very strong immune system, built up by helping many sick people. She applied the home-made remedy to your chest as your breathing got deeper, and more relaxed. The scent of mint and oregano invaded your nostrils, not wholly unpleasant, but hardly nice. But at least you were able to breath again. "Thanks." You rasped, giving her a smile. Kyrie gave you a tender smile back, and kissed your forehead. "Of course. Now move over, i'm tired." She crawled into bed beside you, and turned on a movie for the both of you to watch. "Really, thank you." Kyrie rolled her eyes playfully. "I know, now get some sleep." You were snoring 10 minutes later, peacefully asleep.


	31. Once Upon A Time~ (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante- Little Red Riding Hood  
> Vergil- Little Mermaid  
> Nero - Beauty and the Beast  
> Lady - Snow White  
> Trish- Rapunzel  
> Sparda- Cinderella  
> Kyrie - Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I HAD TIME. *Clears throat* So, you guys ready for some goofy and sweet fairytale scenarios? I am, it's been a while since I came up with my own chapter. That being said requests are still open so don't be shy and feel free to ask ok? The next chapter will be a parent scenario with your devil lover requested by firemoonlily.  
> G/M/N- Grandmother's Name

Dante

You fastened your red cloak around your neck, grabbing the basket full of apples, cream, smoked meats, and bread. Your grandmother had been banished from the village after being accused of being a witch. But that didn't mean you were going to let her starve just because of false accusations and petty jealousy. "(Y/n)?" Your mother asked, coming into the room. "I'm taking grandma food, it'll be cold this week and she doesn't need to get sick at her age." You mother smiled softly, and gently tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. "Be safe." "I will be." You smiled before leaving the cottage, your scarlet cloak gently flowing behind you. You walked down the path, the birds chirping. Sure enough fall was a short distance off, therefore all the animals were trying to find someone so they could pass on their lines. You paused as you heard a twig snap, turning around as a white wolf stepped out into the path, a bloody wound on its' leg. "Holy-" You rushed over as it collapsed, panting and in pain. You shakily kneeled beside it, and gingerly reached down to stroke its' fur. It's blue eyes stared at you dazed. "I-It'll be alright, i'm going to help you." It seemed to understand as it laid its' head on your lap, allowing you to look at its' leg. You sighed in relief, it wasn't a serious as you originally thought, only a slight graze by a bullet. You tore off the bottom of your apron and wrapped it around it's leg. It sat up and stared at you, a cold sweat fell down the side of your face, when it began to lick your face. You giggled, closing your eyes, only for the tongue to become a pair of lips. You opened your eyes, seeing a handsome man with pure white hair and wolf ears staring back. "Hey babe." You promptly shrieked and began to run away. "Hey wait!" "NO WAY PERVERT PUT SOME PANTS ON!" 

Vergil

You swam under the ship, eyes curious at the orange stuff beginning to coat it. People were leaving the boat in smaller ones, some dived into the water, but none noticed you. (To busy trying to save their skins), when another hit the water. You waited for him to swim up,... but he wasn't moving. You swam closer, cautious as you observed his features. White hair, pale pink lips, long lashes framing closed eyes. He was beautiful in the sense that a fallen angel is, with a certain, melancholy. You traced one of his cheekbones with a finger before grabbing him and swimming to the surface. You coughed, the sudden influx of oxygen burning your throat slightly. You hid behind a rock, noticing the beach quite a distance away. You grabbed a big piece of wood and heaved his body on it, putting your heart on his chest. It was faint, but sure enough there was the faint thumping of a heart beat. You relaxed, now you just had to make sure he didn't freeze to death while you took him to the main land. You pushed the makeshift raft slowly, not wanting to jostle your charge. He woke up, coughing slightly, blue eyes turning to you. You paused, you hadn't counted on him waking up. "W-who are you, you weren't on the ship." He said suspicious, blue eyes narrowing. "I-I, I'm taking you home, where humans belong." The stranger blinked. "Humans, you say that as if you aren't one." You showed him your tail, making his eyes widen. "You, you're not supposed to be real." You snorted. "Neither are many things stranger." His lips twitched upwards. "Vergil, my name is Vergil." You smiled brightly. "(Y/n), my name is (Y/n)."

Nero

You shivered, staring out to window, a slight sadness in your posture. You longingly stared out at the snow as memories drifted through your head, playing in the snow with your family, taking horse rides. "Are you, ok?" You turned, seeing Nero standing awkwardly in the door. Nero was, a peculiar being. He had the head of a lion, the arms of a dragon, the wings of an eagle, the horns of a stag, and the hooves of a goat. Anyone would call him a demon, until getting to know him. Nero was a sweet creature, who never uttered an unkind word, he had been cursed because of his fathers' sins. You smiled sadly. "I'm fine, a little homesick is all I guess." Nero flinched, he'd felt guilty about that. You'd forgiven him after realizing how lonely he had to be, spending so many years alone with only servants too scared of him to hold a conversation. "I apologize, perhaps if it gets a bit warmer we can roam the grounds. We didn't really get a chance to do so." You smiled, getting off the window sill. "I'd like that." Nero's lips twitched upward. "Good, lunch is served if you'd like to join me." You followed, telling him about a book you'd been reading in the library. It was nice, meeting someone who was willing to listen and not 'ignore the baseless gossip of women'. You ate lunch, making plans to play a game later that evening when a group of servants began to play a song. You grinned, jumping up and grabbing Nero's hand, effectively startling him. "Dance with me?" He was going to protest, until he saw the hope in your eyes. Who was he to squander hope, when it was one of the only things he had?

Lady

Lady huffed, pinning the laundry up on the line, heterochromatic eyes glaring at everything. "That gaze doesn't befit a princess my Lady." You said, carrying your books under your arm. Lady blushed, almost dropping a sheet in her hands. "(Y/n)! What have I said about sneaking up on me!" Lady hissed, glaring at her tutor and the castle huntsman. You'd come to the castle a few years ago, sopping wet from the rain, begging for sanctuary. The queen had let you in, admiring your fine physique and charming persona. But she left you alone upon finding out that you weren't interested, moving on to another potential "toy." You focused your attentions on Princess Mary, who detested her name, so you'd taken to calling her "Lady". Lady actually preferred it to 'Mary', especially when you said 'My Lady'... Not that she'd admit it out loud of course. The two of you playfully playfully bantered for a while before a guard arrived, eyes turning anxious upon seeing you. "Princess Mary, y-your mother a-accuses you of treason." Lady's heart dropped as she backed up. "W-What." She muttered, sure she didn't like her step-mother, but she'd never. You stepped in the guards' path. "I can tell you right here right now that Lady has done none of the sort." The guard stood taller, shaking slightly. "I must take-" Your fist met his face as you quickly took Lady's hand. "W-What are you doing!" She screeched, as you lead her away. You turned your head slightly to grin at her. "Running away with you of course."

Trish

You sighed, it was official. You were lost. Your horse whined, shaking his burgundy hair. You smiled softly, and patted his neck. "It's ok Max, we'll get out of this forest." You sighed, "Eventually." You pressed his sides gently to move him forward, to which Max did, albeit with reluctance. You noticed a break in the trees and grinned, urging Max forward. You sighed when you realized it wasn't a way out, but rather a clearing.... with a really large tower in the center. You gulped and urged Max closer before getting off, and cautiously moved closer. "H-Hello? Anybody up there?" You called, just as a long golden rope was thrown out the window. You yelped, taking a huge step back, eyes wide. A woman to your amazement was sliding down it like a rope, and as she came closer you realized two things. 1.) She was gorgeous. 2.) The rope, was her hair. She landed on the ground, staring at the grass in slight rapture. "Uh hi?" She turned, a sword that you hadn't noticed pointing at your throat. "Who are you?" "I-I'm-" Wait, she didn't know you? That meant she didn't know you were a prince. "I'm (Y/n), who are you?" You asked softly, taking a step back. She lowered her sword, slowly. "Trish." Trish said, before turning around and grabbing her hair. "And i'm freeing myself." She cut it off at the waist, sighing in content. "Much better." She said, before turning to you. You gulped. "Do you, need a ride? To the kingdom?" You asked kindly. Trish contemplated for a second, deeming you to not be a threat. "Fine, you've got a horse?" You nodded, relaxing as she sheathed the sword. "Follow me."

Sparda

You sighed, watching your step-sisters heading to the ball that would last the whole week. Only Eliza the youngest looked back, eyes begging for forgiveness. You smiled sadly, you could never fault dear Eliza, the most beloved of your step-family. She never said a bad word to you, but never helped you either. Your other two sisters on the other hand, Camille wouldn't hit you, or utter a bad word unless in the presence of her elder sister and mother. Mercy on the other hand was well, merciless, and would beat you with out a second thought. Your step mother was the worst of them all. While she preferred not to hit you, she certainly had no qualms in destroying your confidence. You sighed, glimpsing up at the castle before looking away. 'It's no use yearning for something lost, only to hope that next year I can go.' You began to pick up the tattered remains of your dress which Mercy destroyed, when you heard a knock on the door. You opened it up, revealing an elderly lady with a gnarled appearance. "Can I help you?" You asked kindly. "Pray you give this old woman a drink of water and a piece of bread please." She begged. You smiled, and let her in. "Of course, follow me." You gave her the water and bread, and when you turned you saw a bright red glow. A pretty girl now sat behind you, a pair of bronze wings stretching from her back as she winked at you playfully. "My dear, I do believe you shall go to the ball." An hour later you stood there anxious with the warning to return by midnight, when a handsome stranger joined you, blue eyes amazed. "Shall we dance?" You blushed, and nodded, taking his hand. One dance wouldn't change your life.

Kyrie

You sat in your throne, sceptor in hand, glaring at anyone who attempted to meet your gaze. You glanced up as Sybil, your faithful crow companion flew in, bowing lowly as you turned her into a human so that she might tell you the news. "The queen has given birth sire, to a baby girl. Princess Kyrie." You took a deep breath through your nose, trying to keep your temper. Even in your black heart you would feel guilt if something were to happen to your people due to your temper. You let them do as they pleased, but it was quite clear that you were in charge. The queen had been your lover, until she married out of greed, taking your wings with her. You smirked. She stole your heart, surely it was only fair to take what remained of hers. You arrived at the party, parting the crowd, Sybil perched on your shoulder in her original crow form again. "Hello Alexandra, it's been a while." You purred, your horns brushing a low hanging banner. "(Y/n)." She muttered, her face almost as grey as the streaks in hair, probably from stress. Your eyes narrowed as you saw three fairies looking at the ground bashfully in maids' uniforms, their wings tied together. "So, you take my wings, my servants, and you turned my heart black, for this?" You gestured to the castle walls. Alexandra stood, a grimace on her face. "No." You said, swinging your staff. The fairies were free, and the sleeping princess floated into your arms. "(Y/N) I WILL-" You banged your staff on the ground, and ended up on the other side of the kingdom, behind your kingdom. The fairies kneeled before you, eyes full of awe. "Can you take care of the child?" You asked, fixing a nearby cottage with a wave of your staff. "Yes sir, we are in your debt sire." You huffed. "Then care for her until she is of age to be on her own, I have no more use for her." You left them in charge of the baby, not seeing it look at you with curious brown eyes.


	32. Parenting Techniques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is your devil with kids? Requested by FireMoonLily, thanks for the comment! ;D Also, I already have a V-day chapter on 12 so you enjoy that.

Dante 

You hummed, fixing Evie's jacket as your son Vergil hummed in the back round, playing on his phone. "Hello family." Dante said, walking into the shop, putting his sword against the door. "Daddy!" Evie said happily, the five year-old grinned, revealing a missing tooth. "Hello princess." He said, scooping her up as you let her go. Vergil grinned too, running over to his father and hugging him. "Hey champ." Dante's eyes then turned you as he wriggled his eyebrows. "Hey beautiful, how's the little one in there?" He asked, gesturing to your slightly swollen belly. "Good, they kicked a while ago." You said with a smile, pecking his cheek. "How was the job?" "Good, short. So what are you guys doing?" You grabbed your purse. "Going to the park, wanna come?" "Of course." He chuckled, the two of you grabbing Evie's hand as you started swinging her between you, Vergil grabbing your free hand like the momma's boy he is. Dante kissed your cheek one last time before exiting the shop.

Vergil

You smiled as you heard the tell tale sound of the piano, which meant your eldest Thena was playing. Vergil had named your daughter Athena after the greek goddess of the battle, wisdom, and crafts. You rubbed your swollen stomach, the twins were kicking you gently. They would be a boy and a girl, so 'Apollo' and 'Artemis' seemed logical, and you happened to quite like the names so you didn't argue. You walked upstairs and peeked into the piano room. Vergil was watching Athena with pride as she played a piece of Mozart. While you still couldn't name which one, you'd learned to tell by the tune who the artist was. She finished, blue eyes looking up to her father with hope of praise. "Very good Athena, that was beautiful." Vergil said, stroking her (h/c) hair. She beamed, and saw you. "Momma!" She slid off the bench and gave you a hug. "Did you hear?" She asked excitedly. "Of course, I brought dinner." You said, kissing her head and Vergil as he greeted you. A normal day for your household. 

Nero

"Charles can you please sit still?" You asked calmly, grabbing a band-aid. Charles huffed, looking away, his white hair glinting in the light and the tears he refused to cry. You put it on his scrapped knee, and placed a gentle kiss on it, making your sons' lips twitch upwards. "There, not so bad right?" You smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah." "Honey i'm- what happened there?" Nero asked worried, seeing the band-aids on his sons' cheek, hands, and knee. "A mean teenager pushed me down and called me devil's spawn." Nero's eyes darkened, but he controlled himself. "Don't worry about it, you're a good kid." "And you're not devil's spawn." You assured, kissing Charles' temple. The boy smiled sheepishly. "Can I go draw in the living room?" "Of course bud." Nero said, ruffling his hair as he passed before standing up. "Nero?" "I'm going to go kick that punks ass." He hissed. "Don't bother." He turned to you, eyes shocked as you smirked. "Uncle Dante and Vergil are on it." "Woman you have an evil mind~" "And a body to match."

Lady

"Alexandra? Who's this?" You said pleasantly, staring at the punk holding your daughter's hand. She rolled her red and blue eyes. "My boyfriend Trent, he's taking me to a movie." She looked up at you pleadingly as she passed. "Please don't humiliate me." She whispered before heading to her room. "On my soldiers honor." You vowed before turning to the boy. "Come on in Trent." Trent obeyed, swaggering in. "I suppose you want to intimidate me?" He said cooly. You smirked. _"I_ have no intentions of such a thing." You lead him into the kitchen, where your wife was waiting. "It's my wife you want to worry about son." Lady sat at the table, casually cleaning her guns. She looked up. "So you're Trent huh?" "Y-Yes ma'am." He said, slightly nervous. "I plan on going hunting later, but I might not have to, do I have to?" "N-No ma'am." Lady clicked her gun, safety off. "Hm, shame, i'm a damn good shot. But I guess if I have no reason..." "Ready to go Tren- you didn't." Alex said as she came in, eyes horrified. "Sorry sweetheart."

Trish

You rocked Oliver gently as you stirred the sauce in the pot. It was his birthday and the kid adored alfredo noddles, so you were more than happy to provide for him. You hummed softly, making Oliver continue to nap peacefully. You jumped slightly as arms wrapped around your waist. "Hey babe." Trish cooed, kissing the back of your neck before turning your attention to your son who reached out to her eagerly. Trish chuckled, picking him up and bumping her forehead with his, her blonde hair tickling his skin. Your son looked a lot like her, with her fair skin and blonde hair, but his eyes were yours. "How was your day?" You asked cheerfully, kissing her cheek as you turned around, spreading breadsticks around on a baking sheet. You son began to cry, pawing his mouth. "What's wrong with him?!" Trish asked worriedly, her eyes going wide. "It's ok, he's just teething." You grabbed a waffle from the freezer, letting him gnaw on it. "Why the waffle?" "It's cold and he can bite it...also it has built-in drool cups."

Sparda

You chuckled as Dante and Vergil ran around, playing tag in the front yard. You loved your boys with all your heart, you looked down at your lap where the storybook you'd been reading had been forgotten. They weren't interested in fairy tales, which was fine. They preferred tales of action, glory. Which worried you, that your boys might get hurt if you didn't install in them that fighting isn't all it's cracked up to be. "Hello darling." Sparda cooed, kissing your temple before looking to his boys as he sat beside you on the porch swing. "They're growing up nicely aren't they." You chuckled. "Dante's going to be a real heart-breaker. And Vergil's, i'm so proud of his studies lately, he's gotten such good marks. Our boys are going to do something special." You said fondly, seeing Dante and Vergil playfully wrestling. Sparda smiled, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. "Yes, I do believe they will."

Kyrie

You sat behind your daughter on the bed, pins to hold up her hair in your mouth. You were focused on your task, braiding your daughters' hair for her ballet recital. She sat still, except for her legs bouncing nervously and biting her lip, a habit she had picked up from you and her mother respectively. You finished, twisting her hair into a french braid gently, inserting pins with flowers on them to form a crown. After all the princess of swan lake deserved a crown. "Daddy where did you learn how to braid hair?" You hummed. "Your great grandma would have me braid her hair for special occasions, and I got good at it. You'll do fine by the way." You saw her lips twitch upward. "Agreed." Kyrie said from the doorway. "Your father and I are very proud of you." She said cheerfully, kissing the side of your daughters head. "You ready cupcake?" She took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing both of your hands. "Yeah." You playfully hugged her, rubbing your cheek against hers. "Ah Dad no! Your cheek is scratchy!"


	33. You Save Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if your Devil needed your help? A mix of Luck of the Irish 777's and KtKatt's scenario requests, monsters requested by Luck of the Irish, and Savior!Reader by Katt! I hope you enjoy and I apologize for taking so long, I just recovered from being damn near deathly sick. All monsters were suggested by LuckoftheIrish777, and none belong to me. The girls were a bit shorter than I would have liked but I guess I was just really inspired by the guys more.   
> [P.S.- Can you guys spot the reference in Vergil's scenario?]

Dante  
Dante growled, eyes glaring at the road in anger, the soft sound of your snores the only sound in the car. He hated demons like her, despised them. The ones that made you feel the worst part of your soul, that could make a saint feel like they had done nothing but sin and lie from the moment they spoke. Other demons at least made sure their victims didn’t even see them coming. Which was objectively better, a quick death was better than being driven insane by Bloody Mary. “Crazy bitch.” he muttered under his breath, eyeing you. At least it was an easy demon, in terms of type. You had insisted upon going, tired of being left behind. You wanted to spend more time with him, help him if you could. His anger subsided as one of his hands left the wheel to hold yours. Your fingers twitched around his but remained limp. You were good for him, he was calmer around you. Didn’t hate himself as much. He got to the location quick enough, a house of mirrors. ‘Of course.’ He exited the car quietly, making sure not to awaken you. He broke in easily, and cocked ebony. “Bloody Mary.” He said loudly, his voice reverberating amongst his disoriented form in the mirrors. “Bloody Mary.” He glared at the one in front of him. “Bloody Mary.” It dropped at least 20 degrees as a chilling, raspy laugh rang out through the dark, dusty abandoned halls. “Son of Sparda~ What an honor!” A mocking, childish voice cooed. “I’ve been told.” He smirked, as a mirror version of him appeared right across from him. Same clothes, same hairstyle, but the eyes were pure black. Blood ran down its’ cheeks like tears. “Such confidence, didn’t help that girl in Arkansas did it?” It grinned while Dante’s grin dropped. “Or that little kid…all that blood…dead, because of you.” He growled and shot the mirror. But Mirror!Him appeared in another one down the hall. It continued like that, until he ran until a circle room, and he collapsed. Tears of blood ran down his cheek. “What about (Y/n)? Hm? You’re not strong enough to keep her safe, and since when do you even deserve her? You’re nothing but a womanizing half-breed-“ *SHATTER.* The mirror him growled as you ran into the room, panting as you took Dante’s face into your hands, wiping the blood away. “Dante.” You whispered softly, eyes wide. “Oh look at the little whore, here to help.” You growled, swinging your pipe again, destroying the last of the mirrors. A nasty looking woman crawled out of the last one, hissing as you pulled a hand held mirror out from behind your back. “Have a taste of your own medicine _you bitch_.” Mary whimpered, transfixed by her reflection, before shattering into a pile of blood and glass. You held Dante’s face to your chest, stroking his hair. “It’s ok baby, it’s ok.” You whispered while he buried his face into your shirt. “It is now babe.”

Vergil  
Vergil ran his hands through his messy hair, soaked with sweat along with his skin. You slept peacefully behind him, clutching a pillow. Vergil, despite his torment, was grateful that at least the beast was leaving you alone. Cthulhu was a bastard, tormenting him to sacrifice humans to revive him. If this had been before he’d met you, he would have done this with out hesitation to further his goals and powers, but you’d brought out the human in him. The still largely uncaring of others fate human, but wasn’t going to sacrifice humans just to get power. Mainly because it bothered you, a lot. “Vergil?” You said sleepily, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and nuzzling the back of his neck. “Come back to bed with me.” He smiled weakly, laying back and pulling you close. You blinked, surprised. Usually you initiated cuddle time, but you didn’t question it as you happily wrapped around him, nuzzling his always cool skin. Vergil, knowing he would regret it, feel back asleep. Only to get visions of you being the sacrifice, of other men going to kill you, of you needing his help- “VERGIL!” You screamed, effectively snapping him out of the dream. He bolted upwards, pupils dilated to pin-pricks amongst the neon blue as he panted. You moved back on your knees to avoid a collision of your foreheads. “Vergil… what’s going on?” You asked softly, your (s/t) hand gently reached out and stroked the back of his hand. He grabbed it and intertwined your fingers, taking deep breaths. Vergil began to talk, telling you of his plight, how the damned beast refused to let him go.You listened with a stony expression, before standing upon his story’s end. “Wait here.” You left for a second, coming back with a thick book. “A while back, I saved the life a man who was exorcising a demon. To thank me, he left me a book. This book tells you how to kill or at least dispel everything.” You said, flipping through it until you found the proper spell. “Perfect, this charm will let me go into your mind. If I can find Cthulhu I can dispel him with this. Do you trust me?” Vergil tried to protest but you wouldn’t let him talk you out of it. “Yes, be careful?” You nodded, creating the ritual. He laid down, hearing you mutter strange words under your breath. Your eyes rolled into your head and you fell silent. Vergil was in a trancelike state, aware of himself and not. You returned a short while later and fell to your knees, coughing slightly. “It’s good now, i’ve banned him from your mind.” You said, stroking his hair back. Vergil sighed in relief. “What did you see?” You smiled. “You as a kid… how much you love me. I didn’t really go through anything.” He smiled slightly as you kissed his forehead, glad to be rid of the bastard. (“So who was this man anyway?” “Oh, he went by the name of Constantine, lovely guy… bit too flirty for me though.”)

Nero  
The Hookman. The freaking hookman. You sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose. Urban legends were always complicated, brought to life by fear and superstition. They didn’t even have to be real people initially. ‘At least Creepypasta aren’t real, yet.’ You thought, trying to find a positive outlook on this. Nero was beside you, just as awkward in the car. The two of you were being “bait”, waiting for the fiend to show up. “So, this is weird.” Nero sighed, staring out over the edge of the cliff. “Yeah, jeez teenagers piss me off.” You hissed, crossing your feet on the dash, taking an angry bite out of a fry. Nero chuckled. “You realize that we just stopped being teenagers like a year or two ago.” You rolled your eyes. “Yeah but we weren’t _normal_ teenagers, we were sensible.” “I hardly count that time in Walmart as sensible.” “It was _your idea_ with the dresses.” He laughed. “At least I didn’t do the tomato juice.” You giggled. “Yeah, I guess that was kinda fun, we were still better than most teenagers though.” “Oh definitely.” You scooted next to him, leaning against him. “It is a nice night though, and a nice spot.” You admitted, admiring the stars out. “Yeah, it’s a shame most people waste it by having sex.” Loud laughter broke the peaceful mood of the car. “Shit, Nero we’re supposed to be-“ *SHATTER* “HOLY FUCK!” You grabbed Nero just as a meat hook broke through the mirror, the hook would have without a doubt hurt him. The Hookman growled and grabbed Nero, running into the woods. You ran out, grabbing the shotgun and lighter, running after the sounds of struggling. You heard a scream, a horrible hissing scream. ‘Good, Nero’s hurting him.’ Nero burst through the bush, covered in blood, a stab wound from the hook in his shoulder. “I got his hook!” He said, as a chain wrapped around his neck. “NERO!” He choked as the Hookman appeared, growling. You dropped the bowl, and the hook inside, covering it in salt and lit it on fire. Nero collapsed on the ground, choking. “Fu-“ He said as the Hookman melted alongside his hook, hopefully to hell. Nero stumbled over to you, staring at the burning hook. “…..Wanna go do it in the car?” “Sure.”

Lady  
Lady huffed as the campers behind her continued arguing, calling each other reckless and stupid, which was true. She held up a phone and scrolled through her pictures of you longingly. She missed you, she wanted you to be there so that she could tease you a bit, you’d make dinner, and they’d watch the stars. But this hunt was far too dangerous for a dork like you, ex-soldier or no. “That your boyfriend?” A nasally voice asked behind her, staring at her (Y/n) with interest. “He’s cute.” “Yes he is.” Lady said, turning off the phone. The sooner she lead these campers out of the forest in the morning, the sooner she could get paid, and go home. Then things went to shit. “ALEX! HELP ME ALEX!” A scream rang out from the trees, and before Lady could stop them half of the campers were out of the circle. “STAY PUT!” She yelled at the others with a hiss, following after the group of fools who started it. She ran in, only to get grabbed, and hit upside her head. Her last coherent thought before she black out was ‘Fuck, (Y/n)’s going to be pissed.’ When she woke up she was hanging from the ceiling, the wendigo eating the corpse of one of the campers, the one who’d called you cute. Lady grimaced, calculating plans of escape, when sunlight flooded the cave and you dropped down as the wendigo screeched. “Smile you son of a bitch.” You said, shooting the flare gun at it. It screamed, bursting into flames as you ran over to Lady, cutting her and the other campers down. “How did you find me?” She asked, amazed. “I followed the claw marks, and blood. You told me this is where you’d be going, and you left your phone, you have a girl to thank when we get to where you left the others.” You grinned, kissing her temple. She hugged you with a sigh. “I’m glad that you’re ok.” You whispered, intertwining your hands as you lead them all out into the sun.

Trish  
Blemmyae, of course. Northern Africa had its’ fair share of monsters, and this group was particularly nasty. Headless male cannibals, their faces in their stomachs. Gruesome, and crude, but easy enough to dispatch. When you were prepared. Trish was bound to a pole the cannibals rejoicing the soon to be feast of tender flesh. She growled, she wasn’t sure where they got the cuffs but they did their job. No strength or powers. At least the blemmyae were to busy rejoicing food then a woman. Her blue eyes saw you and she panicked, you were army crawling on the ground over to her, a knife in your hand. “Trish, be quiet.” You whispered as you broke open the lock with the tip of the knife, when you were pulled away, the cannibals angry. Trish zapped them all and took you in her arms, bounding away. “Trish! What about them?” “We leave them be, they’ll be too weak to hunt, now that their food is gone.” She said, running through the dense brush, when she ran into a pack of lions. They all looked up lazily, assessing the threat, before deciding that they weren’t hungry. Trish set you down, watching as a cub curiously clawed you. You excitedly scratched behind its’ ears, he seemed to like it as he made sounds of pleasure and approval. Trish smiled. Leave it to you to befriend a lion.

Sparda  
Sparda growled, this bakhtak was strong as it kept him in paralysis, trying to get his secrets for Mundus no doubt. He roamed through the halls of his mind, passing memories. Horrible memories, surrounded by darkness and shadow in each room. Until, they started getting a bit lighter. The orbs became more grey then black, he smiled, picking one up. It was him meeting a human child, talking to one. She had been a sweet girl, married well, had several children. Humanity had softened him, changed him from his merciless and uncaring self. Of course he was far from perfect, and he’d killed just about as many humans as he protected, but as the orbs continued on…they got even lighter. He stopped in shock as he saw a bright yellow one, he picked it up, feeling the smooth glass. It was you, the day he’d met you. Your eyes were wide with confusion, your cheeks a light rosy red from screaming and breathlessness. Your hair was a bloody mess. Sparta chuckled, putting the memory back. The rest of them were the same, each one brighter than the last. There was a blue one, from the time you went back, but the golden one of your return was the brightest of them all. He heard the demon prepare to strike and grabbed his sword, when a bright figure of golden light appeared, blocking the demon. It hissed and retreated, undoubtably to return. Sparda turned, shocked. You stood there, your skin, eyes, and hair gold, a long sleeved dress reaching to just below your knees. “(Y/n).” The vision smiled. “No, i’m (Y/n) in your mind, your Cricket if you will.” It stoked his face gently, it’s hand felt like cloud, there but not. Sparda smiled. “Even now you protect me.” The vision smiled and took his hand, leading him away, its’ light brightening the halls. A single blue spot was on its’ back, behind where the heart would be. “You have a spot of blue, why?” “I am a composite of your memories of (Y/n), all of them are good, except for one.” The vision answered in a cheery tone. “When she was taken away.” The vision nodded, taking a right. “Yes…I suppose you must truly love her, seeing as I could have taken any form, yet you subconsciously chose this one. This (Y/n) saves you every day, and she isn’t even aware.” The vision’s cheeks lifted up. “I much prefer this form to my previous one anyway.” Sparda smiled. “Yes, as do I.” He dispatched the demon quickly and woke up to see you staring at him worried. Sparda just kissed you, reaffirming that he was ok, and that the two of you should go back to sleep.

Kyrie  
You sighed, this job was going to kill you. You flipped the metal canister, hearing the vodka, ice, and pop combo swoosh around. The group of girls watched in amazement, giggling. You rolled your eyes, focusing on the next flip. College students were easy enough to impress, a couple of flicks of the wrist, some pretty colors and bam! Good tip, and a phone number or two. Not that you had any need for them, now that you had Kyrie. "Here you go girls, Adams on the Rocks." You said, before walking away. It was a slow night, which was good. It was better that way, less of a headache. "Whiskey please~" A sultry, soft voice asked, a beautiful woman sat at the bar. Her long dark hair covered some of her face, and she wouldn't look directly at you. "Sure." You said simply, grabbing the glass. "Single or Double?" "Double." You nodded, pouring the right amount, sliding it to her. She downed it quickly. "I'm surprised, most men try to flirt with me right off the bat. No witty pick up line." "Nope. I've got more respect for women than that." You said, cleaning a glass. The woman tried to flirt with you more, tried to get you to ask for her name. "Lady, I respect you, but i'm a taken man. Please, stop flirting with me." You said politely, moving away when she grabbed your wrist. "Such loyalty, I want you, please be mine?" She asked, a small smile on her lips. You could have sworn you saw a skeleton instead. You pulled away, noticing the now empty bar. "I'm Sihuanaba, and I like you." She cooed, attempting to come closer when- *BANG* Kyrie stood there alongside a shocked Nero, a shotgun in her hands. Nero lifted both his hands and took a step back. "I uh, I have to go, keep the gun." He bolted. You grinned at Kyrie. "Hey princess, typical Friday right?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah." 


	34. Alpha/Omega domestics *NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/Beta/Omega domestics/smut for all of my lovely Melodies~ requested by LuckoftheIrish777, and a Gender Neutral reader. I learned a lot about alpha/omega anatomy for this so I hope you guys like it, because I felt like a huge fucking pervert for your sakes. So smut and hinted smut, with fluff, read at your risk. Also, if you all remember I made the reader speak Italian in Kyrie's scenarios due to being raised by an old Italian woman. (For all of you curious as to why, the reader's [in this scenario] mother died in childbirth, and his father left him with Nonna. (Grandmother in Italian.)) Anyway, what the reader says is "I love you more flower." Any Italian speakers feel free to correct me, i'm using Google Translate which is notoriously inaccurate. For all I know I might have called Kyrie a cunt.

Dante

You moaned as he roughly bit your neck, teeth sharp. His cock pounded into you ruthlessly, his knot swelling with every pump. "That's my good little omega." He cooed, hands gripping your hips just enough for it to not be painful. "D-Dante!" You cried as you came, your juices sliding down his shaft, making him purr in his chest with pleasure. He pushed you down, your face getting shoved gently into the bed as you panted, your breath fogging the air. "You're so cute, i'd bet you'd look even cuter with your belly full of pups. Our pups." Dante said breathless, eyes dilated with lust and pleasure. You were so sensitive to his hands against your skin, you were close for the 4th time that night. He'd been gone for 3 weeks, and arrived just in time for your heat. Not that you minded. Your skin was burning, your cheeks were on fire as your eyes locked on his. You felt the familiar urge to look away, when suddenly your orgasm hit you like a truck. You gasped as Dante arched, finally knotting inside of you. You panted, knowing you'd be stuck like this for around 15 minutes. Dante grinned lazily. "You get more and more beautiful each time." You blushed, burying your face in your hands. "Pervert." You muttered, almost lovingly. Dante chuckled, sitting up so you straddled him as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "I love you though." You said, hugging him as he nuzzled your neck. “Love you too babe.”

Vergil

You shivered, the heat pulling at your stomach was unbearable, and the lack of vision didn’t help. But you understood, Vergil was the epitome of an Alpha. He oozed confidence and dominance. You wanted to giggle at the thought of an omega Vergil, a power bottom without a question. But if you giggled you’d get punished, and you’d done your waiting ~~twelve years of it in Azkaban~~ , and you needed it now. You twitched as a warm hand gently stroked your hip, right next to your ass. “You’re behaving very well little rabbit.” Vergil praised, making you tremble slightly. Praise was good, praise meant a reward. “Maybe a little reward is in order hm?” You gulped, knowing better than to say anything. Speaking was bad, speaking meant punishment. Vergil purred, and you felt the bed shift, his knot pressed against you. “You’re learning fast rabbit. You may make noise.” You sighed in relief as the gag was removed from your mouth. “Thank you, sir.” You added hastily when you noticed Vergil pause. “Very good.” He praised, fingers finding you in the darkness. You gasped, arching your back, the ropes digging deliciously into your wrists. “You’ll want to preserve your voice however, you won’t be able to walk right for a while. Now, the safe word is red.”

Nero

Nero huffed as you waddled around the house, eyes watching your every movement. Your stomach was swollen with pups, his of course, but you refused to let him do any work for you. “I’m pregnant not disabled.” You snapped at him earlier when he grabbed some fallen laundry for you. You were a stubborn omega, you always had been, but the hormones from the pregnancy increased it tenfold. Nero jumped when you sat next to him, eyes red as you sniffled. Nero blinked. “Sweetheart?” “THIS SUCKS!” You whined, clutching him suddenly. “I’m fat, I can’t kick anybody’s ass, and we haven’t had sex in 5 weeks!” Nero awkwardly patted your shoulders. “Oh honey that’s not true, you can kick anyone’s ass. I’ve seen you scare off Dante.” “Not like this!” You said, laying your head on his shoulder. “I love this kid, but i’m fucking tired of being pregnant. It was fun for like, a month. I can’t even see my feet anymore.” You muttered, tears in your eyes. Nero smiled, wrapping his arms around you. “It’s ok, you’re still beautiful, and you can still kick ass. Just two more months.” “One if they’re like me.” You said hopefully, a small smile on your lips. Nero kissed your temple. “That’s the spirit doll.” "...Can we have sex?" *CHOKE*

Lady

The two of you panted in the soft lighting of your room, the aftershocks of your orgasms wearing off. Lady sighed in content, pulling you down closer to her. You hummed, pulling the covers over the two of you to protect yourselves from the cold that had went unnoticed until now. You stroked her face making her purr in content. “My alpha.” She said while you chuckled. Her heats made her very affectionate and loving. You kissed her neck, making her groan softly. Lady would be fine for about 3 hours before the need to mate hit her again. “(Y/n)?” “Hm?” “Do you think i’d be a good mother?” You blinked, staring down at her. “Yes? Why, do you, want children?” Lady bit her lip. “Not right now, but, you know…eventually.” She said tentative, heterochromatic eyes anxious. You smiled, stroking her cheek. “Kids sound wonderful, when ever you’re ready.” Lady grinned, nuzzling you as your knot finally loosened and you slid out. You remained close, laying down. “Yeah, you’d be a good parent.” She said, tracing one of your scars. “You think?” You said with a crooked smile. “Yeah, I do.”

Trish

You hummed delightfully, waiting for the drink to finish in the blender so that you could serve it. Alphas gave you lustful gazes that you mostly ignored, you were mated and they could smell it on you. Still, you were an awfully cute omega, always cheerful and happy. Trish entered the cafe, making all the other Alphas lower their gazes. Trish was an alpha among alphas, the dominance in the room hers. Not to mention Trish nearly killed the last Alpha who dared attempt to take what was hers. No alpha wanted to screw with that so they kept their gazes away, sipping their coffees and eating their food glumly, wondering why they couldn’t find a cute little omega like that. Trish inwardly growled upon smelling you, the hints of the other alphas were tainting your scent. Her rut was close, she figured it’d be fair to give you a warning. “Hey Trish-“ Your eyes widened as you blushed. “O-oh, should I…?” “I can wait till you get home.” She leaned forward. “But i’d take the next few days off.” You gulped and ran to tell your boss. Trish walked out with you under her arm and a huge smirk on her face.

Sparda

You sighed, Sparda had been distant for some strange reason. You hadn’t seen hide or hair of him for a week, and you lived in the same house! You bit your lip, had you done something wrong? You were certain that you had done nothing to offend him, but perhaps you had without your knowledge. Maybe he didn’t like your scent and was keeping his distance to spare your feelings. You had always though that your sandalwood and salt water scent hadn’t been too bad, unique but not bad. Your scent had been stronger when you where going through your heat. The anti-heat suppressants had stopped the perpetual horniness but the flare of your scent was still strong. You took a deep breath and headed to his room, and knocked on his door. You then smelled him. Your eyes dilated, and your cheeks burned. ‘Oh.’ He was in the middle of his rut. You took a step back as the door opened. Sparda stared back, eyes wide and lust filled. “Come.” You decided not to disobey.

Kyrie

You growled as another Alpha scurried away, his metaphorical tail between his legs and a bruised cheek. Kyrie sighed, kissing your cheek gently. “It’s ok, you know I would never go with him. I’m yours.” You relaxed, your instincts telling you that the competition was gone. “You’re not mine. I mean, you are my girlfriend, but you’re not an object. You’re my mate, my equal. Not a damn piece of meat.” You growled the last part. That’s what truly drove you insane, the way guys looked at Kyrie. Of course she was gorgeous, you couldn’t blame them on that front, it was the way they idolized her like a trophy. Not a human being with feelings, opinions, and a heart. Kyrie was not a sex toy, a maid, or a trophy. She was your equal, and you made damn sure that she knew it. If she didn’t want to do something, she didn’t have to do it. End of story. Kyrie beamed as you pulled her closer. “I love you, silly alpha.” She said, kissing the underside of your jaw. You kissed her nose. “Ti amo più di fiori.”


	35. You get caught doing an embarrassing thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request LilPeaceMaker made ages ago that I am so sorry for forgetting! Please forgive me! To pay for my mistake I'll update twice this week! Sorry D:

Dante

You tapped your foot to the beat, the sweet tune of Billy Joel's "For the Longest Time" coaxing you to dance. You bit your lip, Dante wasn't here, and it had been so long since you'd danced. You took a deep breath and began, using the broom as a prop/dancing partner. You grinned happily, spinning and leaning the broom against the counter as you began to freestyle, shaking your hips and head with a laugh. Until two hands found your wrist. You promptly shrieked, turning to see Dante grinning down at you. "D-Dante when did you get home?!" He shrugged. "Minute ago, you didn't tell me that you can dance." You blushed, looking away. "Not good, never know what to do with my arms." Dante grinned, growing your arms around his neck. "Easy. Keep them around me, and let's dance." You smiled sheepishly, but decided 'eh what the hell?' Then "Can you feel the love tonight" began to play. You groaned while Dante chuckled. 

Vergil

You talked to yourself. A lot. It was a habit formed from your isolated childhood. Not really imaginary friends so much as an imaginary audience to whom you expressed opinions and the such to. You tended to do it alone, but of course, Vergil found out anyway. Vergil entered, only to pause as he heard you talking. 'What my father?' He walked forward and leaned into the doorway. "I just don't get why Burr  _had_ to shoot him. A bitch slap on would've sufficed I'm pretty sure. But no Aaron "Wait for It" Burr, damn good song but I digress, had to shoot the poor bastard." You muttered that yourself, furiously scrubbing a pan. "Vergil wouldn't shoot Dante for being an ass." "I would actually." You yelped, turning to see your boyfriend staring back amused. "So tell me why Aaron Burr is an asshole?" Your eyes sparkled. "Sit your ass down it's story time."

Nero

You liked to write stories. You were actually quite an eloquent and affluent writer, but due to your crude vernacular, people tended to think otherwise. Suppose most people can't concept a brawny brainy beauty. What you liked to write most were metaphorical poems, and funny short stories. You typically used it as an alternative to punching someone. But you never let anyone read them, it was too embarrassing. These things were written at personally rough (and good) times. You were the only one in my the house ( ~~bitch you thought~~ ) so the sound of peen scratching paper filled the emptiness, and the faint sound of drums from your earbuds. Nero peeked and began to read, it was titled "My Love." It was about him, and made him blush crimson. "That's pretty." He said, making you gasp and blush. "NERO!" He chuckled as you covered your face, you were too cute sometimes.

Lady

You liked to draw. Sketches filled the pages of a notebook, birds, feathers, still life, and your new muse. Lady filled about half the pages, different emotions, amounts of color. Sometimes you'd just draw her eyes. They acquired depth, and life. They of course could never match the real thing, but they were close. One day you were at home on the couch, sketching an apple on the table. You focused, not hearing Lady come in and set her stuff down. She smirked and came up behind you, wrapping her arms around your neck. "Boo~" You jumped as she took the sketchbook, flipping through the paper. She grew silent as you began to sweat. 'Shit she doesn't like them.' "(Y/n)?" You gulped. "Yes?" "Is this how you see me?" She asked as she sat down. "Yes." She smiled sadly, shaking her head. "But these are so-" "You are." She smiled. "Would you like me to pose?" "Sure!" You grinned, only to stammer as she started getting undressed. "Draw me like one of your French girls."

Trish

You liked designing clothes. You had ever since you were little, but your parents never approved. 'You are the heir to the (L/n) mafia, not some damn fashionista. People make you clothes, you don't make them clothes.' But you wanted to, and ever since coming here you got to do what you wanted. But you kept it hidden, fearing what Trish might say. Would she leave you? Would she think it was weird? So you did it in private, making mini clothes for barbies. Your tongue stuck out the corner of your lips as you sewed the skirt on to the chemise. "Did you make these?" You yelped as you stuck your finger, Trish handing you a bandaid from the box next to you. "Y-Yes." Trash picked up a Barbie, admiring the flattering black and red dress it wore. "Can you make me something like this?" You grinned, grabbing your tape measurements. 

Sparda

You liked to play piano. You were one of those kids who loved coming to class to learn a new song, and making up their own. But you were painfully shy about it. Insisting that you weren't anything to go crazy over, moderate at best. You were roaming the house when you found it, a grand piano sitting forlorn in a room. You smiled, Sparda wouldn't be home for another hour or so. You walked forward, and sat down on the bench. You placed your fingers on the keys, and pressed the G key. You paused, 'Welcome to the Black Parade' might be too depressing for the first song. So you decided to go with bittersweet. The familiar melody of piano man began to coat the air, the sad yet happy melody filling the home as Sparda entered. He found the piano room rather quickly, and quietly watched, eyes twinkling. You finished the song with a smile, and jumped as you heard clapping. "Magnifico." Sparda chuckled as your face turned red.

Kyrie

You liked to sing, and had a very lovely voice. You could sing any type of music, except screamo, but with practice you probably could. You just didn't like to show it. Your favorite things to sing were old Italian lullabies Nonna would sing to you. "Fa la ninna, fa la nanna." (Go to Sleep, Go to Sleepy) You muttered as you stroked Kyrie's hair, she was fast asleep it's not like she could hear you. "Nella braccia della mamma, Fa la ninna bel bambin, Fa la nanna bambin bel, Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della mamma." (In the arms of your mother, Go to sleep, lovely child, Go to sleepy, child so lovely, Go to sleep, go to sleepy, In the arms of your mother.) You finished, kissing her forehead. "That was lovely what was that?" "Che palle!?" You swore, sitting up. Kyrie giggled as you blushed, turning away. "Aw honey you have a lovely voice." "Leave me alone to die!" You moaned while she giggled.


	36. Fairy Tales part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of chapter 31, so I would advise reading that first before reading this. Also Hamilton references because Hamilton has slowly consumed my life. :')

Dante

You huffed and puffed, looking warily behind you. Wolf boy was fast, but perhaps you'd gotten away. "You're fast for a human you know that?" ...Or not. You squeaked as the wolf boy trapped you between him and the tree. He grinned down at you, revealing his pointy teeth. For some reason you got the impression that it was a playful expression instead of menacing. "W-What d-d-do you w-want b-beast." You said, cursing your stutter. "Do I have to want something?" He said, grabbing a lock of your hair. "Maybe I want to tease you." He said, leaning closer. You blushed, leaning back as far as you could. You weren't used to being flirted with. "Maybe I want to eat you up." He playfully nipped your ear. You yelped and pushed him away, taking a few steps back. "PERVERT!" He laughed. "Chill babe it's just a joke, really, I'd like to thank you. For helping me." You blinked, keeping your distance but easing up. "You're welcome, but I do have to go, my grandmother needs me." You said timidly. "I'll go with!" He said happily. You gulped. "Well if you insist, but only if you follow as a wolf." Dante tilted his head, his wolf ears tilting with him. "Why?" "Easier to explain then a naked boy wearing nothing but briefs." You had told yourself not to look, especially not at the sizable bulge. ;) Dante shrugged and shifted, becoming a wolf that reached your elbow. He licked your hand, making you giggle before continuing. Off the road to grandmothers house, a bright future in sight as your red hood shined in the sun with the shiny white coat.

Vergil 

You befriended the human, against your natural instinct. He was charming, intelligent. He came to the docks everyday to see you, bringing you new human objects. You liked the drawing sticks and paper the most, and were extremely disappointed to find out that they did not work underwater. Vergil said that you were very good, especially for no training or prior knowledge. You reasoned it was because mermaids were perhaps smarter than humans. Vergil said that for most cases that would probably be true. You swam excitedly to the surface, admiring the moon before swimming to Vergil, he was sitting with his back turned to you. You hoisted yourself up quietly, and quickly covered his eyes. "Guess who?" You cooed, giggling as Vergil hummed. "Who else would soak my coat?" You hummed, hugging him from behind to hear his heartbeat. You loved the sound of human heartbeats, it wasn't as fast as any mermaids, it was slower. Vergil sighed, leaning back so that his head rested upon yours. He laced your fingers with his, placing them over his chest. You giggled, lowering yourself so that your tail dipped into the water. Vergil turned around, laying in the same position, except his lower half was in the air. "(Y/n)?" "Hm?" You hummed, flicking your multicolored tail in the water, creating ripples. "I must leave soon, my crew needs me." Your heart sank. "Oh." Your tail stilled was you looked down. "That's why I'd like you to come with me." Your eyes widened as you squealed and launched yourself into his arms with a kiss. "YES!"

Nero

You exited the ballroom with Nero, a strange, yet comforting mood in the air. It was new, something that you hadn't experienced before, but it was nice. You took a deep breath of the fresh air, the spring air was refreshing after spending all winter and part of the autumn in the castle. Nero did as well, sitting down, admiring the stars. "I rarely get to see so much loveliness." You didn't see his shy glance at you. "Yes, it is. It feels like forever since i've seen the stars." You said longingly. "(Y/n)?" Nero said suddenly, blurting it out. "Yes?" You asked, turning to look at him, tilting your head. "Are you, happy here?" You paused, discovering, that yes you were. Yes you still had dreams of adventure, and exploring the corners of the world. But, being with Nero was nice, maybe you and him could explore the world together. You told him as such, making him smile, before he turned away. Seeing the world would be nice, but, not like this." He said, staring at his clawed hands in disgust. You smiled, grabbing his hand. "It's not that bad, I think you're a lovely person. I love you just-" Nero's eyes widened as he was consumed by a bright light, blinding you for a second. "Nero?! Are you ok?!" You said, only for your jaw to drop once the light faded. In Nero's place was a handsome young man, with blue eyes and white hair. "What the hell?!" You said, eyeing Nero suspiciously. "You broke the curse!" He said happily, kissing you in the heat of the moment. "Still up for that world trip?" He asked sheepishly while you blinked owlishly. "Ok." You squeaked.

Lady

After your brief interlude in the woods, you and Lady found a large house, built for the seven people who lived inside. There was Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, Alexander, John, Lafayette, And finally Hercules. They had gladly welcomed you both into their home, on the condition that you helped them. Lady was to help guard the house and the ladies while you and the men worked in the mines. It was hard work, but you both couldn't say that you weren't satisfied and happy. Lady was glad not to be called "Princess" and "Mary", your "roommates" were extremely respectful and referred to her only as "Lady". You were working in the mine when Eliza rushed in, her dark eyes wide with worry, fear. "It's Lady." You dropped everything and ran to the house, your heart racing. You burst in, seeing Lady sprawled out on the floor, an apple on the floor. You growled, seeing the poison leaking from the bite. "The queen." The men growled and ran out, leaving you with Lady. "Lady." You said, stroking her cheek, your eyes widening as you felt a bulge. The apple! It must be in her mouth or throat! You quickly wrapped your arms around her waist and squeezed. Lady gasped and coughed as the apple bite fell out of her mouth. "I-It was-" "The queen, we know. The other men are taking care of it." A week later Lady was being crowned, while you stood to the side, proud. "My queen." You said, kissing her hand as she smiled, the dawn of a new day breaking.

Trish

You were having a grand time with Trish. Everything was so, new for her, she wanted to see it all. She liked fruit, ice cream, but not a big fan of spicy which you agreed with. Trish liked to dance, and fight. She was like lightning. Beautiful, breath-taking, while being subtly terrifying and deadly. And you felt _sparks_ ~~shot for terrible pun~~ every time you touched, and you hoped that she felt the same. But there was one, insignificant little detail that you never told her. The fact that you were a prince on the run from being king. You could never be so heartless like your parents, you hated being royalty. You wanted to be a tailor, yes. That seemed to be a good job. Trish said that she would support it, she believed in dreams. It was believing in her dream that gave her the courage to save herself. The two of you were walking through the town when a royal guard recognized you. "Your highness!" The guard gasped, bowing before grabbing you, dragging you towards a carriage waiting for him. "Your parents will be so relieved Prince (Y/n)-" He couldn't finish as Trish sliced his head off. "Prince huh?" She said, turning to you, slight hurt in her eyes. "Not anymore." You said simply, sad about the guard. "Then we very well can't stay in this country can we?" You hugged her happily, the two of you boarded a ship with all of the money you two looted and got from selling your fine clothes. Max was below deck as the two of you watched the sunset. "To new beginnings." "And happy endings."

Sparda

It was like a dream, dancing with the man. He was so charming, and kind. His silver hair glinted in the candle and starlight as the two of you spun across the floor, the most stunning couple in the room. For once you felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. The two of you left to the garden, to sit by the pond. The man smiled and plucked a daisy from the ground, placing it behind your ear. "Beautiful." You blushed and shyly looked away, a giggle escaping your lips. "Thank you. It's a lovely night." You said, staring at the moon. "It is...What is your name?" You grew nervous, wondering if it was a good idea to tell a stranger (A wonderfully dashing and handsome stranger regardless) your name. Well, you can't find love and friendship if you don't talk with someone. "(Y/n) (L/n)...and i'm not royalty. My father was a duke, but my stepmother has all but destroyed my nobility. Most people aren't even aware that I still live." The stranger grew solemn. "I apologize, but I will see to it that your nobility is restored." You blinked owlishly. "But how?" He grinned coyly, as if an inside joke. "Let's just say i'm in good favor with the king." You smiled, and the two of you leaned forward when the clock chimed 12, and your outfit faded away. You jumped back, frightened of what he would say. But he ignored your "clothes" and instead focused on your bruises. His eyes grew furious. "Is your stepmother at the ball?" You sheepishly nodded. Let's just say your stepmother was run out of the country, and you got back your nobility. You even started to date the King.

Kyrie

Somehow, someway, she had wormed her way into your charred black heart. Love was back in your heart, and your land flourished from it, turning from greyish to emerald greens and exotic blues and purples. Your people noticed your benevolence and kindness increased tenfold, and grew to love Kyrie for it. Blessing her with flowers and the like because she refused the gems. "Natural beauty is even better, don't you think?" You recalled her saying, somehow increasing the people's love for her even more despite her human status. Even Sybil grew to like her, despite her extreme distrust for humans after nearly getting killed by one. That's why you were furious when she was kidnapped by her mother, and she was going to be forced to marry Prince Nero. She was also under a trance like sleep. You turned into smoke, weaving through iron webs and guards. You found her quickly, and gingerly stoked her face. "I will save you princess." You whispered, kissing her forehead. Her big brown eyes opened as she grinned. "(Y/n)!" You chuckled in relief as Prince Nero entered. You growled, eyes narrowing when he smiled and backed up. "Hey man, that's your lady. I'm all for marrying for love anyway." He walked out while you turned yourself into smoke, and Kyrie into a silver mist. You flowed together into an abandoned room, and freed your wings. Kyrie became your queen, Nero married a beautiful girl after being turned into a beast, and Alexandra? She died of madness. 

And you all lived Happily, Ever, After.

The end

*Mic drop*


	37. John f*cking Constantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been requested twice, and who am I to deny the public? Besides who doesn't love this master of the dark arts and chain smoker. I wasn't entirely sure which version to use considering I love both Matt Ryan and Keanu Reeves, so I chose to alternate. Also quick question, how would you guys felt if I added Credo. I'm kind of nervous because I don't know a ton about his character. I'll study up on him but if you guys could give me some insight it'd be extremely helpful. Anyway, enjoy. ;) (Requested by KtKatt)

Dante

Dante gritted his teeth as he watched John sit next to you sitting way too close to _his_ mate, studying up on some demonic dick waffle. Dante trusted you completely, no question. It was this blonde haired, welsh accented asshole that was his problem. Constantine leaned closer to your ear, and said something that made you giggle. If Dante gritted his teeth any harder they'd break. "Well thank you very much love, that's all I need for now." He kissed your knuckles, and gave you a saucy wink. "Cheers mate, catch you on the flip side." John winked at him before leaving, the bell twinkling as his tan trench-coat went out of sight. "You're jealous aren't you?" Dante looked to you, before crossing his arms and looking away. "...No." "Yes." You said, exaggerating the e. He huffed, puffing out a cheek making you laugh. "What?" He growled, staring at you. "It's just funny. He wasn't hitting on me, well seriously. He did however, ask me a few things about you." Dante raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" You smirked and headed to the kitchen. "What you were like in bed, he then proceeded to tell me that we're both his type and that if we're interested he'd be at the local motel in room 6." Dante promptly turned red while you laughed like a hyena.

Vergil

Vergil stared at the demonologist through the corner of his eyes as you talked with him. The black haired man nodded, occasionally answering as a trail of smoke left the cigarette between his lips. Vergil wrinkled his nose, the scent of nicotine dulled his senses. The man had smoked at least three cigarettes since his arrival. "Are you sure John, Vergil's an excellent swordfighter. His katana could help you." You offered, perking Vergil's interest. Constantine patted your head affectionately with a chuckle. "Easy there kiddo, I just swung by to warn ya, and talk to your boyfriend for a second." Your eyes grew wide as you gulped. "Please don't kill each other while I go make tea." You muttered, before scurrying off to the kitchen, looking back a few times. "So, you're "John"." Vergil started cooly, turning to face him. John nodded, exhaling. "Vergil. Now that we know each other, and because we both know (Y/n) made tea an hour ago and is reheating it, i'm going to cut this short. Hurt her and i'll kill you myself." John said with near sociopathic calmness. "I have no intention." "No problems then. She's a sister to me." John said while you burst through the door, relieved. "So, sandwiches?"

Nero

Nero stared at the blonde haired man as he flirted with you, his gravely accent being faintly heard over the pulsating music. You rolled your eyes but laughed anyway, telling him you had a boyfriend. The blonde immeadiately stepped off, saying that he wasn't going to try a taken woman. You nodded, appreciative before turning to see Nero in the distance and waving him over. "Hey babe, this is John Constantine." Constantine raised his pint of beer, winking. "Cheers mate." "He's in, your line of work." You said in a lowered tone, while Nero grew stiffer. "I see." Constantine waved it off. "Don't worry about it, your lass told me your situation. Besides, I have other fish to catch tonight." He said, eyeing the balconies. Nero turned, spotting a dark mass in one a few balconies away with a sigh. "Damn it, it was supposed to be date night." He muttered, his hand itching towards Red Queen. "Ease up mate, Johnny's got this one, consider it a thanks. (Y/n) here knows how to make a bloke laugh." John winked, lighting up a cigarette. "See you around loves, duty calls."

Lady

You watched the dark haired man as he circled Lady, who was bound and thrashing against chains, feral, demonic growls escaping her throat. "Will she be ok?" You asked worriedly, it pained you to see Lady like this. "Think so. Lady's stronger than most possession victims, but there's never a 100%. You need to understand that." You nodded hesitantly, understanding. "Lady." You said, looking down at her. The demon was muzzled but you had a feeling that if it wasn't it it'd be screaming swears at you. "You'll be fine. I love you." John cracked his neck and held out his arms, palms up. "Cover your ears." You obeyed, watching as he began to speak. Lady convulsed, eyes rolling back in her head. You screwed your eyes shut, blocking out the screams until they stopped. You opened your eyes to see a demon lunging for your throat. You sidestepped, stabbing it in the back once it passed you. It screamed in fury and pain as it died, collapsing into dust. "(Y/n)?" You looked up as John released Lady before lighting up a cigarette, the glimpse of a smile grazing his lips.

Trish

"So love, how've you been?" John asked casually as Trish reloaded her gun. "Fine, found a mate, i've settled down...mostly." John chuckled, surprised. "Really, you? Human i'm guessing?" Trish nodded. "Sweetest one i've ever met, and hell of a cook." John crushed his cigarette under his foot, letting out one more nicotine filled breath like a dragon. "Does he know?" "Every detail." Trish said, cracking her neck. "Good, secrets are bad for a relationship. We would know." John joked, though there was a tone of tenderness in his voice. Trish sighed. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between us John, but i'm glad we're still friends. Who knows, maybe there's a 'lass' or 'lad' of your own out there." John chuckled, rubbing the lucky rabbits' foot in his pocket. "In a perfect world Trishie, in a perfect world. Now, this smelly bastard needs to be taken care of." Trish smirked. "Ladies first." John scoffed in mock offense. "How gentlemanly of you, but you first." Trish laughed, a vivacious glint in her blue eyes. "As you wish Johnny boy." They ended up jumping at the same time. 

Sparda

Sparda panted, his hair in disarray and his clothes torn up. John looked just as bad, a bloody nose and a black eye marring his handsome features. "Tough son of a bitch wasn't he?" John said, gesturing to the fallen demon lord before reaching for his pocket and swearing. "Shit, out." Sparda held out one of his own. John took it, a wry smirk on his face. "Didn't know you smoked." John said calmly, running a hand through his hair, the tips of his tattoo showing under his sleeve. "I don't, and I'd be appreciative if you didn't tell (Y/n). She dislikes this habit." John smirked. "Got to keep it hidden from the old lady eh?" Sparda rolled his eyes. "She's hardly old." "Oh yeah, you're the cougar in that relationship aren't you? A good ol' silver fox." John laughed as Sparda sighed, looking down. "I don't think it really counts when you're immortal, not that I am anymore." John's smirk turned into a smile. "Love her that much huh?" "Yes, immortality would be a curse without her, and I prefer her as she is." Sparda said, staring at the moon. John patted his friends' shoulder. "Luck to you, my friend." "To you as well John."

Kyrie

Your eyebrow twitched as Constantine gave Kyrie a wink, _again_. She giggled but otherwise ignored him, while " _John_ " turned to talk with Dante. You were here because a demon was targeting all people relating to Dante, starting with Kyrie, who was connected to Nero. So you'd likely be first, to get to Kyrie. The first domino in the effect, and Constantine had had dealings with this demon before so Dante was willing to listen. So you took the opportunity to look at all the people you didn't know, so the mates namely. And....well you couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was. It was like looking at alternate versions of yourself almost, but you ignored it in favor of John turning to you. "So mate, you'll need to stay here, but don't worry your little head. Johnny'll keep everybody safe." You growled. "Voi storonzo e putana." (You asshole and (fem!) whore.) John blinked while Kyrie groaned, looking away. "I'll take that as a compliment, and I can assure you that i've been called worse." He grinned and winked. "Tone down the spitfire there darling. "VOI IDIOTA!"


	38. Credo Catch Up Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the big brother is here people! Tell me if you think I screwed up his character, I think I got it right but then again I might not have. It's also very brief because I need to get him caught up in like, 36 chapters. Not 100% sure to be honest. Heh, well, enjoy. Also reader is a dandere, or basically an emotionless person until they get to know you. Warning! Sex and talk of past addiction problems. I meant to update sooner but things kept popping up, including me being deathly sick all of last week.

How You Meet

Credo was brooding, staring down at the city with a thoughtful, and guilty gaze. He'd almost destroyed, he was blind, a pawn. Credo had hurt those closest to him, how could he look at his sister, or the boy turned man he considered to be his brother. How could he ever hope to meet their gaze again, after what he'd done. Falling in and clawing his way out of hell had been less daunting. He huffed, when a portal opened up in the sky. He gripped his sword, only for a woman to fall onto him. They collapsed with groans as she got onto her hands and knees over him, a blank look on her face. "This isn't my home is it?" How could he respond other than. "I would suppose not."

Explaining the situation/Becoming Friends and Going to Live with Him

You sat across from him on the couch, sipping the tea he'd laid out for you in a perfectly calm and relaxed manner. Credo took a sip of his own, watching you with cautious and curious eyes. Plenty of scars criss-crossed his visage, but didn't completely mar his natural good looks."So, you fell into our world upon picking our game. But why now?" You shrugged. "I'm not sure how this is even possible, let alone why or why now." Credo hummed, you weren't lying. Credo had faced some of the best liars on the planet, he'd interrogated thousands of men. He knew when someone was lying. "Perhaps I am to help you? Given that I ended up near you that seems the most plausible." You suggested, setting down your tea, a thoughtful expression on your face. Credo noted it was probably the most expressive emotion you'd given all day. "Well you may stay here if you'd like, at least until we can either find you a way home or you can live on your own. I assume you don't have much money or, well anything besides the clothes on your back." You reached into your pocket, pulling out a few dollar bills and some change. "Well, it's not much, but I suppose I can put that towards helping pay rent." You amended, looking up to see Credo's mildly shocked expression. "I intend to at least help pay for living here, after all your bills will more than likely be more since you have a second person living here." You bowed lowly. "I promise to not be too much of a burden." Credo had a feeling that perhaps interacting with normal people would be a good start towards redemption.

One Month Later

You were meditating in the living room with Credo, both of you feeling extremely relaxed. It was one of your days off from the massage clinic where you worked as a receptionist, so you decided to use it as an opportunity to help Credo find inner peace. The man grunted, not used to not moving. He was practically neurotic with how much he twitched. "Credo, calm down." "It is hard to do, i'm used to taking action, not sitting on the sidelines." He said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. You opened your eyes to gaze at him from the side before closing them again and taking a deep breath. "Credo, just follow what I do." Credo huffed, but did so, closing his eyes and taking a breath. "Now I want you to remember this, and have become your mantra. 'A man is but the product of his thoughts. What he thinks he becomes.'" You said, voice barely higher than a whisper. Credo felt oddly inspired by this quote, and began to repeat it in his mind. To his surprise, it was working. After the session he felt calmer, more prepared to face the day. "Who said that quote?" He asked you as you both prepared dinner. "A wise man named Gandhi, does your world...?" "No, I have never heard of this man. This Gandhi seems to have been very wise." "He was."

They Get Jealous (For Reasons "Unknown")

Credo walked into the massage clinic with the intent of taking you to lunch, in full policeman attire. Credo felt best at the police force, plenty of justice to be served, he dedicated himself to the cause, and he wasn't a _soldier_ again. He stopped when he saw you staring up at a guy looking down at you, and looking down your shirt. Credo's eyes twitched, as he stalked over. "Oh hey Credo." You said bluntly, but your eyes were grateful at least. "Who's-" The creep turned around to see Credo glaring down at him with the wrath of the Gods promised in his eyes. "C-Catch you later." The creep ran out while Credo's gaze softened. "I could have handled it." You said, not angry, just stating the truth. "Eh, whatever. Do you want to go to lunch?" "Might as well, officer."

They are turned into Children

"Excuse me. (Y/n)...(Y/N)!" You woke up, groggy as you got up on your elbows and turned to see a small child of around 9 years of age staring back at you. "...Credo?" "Yes." He said, clambering up onto the bed, his hair a curly mess of brown hair. "How did this happen?" You asked, turning around to sit up. "A strange girl in a black jacket. I believe her words were "Hey, hello, how you doing, sup, sorry, okay bye." Then I blacked out and woke up in the living room, like this." He pointed out his police man costume. "I see, do you want to go get breakfast?" "...Fine." You later watched him calmly devour pancakes and sausages, your slight smile hidden by the coffee cup. "You're a cute kid." He paused, a huge blush covering his face, he looked away. "Shud up." You just chuckled warmly.

You Get Hurt

You were doing yoga, and you decided to try a new pose. Bad choice you came to realize as you came down the wrong way and broke your foot. Credo, the sweetheart, had been the one to carry your ass to the hospital. You sipped your tea, watching the show on the t.v. with minimal interest as your foot rested on the coffee table. It was encased by a thick black velcro shoe, which you affectionately dubbed "Franken boot". "(Y/n)?" Credo called as he walked in, shrugging off of his vest. "In here, as usually. I showered by myself today so just come sit." He rolled his eyes but entered the living room anyway, a few boxes of Chinese in his hands. "My hero." You said, grabbing a box of crab wantons and a pair of chopsticks. 

Christmas Chapter

You looked up, seeing the misteltoe dangled over Credo's head, he hadn't noticed. "I think i'm going to go home soon, do you want to join me or stay here." He said, eyeing Nero and Kyrie in the corner nervously, apprehensive of talking with them. "Not until you talk to your sister. I'll give you a reward." He looked down at you, raising an eyebrow until you kissed him quickly. "Mistletoe, now talk to your sister." He did so with cheeks red enough to make Santa jealous.

They Learn More About Your Past

The two of you were relaxing, when Credo noticed the scars. They were small, and circular, located on your arms. "(Y/n)?" "Hm?" You responded, not pausing your reading. "What are those scars?" That made you pause, your hands trembled. You sighed, putting the book down, and biting your lip. "Credo, I wasn't always in such a good place. It got to the point where I found...alternate forms of happiness. It's not something i'm proud of, I only quit because I saw how it affected others. I found yoga, and peace. Other, healthier ways to cope with difficulty. I hope, you can understand." Credo took a deep breath, but nodded. "I do, I too have been fooled and naive." His hand found yours, intertwining your fingers. "I suppose neither of us are perfect, are we?" You gave a small smile. "I suppose not."

Valentines/Soulmate Au

(Soulmate prompt that one word is on your wrist that best describes your soulmate, and burns a bit when you meet them.)

"Ambitious" Is what the word had been originally. You figured that was a good trait to have, ambition meant motivated, proud. Of course being ambitious could be dangerous, it could cause single-mindedness. You woke up one day, and realized that your word had changed. "Introspective" That was the day you became sober. It made you wonder who your soulmate was. Then you fell on top of him, brown eyes meeting yours as your word burned. "This isn't my home is it?" "I would suppose not."

"Wise" was his word. Credo didn't give it much thought, finding it to be a pleasing trait for a partner. He'd be lying if he said that it had no influence over his preference in hanging out around coffee shops and bookstores. After his, decent, he stopped. His soulmate would come to him when they were ready. And when Credo was not. He groaned as his soulmate fell on top of him, the word burning. 

Realization

Credo realized he loved you when he noticed that you were comfortable with his scars, and sometimes overbearing protective nature.

You're Taken Away

Credo was reloading his gun when he heard you shriek, which set him on guard for two reasons. 1. You were never loud, always quiet. You didn't shriek. 2. You shrieked, which meant that you were in danger. Credo rushed into your room, and saw you being dragged into a portal, eyes desperate as they met his. Credo leapt forward, and his hand brushed yours, then you were gone.

When You're Gone

Credo was miserable, nothing helped. He sighed, taking a drink of his tea, hoping to clear his head. The smell of mint hit his nose and his lips trembled as salt hit his eyes. It smelled like _you_ damn it. 

You were equally as miserable, working out constantly, chewing sunflower seeds. Anything to try to convince yourself that it was just a very long, very convincing dream. But you refused to touch the needles again, the needles hiding in your neighbor's apartment that you'd seen him carry in. You had taken them before you'd even realized, you hastily threw them out of the window, hearing them shatter on the ground. 

Shattered like two hearts.

You're Returned, Confession, and First Kiss

You ran through the portal without a second thought, grabbing your purse. Credo was on the other side as you ran into him. He stared down at you, eyes wide and wet, yours probably no different. You smiled. "I guess I finally came home." His lips twitched upward. "Yes, I suppose you did." His lips crashed to yours happily.

Lemon

Credo's lips met yours sloppily and hungry for love and lust. The ex-soldier and current police man hadn't been with many women, in fact he could count them all on one hand, and he remembered their names. Well except for one but that had been a quick affair, and only lasted one night. But somehow, someway, he _knew_ what he was doing. He knew what he was doing with every bruising kiss to your thigh and small bite. He knew what he was doing when he made you scream his name and arch your back. Yoga had been kind in the fact that it prevented it from being broken as a result.

Couple Costumes

You fixed the wig happily, running your fake pointed black nails through the long black locks. You looked good in black, and the dress was very form flattering. Credo stepped behind you, looking dashing in his suit. "Shall we go Morticia, my moon, my raven?" He said, kissing up and down your arm. "Of course Gomez, even though I love torturing you." You purred, booping his nose.

First I Love You

You were doing couple yoga, and were staring down at him. "I love you." You said suddenly. You later laughed at how he got flustered and dropped you.

Girls/Guys Night

You adored his sister, and treated her as your own. You kissed Credo's temple and grabbed your purse, waving to Kyrie outside. Credo smiled and kissed your jaw. "Have fun, give my sister my love, and please stay out of trouble." You rolled your eyes. "No promises." You teased. However you kept your promise, mostly. Let's just say you were banned from a bar that night because of a public ass-whooping.

Loss and Mourning

One of your closest friends had had a relapse and overdosed. You were stunned, and became reclusive. You ignored everybody, except Credo. He was the only one you payed attention. You sat, watching life go by quietly, when you smelled tea. Credo sat across from you on the window seat, giving you a mug, drinking his own. You smiled slightly, and resumed your watching. Sometimes it's best to just let things heal with time.

Bedtime Snuggles

Wearing Their Shirt

You rolled out of bed, your joints felt sore. You hummed and looked to the shower and grabbed a shirt, pants, socks, and underwear from the drawer. You entered the bathroom and let the warm water sooth your muscles, and then got dressed. Credo was waking up as you walked out and smiled, noting your shirt. "You are aware that that is my shirt correct?" You shrugged. "Who cares."

Taking Them to Your World

Credo watched as you swung, watching the children play on the playground. Your world was very similar to his, just lacking demons, and angels. At the very least they didn't have real form. Credo walked closer and sat down beside you, watching your serene face. "Do you wish to stay, or go?" You asked, knowing that you'd follow him anywhere regardless. "I think, that i'd like to stay here a while." You smiled, taking his hand. "Ok."

First Date Gone Wrong

Credo worked hard to make sure it was the perfect date. He checked the weather, it wasn't expensive, and he genuinely thought that you'd like it. A walk along the boardwalk, you loved carnival atmospheres. You held his hand through most of it, getting your favorite ice cream in a waffle cone, nibbling the cone happily. "Hey Credo, let's get on the ferris wheel." You said, pulling him over, while he followed. You sat in the seat after handing the man your ticket, and weaved your hand through Credo's, watching your feet leave the ground. Then, the ferris wheel stopped, and you heard. "FOLKS WE ARE REALLY SORRY! BUT THE FERRIS WHEEL IS BROKEN AND NEEDS TO BE REPAIRED! DO NOT WORRY, YOU ARE IN NO DANGER! WE WILL FIX IT FROM 15 MINUTES TO AN HOUR!" You sighed, taking another bite of your cone. Credo huffed before laying on your shoulder. You kissed his forehead and took a nap.

You get Sick

You coughed, deep and throaty. You felt it in your lungs, and your throat was becoming raw because of it. Credo came into the room and got the medicine out of the bag, along with a bag of your favorite chips. You smiled and blew him a kiss, knowing that kissing him would give it to him as well. He kissed your forehead and turned on the tv, allowing you to snuggle up to him.

Once Upon A Time (All together)

[Based off the fairy tale Jordina and Jordinel]

You and Credo walked along the fields, your new rings shining in the sun. They were simple, gold. But beautiful. Credo was the captain of the guard for the king, and you were a noble girl. Your ranks were socially acceptable for marriage, both of your parents approved. But most importantly, you were happy. You liked your new husband, he respected your space, he didn't force you into bed. Credo was, sweet in his own way, and he truly cared for your happiness. You also wanted him to be happy, as said before, you really did like him. You saw a field of flowers and smiled, picking one. You gently tucked it into his button hole, and he offered you a small smile in return. He picked up a beautiful purple one and tucked it into your hair. You giggled and ran into the field, Credo chasing after you. Suddenly, the two of you couldn't move. You were confused, until you saw the old woman. "Hello foolish children." She held up a cage and snapped her fingers. You were suddenly a bird, tapped in a gilded cage. Credo's eyes looked horrified as the hag cackled, locking the door. You tweeted and beat your new found wings, calling for him. "Have fun dying old and alone without your precious bride." The hag was gone as Credo collapsed to his knees, able to move again. He sobbed, heartbreak kicking in. "Do not despair." He looked up, seeing a beautiful fairy with kind brown eyes staring down at him. "I will help you, it pains me to see love end this way. That hag has taken too much, now, follow me." Credo followed, keeping his eyes on the field until it was no longer in sight. The fairy lead him to a hillside, where plentiful purple flowers, not entirely unlike the one he gave you. The fairy plucked a flower, and kissed the petals, turning them an appealing shade of white. "This will get you through the field, the hag will bow before this pureness. Touch this to your brides' forehead, and she will be returned to her true form. Use the flower to save her." The fairy kissed his forehead, and Credo felt, pure. "Good luck." The fairy swirled and turned into a butterfly, and fluttered away. Credo turned and ran back. Back through the field. He walked up to a stone manor, and entered. He was horrified to find hundreds of different types of birds, all locked up. Their eyes sad, their calls even worse. The hag hissed at him, eyes livid. Credo growled, and began to free each girl. They thanked him and ran, each one turning into the age they should've been. A few died, a smile on their face. Finally Credo freed you. You kissed him, and helped him free the rest of the girls by letting them out. Most pecked the hag while they waited to be turned back. Finally, every girl was freed, and all that was left was the hag. "What shall we do with her?" Credo asked, hand itching for his sword. "Leave her here, she can not follow." You said, leading Credo out. The two of you planted the flower in the field so that the hag couldn't use her magic anymore, and the two of you lived happily for the rest of your days.

Parenting Techniques

Andrew took a deep breath, and focused on the board. He couldn't mess this up, his father had finally found the time to come to a tournament. Andrew opened his steel blue eyes, the same as his fathers, and his (h/c) glinted in the light. His opponent lunged, a mistake. Andrew quickly took him down, almost as an after thought. He won very quickly, and he helped up his opponent. Andrew turned to his parents, and grinned as his fathers' nod of approval made him happier than the trophy he was awarded.

You Save Them

Credo watched his sister tend to her roses, a rock in his throat. "You can't forgive yourself if you don't do this." You muttered, laying your hand on his bicep gently. "I know, but after all I've done... I wasn't a nice man." You smiled and stroked his cheek. "Perhaps not, but we all mess up sometimes." He laughed roughly. "You didn't almost destroy the world." You shrugged. "No, but mistakes make you human." Credo  sighed, and opened the car door. "Ok." You smiled as Kyrie greeted him with a hug.

 Alpha/Omega domestics

The both of you were betas. No heats or rutts to deal with, though you both still had scents. You smelled like candles and tea, and Credo smelled of mint and cyprus, together a beautiful combination. Which is why it pissed credo off when someone flirted with you. Alphas and omegas looking to get laid, other betas. You were currently fending off a douchebag alpha. "Come on baby, haven't you ever wondered what a knot feels like?" "Not particularly." You said, turning up your nose. "Leave my mate alone." Credo growled at the alpha, who backed away upon noticing the unapproving gazes of the customers in the spa. "Sorry man, didn't realize they were taken." You sent Credo an amused gaze. He gave you an even look back. "Jealous much?" "Of course not." 

You Get Caught Doing Something Embarrassing

You were frustrated. You could no longer deny the truth. You were small. You glared at the shelf holding your precious tea out of your reach. You'd knocked it back accidentally, Credo had put it there without thinking. You sighed and grabbed the stool, and tried furious to reach for the box, only for a pale hand to grab it for you. You blushed upon seeing Credo's amused grin. "Problem, small one?" You hissed at him. "Don't make me kick you."

John Constantine

Credo promptly tried to kill the master of the dark arts within ten minutes of meeting him. 

 


	39. Greek Gods/Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request by Luck of the Irish, and I hope she doesn't mind the slight change I made. Instead of Nero being Heracles I made him like Perseus, who was probably the only Greek demigod who didn't do a dick thing. Hercules killed at least 30 people out of drunkenness, anger, or drunken anger. Theseus abandoned his girlfriend who saved his ass. Which also got people killed. Don't get me started on Oedipus, speaking of O named heroes, Credo is Odysseus. Without the cheating on his wife. Hades is actually my favorite Greek God, he always struck me as the most misinterpreted. Hades is never documented to cheat on his wife (except a few times in Percy Jackson), and is generally viewed as the most just god. Also I changed Greek God family trees a bit. 1. Zeus and Hera will not be married, but will remain brother and sister. 2. Hades is not Zeus's brother, but Apollos'. You'll see why. On another note, I just realized this fic has been ongoing for two years, I don't know why you guys have stuck around so long. But thank you, thank you everyone who's kept reading, even when I was gone for like six months. (Which will never happen again btw, updates will be slower over the summer but since when have updates been fast lol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I was running out of room in the summary, I was really inspired by this scenario. Also, I am very well aware that Vergil's scenario says eye, as in singular. That because it is, in my scenario Vergil gave one of his eyes to the fates so that they could see.

Dante - Apollo

You sat in a field of flowers, their sweet scents wafted through your nose as the sun beat down gently on your skin. You pulled one closer, careful not to break it as you took in its delightful scent  more. You had heard the tales of nymphs who hid in flowers, and those who had killed them by picking the flowers would become flowers themselves. You desired to be no such maiden. You jumped as you saw a glowing light in the forest, the form of a man taking shape. Your eyes widened as you quickly hid in the tall grass. Your heart thumped wild in your chest, you hoped that the man couldn't hear it. You hadn't had much experience with men, you were raised in a temple to the god Dante. You took to the prophetic section, finding a gift in divination. "If you're trying to hide from me you are doing very poorly." You yelped and stood, hurriedly backing away from the man, before seeing his appearance. White hair, blue eyes, a golden glow on his skin. "Lord Dante!" You gasped, bowing quickly. You never thought that you'd meet the sun god in person. "Rise, it's a shame when I can't see your face." He chuckle when you came back up with rosy cheeks. "Lord Dante, it is a true honor to be in your presence! I am (Y/n), I am residing in your temple, I-I hope to be one of your priestesses." Dante smiled, tilting your chin up. "How about my lover instead?" Your heart raced, but you stepped away, much to the confusion of Dante. "I am, honored my Lord, truely... but you do not love me. You only know what I have told you. Not to mention your, promiscuous ways. I know you've bedded many women, and gave them fatherless babes. I'm sorry, but I can not." Dante's face fell, but he stepped away. "So you could not learn to love me?" You quickly shook your head. "N-no, it's just... love takes time. I can't be your lover if you don't love me." Dante had never thought of it that way. "Very well, I will learn." He said, lifting his chin. You smiled. "I look forward to you changing my mind."

Vergil - Hades

You shivered, the underworld was cold. You could hear the screams of the damned from here, the moans from the fields, the laughter from the plains. It was a symphony of insanity. But you couldn't say that you've been treated unfairly here. Quite the contrary, you were treated like a queen. The servants were happy to serve you. You had only briefly met your husband, at the ceremony in which your father gave you to him in order to appease his anger. What your father had done you'd ever be sure. But you were a goddess now, queen of the underworld. You had no desire for the vast jewels your husband possessed, you did like his library, but you weren't exactly a bibliophile. What you really missed was your garden back home. Someone cleared his throat to get your attention, making you jump. Your husband stood there, clothed in black, blue eye cold. You gulped and stood. "Follow me... please." You obeyed, not wanting to upset him. He lead you to a gate, and opened it. You peered inside and gasped, seeing a beautiful garden growing every type of fruit imaginable. Including your favorites, pomegranates. "I was informed that you had a garden. Does this, please you?" "Yes! Oh thank you!" You hugged him in your excitement, making his eye grow wide. People tended to avoid contact with him, meanwhile you were surprised to find that he was actually quite warm. "Yes well, I aim to please you." You pulled away, seeing loneliness in his eyes. "I'd like for you to be happy here," His hands held yours to his chest, over his beating heart. "With me." Your eyes welled up with tears. "I think it will take time, but maybe, just maybe I will." Vergil's lips twitched upwards into a brief smile. "Bark!" You looked down to see a three headed puppy staring up at you, wagging its tail. "Who is this?!" You happily pet the dog. "Cerberus, I thought you might like him." "I love him!" Perhaps living here wouldn't be so bad.

Nero - Perseus 

Nero had had a hard life. He was born to a single mother, who had been taken in by a fisherman and his wife. His mother was amnesiac, and knew nothing of her heritage, but it was suspected that she was of noble birth due to her beauty and speech. Also her ability to read and write. Nero adored his mother, so when that creep Octavius tried to force her to marry him, he went on a quest. With the help of the gods Lady, (who gifted him a shield), Trish (who delivered him a sword as a gift from his father, boy was that a shock), and Vergil and Dante. (Who gave him a cloak of invisibility and flying shoes respectively.) So Nero took the head of a gorgon and turned Octavius to stone. Now he was wandering around, wondering what to do now. His mother was with his father, no longer seperated, and safe. The fisherman and his wife for their benevolence had been awarded a spot in the fields of the underworld, enjoying heaven. So Nero was alone, and it was setting in. Then, he met the girl chained to a rock. "Hi." You grunted out, stuggling against the steel. Nero tilted his head. "Hello... why?" "My mother is a vain bitch, she said something foolish, and now I must suffer for it. And before you ask, yes I'm a damsel, yes I'm in distress. But I can figure it out." Nero felt hjs lips twitch, he liked you. You were quite amusing. "I understand that, but how about I help you, and you'll travel with me." You raised an eyebrow. "For what purpose? I refuse to be your sex slave, I'd rather die. No offense." Nero blushed, the thought hadn't occurred to him. "N-Not like that." You smiled. "Deal." The beast was fairly easy to slay, and the chains easy to break. Nero made off with you, with permission from your parents. It was amazing how willing they were to let you go after Nero showed them the head of the beast. "So, where do we go from here?" You asked, eyes bright. Nero smiled. "Where ever the road will take us."

Lady - Athena

You sat at the feet of the statue of the goddess, praying silently. The rest of the generals and most of the men prayed to the god of war. You however, were praying to Lady, the goddess of wisdom and battle. A few of your loyal followers were praying in a separate room, so you had maximum peace. Until the room shone with golden light, and the goddess stared down at you bemused. "Well, this is certainly unusual. You're praying to me instead of the imbecile." She raised a fine, ebony black eyebrow. "Why?" You gulped and bowed, making your voice as clear as possible. "Because I believe it takes more than brute strength to win a battle, and it takes battles to win a war." You couldn't see it, but Lady smiled. "Why do you fight this war? Glory, gold, your king?" "So that at least some of my men will live through this war. The Spartans have no restraint, they want to die in battle. But most of my men are just grown out of childhood. Some of them can't even grow a beard yet." Lady nodded, understanding now. "Then I will guide you, and help you. None of your men will die if you listen to me." You kissed her hands. "Thank you Lady." With her help, none of your men died. With every whisper of her voice you won a battle. Lady helped your men too occasionally, mostly in disguise. You fell in love with her, but kept it to yourself, not wanting her to think you only wanted her for her body. Lady fell in love with you too, after the war. You rejected the manor, and gave all of the gold you didn't need to the poor. You bought a farm from an old couple, and let them live out the rest of their days there. Then you were poisoned by a jealous ex-general. Lady cursed him, and took you to Sparda. The god took one look at her face, and turned you into an immortal. After much explanation, and confessions, you were together. The two of you are often depicted in art as holding hands, and Lady being the more powerful of you two.

Trish - Hera 

Trish was a smart goddess, bested by only Lady in intelligence. Trish was beautiful, she was powerful. But she was lonely. All of the other gods were falling in love, even Dante was settling down with a girl. (Or attempting to) Trish sighed as her brother walked in. "What ails you sister? Are the winds and cloud spirits being bothersome again?" "No... I desire a husband I should think." Sparda did a double take. "Really? A husband? Well... if you're unsatisfied with mortal men, you could make one." Trish hummed. "All right." So she went down to the forge, and began to craft a man at the forge. She gave him a sweet smile, (e/c) eyes. Then, she kissed him, giving him a bit of her godly energy and a soul. The clay man awoke, his skin turning soft as it became flesh. He stared owlishly at Trish before smiling at her. "Hello!" Trish gave one back, and began to explain the situation to him. She told him about her loneliness, which made him sad. "Oh I'm so sorry! But I'll stay with you, and love you forever!" You said, hugging her with a loving smile on your face. Trish proceeded to teach you many things, so that you could have a life separate of herself. You liked reading, pottery, and weaving. However you were a pacifist and hated all things war. It was then that things went wrong. You were twirling a flower between your thumb and forefinger after being assured by the nymphs present on Olympus that it wasn't one of them. The war god came up behind you, and kicked you. You gasped as a crack appeared in your skin like a scar. The he punched you, putting an ugly web like scar on your face. The Trish came and killed the war god. Sparda forgave her upon hearing the story, and Lady's husband took over as god of Just War. (A war fought for an honorable cause) Everyone accepted you, Kyrie even told you that your scars were beautiful. You became known as the god of peace.

Sparda - Zeus (With a lot less cheating and general man-whoreness)

Sparda was a good god. He was benevolent, but strict too. The mortals adored him, there was only one mortal who ever caught his attention. All of his children had been born from his head, or as mortals of the future called it "adopted". But then he met you, or well, saw you. You were a princess, with a mad king for a father. Upon going to his oracle, the king learned that his grandson would kill him, and so locked his daughter away. Sparda choose to visit her. He came as a mist and floated in, only for a pan to hit him when he took human form. "Not today, I refuse to be violated after today." You spat, furious. It was from then on that Sparda grew to love you. You were smarter then most mortal females, and extremely funny. Well things happened and you got pregnant. While Sparda was gone your father visited and found out about your pregnancy. He cast a charm so that Sparda could not find you, and sent you and the baby away. Sparda hunted for years but you eluded him. However the king never cast the charm on his son. Sparda, after an emotional reunion with the son he never met finally found you. You were older, and your hair was lined with gray, but you were still beautiful. You gasped when you saw him, your memory returning. You hugged him, sobbing out of happiness. "Oh Sparda, it's been so long. Your son has grown, and I am old." You said, clutching his hands. Sparda kissed you, aging you back to the age you'd been when you met him. "(Y/n), please marry me, I can take you home now. There are no bars restraining us." You smiled and nodded, a ethereal glow surrounded you. "But, we must wait until Octavius gets his." Sparda said, a smile on his face. You smirked. "That sounds wonderful." After blessing the island with bounty, and witnessing your son taking care of Octavius, the two of you lived happily ever after.

Kyrie - Aphrodite

Kyrie admired the beauty of Earth. The beautiful colors of the flowers, the tall trees, the feeling of sun on her flawless skin. Kyrie believed in inner beauty being more beautiful than outer appearances. Even though she herself was beautiful in both areas. Kyrie was tending to a wild rosebush when she heard a crashing noise. And cursing. Kyrie peeked around the edge of the tree trunk to see the culprit of the noise. A man, with deer horns. He was shedding his velvet, and blood was pouring down his face as he scraped his horns on the tree. "Oh, are you ok?" Kyrie asked, stepping into his line of sight. The man stopped, and gave her a bewildered look. "Uh, yes. It's just, it's hard to explain." You said while she came forward, and began to help you peel off the velvet. You explained to her how you were cursed as an infant to bear these horns because of your evil father. This caused your mother to abandon you, your father just didn't care. But a elderly nymph did, and cared for you along with the others. You were a protector of this forest now, a friend of the virgin moon goddess who you allowed to hunt within the woods. You knew that she would never over hunt, and you required permission from anyone else. Kyrie asked how you didn't sense her. "I only sense those who intend harm to the forest. I allow people to pick the apples, and to admire the beauty of it." You explained while she finished pulling off the velvet, and wiping her bloody hands on her toga. "Here, there's a nearby pond, I'll keep you safe while you wash off." You said, a blush on your cheeks, pushing apart the shrubs. "Feel free to stay as long as you'd like, as thank you." Kyrie giggled and kissed your cheek, making you blush. "Thank you, you really are very cute." Your blush worsened as you looked away, crossing your arms. Kyrie observed the blood still on your skin, and winked at you. "Feel free to join anytime, I'll be clothed." You sputtered as she went out of sight, giggling.

Credo 

Credo had joined the war because he'd been asked to. He expected to be gone only for five years at the most. He left his beloved wife and newborn son at home, fully intending to retire when he got home. Just enjoy the company of his wife and watch his son grow. But no, the kings had to sin and take the girl from the temple. Lady had not been pleased, they won the war, but they paid for it. After years of losing his crew, nearly dying, resisting sirens and witches, the gods finally took pity on him. Especially upon learning that Credo had been against the act. They guided him home. Credo felt tears slide down his face as he saw his home, drawing his beggers' cloak closer. He was so close, his wife was in there. Nearby he heard a servant gasp. He turned to her, and his gaze softened. It was his nursemaid, she had been the one to raise him, being a young woman then. She sobbed, hobbling over to hug him. "Oh master, my boy. It is awful." Credo was furious to learn that various suitors where trying to marry his wife. But it warmed his heart to know that you remained faithful to him, even after all this time. His son was stunned, but happy to see him. Finally, it came time to see you. You gasped happily, even with grey hair you looked beautiful. "Oh Credo, you've come back to me! Finally after all this time." You sobbed, kissing all over his face. "I have missed you too my love. I dreamt many moons of this moment, I just wish it had been sooner. Now, to get rid of all of those scoundrels in the dining hall." You smiled gratefully. "Please." With the help of his son, Credo set up an archery contest and shot all of the suitors dead as recompense for the damage to his house. You and Credo enjoyed your old age together. While Credo missed out on seeing his child grow up, he had the extreme satisfaction of seeing his grandchildren grow. He died within minutes of you, a smile on both of your faces.


	40. Baby Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Aurasoulyami, sorry it took so long dear. But talk of pregnancy, and wanting babies.

Dante

You threw away the test. Negative. You weren't sure how you felt about that. A part of you was relieved, you weren't going to lie. But, you were also...disappointed. You sat on the toilet, and grabbed the box that the pregnancy test resided in. You stared at the baby on the cover, looking so sweet and cute. You wondered what a baby between you and Dante would look like. You abruptly threw away the box, running a hand through your hair. When did you become so damn maternal? When did you start  _wanting_ to be a mom... maybe that was normal at your age? You took a shaky breath and left it alone, until Dante came home and saw the box in the trash. "Babe?" He asked, coming in and carrying it. "It was negative." You said, with mixed emotions in your voice. "Oh." Your ears peeked up, had you heard disappointment too? "Dante, can we talk?" He nodded and sat next to you on the bed. "What would you have done? If I, you know, was pregnant?" You asked, staring at the floor. "Well I imagine it would be tough, but I wouldn't go anywhere. I'd stay with you, and the kid." Dante replied honestly, laying down on his back and pulling you down to lay on his chest." You smiled, a few happy tears slid out of your eyes. "I'm glad to hear that... I'd like to have your baby. But maybe not yet." You said, looking up at him. Dante nodded. "Yeah, not yet. We just got our asses out of debt, let's wait until we have a bit of stretch room." You nodded, content as Dante rubbed your hip. The two of you spent the rest of the night coming up with baby names.

Vergil

You exited the bathroom, staring down at the test with shaking hands. 'Negative' You took a deep sigh of relief, and threw the test away. 'Must be stress.' You thought before exiting the bathroom. "So, are you with child?" You shrieked and jumped, clutching your chest. Vergil was leaning by the door, eyes anxious. "No." You said, laying on the bed. "Oh." You lifted your head as Vergil laid down, a slight frown on his face. "Vergil, did you want me to be pregnant?" You asked slowly, getting up on your elbows. Vergil looked at you, and looked away before nodding. You huffed and sat up cross legged, flicking his forehead. "Idiot, you're supposed to at least ask first. You're lucky that I want a baby too at some point or you'd be sleeping on the couch." You scolded while Vergil looked at your knees, a little ashamed. "Sorry." You sighed, before crawling over to him and laying on his chest. "Vergil, i'm not ready to have a baby yet. I want kids, I really do, but i'm not ready... Are you mad?" You asked quietly, while Vergil's hand reached up to run his fingers through your hair. "No, I should have told you as well. I can wait." He said, kissing the top of your head, his other arm wrapping around your waist. You sighed in content, kissing the underside of his jaw. "Good. 'Cause if you expect me to push at least 6 to 10 pound baby out of my loins, and carry it for nine months. you'd better be planning to marry me." You teased before falling asleep, while Vergil looked to his bedside drawer, where a small, velvet box waited.

Nero

"Do you think i'd be a good mom?" You asked one night, while helping Nero chop up and peel vegetables. (It was the only kitchen activity you were allowed to do because of the scorch marks still residing on the bottom of the cabinets above the stove.) Nero became flustered and almost dropped the soup he was making. "W-Well, I um, I, yes. I do... why?" You shrugged, peeling a potato. "I think you'd be a good dad too." Nero blushed, putting the soup on the stove so that it could start to heat up while you diced the potatoes. "Nero do you want to have a baby?" "Well yeah, i'd love to be a dad at some point." Nero admitted, adding some sour cream and parsley to the soup before getting a spoon to taste. "I meant with me." Nero paused, spoon half-way to his mouth. You'd turned to face him. He gulped and put it down, turning to you. "Yes, would you be ok with having my kid?" You smiled and nodded. Nero let out a shaky breath, rubbing his clawed arm. "But maybe not yet, we're still young. There's no need to rush." You said, walking over and adding the potatoes, chopped up bacon, and shredded carrots to the soup. You kissed Nero's temple and put the cutting board in the sink. You walked out of the room, letting Nero exhale. "Yeah, still young." He said, tapping his pocket where a small box waited. 

Lady

Lady stared at the scars crisscrossing her abdomen with disdain and anger. She pulled down her shirt and angrily wiped away her tears, walking away to the kitchen. What the doctor had said made her furious, angry, upset. But most of all, it made her sad. She opened the fridge door, only to slam it shut again. Then she sobbed, and sobbed again, breaking down. She slid down the door in a ball, crying her heart out. "Lady, are you- Lady?" You asked gently as you came in, your work clothes still on. "Baby are you crying, what happened?" You said, hurrying over to her and holding her. She let out few shaky breaths, clutching your shirt as you sat down with her in your lap. "T-The doctor said t-that I might not be able to have children, because of what my father did." (In case any of you don't know, in DMC3, Arkham stabs Lady in the abdomen with the bayonet on her bazooka. Which is where she got the scars aforementioned at the start of the scenario.) "Oh baby I am so sorry." You said, rubbing her back. "Look, hey, look at me." She complied, her eyes shiny and red(der). "We'll be ok, we'll try. And if it doesn't work we can adopt, or something. But i'm not going to leave you." You said, wiping away a tear stain. She sniffed, hugging you closer. 

Trish

Your nimble fingers sewed the arm onto the body with great speed, and surprising accuracy. Years of practice, grated, you didn't have much experience with toy-making. You eyed the doll carefully, before nodding, and flipping it it inside out. None of the stitches showed, and the doll was almost ready to have it's features sewn on. You began to gently stuff the doll, as Trish walked in. "Hey honey, what's that?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around you, watching your fingers with rapture. She loved how you could create things, sometimes it felt like all she could do was destroy. "A doll for a little girl I help with at the orphange. She mentioned wanting to have a doll, and i'm her secret santa." You explained, sewing the back neatly closed. Trish nodded, sitting next to you, quietly helping you. "I wish I could create like you do." She said, eyeing the black yarn that would serve as hair. "Maybe one day you will, you know, childbirth and conception is sometimes considered creating." You said, not to be a pervert, just factually. "I forgot the dress fabric, be right back." You said, leaving while Trishe looked down at her stomach. "Hm, maybe next season." She said, rubbing her abdomen with a smile.

Sparda

You poked your head into the office, seeing Sparda doing paperwork. "Hey Sparda, do you want to have a picnic with me?" You asked, holding up the basket. "Hm." He nodded, without saying anything. Meaning that he wasn't listening. Hearing, but not listening. Your eyebrow twitched. "Sparda?" "Hm." "Sparda the house is on fire." "Hm." "Sparda i'm pregnant." His head shot up, and his eyes were comically wide. "W-What?! B-But I-I'm not in- t-that's not possible!" "You're right." You said, leaning against the doorway with your arms crossed. (Like someone else earlier in the chapter *cough*Vergilisamomma'sboy*cough*) Sparda paused, looked at you, and began to pout. You blinked. "Are you, are you _pouting_ because i'm not pregnant?" You asked, shocked. "It'd do me well if you didn't tease like that dear." He said stiffly, looking away. "Why's that?" You said, crossing your arms and narrowing your eyes, challenging him. He looked back at you, eyes wide. "Because your tease will become truth." You gulped and took a step away as he stood up, then bolted as he came around the desk. Little did the two of you know of the two little eggs in your uterus building up nutrients for the nine-month wait they were about to undertake.

Kyrie

Kyrie huffed, crossing her arms as she glared at the blood on her pad that she had put on out of caution. Maybe it was the ovulation hormones, but she really, really wanted a baby. Like, now. But no, her stupid body wasn't allowing it. She threw the test in the trash, and left, bumping into you. "Woah, woah. What's the rush?" You asked, blinking in confusion as she glared up at you. "Your stupid sperm didn't work." ".....Come again?" You asked, going a little red. "I want a baby, but i'm not pregnant." She huffed, tears gathering in her eyes. "B-baby?! Y-You could have consulted me about that!" You said, crossing your arms. Kyrie froze, her anger falling away to become sad. "You don't want a baby?" You sighed, feeling like a jackass. "Princess, yes. But that's not the point, you have to plan for a baby. Or at least tell the other person." You said, sitting down. Kyrie sat down too, wiping her eyes. "You're right, I should have told you. But, do you want to have a baby?" You sighed. "Yeah, but not yet. I don't know shit about kids princess, i've never been good with them." You admitted, while Kyrie leaned over to rest her head on your shoulder. "I think you'd be a good dad." Your lips twitched upwards. 

Credo

The two of you watched the test anxiously, waiting for the results. "Negative" You let out a disappointed sigh while Credo's hands squeezed your shoulders. "Maybe next time sweet heart." He said, kissing the side of your neck comfortingly. "Or never." You said, trowing the test away roughly and stalking onto the couch. Credo followed, a frown on his face. "What's wrong." You sniffed, tears stinging your eyes. "This is my fault. I must have fucked something up when I did drugs, and now I can't have children." You choked out, facing the back of the couch. "Oh sweetheart." Credo lifted you up and pulled you close, rubbing your arm. "No, no. Did a doctor tell you that?" You shook your head, slowly. "Then how can you know? It might be me, it might be the timing. It could be anything." You nodded, wiping your eyes. "Must be PMS." You weakly joked while Credo paled. "Great Sparda I hope not." (Suddenly a purple wearing devil sneezed, while his wife looked at him. "Are you ok?" "Yes, just a sneeze.")


	41. Surprise Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposals, proposals every were, and kudos to Aurasoulyami to figuring it out! Free virtual cookie for you, and a mention in the chapter! Feel free to request more scenarios! That applies to everyone, I know that- 298?!?!?!?!!?!? *%#$@^$@%#^DARKMELODIES26#@$^&^&%$SHUTDOWN$#!%@^%$@%$GRATEFUL%#%$#&^%$&^*&^*%^*$%$@%@%$@%$#@%$#@%$#^%#$&^%*$*&^%REALIZINGPENDING300KUDOSCHAPTER$!@%$^&^&%$IGOTONEIT'SASURPRISE!%@%$#$^&#$&*....*REBOOT* Thank you, but honestly, all of you are welcome to come up with a scenario. I'll take LGBTQ, Angst, Fluff, Smut (though I end up flustered), just about anything.

Dante

Dante got the faux book with excitement, and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He'd saved up a lot, and had bought a fairly nice ring. It was a simple gold band, with a ruby on the top. Perfect for you, you'd often said that you liked simple anyway. Dante opened the book, and saw the title of the chapter that showed. 'The Unbreakable Vow' His grin grew, and Dante tied it to the small green ribbon that matched the book cover. 'Perfect.' He closed the book just as you walked in. "Hey babe, how was your day?" "Pretty good actually! The new job is great, there was little traffic." You said happily, hanging up your coat. "Well, I got you a gift." He said, holding out the book. "You got me the Halfblood Prince!" You said excitedly, taking the book while Dante kneeled to 'tie his boot'. You opened it, and stilled, your eyes widened in shock. "Y-You, D-Dante." Dante stared up at you, a little smirk on his face. "Well?" You shrieked and hugged him, chanting yes. Dante laughed and accepted your kisses. 

Vergil

Vergil hummed, staring at the handmade dinner. This had to be perfect, he only had one shot. He was positive that you would say yes either way, but damn it he was going to blow you away with this. He was about to set the ring down in your wine glass but then realized that you might accidentally swallow it. So Vergil hid it in your napkin. "Vergil?" You said, walking around the corner to see the dinner. "Vergil, you remembered our anniversary!" You said happily, revealing your own gifts. A new watch, and a bouquet of roses. Vergil smiled and took the gifts thankfully, kissing your temple. You sat down, and moved to put your napkin on your lap. *Clink* You looked down at the ring and gasped, it was beautiful, with a silver band and a sapphire on the top. "Vergil, i-is this?" You asked, while he kneeled down next to you. "I assume that is a yes?" You laughed and kissed him, making him smile. And glad that he was already in discussion with a wedding planner named Aura.

Nero

Nero looked at the ring as he waited for you to come out of the bathroom. It was nice enough, a gold band and an labradorite gemstone. (It's very blue and very pretty) He hurriedly stuffed it back into his pocket as he heard the door open. "They have no paper towels." You mused, shaking out your hands. Nero laughed nervously, and you giggled. "What's up with you?" You teased, holding his hand. "Nothing, do you want to go on the ferris wheel, like our first date?" You smiled and nodded, leading him over like last time. The two of you payed and got on. Near the top you stopped for a second, getting a great view of the sunset. Nero took your left hand and slid the ring on sneakily. "Hey what is...." You went slack jawed, staring at the gem in amazement. "Nero, are you asking me to marry you?" You said stunned, starring at the ring. "Are you saying yes?" He asked shyly. You grinned. "Yes." You heard cheers from below and above you as you kissed him.

Lady

She fiddled the ring between her fingers. Lady laughed to herself, being aware of how unconventional it was, but found that she didn't care. "Hey babe!" You called as you walked in, a grin on your face. "Wanna go to the movies?" You asked, popping your head into the doorway. Lady had tucked away the ring the moment you came home, and patted the pocket. "Alright, let me get dressed." "Sweet." You said, probably to do the same. The two of you headed to the movies, and Lady volunteered to get the food and drinks. She smirked as she pulled out the ring, and dropped it into the popcorn bucket. The cashier gasped, and giddily jumped up and down. Lady saw her name tag. "Aura Soul-Yami." Lady hushed her with a wink before walking into the movie. "Hey!" You said, taking the bucket as she handed it to you. "Huh, I think someone dropped a ring?" You said, eyeing the ring. "Yeah, it's yours." You looked to her in amazement. "If you want it?" "YES!" "SHHHH!" ".....sorry."

Trish

Trish offered you a massage after seeing how exhausted you looked. She put the ring in her pocket, and got to work, soothing your knotted back and leg muscles. You groaned in relief as you relaxed further, the music was calming, along with the surprising softness of Trish's hands. Trish took the ring out of her pocket as she started on your right hand. You playful intertwined your fingers with hers before letting go as she went to your left hand. She kissed the knuckles, making you sigh in peace and began to peek. Only to see her slide the ring on your finger. You gasped and sat up, staring at the ring, tears in your eyes. Trish gently took your hands. "I know i'm not perfect (Y/n). I know that i'm not human, but when i'm with you I forget that so easily. You've treated me like a person, not a demon." She let go of one of your hands to stroke your face. "Please be mine, forever?" You smiled and choked out a "Yes."

Sparda

Sparda paced nervously, waiting on you, a picnic basket in hand. "Alright, i'm ready." You said, coming into view. You wore a pretty (f/c) sundress, and flats. You took his arm and followed him outside. He lead you to a checkered tablecloth outside, and sat down. You opened the picnic basket and tilted your head as you noticed a blanket separating some of the food. "The bottom layer is desert." Sparda said quickly as he noticed you reach for it. "Oh, like a surprise?" You said excitedly, pulling out the sandwiches and drinks. "Yes, a surprise." He smiled. The two of you ate in comfortable silence, only breaking it to make friendly chatter. 'Finally' Sparda thought as you pulled away the blanket, only to gasp. There was a cake, with a ring box on top of the plastic cover. In icing were the words, "Will You Marry Me?" You smiled and pulled out the cake, writing in the frosting. "Yes." Sparda smiled widely as you slid on the ring.

Kyrie

The two of you were arguing, because you did a stupid thing. "(Y/n) what you did was reckless!" She scolded. "What I did was right!" You argued back, crossing your arms. "Punching someone is right?!" "It is when they're molesting someone! Namely my girlfriend!" You snapped back, while Kyrie huffed. "Not everything is solved by violence." She chastised, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry but when someone attacks the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with-" "Wait what did you say?" She said, a smile coming onto her face. You blushed, and rubbed the back of your neck. "...You're the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with." You sighed, and got down on your knee making Kyrie gasp. "Well this isn't how I wanted this to go down but,  _vuoi sposarmi, per favore?"_ Kyrie sobbed happily, nodding her head rapidly. "Sí, Sí mi amore." She said, letting you put the ring on. It was gold, and had a tanzanite gemstone. She loved it. 

Credo

Credo wore shorts with pockets, tucking the ring box into his pants before joining you on the beach. "Took you long enough." You teased, before the two of headed down the beach. 'No kidding.' He thought, thinking about how long it had taken for him to finally work up the nerve to ask you to marry him. Send him to fight a horde of demons, sure, not a problem. But propose to the love of his life? That was scary. But he was ready. The two of you stretched, and did a few basic positions, like downwards dog. Before doing couples yoga. Finally, he layed down, pulling out the ring while lifting his feet. You laid on his feet, and leaned backwards to face him. You gasped upon seeing the ring. "Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. You laughed and turned over, falling off of his feet. You kissed him passionately, and put the ring on your finger. It was silver, and had a nice sized pearl on it. You loved it. 


	42. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Luck of the Irish, where your children get kidnapped or almost get kidnapped. You see where this is going. Also slight divergence in canon, what if Trish had been created when Dante and Vergil were children and sent to kill them? What if the reader somewhat adopts her because Trish looks like 8?

Dante

 Vergil was holding Evie as she cried, her face hiding in his chest. "It'll be ok Evie, Daddy will find us." Vergil whispered, glaring at the demons in the corner of the warehouse. "And heaven have mercy on the demons if Daddy lets Mommy have a gun." Which is exactly what Dante did. You weren't going to waste time on crying, you just told Dante that you'd needed your sniper rifle. He didn't question it, and instead handed you the gun while the two of you got in the car. The two of you were silent as you drove there, using a tracking spell Constantine had taught you. It wasn't his fault or yours, it was the babysitter's. She was a hunter who offered to watch the kids for a night while You and Dante had a date. But instead she got killed. Dante noticing your silence took your hand. "We'll get them back babe. Then we'll go get ice cream." You rolled your eyes but squeezed back as you pulled into the warehouse. You climbed up onto the roof, while Dante followed. "You grab the kids when I start shooting. You're faster than I am." You said, peeking through the scope. Dante nodded and leapt across to the opposing roof, carving a hole in the roof. He grabbed the slab of concrete and roof, and put it next to him. Vergil hearing the noise looked up from the cage to see his father staring down concerned and borderline hysteria in his eyes. "Evie, cover your eyes." Vergil whispered, to which the little girl obeyed, covering her ears for good measure. Vergil buried his face in Evie's white hair, screwing his blue eyes shut. *SHATTER* A holy bullet broke the glass as it lodged its' self into a demon's skull. Dante dropped down and picked up his son who was holding his toddler sister. Dante got out of the warehouse quickly as more gunshots sounded. "Vergil are you ok?" The boy nodded, shaking slightly. "Thank god." Dante muttered, hugging both of his children. Evie nuzzled her father's chest, whimpering. Vergil climbed down the building after his father who had Evie strapped to his chest. "Vergil, Evie!" You cried, rushing forward and hugging your baby boy. Vergil didn't squirm like he normally would and instead hugged his mother. "I knew you'd find us." He muttered making you sob as you kissed Evie, Dante enveloping you all in a hug. The four of you ended up sleeping in the same bed that night, wrapped up in a bundle of limbs and blankets. 

Vergil

You were hysteric to discover that Athena was missing. She was just there, practicing the piano, you left to get the two of you drinks. Then you heard a crash and a scream. Your baby had been kidnapped, she was gone. You called Vergil who was home in a matter of minutes. "Vergil you have to find her, you have to find my baby." You cried, tears streaming down your face. "I shouldn't have left her alone I-I-" " ** _(Y/n)_**." Vergil said sternly, gripping your upper arms. "I will find her, and I will bring her home. But this was not your fault. No one expects someone to kidnap a child when they are home in the middle of the day. The situation could be much worse." Vergil kissed your head and rushed out of the door while you continued to sob, leaning against a wall for support. Meanwhile Vergil was _livid_ , no **furious**. No, _**enraged**_. How dare they go after his child he thought as he followed Athena's still fresh scent as he was getting ever closer to triggering. The demon wasn't too far, and they were going to think of hell as paradise when Vergil got his claws on them. But there was another fear installed into Vergil. Athena was only eight years old, and knew no self-defense. Vergil vowed that the moment that Athena was safe and this horror show was but a memory, he was going to train her. Vergil would train her to be a hero, or at least capable of defending herself. Vergil roared as he saw the demon, who cowardly hissed and dropped Athena. The eight year old cried out as she hit the concrete, thankfully uninjured. Almost. There was a long scrape on her arm, and it started to bleed. That is what triggered Vergil. The next few seconds were a blue of blood, sand, and bone as Vergil tore apart the demon. It's cries ended as Vergil ripped out its vocal cords and tongue. He only stopped when the demon was gone, and then he became aware that his daughter had most likely seen the whole thing. Vergil turned to Athena, who was staring up at him with wide, teary blue eyes. The eye color was his, but the eyes were yours. Vergil flinched, horrified at the thought of his child being afraid of him. He kneeled in front of her, hair and clothes a mess. "Athena i'm-" The child enveloped him in a hug, her tears staining the side of his neck. "P-Papa I-I w-w-was s-so scared, y-y-you came!" She sobbed, blubbering. Vergil hugged her back. "I will always be there for you Athena."

Nero

You were _pissed_. You chased after the car, your thighs burned as did your lungs, but you'd be damned before you stopped willingly. You screamed at passerby's to stop the car because they had kidnapped your son. Several officers and good civilians tried to stop the car, but only succeeded in slowing it down enough for you to run after it. Then Nero saw you, and began running with you. "CHARLIE IS IN THERE!" You shouted as you saw Nero's face. His face went from confusion, to anger, to fury. He quickly picked you up and hopped up on to the roof of a line of buildings. "We need to think of a way to get Charlie out of the car, and safely." Nero said through gritted teeth. "Land on the hood and set me down, I'll get Charles." You said, not bothering to hid your fury. "Yes ma'am!" Nero said, jumping off of the roof, and landing precisely on the hood of the car. You rolled out of his arms and opened the car door, seeing bewildered possessed men staring at you. You removed the gun Nero had given to you for your birthday. You saw your son crying, a bright red slap mark on his chubby five-year old cheek. "Charles baby, close your eyes and cover your ears." You said lowly, but your tone indicated death. Charles agreed as you and Nero tore into the possessed bastards. You picked him up when you were done, and wiped blood off of the side of his face. "M-Mama, D-Dada." He sniffed, tears in his eyes. You hugged him tightly as Nero wrapped his arms around the both of you. The three of you left the scene quickly after using a spell to alter the memory of the officers, and made it back to the apartment. The three of you got into a warm bath wearing swim suits, wanting to be close. Then the three of you got into bed, and turned on Finding Nemo in order to fully calm down Charles. The boy fell asleep curled into your side with Nero's arms wrapped around him to encircle your waist. He had a nightmare later that night and woke up sweating and panting. He looked up and saw Nero and You sleeping, sandwiching him between the both of you. Charlie calmed down, and pulled the blanket up. From that moment on he promised to not be so difficult around his parents. He remembered seeing your worried, furious, and tear-stained face as you chased after the car. He knew that the two of you would do anything to keep him safe. 

Lady

Yandere. A fucking yandere had your daughter. Or to be more accurate, a yandere video game character brought to life on accident by your daughter because she read from a spell book lent to you by the one and only John Constantine. Why the hell he had a spell like that you weren't sure, but considering it was Constantine you thought it better not to ask. Lady of course, was beyond pissed, but thankfully not at Alexandra. Alexandra was only 13, and she had idealistic fantasies about love. It probably didn't help that you and Lady were a match made in heaven. The two of you never fought, always agreed, and were constantly teasing and happy. But you hadn't told her about the people the two of you had dated before meeting each other. You hadn't told her how you knew that you loved Lady. But if you didn't get this bastard soon Alexandra might never know what that was like. You also made the mental note to burn the game when you got home and never let her date again, even if it was just fictional boys. "Where the hell did that son of a glitch take my baby?!" Lady growled in frustration as you kicked a can, the magnet in your hand almost bringing it back. You got the idea from a Scooby Doo movie you'd watched as a kid and hoped that it worked. Finally, after using a tracking spell in Constantine's book,  you found your daughter. She was whimpering, trying to back away from the crazed glitch in front of her. "Come on baby." The glitch cooed, his neck crooking at an awkward angle before going back to it's original position. "You know i'd never do anything to hurt ya. At least, hurt you too bad." It smirked, before revealing a knife, and opening his shirt. He began to carve an A into his chest, as Alexandra looked on in horror. You and Lady glanced at each other, and got ready to break the skylight you were perched at. "You're turn, now do you want the Y on your chest, thigh, back, wrist? You pick." You kicked in the glass and dropped down, pointing the magnet at the glitches' face. "How about no where prick wagon!" You hissed as Lady dropped down behind you, rapidly checking Alex for injuries. The glitch hissed back, only to be absorbed into the magnet. Alexandra was thankfully put off from dating for a while after that night, and the magnet was exorcised. As promised, you burned the game.

Trish

You shushed Oliver quietly, making sure that he stayed fast asleep. He didn't need to see your scared expression as you were lead through the underworld. "You will do well to continue to keep that mouth shut mortal. We're only keeping you alive so that you can keep care of the child until it no longer needs you. We have no interest in teaching it to talk, or read. It will be a fine warrior of hell." A demon laughed as you bit your lip to keep yourself from snapping at it. Oliver was not an  _it,_ Oliver was your child. You were pushed into a cage that cruelly reflected your apartment with Trish. You sat down in a rocking chair and began to rock. 'Trish will come for us, Trish will come for us, Trish will come for us.' You repeated the mantra in your head as you pulled Oliver closer to you. "Daddy's going to keep you safe." You whispered into his ear while he yawned and nuzzled into your neck. Trish was back at your actual apartment, picking up Oliver's stuffed dog Dodger. You always made sure that Oliver had it. Trish sniffed the air and her eyes turned red as she stuffed the dog in her pocket. The air became static as Trish opened a portal, and stepped into hell. She smelled your scent, far off, but there. Trish stalked through the red light district of hell, where the prostitutes hid from her. Trish still had a reputation for being one of the most powerful she-devils in hell. She had to be due to her original purpose, slaying the spawn of Sparda. But she had a new purpose now, defending her family. Which made her even deadlier. Trish kicked down the bar to a gin joint, and grabbed the demon who reeked of your scent. "Where is my son and husband." Trish hissed, making the demon quiver. "M-My home." He hastily told her the address, begging her not to kill him because he hadn't known that it was her family. Trish agreed, so long as he promised to never kidnap another child. The demon agreed, running back to cry in the arms of the disdainful women of the brothel. You hugged Trish when she stepped into the cage. "Is Oliver ok?" Trish asked after giving you a once over. "Yes." You said, holding her hand. "We're both ok now." Trish smiled.

Sparda

You were teaching the boys how to read when  _she_ burst into the library. She was young (maybe 8), and beautiful, like every fairytale princess you'd read about. And she was reaching for your children. You got in her way quickly, making her pause. "I'm only supposed to kill them, not you." The girl said blankly, like a robot. "Get out of the way and you won't have to die." The four year-olds clutched onto your legs. "No, they are my children. What would your mother say if she heard you say that?!" You scolded, crossing your arms. Trish paused. "I have no mother, I have no father. I am nothing." She said, hand itching towards her gun. Your gaze softened. "That is not true." Trish looked up at you, and tilted her head. You didn't think that she was nothing. "What is a mother like?" Trish asked, her hand relaxing and distancing itself from the gun on her hip. "A mother if someone who cares for her children, and protects them. Who loves them no matter what they do." You answered earnestly. Trish pulled out her gun, and threw it away. She looked up at you, before stepping forward. "Will you be my mother?" Your heart softened. "Ok." Trish tilted her her head in the other direction as you held out your hand. Trish reached out and grabbed it, being far more gentle. "If you want me to be your mother, you can't kill your brothers." You said softly, making Trish hum. "Why?" "Because big sisters protect their brothers." You explained, leading her out of the library, noticing that her bare feet were bleeding from the glass. You picked her up in your surprisingly strong arms. Trish decided that she liked the feeling of warmth you gave better than the hotness of hell. Her brothers followed you like kittens, holding hands and watching Trish with wide eyes as their mother removed the glass from Trish's feet and wrapped them up. Sparda came home to the smell of Mundus and rushed in. Trish looked up at him as you paused in brushing her long blonde hair, making him pause. "Are you my father?" Sparda blinked, looking to you. You mouthed 'I'll explain later, say yes'. Sparda sighed. "I suppose?" Trish nodded. "Ok. Welcome home father." 

Kyrie

Kyrie sobbed, her head in her hands. Marina was missing, her precious baby girl and only child. She had been taken from her ballet recital when Kyrie wasn't looking, and now her precious twelve year-old daughter was alone, scared, and helpless. Kyrie was grateful that at the very least you convinced her that Marina should have a switchblade on her at all times. At least there was that small sliver of hope. "Madonna santa! Stronzo let go of me! My daughter is missing and you fat porcos do nothing?!" You swore in alternating english and Italian while Credo looked at you somberly. He knew how he would feel if Andrew was to go missing. "(Y/n), you need to calm down. I've called in Nero, Dante, Vergil, Lady, Trish, and half of the police force. They've all gone through something similar, and they will find Marina." You choked, letting out a sob as you collapsed next to Kyrie. "I feel so damn useless." You muttered, your tears were hot as they hit her shoulder. "I know (Y/n)." Kyrie whispered, gripping your hand in hers tightly. Marina was scared, curled up in a ball in the corner of the dingy room, when she heard a small knock. It was coming from a spot near a small hole in a wall. "W-Who's there?" She asked quietly. "It's your uncle Nero kiddo, are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" "N-no b-but they want to sell me. Something about me being pure?" Rage consumed Nero's being, but he took a deep breath. "Ok sweetheart, I'm coming in so back up ok? Your great uncles and Grandpa are handling the people that took you. Marina obeyed, rushing over to the wall. Nero tore it down as Marina rushed into his arms. "Where are momma and papa?" She asked, worried. "At the station with your uncle Credo, they're very worried about you so let's go." Nero said, rushing out of the building and to the police station. "Marina!" Kyrie cried out, running out to hug her child while you followed swiftly after. Marina had never been so happy to smell her momma's soap and feel her papa's scratchy chin. "We were so worried about you niña." You said, and Marina was amazed to see tears in your eyes, prompting tears in her own as she collapsed in your arms, hugging you again. "I was so scared papa, I was scared that I'd never see you or momma again." Marina admitted while her mother stroked her hair. "We'd never let that happen." "Promise?" "Promise." 

Credo

Andrew was keeping it zen, like his mother would. To be honest he was a little embarrassed. He was a sixteen year old with his father's bulk so it was a bit embarrassing to have been captured. Even if it was by the demon. 'Calm Andrew.' He heard his mother's voice, cool and comforting. Andrew crossed his legs and began to meditate. He focused on feeling calm, and taking deep breaths. He heard the demons walking around him, they knew that his father would come for him. They wanted his father dead, and his mother as well. Andrew quickly drew his anger into focus. He couldn't let anger control him. He closed his eyes, and focused, feeling a pull in his gut. It was light, and powerful. He could feel it slowly seeping into his blood, wrapping around his bones to make them stronger, thickening his muscles. Andrew's eyes snapped open and he gasped as he remembered what his father once told him. "I might have the angel blood, but it's your mother who's the real angel in the family." Andrew had always presumed it to be a joke, but now he realized that his father was serious. The blood of the angels had been lying dormant in him. Andrew stood up, and grabbed the bars, and promptly began to pull them apart like taffy. He grabbed a knife and got to work using the training his uncles and karate he knew. Andrew paused as he saw another little girl, maybe 9 looking terrified up at him. "Where are your mommy and daddy?" Andrew asked, crouching down to her height. "They're not themselves, they're sick. I think they're not my mommy and daddy anymore." Andrew sighed and beckoned her to follow. The little girl took his hand. "My name is Peggy." Andrew smiled. "My name is Andrew, but my mom calls me Andy." "Like Toy Story?" Andrew hummed. "Yeah, but not the same Andy." Peggy nodded and stayed quiet as Andrew snuck through the complex, and outside just as the police force arrived. "ANDREW!" You cried, running forward and hugging him. "I'm ok mom, but the demons-" "We'll get it kid." Dante said, patting his shoulder. Andrew nodded, knowing that it was ok. "Who is this?" Credo asked, staring down at Peggy, who cowered behind Andrew's leg. "Her name is Peggy, her parents were possessed." Credo's gaze softened as he crouched down to Peggy's eyelevel and held out his hand. "Come on Sweetheart, I'll take you to the station and get you an ice cream, how does that sound?" Peggy took his hand cautiously. "Ok." "How did you get out?" You asked, making Andrew laugh. "Oh Mom, you'll never believe it."


	43. Supernatural Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by the lovely Okamigirl96, whom I hope enjoys it! A request that the reader be a hybrid or supernatural being. Also Gender-Neutral reader (Except for Sparda scenario) Also I decided not to use the traditional mythical creatures. So no (full) vampires, werewolves, witches, mummies, zombies, or fairies. Ok so one dhampire but that's different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Grandmother in Hindi  
> (2) Sweetheart in Hindi  
> (3) Promise in Hindi  
> (4) Male Descendent in Elvish  
> (s/t)-Skin tone

Dante - Mermaid

You were used to keeping it hidden, and went to extreme lengths to make sure that no one knew of your heritage. The fact that you were half-mermaid on your father's side. Mermaids and mermen could shed their tails every full moon, and your parents decided to take their relationship to the next level. Then your dad got arrested for it. The Merking let you live under the condition that nobody ever find out about your condition. Hell you rarely took baths, but the Merking didn't live in this universe. You loved Dante, but you weren't sure how he react. He was a hybrid too, but he didn't get a fish tail when his legs were submerged underwater. So you decided to take a bath, a rare luxury you induldged in when Dante was out of town. So you slipped into the tub, and felt the familiar sensation of tingling as your legs merged into your tail. It was beautiful, it was a damn pity you had to hide it. It was scaled, a pretty gradient of (f/c) and (2f/c). You sighed, enjoying the music you had set on and the warmth of the bath. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Dante walked in. "Hey babe have you seen-" He paused, eyes going comically wide as you sqeaked and covered yourself. "WHAT ~~ARE THOSE~~ IS THAT?!" He shouted, freaking out. "I-I can explain, w-well it's long, and complicated, but I'm sure you will understand once I explain." You said quietly, fiddling with the ends of your soaking wet hair. Dante sat down next to the tub and ran a hand through his hair before laying his arms on the tub, and placing his chin on them. "I got time I guess, was just going to the bar anyway." You reached out and began to stoke his hair, allowing him to see the scales now on your elbows, and the gills on the sides of your necks. You began to tell him about your past, and he listened intently. When you finished, your hair was beginning to dry and the water was cold. You flicked your tail nervously. "Are you mad?" You asked timidly, crossing your arms over your chest. Dante took a deep breath. "No. If you hadn't already known, I probably would have hid my heritage as well. Besides, wanna know a little secret?" You blinked, tilting your  head. "What?" "My mom was a Selkie." Your eyes widened. "Really?!" "Yeah, but Pop's genes over-rid hers, if we have kids they probably won't have tails. Or maybe they will." You teared up, and hugged him. "Thank you." "No problem babe." He kissed the side of your head. "Can I touch it?" You giggled and lifted your tail, allowing him to touch the scales. You smiled as he looked on and felt the scales with childish glee in his bright blue eyes. You should have known better than to think that Dante would care.

Vergil - Angel

You were not supposed to exist. An abomination to heaven, a filtered down stain to them. A nephillum, half angel and half human. Your mother did everything in her power to protect you and your father. She fashioned a harness that would discreetly hold down your dusty blue-grey wings. Then you came here, to this world where it wasn't illegal. Where you could perhaps, maybe one day fly. Not over the city of course, just because the angels (if they even knew of your existence) let you live, that didn't mean you would expose yourself like that. But perhaps on a moonlit night, over a forest, or abandoned countryside you could expose your wings and fly. You waved at Vergil through the window, watching as he began to walk away. You took off your shirt, and reached under your tank top to loosen the harness. You groaned in relief as your wings were finally set free. (The way I imagine this feeling is like taking off a particularly tight bra after a long day. Ladies you know what i'm talking about. For my gentleman viewers, imagine wearing tight underwear that confines the twig and berries.) You got to work, grooming them to their full glory, and loosening the old feathers so that they fell on your bed. Soon your wings were free of grime and old feathers, allowing the new ones to grow straight. You loved your wings when they were clean. You stroked a feather before looking at your harness. You sighed and reached down to grab it when the bedroom door opened. You froze and looked up, meeting stunned blue eyes. "What are those?" Vergil asked stunned, pointing at your wings. You gulped and stood up straight, bringing your wings closer. "V-Vergil, I-I can explain." You said, while Vergil closed the door and blinds. "Then do so." You gulped and sighed, sitting down on the bed. Vergil sat next to you, and listened patiently. About halfway through he picked up one of your old feathers, and stroked the edges, marveling its' softness. You finished and sat silently for a moment. "Are you angry?" "No." You looked up at him surprised. "I understand your situation, and while I can not say that I would have done the same, I forgive you. You never technically lied to me anyway, just hid the truth." He held your hand, and stroked the smooth skin of your wrist. "May I touch them?" You smiled and encased the two of you in your wings, and groaned softly as Vergil gently stoked the wings. "How ironic, a half-demon falling in love with a half-angel." You chuckled and kissed him in reply.

Nero - Dhampir

Your existence was complicated. You were half-vampire, which you decided was significantly better than being a full vampire. No weakness to sunlight, no thirst for blood. But unfortunately it was good for you. You were a hemophiliac, and drinking your blood type was extremely good for you. It thickened your blood, healed you faster, and to you it tasted good. Your mother said it was kind of funny, being half-vampire and having a blood disorder. You thought so too, as your mother put bloody ketchup on your fries and burger. Having a nurse mom came in handy. You winced as Nero frantically tried to stem the blood flowing from your side. Usually your skin was very thick, very hard to penetrate, but the bastard had a silver knife. While you were excluded from all the "curses" of being a vampire, silver was still a pain in the ass. "(Y/n) why didn't you tell me that you're a hemophiliac damn it?! We could have avoided this!" Nero said, cursing as he held the cloth over the shallow cut. You gulped as Nero's scent hit you. Vanilla, cinnamon, and pine. Then you smelled his blood, it was compatible with yours. "Nero." You croaked, feeling your fangs descend. "What?" He said, before looking at your face as his eyes widened. "(Y/n)...I thought you were human." You shook your head. "I'm a dhampir, you never asked....I need your blood." You said, grabbing his shoulders, eyeing his exposed neck. He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing. "Will it hurt." You shook your head. "It will feel like when you donate blood, it will only hurt a second." He sighed and leaned down lower, giving you access. You licked his neck gingerly, and sunk your fangs in. Nero groaned, and his grip on the sheets tightened. You pulled away and licked the little pinpricks on the side of his neck, making him moan. Nero shakily pulled away the cloth, seeing that your wound had healed. Nero threw it away and laid down beside you, a little sweaty. "I'm sorry Nero." You said, rolling over tiredly and stoking his face. "It's ok...why did you hide it from me?" You shrugged. "Used to it, I was going to tell you, but it honestly kept slipping my mind. Do you forgive me?" Nero sighed and pulled you closer. "Yes...so, no weakness to sunlight?" You snorted. "No, i'm only half." "Garlic?" "Nero we eat Italian regularly, I love garlic bread." "Silver?" "Yes." "Coffins." "Nope." "Immortality?" You shook your head and smiled. "You're stuck with me as we grow old together." He grinned. "Stake to the heart?" "Who _wouldn't_ that kill?"

Lady - Naga

You grumbled, shifting your weight on your legs. You hated having them constantly, it was annoying, not to mention uncomfortable. But you had kept your cover secret for years, ever since your Daadee ma (1) had told you about your heritage through your father's side. The naga side. You longed to lounge around in a coil, resting on your firm but surprisingly comfortable scales. They were similar to a pythons, which made since considering that your family line were constrictors and not venomous like others. You checked the house again, satisfied when you realized that indeed, Lady was not here. You allowed yourself to change, and sighed in content. It was lovely to be in your own scales again. Your body was much longer, but that was ok. You slithered into the kitchen, your tail trailing into the hallway. You hummed and opened the fridge, grabbing a can of soda. You popped open the can, and began to drink, when you felt a sharp pain in your tail. You screamed as Lady rushed in, the bayonette on her bazooka was bloodstained. "(Y/N) I'LL-" You both froze as she saw you. "W-What the hell?!" You gulped. "Priy (2), I can explain." She fainted and you were quick to catch her in your scales, though you winced. You peeked out into the hallway, making sure that she closed the door. You slithered into the living room and laid her on the couch before wrapping up your tail in a bandage. "(Y/n) I had the weirdest dream." She groaned, sitting up before seeing your tail. "Nevermind, can you please tell me what the hell that is?" She said, pointing at your tail. "That is a part of me. Look Lady, I wanted to tell you soon, so please forgive me for not doing so." She crossed her arms and legs. "I'm listening." You began to tell her the truth, about how your grandmother told you not to tell, how you hid it while you were in the army, everything. "Well...I forgive you. But can you please not hide things from me anymore." "Never again Priy, Pakka Vaada (3)." You purred, wrapping around her. "My god this is weird, but, also not too bad... could use a few pillows and blankets though." She said, making you laugh. "Wait, you're not going to swallow me or something are you?" You blinked before gagging. "No, that is a kink that some internet fangirls made up. My jaw doesn't even do that." You said, making Lady giggle. "Good, cause if you ate me, i'd kick your ass." You wiggled your eyebrows. "Not what you said last week." She gasped, and slapped your coils while you laughed. "Damn perverted snake!"

Trish - Tengu

You giggled as you flapped your inky black wings, soaring through the bright sky. A few people looked up but decided that a simple crow was nothing special to look at. You dived down at seeing your fiancé who chuckled and allowed you to perch on her shoulder while she watched the humans pass. Trish immeadiately sensed your yokai half when you met, and accepted the fact that you were a Tengu. She actually found your crow form to be extremely charming and cute. "How was your day?" You asked, nuzzling her cheek. Trish giggled at the ticklish sensation. "The same as every my fine feathered fiancé." She said, stoking the top of your head. You cooed and rested, watching humanity pass along. "Humans are strange." Trish said, bringing her knees close to her chest. "Hey, i'm still half human... but yes, yes they are." You admitted, hopping off of her shoulder to change back into a human. But you left your wings out. You yawned and stretched them, before wrapping one around Trish. She giggled, and leaned on you as the sun went down. Trish frowned. "It's a shame you can't see the stars in the city." You hummed in agreement before gasping happily and standing the two of you up. "I know where we can go!" She blinked. "Ok?" You wrapped your arms around her waist and spread your wings as wide as they could go. "You ready?" She nodded, nervous but excited. You had never taken her flying before. You took off into the sky in a great burst of wind. Trish laughed and watched at the city got smaller. You flew fast, not wanting to get caught by the wandering human eye as you raced to the forest. You laughed as Trish shivered when you went through a cloud. She gasped upon seeing the moon bright and full, closer than she had ever seen it. Billions upon billions of stars sparkled like diamonds against the black, silky expense of the night sky. You smiled and landed on top of the tree, the city but a glowing outline in the far off distance from you too. "This is amazing." You nodded, and leaned against the trunk while Trish laid on your chest. For demons (and half), the two of you had never felt so human and small as now. "Beats any jewel a jeweler could offer, or any painting a master could create. And this is free, for all to see who wish. Truly priceless." You nodded in agreement, when a shooting star shot past. "Quick Trish, make a wish!" She smiled and shook her head. "Why?" She straddled your lap and took your face in her hands. "Because you're all I would wish for."

Sparda - Selkie 

You stroked the skin lovingly, tears in your eyes. It had been your mothers, now passed on to you. You of course had your own, but it was tradition for a mother to hand down her skin to her children when she passed away, regardless if they too could change. You buried your face into the fur, it even smelled like your mother. The familiar scent of the sea, your father's favorite whiskey, and the scent of wild flowers. "(Y/n) love are you," Both of you stilled, and you pulled away from the skin to see Sparda staring at it in amazement at the skin in your hand. "Darling, are you a selkie?" You blushed, and subtly nodded. Sparda sat down, and looked at the skin. "May I?" You smiled, and passed him the skin. Sparda examined the skin, and felt the soft and smooth fur. "Amazing, can you change as well?" He looked at you excitedly. You nodded sheepishly, getting your fur from under your bed. Sparda was giddy as he looked at it's (h/c) colored pelt, and stoked it gently. When he moved to give it back you stopped him, and gave it back. "Darling do you not want it back." You smiled and shook your head. "When a selkie willingly gives a man her skin, it means that she wants him to be hers forever, because without her skin she can't return to the sea." You said softly, looking back up at him. Sparda's eyes filled with tears as he hugged you, and you smiled, hugging him back tightly. "Should you ever need your skin, it will be in the closet." You teared up as well and nuzzled his neck. "Can I see you? As a seal I mean." He asked and you nodded. The two of you went to a nearby lake, and you stripped down to a bathing suit, Sparda doing the same. You put on your skin, and it smoothly became one with your body. You barked, making Sparda coo, and chuckle as you waddled into the water. You began to glide underwater, swimming around Sparda once he joined you. He laughed when you broke the surface of the water to bump his nose with yours. He laughed in shock and began to try to catch you. Not that he could of course, Selkies were born to out-swim men who were after them. The only way you could catch a Selkie was to catch her out of her skin. Finally after the two of you grew tired, you shed the wet skin, revealing that you were perfectly dry underneath. "That is amazing." Sparda said in awe, before grinning mischievously at you. "Sparda?" You asked, when he suddenly picked you up. You squeaked and held on as he jumped into the water, soaking the two of you. 

Kyrie - Elf

You pulled the beanie tightly over your ears as Kyrie pulled you along the windy pier towards another ride. Your hair had recently been sheared off after a kid very rudely placed gum in your hair, which was a bad thing considering your hair had covered the pointed tips of your ears. Being half-elf had granted you two things. One, tallness. Two, reflexes. Everything else was kind of a pain in the ass. Your natural good looks and talent with music made people jealous of you, the ears made people make fun of you, you aged normally, and you had to fight all the time because someone wanted to teach the "pansy" a lesson. You were also pretty buff for an elf, which when you visited your dad's side of the family got you some disdainful looks from your less accepting relatives.  Your dad's side of the family was shamed regularly for their unusual black hair, your dad marrying a mortal woman who was kinda, chubby at the time (not that you'd ever disgrace your mother), and having a child with her, then making her immortal (Crazy story). The only one who really accepted you was your grandmother, who used to let you brush her long black hair while the grown-ups were talking. "Don't worry yondo (4), one day you'll find your beloved, and they will love you no matter what." You sighed as Kyrie pulled you onto the "tunnel o' love". "Come on (Y/n), we can laugh at how cheesy it is together." Kyrie grinned while your lips twitched upwards. "Ok, ok." The two of you got in the boat and began to head into the tunnel. Some crappy slow love song was playing while you passed statues of famous lovers. "Oh come on Romeo and Juliet? Juliet was a rebound and everybody knows it!" You snorted, staring at the bloody statues in each others arms. "I like some of it, the lines Romeo uses are pretty-" Suddenly the lights went out, and Kyrie yelped, and reached out. She knocked off your beanie and the lights came back on. "We are experiencing some difficulties, please remain in the vehicle until the ride continues, or if someone comes to get you." Kyrie side and looked at you, only to gasp. "(Y-Y/n), your ears." You grew pale. "Shit, Kyrie, I can explain." She listened bewildered while you told her about your ancestry. "So, yeah, i'm half elf." You finished lamely, rubbing the back of your neck. "Are you mad?...Kyrie?" "Can I touch them?" "What?! No!" "Oh come on please! They're so pointy and cute!" "Princess no." You buried your face in your hands, bright red. "Ah ha! So elves can blush!" 

Credo - Nymph

You watered your tree, feeling immeadiately refreshed, your skin becoming a healthier shade of (s/t) than the sallow shade it was. Your tree perked up as well, and you pondered if you should take a nap. "Hello dearest." Credo said tiredly, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Hello darling." You said, bringing up his hand and kissing the back. "Your tree looks lovely." Credo complimented, making you blush. "Thank you." It was a small apple tree that you kept safely in your green house, to protect it from storms, and any other ailment that could befall it. "Where did you get this tree?" Credo asked, stepping away to look closer at it. You turned around to tend to your tomato plant. "I brought it with me from home, it's very...special." Credo smiled and took out his pocket knife, and began to carve a plus when you screamed in pain. You clutched your chest and looked back to Credo who'd dropped the knife and looked horrified. "(Y/n)?" You saw the plus and looked down at your now bloody hand. You pulled down your shirt to see a line now carved into your skin. Credo looked back at the tree, than back to you. "Oh (Y/n) I am, I was just going to carve our initials into the tree, I didn't know that it would hurt you. Why did it hurt you?" He asked, rushing over to you and helping you up. You sighed and sat down on the bench, using a clean rag to stop the blood until it stopped itself. "Because i'm not human Credo, i'm a nymph. My soul and physical well being are tied to a tree. And no, that does not mean you are screwing a tree." Credo sat down, bewildered as you explained to him exactly what it meant to be a nymph, and how few there were of your kind now. "So, are you angry?" "No, but, does that mean you'll live forever?" You shook your head. "I'll have a normal life-span, as my tree ages so will I." You said, leaning your head against his shoulder, checking your cut which was staring to become a scar already. "Then I will become a part of the tree." Credo tensed. "So you won't move on?" "Mm, yes and no. My physical form will power the tree, but my soul should move on to where ever I shall go." You intertwined your fingers with his. "I promise that I will never try to go somewhere where you can not follow my brave soldier." Credo buried his face in your hair. "Good." It became a family past-time to hang out in the green house. One of your favorite sights later in life was the sight of your son growing up under the shade of your tree. You smiled as you looked up from your book, seeing Credo teaching your son to read. Life was perfect.  


	44. LGBTQ Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, happy Pride Month everybody from a fellow pansexual.

Dante - Asexual 

You took a deep breath, nervous. How would he react? Dante came into the room, and you gulped. "You wanted to talk to me?" You sighed, and patted the couch next to you. "What is it babe?" "Dante, I'm Asexual." He froze. "I, I'm not sexually attracted to boy or girls... but I still really want to have a relationship with you. I understand if this is sudden,-" You choked up. "I understand if you want to break up." You sniffed, trying to put on an brave face. Dante sighed, and pulled you into his chest. "I don't. I'm not going to leave or cheat on ya just because you're asexual. I don't care." He stroked your cheek, and gave you a soft smile. "I love you." You sobbed and hugged him tightly, grateful that you had gotten such a great boyfriend.

Vergil - Bi Male

You bit your lip nervously, watching your roommate with careful eyes. Your heart thumped, and you gulped. "It's rude to stare (Y/n)." You took a deep breath and sat across from him. "Vergil, how would you react if I said that I was bi?" He didn't cease his reading. "Sexual orientation is none of my concern." You took another deep breath. "What if I said that I'm in love with you?" That made Vergil pause. "I understand if you don't like guys, or just don't feel the same way. I've had this happen before and-" You were stopped by Vergil's lips meeting yours suddenly. He pulled away with tender eyes as he stroked your chin. "That's all I needed to hear." He said before his lips were meeting yours again with vigor.

Nero - Non-Binary 

You flipped through your book, reading through it casually when Nero came through the front door. Nero had been very accepting of your gender fluidity, and worked hard to avoid calling you by a specific gender, only referring to you as 'they' and non-gender specific nicknames like "honey" and "sweetheart". "Hey sweetie, wanna see the shirt I got?" You put down your book and smiled. "Let's see it." He opened his jacket, revealing a checklist on the shirt. 'MY SIGNIFICANT OTHER IS '[ ] A guy; [ ] A girl; [X] Perfect either way.' You smiled, tears in your eyes as you stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Nero." He chuckled, rubbing your back. "Just looking out for my amazingly perfect lover." You laughed and kissed his cheek.

Lady - Trans Male 

You groaned in frustration as you tried to get the bandage all the way around the accursed things on your chest. "That looks uncomfortable." Lady said while you sighed. "Yeah, but it feels wrong if I don't." You replied, when Lady came into view behind you in the mirror, and pulled out a brand new binder. You gasped, and almost cried as Lady removed the bandages, and put on the binder. It hid your curves, and everything else. You put on your shirt. You could barely tell. You choked out in relief and hugged Lady tightly. "Thank you." She kissed you and hugged you back. "Just looking out for my gir-man. Sorry." You nuzzled her neck, still smiling. "That's ok." And it truly felt like it was ok now, thanks to Lady.

Trish - Trans Female

You twirled around in the dress and heels, feeling beautiful. You were trying to grow out your hair, but it's current shortness was ok, it even worked for this outfit a bit. You turned around in shock as you saw Trish coming into the room. She saw you and looked you up and down. "You look nice." She said, putting her bag on the bed. "Y-You're not mad, or disgusted, o-or..." "No, should I start using She and Her pronouns now?" You gulped, and nodded. She just hummed. "Ok babe." "I don't bother you?" Trish turned around and beckoned you over, taking you into her arms. "I would love you no matter what. If this is who you are, I will accept it. If you want I will pay for estrogen treatments-" You hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Sparda - Gay Male Reader (Slight Deviation from previous scenarios)

You adored the boys, and they adored you right back. Eva had died giving birth to them, and you arrived two years later. To them you were pratically their mother, always there when needed, helping them learn. "Papa, when tell Dada how feel?" Vergil demanded, while Dante gnawed on a block. Dante paused to follow up. "Yeah, when Papa tell Dada?" You sighed, stroking their hair. "It's not that simple boys, he probably doesn't feel the same." Oh if only you say the devil spying on the three of you, how sad he looked. You squeaked as you were pulled into a corner and kissed. You pulled away to see a flustered Sparda. "I suppose that answers your question." "And raises several others!!!" You squaked. 

Kyrie - Lesbian Reader

You glared at the pig who was flirting with Kyrie across the bar and slammed down the pool stick. "I'll be back." You growled, while Dante handed Vergil a $10. "Come on cutie, your boyfriend won't mind." "No but her girlfriend sure as hell will stronzo." You hissed, getting between them. The man's face grew ugly. "You two are freaks, sinners! What a damn waste." He growled, and you wanted to punch him. "You have a problem?" The other devils and devil hunters surrounded you. "Cause we're all members of the rainbow spectrum here." Dante's significant other said, fire in their eyes. The man backed off, disturbed as he ran out of the bar. "You're cute when you're jealous." Kyrie whispered, giving you a very well deserved kiss.

Credo - Pansexual Blind Male

"Hey (Y/n), why did you pick me?" Credo asked one day, while in the middle of a meditation session. You hummed. "How did you know that you were attracted to someon?" "I've never been attracted to a physical trait, but I don't mean looks. I mean tone of voice, scents. I only was ever attracted to someone after I got to know them. Like you, you're only the third person I've ever loved." You admitted, while Credo looked at you in surprise, and honored to know that. "Now I've been attracted to many, but to gain my love is very rare." You turned to where you thought he was and smiled. "I love you, so much." "Baby, I'm the other way." You blinked and turned the other way. "Oh." You said, blushing while Credo began to laugh.

 


	45. Training

Dante 

 You were stubborn, and so was he. It was one of the few arguments that the two of you had. Usually, Dante would clutter his eyelashes, and purr a bit so that you'd be putty in his hands. However this time when he tried that, you growled, and cut off sex. "We'll have sex again when you train me." Then you promptly stalked off. So, Dante was getting a little antsy, and he agreed eventually once bargaining that it would be with only two weapons. (Of your choosing of course.) To his relief, you picked a sniper rifle, and a knife. A long range weapon, and a self-defense weapon. He could live with that. "Ok, now, aim a bit higher than where it says on the scope." He said, easing you into position. You allowed him to push your hips down, focusing more on the target. "Fire at wi-" * **BANG** * The bullet landed dead center on the target. Dante felt strangly aroused by that.

Vergil

You panted, clutching your knees as sweat dripped from your brow. "Again." Vergil said, of course not breaking a single sweat. "V-Vergil I'm really tired." You panted, vision a little hazy. "You can either sleep when you're dead, or when you can pin me." He said cooly, but mercifully turned up the fan. "However, you may have a five minute water break." You thankfully kissed him, and laid down, pouring water on your face and the rest in your mouth. Vergil sighed and sat next to you, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry if I appear harsh. But I have to train you to protect yourself for when I'm not there. You're not like me, you won't survive being impaled, or shot, or-" You laid a hand on his leg, turning to face him, smiling slightly. "I know, thank you. This is how I know you care." You said, weakly sitting up to kiss his cheek. Vergil smiled, kissing the top of your head."

Nero

You panted, sweat rolling down the side of your face as your thighs burned. Running on the treadmill was rough after nine months of pregnancy. Your son was sleeping peacefully a few rooms down, the baby monitor placed in front of you so that you could observe it just in case. You upped the speed and wheezed, when you saw Nero staring at you from the door, a sad look on his face. "You promised me that you'd take it easy." You turned off the treadmill. "No pain no gain." "And when was the last time you slept?" You sighed, rubbing your eyes. "It's hard to sleep with the baby." Nero sighed and hugged you from behind. "Sweetheart trust me, you don't need to change a thing about yourself. I don't mind that you have a bit a chub. That chub helped bring our son into the world. To me, it's the most beautiful chub in the universe. Why don't you go robbed, I'll listen for the baby." You smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best." "I know."

Lady

You and Lady had friendly competition when you worked out together, often bargaining chores, and who buys what. (Unless there were some exceptions that prevented those things from being done.) Today, you were doing push-ups with the task of making breakfast and dishes after for the loser. "I beat I can do a push up one handed with a 20 pound weight on my back." She said, crossing her arms confidently. "I bet I can do a push up one handed with you on my back." You grinned back, crossing your arms over your chest and flexing the bicep. She smirked. "Ok." You wrapped the weight brace around her waist (say that five times fast), knowing that a twenty pound dumbbell could hurt her. She got down and did it, before getting up and smirking. "Your turn hot shot." You got in position and almost collapsed when she sat on you. "Are you still wearing the brace?!" "Yep." "Cheater!" Turns out, the two of you shared the labor.

Trish

The two of you went to the shooting range with a friendly bet. Who ever got the best score got to pick dinner. "That italian is going to taste mighty fine." You teased, cocking your pistol. "While normally I would agree I'm going to have to disagree and say that our Tacos will taste much better." Trish replied, not skipping a beat in preforming a headshot on the board. You pouted and began to shoot, before deciding to be sappy. "Hm, looks like... is that a heart?" She asked, staring at your sheet. "Yup." You said, kissing her cheek. Trish smiled and kissed the top of your head. "You've been hanging out with Dante again?" "Maybe~" She laughed. "Well we tied, so what now?" You hummed before gasping. "Spaghetti tacos. And garlic bread nachos." Trish wrinkled her nose. "Spaghetti tacos?" "It's from a fantastic show I used to watch, just leave it all to me." 

Sparda

While Sparda didn't like the idea of you fighting, he understood your point. 'I can't depend on you to always defend me Sparda, you know that.' So he compromised. No _actual_ fighting, just a few incantations, and exorcism spells that would banish smaller demons. How to properly lay out a salt and iron barrier, how to set a devils' trap. You remarked that this was incredibly similar to a show you used to watch, which made Sparda question the entertainment of your world. "Ok, you seem to be doing well. What would you like to learn next?" You hummed, tapping your chin. "Teach me how to handle a knife." You said, eyeing the silver dagger on the desk. "Dear, I'm not sure." He said, when suddenly you twisted his arm and pushed him against the desk. "Sparda, teach me how to use the damn knife." You said, making him gulp. "Sure thing dearest." 

Kyrie 

You punched the bag again, making it swing as you let out steady breaths. "Hey, (y/n)?" You stopped, holding the bag. "Sì my love?" "Can you teach me how to punch correctly?" You stepped away, surprised by her request. "Sure, but why?" "A couple of jerks have  been prowling the streets, I want to be able to defend myself." You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck. "Alright, go change into something you can sweat in." She nodded, running out and came back in a tank top and sweats. "Better, now show me how you fight." Her form was good, but her fists were all wrong. "Firstly, thumb out. If your thumb is in your palm it will break. Second, not so far away. Keep them close, but don't hold them against you. Your form otherwise is surprisingly good." Kyrie beamed at that. "Ok, now hit me." She froze. "You're sure?" "Yes, now-" *THWAP* "SON OF A PROTESTANT-" 

Credo

"Stand straighter." You obeyed, while Credo circled you. "Hm, you have good form. Military?" "Band camp." Credo checked your face to see if you were kidding but nope, you were a hundred percent serious. (You think I'm kidding, I'm not. Color guard follows same routine, I lost six pounds in a week.) "I see, well, Begin!" The two of you bowed and lowered your masks, and clashed swords. Fencing was a, unique, bonding experience. But you always wanted to learn, and Credo just happened to know fencing. And you had been throughly enjoying yourself. "If I tag you-" You blocked him, "Do I get a kiss?" "Sure, why not?" He said casually, lunging, only for you to block him and tag him. You tapped his chest and lifted your mask to give him a cheeky smile. "I believe that you promised me a kiss." He lifted his mask as well, pride in his eyes. "Very well, I will indulge you." 


	46. Pregnancy Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to JaimeLynnKenway for the request and being one of the longest followers of my story. I love you all and thank you!

Dante 

You sniffed, wiping your eyes. "I hate you." You whined, lightly punching Dante who sighed, knowing it was just your hormones. "I know." "I feel fat, a-and big, a-and I don't know how you still find me attractive." You stammered, sobbing slightly. Dante smiled and pulled you into his lap. "I love you, if anything you're even more beautiful." "Dante I don't hate you anymore." "Love you too baby." 

Vergil

You rushed into his office, a grin spread broadly across your face. "Vergil! She kicked!" Vergil stood up and came over slowly, eyeing your stomach nervously. You smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it gently over your womb. Vergil's eyes widened as he felt a gentle bump on his hand. He grinned and crouched down, still holding your hand, then kissed your stomach. He laughed when he felt his little girl bump his mouth.

Nero

You smiled as you rocked in a chair, rubbing your very swollen stomach, feeling the occasional bump and kick. Then you saw Nero  in the doorway, staring at you with a tender face. "What?" "You look beautiful." You blushed and chuckled lightly, before gesturing for him to come closer. He came over, and sat beside your chair, holding your hand while you rocked. "I love you, and this baby." "I know." You said, content. 

Lady

You hugged Lady, even though you felt like she was trying too hard to avoid squishing your bump. You rolled your eyes. "Lady, it's ok, this baby is tough. Just like her moms." She laughed, bending over to kiss the top of your growing belly. "Yep, we're going to make her strong. And spoil her, just a bit." "But of course,  who else is going to have mandatory tea parties with her?" You said, happy with your growing family.

Trish

You huffed, trying to bend over to grab the knitting needle you just dropped. "Need a hand?" You smiled as Trish picked it up, kissing your cheek and wrapping her arms around you. "So, what are you making?" "A hat." You said, showing her the little progress you made. "It will take a while to finish, but thankfully the baby isn't due for a few more months." Trish chuckled, kissing your neck again. "I love you." 

Sparda

You sat in between Sparda's legs, leaning back against his chest. "I'm still worried about you, but, I feel so happy." He muttered, nuzzling the back of your neck. "I know, can you make me something?" "Sure what do you want?" "Hm... Strawberry sundae with blueberries and whipped cream?" You said, turning to Sparda hopefully. Sparda kissed your nose. "Anything for you my darling, no matter what."

Kyrie

You glared at her. "Why did I have to be the one to get preggo?" You whined. "We flipped the coin and you lost. Besides, you look cute." Kyrie said, nuzzling your thighs. "You know, your breasts are supposed to get bigger after you give birth." You huffed. "I don't want bigger breasts, I want this baby to come out." You said,  but there was no weight to your words as you stared at your belly. "At least you're don't get morning sick anymore." "Shut up." 

Credo

You were laying on the couch, the tv illuminating your sleeping face and the mound of your stomach. Credo smiled, brushing away some of the hair in front of your face, and kissing your forehead. "I will always protect you." He said, and turned his soft gaze to your belly, swollen with his son. "I will protect you too. I will protect you both with my dying breath. My father wasn't there," he held your hand. "But I will be."


	47. Catching Them Doing Something Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scenario graciously requested by KtKatt, where we catch the half devils and ect. Doing something embarrassing, ah yes, my imagination was very active. By the way, I have a wedding scenario as requested, than one more also requested by KtKatt, so requests are still open, just don't expect them right away.

Dante

You stopped dead in your tracks, trying to control yourself. Dante was praising himself in the mirror. "Hell yeah, I look damn fine in this outfit. (Y/n)'s good." He purred, winking at his reflection, and fixing his tie. "I'm going to have to fend off (Y/n) with a stick, I look that damn good~" You couldn't take it anymore, and burst out laughing. Dante jumped, his father eyes comically wide as a red blush coated his face. "B-Babe how long have you been there?!" You cleared your throat an struck an exaggerated pose. "Hell yeah, I look damn fine~" You burst oh laughing again at his face as he covered it in his hands. "BAAAAAAAABE!"

Vergil

You watched with starry eyes as Vergil softly sang a new song, "Human" wasn't it? " _Take a look in the mirror, and what do you see? Do you see clearer, or are you deceived? In what you believe?"_  You clapped, a broad grin on your face while Vergil spun around like a frightened cat. "Vergil that was beautiful! Sing more!" "I-Insufferable mortal, how long have you been-" "Sing for me!" He blushed and looked away. "No." You whimpered, pouting sadly. He grunted. "...Fine, but only as long as you don't tell anyone else." "Deal!" He sighed, pulling you closer, and began to sing.

Nero 

You sighed, entering the apartment because you forgot your wallet, which you needed to pay for the groceries you intended to get. Until you head Eminem's "Shake Dat Ass". You peeked around the corner and turned red in the face in an effort to laugh. Nero was practing a strip tease, and failing miserably at it. Eventually you needed to breathe, which resulted in you laughing. Nero jumped out of his pants, tripping over them as he saw you. "H-Honey, uh, damn it. This was supposed to be for our anniversary." He blushed when you smirked, lifting him up by the tie. "Then I guess I'm the one getting more ass than a toilet seat."

Lady 

You woke up to the sound of guitar solos and riffs, coming from your kitchen. Lady must have forgotten to close the bedroom door all the way. You got up and headed to the kitchen, your throat was dry, and nice hot cup of tea/coffee was sounding really good. At least it was until you saw Lady jamming out on a broom like Jimmy Hendrix on guitar. You smirked, filming her solo, before leaning against the doorframe. She screamed once she noticed you. "Oh please don't stop on my account, by all means finish your solo." "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?!" She squealed, making you grin. "About halfway." "...Damn."

Trish

You were watching the tv when you heard cursing, and the sound of Trish bumping into things. "Damn it, I'm doing as you say, why do you not give me the "perfects" or "greats"?" Trish said, clearly annoyed. You opened the door to see Trish, attempting to dance to "We Speak No Americano", and failing. You giggled making her pause, her neck becoming red as she turned to see you with a grin on your face. "Need help?" She cleared her throat. "This game is faulty, I am clearly doing as it asks and it is giving me a bad score regardless. It has to be faulty then." You chuckled again. "Sure babe, sure." 

Sparda

"(Y/n)! I have done the tweeting!" You giggled as you saw the happy face of your lover. "That's wonderful." "Yes, I posted a few pictures of me training and have gained several friend groups!" You froze. "Uh, what?" "A new one formed. It's filled with sweet girls who wish for me to be their father, they're even calling me Daddy. Isn't that the sweetest thing?" You weren't sure to be salty, chill, or to find this absolutely hilarious. "Sparda, I think it is time we have a talk about internet slang." At the end of your talk, Sparda looked properly disturbed, and was staring at the floor with red cheeks, muttering "oh".

Kyrie

Kyrie hates scary movies, but you liked them. So, she would toughen herself up for you. But this was a bad idea, because horror movies are much worse when you're alone. You woke up to a muffled squeal and immediately grabbed the knife on your side table, rushing to the living room to see Kyrie sobbing and staring at the screen with horror. "Kyrie, what the hell are you doing?" You gaze softened as she revealed her plan. "Are you mad?" She asked, clearly embarrassed. You sighed, sitting next to her on the couch. "No, come here." She smiled and curled up on you as you laid back, the both of you falling asleep. 

Credo

You were cleaning when you found it. It had a bright pink leather exterior, and a ton of weathered pages, locked with a pad lock. It was clearly a diary, but why the hell did your boyfriend get a pink diary? You showed it to him, making him blush and gasp, grabbing it from you. "I-It was a gift from Kyrie, from when we were younger, but I never used it. Until now. I use it for planning mostly." He said with a sizable blush. "Aw, aren't you a good big brother? A huge softie too." You cooed, pinching his cheeks with a grin. "Are you going to tell anyone?" "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm nah, for a kiss."


	48. Wedding Traditions

Dante - Guarter 

You flushed as you were placed in a chair, your wedding planner Aura winked at you as your groom came coward, a devilish grin on his face. Your face got redder as he knelt down and lifted your dress, causing roars of laughter to sound. "D-Dante, careful." You whispered, while he winked. "Hey, I'm only rough when you ask for it babe." He kissed your calf before his head disappeared under the hem. You covered your face as Dante purposely licked and nibbled on your legs, missing the guarter until he felt as though it was too suspicious. After giving you one more playful bite, he slid the guarter down your leg with his teeth, and pulling it off your ankle. He gave you another risqué wink before chucking it into Vergil's face. 

Vergil - Cake smashing

You and Vergil cut into your beautifully crafted cake that Aura helped you choose. As Vergil put down your slice you got an idea, and smirked, placing the slice in your hand. "Oh Vergil~" "Ye-" He was cut off by a slice of marble cake being smooshed into his face.  You heard Dante burst out laughing, taking a picture. You grinned, until Vergil lifted his own slice and coated your face in it. You picked your lips with a grin. "At least it's good cake." Vergil smirked and gently grabbed your chin, kissing you and licking your lips discreetly. "Yes, very good." He winked, while your face flushed. "Flirt." You pouted, before laughing and helping him cut up the rest. You'd shivered as you felt his hand very low on your back. "I look forward to eating other things tonight as well."

Nero - The Dance

You and Nero grinned at each other as you began to dance. The two of you had beeen practicing for months in order to perfect this dance. It would be a dance no one would forget. The two of you smirked as the music suddenly transitioned from a waltz into the Tango. Nero twirled you, placing a pink rose between his teeth and wiggling his eyebrows playfully. The music transitioned into square dancing, then techno, even Micheal Jackson's "Smooth Criminal", before ending with the air lift from Dirty Dancing. The two of you were panting once it was over, but looks of joy and mirth were broad on your faces as you heard mass applause. Vergil in particular looked proud of Nero as he clapped, and his wife was patting his back. "GOOD JOB KID!"

Lady - The Arch of Swords

You and Lady were happy that the two of you were getting married in your dimension. All of Lady's guests certainly didn't mind. You swore that she was an angel as she walked through the pews, and she remarked that you looked very handsome in your uniform. You and her both found irony that there was not one, but two devils, two half devils, and one part devil in the church. The two of you exchanged vows and rings, and headed outside, only to be surprised. Your old regiment was outside, all grinning, swords at the ready. At the command of your officer, they formed an arch of metal. You sniffed and lead Lady through them, and once you were clear, saluted all of them. They did the same, and you headed to the waiting reception.

Trish - Horses

Trish smiled, her hand wound tightly in yours, bouquet long gone as rice was being tossed at you from your friends. Aura lead a black stallion towards you, a sign stating "just married" slung around its neck. Trish grinned and got on first, holding out her hand so that you could get on second. You happily wrapped your hands around her waist as she reared the horse and it began to gallop. You giggled and held on tighter, a happy grin covering your face. "This is amazing!" You cheered, raising your right arm. Trish laughed, and urged the horse to go faster. The horse obliged, it's sting legs carrying you far amongst the stunned people in the street. But the two of you were too happy to care about that, as you rode towards the sunset.

Sparda - The Vows

You stared up at Sparda, intertwining your fingers with his before you began reciting the vows you wrote for him. It was just you two, and the abandoned church. "Sparda, I love you in a way that is spiritual, physical, psychological, and illegal in all religions except Satanism. There's no one else I'd want to live with for the rest of my life." Sparda smiled, slipping on the ring. "(Y/n), words can not express the love I contain for you. It exceeds the boundaries of my heart, it fills my entire being. Humanity might have given me a heart, but you gave me a soul." He whispered, stroking away one of your happy tears. You slid on his ring, and kissed him in the church. Lilies waved in the cracks on the ground from the breeze as the sky opened up, letting in the sun.

Kyrie - Bouquet Toss

Aura helped Kyrie on the stage while you grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Care to bless it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at you. You obliged, kissing the ribbon. "OK, GOOD LUCK!" All the single girls got into a crowd, cheering and playfully pushing. Kyrie took a deep breath, and tossed. But it went over the crowd, into a very surprised Aura hands'. Kyrie turned around and grinned. "Guess it's your turn next ms. Wedding planner." Kyrie winked and you laughed, picking her up bridal style and began to spin. She smiled, stroking your face. "Ti amo mi amore." You muttered, kissing her jaw. "I love you too." She said, letting you carry her to the car. You fistbumped Nero on the way out, and waved as the car driver took you away. 

Credo - Over the Threshold

You and Credo ran out, getting pelted with rice. (You were pretty sure Dante was purposely throwing rice harshly at your husband but you let it slide.) You got into the car and drove off, waving goodbye to everyone. Once they were out of sight you turned to Credo with a smile, holding his hand and kissing his scarred cheek.  "So, are you ready for a night to remember my bride?" Credo grinned, kissing your knuckles while you laughed. "Brides are virgins, I'm your straight up wife." Credo looked at your blue wedding dress with humor. "That explains that." You shrugged. "Something old, new, borrowed, and blue." He laughed, and pulled into the cabin's driveway. "Then, allow me." He picked you up and carried you over the threshold with a kiss.

(Fun Fact: The tradition of carrying the bride comes from an age where if you kidnapped a woman and got her into your house, she was officially your wife. This was done to avoid paying the family.)

 


	49. Mr Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does your s/o deal with the kids while you're out of town for a day? Read and find out~ Requested by Ktkatt

Dante 

Dante helplessly bounced Vergil who was crying loudly for you. "I'm sorry buddy mommy had to go out of town for a bit, don't you love Daddy too?" Vergil sniffed, turning his tear filled eyes to his father. "Ya, but miss momma." Dante sighed, patting the Toddler's back. "Me too bud, me too...hey buddy?" Vergil looked at him, still sniffing. "Are you mad that daddy leaves a lot?" Vergil paused, but shook his head. "Momma says you're a hero, like bawtman, so you gots to be away a lot." Dante smiled fondly and sat down in his office chair, kicking his legs up. "Yeah, well your mommy's like Wonder Woman. How about I spend a bit more time here, at least when I can?" Vergil grinned, revealing his tiny teeth as he hugged his father's neck tightly. "Love you papa." Dante smiled and hugged him back. "Love you too buddy." And then they fell asleep, snoring loudly. Like father, like son.

Vergil

Vergil flipped through paperwork, a frustrated look on his handsome face. "Papa?" Vergil looked to his side, where Athena was shyly looking at her feet, holding something behind her back. Vergil cleared his throat and removed his glasses. "Yes Athena." The little girl took out a piece of paper, and hesitantly handed it to Vergil. He stared at it for a second. It was crudely drawn, but he, liked it. Perhaps it was because his daughter drew it for him. "Thank you Athena... how about I put this on the fridge?" Her face lit up as she grabbed his hand and led him to the fridge. Vergil hung it up on the freezer, when Athena tugged on his shirt. "Papa, will you play tea party with me?" He sighed, it was better than paperwork in any case. "Let me make the tea." "YAY!"

Nero

Nero was making dinner when Charlie began to cry on the baby monitor. Nero cursed, turning off the stove and moving the pan before rushing to grab his son. He opened the nursery to find Charlie crying, pawing at his mouth. Nero quickly picked him up, charming his wet diaper and stuff, but Charlie was still crying loudly. "What is it buddy?" Nero then spotted Charlie's bear. He handed it to the toddler, and was surprised to see his son gnawing on the bear's ear. "Oh, I see." Nero sighed in relief, remembering a trick you taught him. Nero took Charlie into the kitchen, and took a frozen toasted waffle from the freezer. He put Charlie in his bouncy chair and handed him the waffle. Nero hummed in content as it worked. "It does have built in drool cups."

Lady

Lady smiled at Alexandra as she built... something out of legos. Lady surmised that Alexandra's creativity came from you, as the child stood up with a happy grin. "Mom look!" Lady nodded, reviewing the, thing. "I see, how does it work?" Alexandra went on to explain that it was a rocket ship powered by unicorn magic that would fly her around the solar system. "But you'd be back for dinner right?" Lady asked with a grin, making Alexandra pause. "What's for dinner?" Lady playfully tapped her chin. "Hm, how about sausage and mac n' cheese casserole?" Alexandra gasped and nodded. "Can we have that tonight?" Lady nodded and laughed as her daughter let out a cheer. "Let's go Captain Alex!" "Right Captain Mom!" 

Trish

Trish sighed, closing her eyes as she rested her head back on the couch. Until she felt a light poke. "Mommy?" Trish opened her eyes to see Oliver staring at her with a hairbrush in his hands. "Can I brush and braid your hair? Daddy's is too short." She smiled and turned to the side so that the six year old could climb up on the couch behind her. Trish would have winced at the first few tugs, if she hadn't felt much worse pains. But thankfully, the tugs became smooth stokes, and Trish fully relaxed. Oliver was quiet good at this. "Mommy, I want pretty long hair like yours." Oliver said in awe, staring at his mother's long blonde hair in wonder. "It's like a princesses' or a queens!" Trish smiled and brought her son into her lap. "Then you'll be my little knight."

Sparda

Sparda strolled through the fair grounds, ignoring the stares of the other patrons of the festivities. Dante and Vergil each held one of his hands, watching everything with wide eyes. Vergil was sticking close to his side, while Dante reached for things. Sparda wondered how you got him to listen to you without even being angry. But he decided "mother magic" was a proper answer, and Dante pulled him towards a BB Gun booth. "Wait Dante, Vergil do you want to do this booth?" Vergil nodded, and took a place on Dante's right. They both picked up a gun, took aim, and shot. Nailing every bottle. Sparda blinked in amazement. "Wow boys, nice job." Dante and Vergil conversed before pointing to a large plush wolf. "For mom." Vergil said, and Sparda smiled. "Of course."

Kyrie

Marina groaned and Kyrie looked up, concern on her face. "Sweetheart are you ok, what is wrong?" Marina grimaced. "My stomach hurts, I'm going to the bathroom." Kyrie put down her book and felt her daughter's forehead. "Hm, I'll make some mint tea. That should help." Marina nodded and headed to the bathroom. While Kyrie was getting the tea down, Marina screamed. "MOM!" Kyrie came running as Marina burst out sobbing. "I'm bleeding everywhere down there, I don't know why!" Kyrie froze and sighed in relief. "Honey, it's ok. Sit down...after you change your underwear of course."

(Meanwhile in the Car.)

"YOU WANT ME TO GET WHAT?!"

 Credo

Credo smiled at his son who was happily sucking on a bug juice. "You did good today Andrew." Andrew smiled up at him, when someone in a red car cut him off. "SON OF A BITCH!" Credo roared, just as Andrew spoke back. "Son of a bitch." Credo froze, turning to his son slowly. "Fuck." "Fuck." "Buddy no, those are bad words. Don't say them ok?" "No fuck and bitch?" Credo sighed. "No fuck and bitch." "Ok daddy, I'm sorry." "It's ok buddy." Credo continued down the road, when another person cut him off. This time Credo contained the expletive about to escape the confines of his lips. Andrew how ever did not. "SHIT WEASEL!" Credo turned to Andrew in surprise. "Andrew! Where did you learn that?!" Andrew blinked. "Mommy." "...Of course."


	50. List of Requests [Updated 12/18/17]

Hey guys Dark here with a list of upcoming requests and the requesters. Now this is so you guys know what to expect, and to help me keep up with all of them because I don't want to miss anything. You guys give so much support and I don't want to neglect that by missing a request because then it seems like I just ignored you. And that's not fair, so here they are. 

Okamigirl96

~~1\. Reader patches up their hurt s/o~~

~~2\. A song that describes the reader and their s/o relationship or their s/o.~~

Unitato14

~~3\. Reader gets Jealous~~

Souleater + 3110 

~~4\. Reader's s/o meets their siblings. (Older/younger/twin)~~

 

Now I plan to get all of these out there as soon as I can while keeping it to the best quality I can. You can still request, but keep in mind that these four will be made first, and I have them listed by the times they were requested. First to Last. But thank you guys for all the love and kudos you have given me. It means a lot, and I've had a rough year. Your love and support has helped me greatly. So thanks.

[8/8/17]

ShadowQueen1

~~5\. Date Night Interrupted~~

[8/29/17]

Souleater+3110

~~6\. The reader is a different ethnicity and they help their s/o understand an aspect of their culture.~~

[9/04/17]

Luck of the Irish 777

~~7\. Teleported to a scary game with your s/o.~~

[9/19/17]

Okamigirl

~~8\. Your s/o reacts to DmC reboot.~~

[9/27/17]

souleater+3110

~~9\. Gender Swap~~

[9/28/17}

Luck of the Irish 777

~~10\. Body Swap~~

[10/05/17]

PunLadenMiscreant

~~11\. Dangerous Pet~~

[10/06/17]

Shadowqueen1

12\. ~~Children ask where babies come from.~~

~~13\. Meeting the parents~~

[11/20/17]

~~14.Favorite anime to watch together/favorite video game to watch together~~

[11/27/17]

15\. Awkward Timing

[12/15/17]

16\. Telling your s/o you're pregnant.

[12/18/17]

17\. Going to a Renaissance Fair


	51. Patch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Okamigirl96 where the reader tends to their S/o. I owe you guys for the week I didn't update at all so I'm cracking down on these requests. Btw, most of these are pre-relationship.

Dante 

You patched up the devil wordlessly, wrapping the gauze around his bicep. Dante chuckled nervously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're mad at me." You remained silent, only pausing for a second before resuming your work. "(Y/n)?" Dante gently tapped your shoulder, and was surprised to see a tear trailing down your cheek, another one following swiftly after on the other cheek. Your eyes were full of tears ready to spill, tears you were desperately fighting against. "You scared me." Was all you could imagine before you sobbed. Dante immediately pulled you into his arms. "Don't you worry babe, takes hell of a lot more to get rid of me." 'And even more than that to take me from you.' He finished in his thoughts, rubbing your back as you cried against his chest, rain hitting the window.

Vergil

You shakily wrapped the bandage around his forearm, feeling his blue eyes bore into the back of your head. "You're doing well, for a human." You flinched. He said human like one might say cockroach, and he frightened you. You were beginning to regret involuntarily falling into this world. "You may-" "Is this worth it?" You asked suddenly, making him freeze. "What do you mean?" Vergil asked, narrowing his eyes as you, making you flush. "W-Well what's the point?" You snapped, meeting his gaze. "E-Even if you finish this, then what? What will that prove, who would it impress? C-Cause it'll be awfully hard to impress dead people." You said only stammering slightly while Vergil cocked his head. "You have a point." You squeaked as he threw you over his shoulder. "I guess you'll serve a purpose after all." 

Nero

You sighed as you wrapped the bandage around Nero's head, making sure not to trap any freshly washed snow colored strands of his hair. Though a few were still stained pink, it was mostly clean. Nero was sleeping, which you allowed only after you checked him for a concussion. You sighed deeply through your nose as you stroked back his hair. "Idiot." You said, half out of annoyance, and half out of affectionate worry. Nero's eyes fluttered open and he gave you a sheepish and tired smile. "I did it." You scoffed and moved to get up, only for his hand to gently encompass your wrist. "No get better kiss?" He teased, a grin on his face. Until you lightly kissed his forehead, right above the cut. "Get better soon." You said quietly, a bright pink blush coating your cheeks while Nero turned red. 

Lady

You gave her an apologetic glance as she winced. Lady nodded for you to continue, and you continued to stitch up her cut. It wasn't too deep, but it was still a rather nasty one, and would leave a scar. You, thankfully, had been trained to heal wounds while you were a soldier in case there was no medic on standby, and you needed some fast first aid. "Lady, you have to be more careful." You chastised, clipping the string. She huffed. "Don't tell me what to do Soldier. I can take care of myself." You gripped her wrist as she turned to leave. Lady was surprised by the concerned look on your face. "I'm not telling you what to do, I'm caring." You said, letting her go. Lady hugged you once your back was turned, pressing her face into your shirt. "In that case, I'll try to watch myself more. For you." 

Trish

She stumbled into the apartment, burns covering her face and arms. You came around the corner, only to gasp in horror at her state. "Trish what happened?" You asked, leading her into the kitchen. "Dante had to knock over the holy water to dispel the devil in a church, some of it got on me. It will clear up in a few days." You frowned and sat her down, getting some aloe and bandages. You began to coat your fingers in the lotion, and began to gently cover her burns. Trish winced a few times, but mostly sat still. "We'll change it in a few hours." You said, wiping off your fingers in a rag. "Why are you so nice to me?" She said suddenly, making you freeze. "I'm a devil, I have no soul." You smiled and tapped her chest, right above her heart. "But you have a heart don't you?" 

Sparda

You kissed Vergil's head as you laid him down in the crib, followed swiftly by Dante who got a smooch as well. The twins always cried if they were seperated, so you and Sparda just kept one crib. It was admittedly much wider than a normal one, but worth it. "Good   night my angels." You cooed, realizing the irony of that statement a second later as you stepped out of the room. You giggled before turning, and seeing your husband standing behind you with blood dribbling down the side of his mouth, and clutching his arm. "Sparda!" You exclaimed, quickly helping him to support his weight. "What happened?" "Scout, outside. Mundus's." You sat him down on your bed, tears falling. "What do I-" "I'm fine dear." He said, sitting you next to him. "I'll be fine, I promise." He said, pulling you close.

Kyrie

 You dropped everything once you heard Kyrie yell and the tell tale thumps of her falling down the stairs. "Kyrie!" "Ow." Came the low moan in response. You found her at the bottom of the stairs, clutching her leg, and thankfully looking otherwise unharmed. Save for a few bruises of course. "Oh thank god." You said, rushing to her aid. "My leg hurts, I think it's broken." She said, wincing. "Ok, it's ok princess. I've got you." You said, lifting her up bridal style and started carrying her to the car. "My hero." She said with a small smile, sweating slightly. You helped her into the car before getting your shoes and making the house was secure before rushing back. "Thank God Marina is at your brothers'." You said, heading towards the hospital. "Did you leave the stove on?" "...FUCK."

Credo

It was Christmas, so you asked him to hang up some lights. You were decorating a second batch of cookies when you heard a thump on the roof and a "manly" yelp. You rushed outside to see your husband hanging upside down by his foot, which was wrapped in white lights. "Can you help me?" He asked, face turning red from either embarrassment or the blood rushing to his head. "Ok, but first." You kissed him playfully, not expecting the lights to come loose. Credo had to spend that Christmas in a cast, but on the bright side, you were doing your best to make up for it. "Would you like marshmallows in your cocoa?" You asked, hand in position to drop the gooey balls of powdery sugar. "Yes please dearest." You dropped them and walked into the living room, kissing his check. "Love you~" 

 


	52. Songs That Remind You of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second request of Okamigirl96, none of these songs are mine, and belong to their rightful owners.

Dante 

"Hell Raiser- Ozzy Osborne"

You weren't quite sure what it was about the song that reminded you so damn much of Dante. Perhaps it was the promise of chaos in self destructive activities. Yeah, probably. Dante was always moving, never still, never calm. Except for now as he slept, for once not tossing and turning. You gently pushed his hair away from his eyes as you kissed his temple. "Sleep tight my Hellraiser." 

 " _Hell raiser, in the thunder and heat._

_Hell raiser, put you back in your seat._

_Hell raiser, and I'll make it come true._

_Hell raiser, I'll put a spell on you."_

Vergil

"The Mighty Fall- Fall Out Boy"

He was fearsome, intimidating with icy blue eyes that froze you in place if you made eye contact. He could cut you down before you could even open your mouth. But to you, to you he could be sweet. The same hands that cut down countless devils and people, would gently stroke your face. Vergil was mighty until he fell in love with you. 

" _How the mighty fall,_

_The mighty fall,_

_The mighty fall,_

_They fall in love."_

Nero

"Death of a Bachelor - Panic! At The Disco"

You twirled in your dress, the white fabric following gracefully. Nero took you back into his arms, and turned, a grin on his face. He wouldn't be alone anymore, he didn't have to worry about anything that night. He felt reborn, even if a part of him had died. The self loathing part, and he couldn't be happier as he kissed you soundly. 

" _Happy ever after,_

_How could I ask for more,_

_A lifetime of laughter,_

_At the expense of the death of a bachelor."_

Lady

"Partners in Crime - Set It Off"

The two of you did everything together, and occasionally got in trouble for it. Never anything that would get you in trouble too much with the law, just a few thrills to spice things up. You grabbed her hand as the alarm rang, a stolen candy bar in your pocket as the two of you ran into the street, laughing loudly. You kissed her under a streetlight, grinning like madmen.

" _They'll call our crimes a work of art,_

_You'll never take us alive,_

_We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners,_

_partners in crime."_

Trish

"Innocence - Halestorm"

She was lying to herself. She wanted to believe that she just wanted to keep you around for the hell of it, that she was just excited to take your innocence like a toy and eventually discarding you as such. But Trish was wrong, she loved you, adored you. Trish couldn't bring herself to push you away, and so, she kept lying. It was better to lie instead of love.

" _Just don't follow me home,_

_You're too perfect for my hands to roam,_

_if you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away,_

_I just want to take, your innocence."_

Sparda

"For The Longest Time - Billy Joel"

It took Sparda forever to understand human emotions, even longer to understand love. But once he did, he was intrigued by the concept. He felt like a child, even more so when he met you. Sparda relished his newfound innocence whenever the two of you would tease each other or be playful, or even in the simple touches of affection. Oh yes, he intended to love you forever.

" _I have been a fool for lesser things,_

_I want you so bad,_

_I think that you ought to know that,_

_I intend to hold you for the longest time"_

Kyrie

"Helpless - Lin Manuel Miranda"

Kyrie sighed in content as you slept, stroking your hair with a lovesick expression. She loved you so much, it felt as though she might burst. Kyrie kissed your forehead and intertwined her fingers with yours. She snuggled against you, happy as you wrapped an arm around her. Kyrie felt helpless, and she was completely ok with that. 

" _Boy you got me helpless,_

_down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em._

_I'm helpless!_

_I am so into you~"_

Credo

"Everything I Do - Bryan Adams"

Credo had made plenty of mistakes, he knew that. But meeting you would never be one of them. You were definitely the first reason to get up in the morning, just to see your slack jawed, peaceful face. It was the reason to go to work, to get out, to live once and a while. Credo loved it, knowing that he would do anything for you. 

" _There's no love, like your love,_

_and no other could give more love,_

_There's no where unless you're there,_

_All the time, all the way, yeah"_

 

 

 

 


	53. Jealousy is a Double Edged Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the lovely unitato14 where our lovely reader gets jealous. Also, I'm writing a story involving Dante and after I finish one of my stories I'll write a one shot with Vergil. If you guys want to check out the Dante story I pre released, feel free. It's called Chibi's and Half-Devils so enjoy. And on a final note, sorry for how long it took. I haven't been feeling particularly well lately. It's been a really tough month.

Dante

You were cleaning up the shop like usual when a beautiful woman sashayed in, swinging her hips in exaggerated fashion. She lifted her sunglasses and gave you a once over filled with distaste, like you were trash. "Where is Dante?" "Bathroom, he'll be with you in a moment." You said, still being polite. "Good, we have plans." She purred, giving you a victorious look, as though she won. And while yes you were jealous, you weren't going to give her the satisfaction of kicking you while you felt down. "Oh, hey Steph." Dante said, walking in as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Hello Dante, you ready?" She continued to look at you, trying to provoke you. "Ready for what?" Steph faltered. "Our date." "I never agreed to a date. I said maybe I'd buy you a drink some other time." Now you fought the urge to grin at her. "Oh, and what are you doing to night? Surely not that." Steph pointed at you, and you decided, 'Fuck it'. You grinned and wrapped your arms around Dante's waist and nestled into his side. "All night if he wants." Dante seemed surprised but highly pleased with that statement, while Steph looked absolutely livid. "Fine, have fun with your tramp." She hissed before stalking out. You laughed, removing your arms from around Dante's neck, only to be thrown over his shoulder. "Dante what are you-" "You said all night, can't make you a liar can I?"

Vergil

You didn't get jealous easily, being as easy going and carefree as you are. But that didn't mean you couldn't be jealous, just a little bit. Vergil had been paying much more attention to the damn cat than you. No, You loved Elizabeth the third just as much as Vergil did, but damn. (Haha, honey Buddha chips for who ever gets the reference.) You sighed, resuming your reading, prompting Vergil to  pay attention to you for the first time in a while. "(Y/n) dearest?" You looked up, pouting slightly. "Oh, am I getting attention now." You said, crossing your arms. Vergil felt bad, just a bit. Even if he didn't show it. "(Y/n), tell me." He said, setting Elizabeth down on the floor and pulling you into his lap instead. "I just miss you, you've been spending so much time with the cat." You said, feeling somewhat silly. Vergil chuckled, laying his head on your shoulder. "Do not fret, you'll always be my favorite pet rabbit." You blushed and wrapped your arms around his neck. Elizabeth mewled and hopped up onto your lap and nuzzled your belly. "She really is cute though." You admitted, retracting one hand to pet her. "Maybe we should get a cat." Vergil said, scratching behind Elizabeh's ears. "When is your friend picking her up again?" You asked, now rubbing her swollen stomach. "Tomorrow why?" "Because I don't want to explain that she's going to be a mommy." Vergil paled. "Oh."

Nero

You adored Kyrie, she was easily your closest friend here, besides maybe Nero. You weren't jealous of her beauty, kindness, and general princess vibe (well maybe a little). No, it was how much she knew about Nero, how well they knew each other. You always felt like a third wheel with them, even though you knew it wasn't intentional. It was just hard to ignore how well they knew each other. And as much as you felt guilty about it, you were jealous of Kyrie. She was a Disney princess and with your past you could be in Fight Club with a Brad Pitt. But you loved Nero too much to just let him go, which made you selfish. "(Y/n)?" You tensed as Kyrie's voice broke your brooding. "Oh, uh hey, Kyrie." Her soft brown eyes watched you with concern. "Are you ok." You just had to tell her the truth, so you did." She patted your shoulder. "(Y/n), you're not selfish, and you don't need to be jealous of me. You're strong, independent. To be honest, I'm a bit jealous of you." She giggled while you gave her an amazed look. "Really, you?" She nodded. You smiled and threw an arm around her. "You know, you ain't half bad after all kid." "You aren't so bad yourself my friend."

Lady

It was date night, and the two of you were celebrating by going to a local dive bar to play a round of poker. The stakes were pretty sfw, mostly involving house chores. So far you had to cook and do dishes for three weeks, however Lady had to do the laundry for a month. There was also a few, less than kid friendly ones. Such as who got to top once you left, but not much farther than that. You threw down your cards and huffed while Lasy smirked, giving you a wink. You sighed before noticing the jukebox was off. "I'll play our song, then we'll go." You winked, swaggering over the counter and not hearing people enter the bar. "Hey cutie, you here alone?" A slimy voice said, and you sighed. Only to tense up once you heard Lady's voice. "I'm here with someone." "Well that's a shame. We could have had some real fun you and I." Your fist tightened on the jukebox as you heard Lady smack his hand away. You turned around, sending a cold glare at the bastard that dared. He looked slimy with the half bottle amount of hair gel slicking his hair back. You marched over and gripped his wrist. "Hey babe, this punk giving you trouble?" You growled, flexing your bicep. "A bit, but he's not worth it." You let his wrist go and wrapped and arm around Lady. "Lady, I'm afraid you're topping some other night."

Trish

You were a very cheerful, and kind hearted person. So most of the time, when guys hit on Trish, you didn't comment, and let it be. You knew she dealt with it far more often than you, and you couldn't help but feel guilty when you got jealous. Trish didn't get jealous when you were flirted with, and if she could withstand it you could as well. At least, until creeps like this one came in and started making lewd comments and attempting to grope her. You growled and "accidentally" spilled an ice cold pitcher of water on his crotch. "Oh dear, dreadfully sorry here!" You began to look for napkins, purposely knocking other things on him. "Screw this!" He spat before leaving, Trish giving you an amused look. "What, he deserved it." You huffed, crossing your arms. Trish chuckled. "You're too cute sometimes you know that?" You blushed and kissed her cheek before cleaning up the mess, smiling slightly at the bright red stain left on your cheek.

Sparda

Your eye twitched as even more women surrounded your husband, asking him how he kept so fit at his age (even though he was scarcely in his late twenties....in human years at least.) You gently rubbed your stomach, growling at the bitches as you got more possesive. Your eyes narrowed and you looked at Sparda. ' _My_ _mate, mine_.' You inwardly hissed, stalking forward. "Sweetie, what's keeping you?" You asked sweetly, and the women parted, shooting you envious looks as you wrapped your arms around him. "We have to go look at cribs and blankets." You said happily, beginning to lead him through the crowd that parted like the Red Sea. "You're very sexy when you're jealous, must be the devil I put in you." He purred in your ear once the two of you got in the car. You smirked, kissing his jawline. "Wanna put some more?" He growled and pulled you into his lap. "We'll be home in five minutes. Hold on." 

Kyrie

It was no secret that you were the jealous type. Almost painfully so, and you knew that it was ridiculous. You knew Kyrie would never cheat on you, or do anything to hurt you. She was to good for those thought to even enter your brain. That didn't stop you from growling at every wandering eye, and break the hand of who ever reached too close to her ass. But you never thought you would be jealous of your daughter. It wasn't the usual jealousy, you just missed your wife. All of her time was devoted to the infant. Did this make you a bad person. Eventually you told this to Kyrie, expecting her to be angry, and call you heartless. But instead, she just hugged you. "It's ok, you love her right?" "More than life itself, just as much as I love you." Kyrie smiled. "Then you're fine." You smiled and picked up Marina, kissing her forehead. "I love you too mini princess." 

Credo

You were almost too Zen to piss off. Nothing phases you, hell Credo had seen you get water thrown into your face and you didn't even fucking blink. But as it would turn out, stuff involving him was the way for you to lay down the law on someone. Of course non violently, but a verbal beatdown that made people wish you would just hit them. It started with a woman flirting with him. You seemed unbothered by this, but Credo let her down gently. "What ever, you scarred freak." Suddenly your head snapped in her direction, your eyes narrowing as you stomped over. "What did you call him?" You growled, grabbing the girl by the shirt. The girl whimpered. "A freak?" The girl said meekly while you huffed. "Really, with the amount of makeup you're wearing I thought you were Bonzo the clown. Now apologize and leave before your tongue tastes your own ass." You growled. The girl stammered out an apology, before running out sobbing. "Well, that was-" you smirked, shushing him. "Anything for you officer."


	54. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Souleater + 3110, where your boyfriend/girlfriend, meets your younger/older/twin sibling. Which gives me an idea for Dante and Vergil. :3  
> (S/n)-Sister's name  
> (B/n)-Brother's name  
> (E/S/N)- Elder Sister's name  
> (L/S/N)- Little Sister's name  
> (E/B/N)- Elder Brother's name  
> (L/B/N)- Little Brother's name

Dante - Twin

Dante was a bit surprised to see you out, and in a skirt at that. 'You' looked gorgeous as always, it was just that, 'you' didn't usually wear anything that didn't cover 'you'r ankles. "Too breezy" you would say. So Dante came forward, and tapped 'your' shoulder. "Hey babe, what are you doing out?" 'You' turned around, and gave him a confused look as you eyed him up and down. "You never call me babe, and what are you wearing?" You said, looking specifically at the red trench coat. "What do you mean? I call you babe all the time, and  _what_ am I wearing? I've never seen you wear capris, let alone a skirt." Dante said, not understanding what was wrong with 'you'. 'You' narrowed 'your' eyes at him. "Vergil what are you talking about?" "Vergil?! My name is Dante!" Dante growled while 'You' gasped. "Dante, like Vergil's brother? Wait, do you know (Y/n)?" You asked, looking at him closer. "Yeah that's my girlfriend." 'You' nodded. "I see, i'm Vergil's girlfriend (S/n), (Y/n)'s sister." "...What?"

Vergil - Twin

Vergil blinked again, just to make sure. Yup that was you, but since when did you have glasses? Or wore turtlenecks, or wore your hair that way? Vergil walked behind 'you' and tapped your shoulder. 'You' looked up, removing the earbuds in 'your' ears as 'you' paused your music. "Darling don't you work today?" 'Your' eyebrows raised up in surprise. "No, and darling? You have never called me darling." 'You' said, scooting away from him. Vergil furrowed his eyebrows. "But I-" His face was struck by realization. "You're not (Y/n), are you?" Your face relaxed in understanding as well. "I see, you must be Vergil. Please have a seat, my name is (S/n). (Y/n) talks about you frequently." Vergil took a seat as well. "I see, she failed to mention that you were her twin." You nodded, taking a sip of your tea/coffee/hot chocolate. "We don't bring it up often, it's not that important to either of us. We're twins, it's not that big a deal." Vergil sighed. "Tell me about it."

Nero - Little Brother

"I'll be back in like ten minutes, thanks babe." You said, kissing the underside of his jaw before running towards your car. Nero sighed and closed the door, nearly yelping at seeing your little brother glaring up at him. The preteen was shorter than him but average for his age, with a few pimples on his otherwise clear skin. He shared your eyes and hair, but clearly resembled your father more than you. "So, you and (Y/n) huh? What are your intentions with my them?" (B/n) demanded, trying to get in Nero's face. "N-Nothing, I love (Y/n)." Nero said, backing up. "Good, cause if you hurt them, I will hurt you." He threatened before turning around and stomping up the stairs to play Call of Duty. You came back in, looking around until you saw Nero. "Babe what- ugh (B/N)! DID YOU THREATEN NERO?!" "I HAVE TO IT'S MY JOB!" "OH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, POINT AT HIM AND SAW PEW PEW?!" "I AM A MAN!" "YOU'RE THIRTEEN!"

Lady - Little Sister

Lady sat on the couch, feeling a little awkward as you laughed with your family in the kitchen. She didn't want to get in the way of the reunion, so she kept her difference. Lady sighed, closing her eyes until she felt a light tug on her skirt. "Um, Lady?" She looked down, seeing your little five year old sister staring up at her with big (e/c) eyes, holding out a daisy for her. "You have pretty eyes...can I sit with you." Lady took the daisy and scooted over. "Uh thanks, have a seat. (S/n) sat next to her, biting her tiny lips. "Can you, promise me something?" Lady nodded. "Pinky promise?" Lady nodded again, holding out her pinky. "Sure." (S/n) took the offer, and a deep breath. "Can you keep (Y/n) safe? Mommy and Daddy, and me too I guess, were really scared when (Y/n) was in the army. We didn't know what was gonna happen, so can you keep him safe for us whenever you aren't here?" Lady smiled, ruffling the little girl's hair. "Yeah, I can do that."

Trish - Elder Brother

Trish carried you effortlessly, keeping a close eye on your passed out and fragile frame. "Trish." A deep voice said as she heard the click of a gun. Trish turned, seeing your elder brother pointing a gun at her. "I should kill you for what you've done, for ruining our family...but that wouldn't help (Y/n)." Trish raised one fine brow as (B/n) lowered his gun with a sigh. "(Y/n) wasn't meant for this life, they deserve a redo. And you can give them that, you can protect them in the ways I never did. I should have been there for (Y/n)...maybe, if I let them go, maybe it will be a small speck of white in the black. Just, can I say good bye?" Trish turned around fully, allowing (B/n) to gently stroke away the bangs from your face. He kissed both of your cheeks, and placed a rose shaped pendant on your chest. "It was my Maria's, she was a sister to (Y/n), this is my apology. Forgive me little bird, I'm finally letting you free." He pulled away and Trish smiled before going through the portal.

Sparda - Elder Sister

Sparda waited impatiently in his room, reciting his vows over and over in his head when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Your elder sister came in, a smile on her face. "Nervous?" Sparda nodded, running a hand through his hair. "My husband Fred was the same way from what I understand. So I came to give you a bit of reassurance." Sparda sat down as she gestured to a comfortable and plush chair. (S/n) took a seat across from him, smoothing her purple bridesmaid dress. It was a lovely and simple dress, but certainly wouldn't draw attention from you. "(Y/n) had never been in love before they met you, they never showed interest in anyone. So imagine our surprise when we met you, a charming man that never in a million years we would have assumed would be her soulmate. And you are her soulmate, so you have nothing to fear." The clock chimed and Spada and (S/n) stood up. "Come brother in law, it's time." "Thank you, sister in law."

Kyrie - Younger Sister and Elder Sister

Kyrie was very surprised by your sisters. They were girly, liked fashion and sports. You were grungy and liked art, with a certain disregard for the rules of fashion and just wearing what you pleased. "(Y/n) is just (Y/n), we don't really care. But wow you are so pretty!" (E/S/N) praised while Kyrie blushed, and (L/S/N) nodded in agreement, eyeing Kyrie's pretty brown hair with jealousy. "How do you get your hair so soft?" She asked. "Has (Y/n) been treating you right?" (E/S/N) asked, narrowing her eyes.  "Do you need us to kick their ass?" (L/S/N) offered. "N-No!" Kyrie said "Cause we are always down to beat their ass if they need it, don't be afraid of asking us. Grandma taught us well." (E/S/N) said while (L/S/N). Later when you picked Kyrie up, you asked what was wrong. "How did you survive that long?" Your face darkened, and your knuckles whitened as you gripped the wheel tightly. "We don't talk about those days." "O-Ok."

Credo - Elder Brother and Younger Brother

Credo took a deep breath, bouquet in hand as he posed to knock on the door. Only to be greeted by two burley men, both with buzz cuts and attire screaming military. Your younger brother gave him a grin. "So you're (N/n)'s boyfriend, they told me you were in the military too in your dimension." Credo relaxed upon seeing the grin along with your Elder brother's slight smile. "Nice to have another military man in the family." (E/B/N) said, slapping him on the shoulder. "Come on dude, we'll get a few beers and play some air hockey or something." "Is (Y/n) not here?" Credo asked, the brothers noticing the flowers in his hand. "Well ain't you the gentleman? (Y/n) went out to get us some dinner from Olive Garden, they'll be back soon enough." "Plenty of time to chillax." They said, leading him the the couch. Credo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I thought you were going to threaten me." "Oh don't worry, you hurt (Y/n), and we destroy you." "And I know how to hide a body." "...Lovely."


	55. Date Night Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the lovely ShadowQueen1! Now guys make sure to check chapter 50, that's my request list chapter. If you guys ever want to get a glimpse of what's next or what will come before your scenario just give it a quick look. That being said, everyone enjoy!

Dante

The two of you were having a late night picnic, under the stars. You had made the strawberry cake, the tea, and packed the candles. Dante was ever so helpful by making the sandwiches and packing the chips. But it was a nice night out, the moon was full and the stars were out. Wispy clouds curled around the moon, dulling the light occasionally. To Dante's credit, he also got a lovely spot overlooking the city. You sighed in content, leaning on his shoulder. "This was a good idea." You said wistfully, watching the city with half-lidded eyes. "I know, I'm awesome." Dante chuckled, rubbing your hip with his thumb, and placing a kiss on your temple. The two of you began to kiss, becoming more passionate each time your lips met. You sat in his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist as your fingers weaved into his snowy white hair. He growled lowly, teeth sharpening as they dug into your bottom lip. His hand reached down, unbuttoning your jeans, only for a demon to burst through the bush. "Oh you son of a bitch."  He snarled gently placing you beside him. "I'll wait." You sighed, opening your chips, ready to watch the show as Dante drew his sword.

Vergil

You wanted to do something for him. He was always doing things for you, so you wanted to do something for him. So, you created an outside dinner, with as elegant a setting you could manage. You placed the recently bought red roses in the middle of the table, along with the soup and bread (which was of course covered.), and carefully placed tealight candles. You grabbed one of the thirteen roses, and began to spread it's petals before tossing the dethorned stem to a bird whom chirped and added it to its' nest. "Darling, what is this?" Vergil asked, staring at the table stunned. You grinned, pulling him out on the balcony. "I thought I'd do something special tonight. Think of it as a date at home." You said, pulling out his chair. He gave you a confused smile as he sat down. You sat down across from him and the two of you began to eat. Until it began to rain. "Oh no. I should have checked the weather." You said glumly, until Vergil laughed. "Why, it's just like our first date?" Your eyes widened and you began to laugh as well, the two of you continued to get wet as you shared a kiss over the table.

Nero

 The two of you finally had some time to yourselves. Charlie was at baseball practice, both of you had the day off. So, for the first time in a couple of weeks, you decided to get a bit of loving. "H-Holy s-shit." You moaned, arching your back. Nero smirked from his spot between you legs. "I knew you missed me." He said cocky, getting into position. You bit your lip, and then heard your son coming up the stairs. "Moooooom, Daaaaad, have you seen my bat?" Charlie asked, throughly ruining the mood. "It's in the hall closet sweetheart, or in your room." "Thanks mom." Charlie said while Nero sighed, rolling off of you. "How is it the labor of our love turns out to be the end of our love making." He grumbled, crossing his arms. You chuckled, kissing his temple. "Don't worry baby, we'll fuck like rabbits when he leaves for college...with condoms this time." You joked, making Nero laugh. The sex was few, but the love was very much, plentiful. 

Lady

The two of you were grocery shopping. Lame for a date, except for when you have kids. You were playfully teasing your wife when she stiffened. "Oh hell no." She exclaimed under her breath, looking down the aisle in horror. You followed her gaze and paled. "Oh hell no." You repeated, the two of you beginning to back away, when of course, you were spotted. "Mary, (Y/n)!" Stacy Newman said, coming forward with her homecoming queen smile. Just like the one her brat of a daughter had. Head of the PTA your collective asses. "Stacy I've told you, it's Lady." Lady said, as politely as possible. "I know Mary, but it's such a silly nickname. So what are you two up to?" She asked, flirting with you. Both you and Lady tried desperately to calm yourselves. "Getting ingredients for brownies. We can't all bring store bought cookies Stacy." You said with a cheery smile, nodding to her 'infamous peanut butter cookies.' She paled. "How's your husband Stacy, I heard he's now best buds with his secretary, give him my regards." Lady added before you both walked away. "God I love you." 

Trish

The two of you were having a movie date night, actually hitting the town for once. "So, what do we watch? I heard this is good." You said, pointing out a new movie. "Hm, not really my thing." Trish said, slinging an arm around your shoulder. You twirled the lily she got you earlier between your fingers, thinking. "Hey sexy, need a seat? I got one right here." Your eyes darker while Trish sighed. "Baby did you fall from heaven? No, then how about I give you some tonight?" The cackles continued while you handed Trish your flower. "Baby, can you please hold my flower." Trish sighed and held the lily. "Go on, I got the flower." You stomped towards the assholes catcalling your wife. "What do you-" "Listen here ol' buddy, ol' pal, bro. You say one more diddly darn thing about my lovely wife and I'm going to knock your knuckleheaded asses into the last century. Got that buddy boys?" You said nicely, effectively scaring the shit out of the two boys as you dented a nearby metal pipe. "Have a nice night!" You chirped, following Trish inside. "You are so extra."

Sparda

You and your husband decided to take a walk through the park, hands clasped together tightly as you admired the lake nearby. "It is such a lovely town, I wish we didn't have to leave." You sighed, and Sparda looked away guilty. "Oh honey I didn't mean it that way. If it means keeping You, Dante, and Vergil safe, I will gladly leave." You assured, placing his hand on your stomach which was starting to swell. "You're still so sure that it will be boys, twins at that." Sparda chuckled lightly. You laughed, eyes twinkling. "Call it a mother's instinct." You said, kissing his jaw. Sparda tenderly kissed your temple, when a demon sprung out of the lake, it's beady red eyes set on you. Particularly your stomach. Sparda sprang in front of you, his sword impaling the beasts' gut. Sparda pinned it by the throat to the ground, his eyes promising hell. "Mundus will have your bitch Sparda, and your bastard spawn." The beast growled, before Sparda beheaded it. "We're leaving, tonight." Sparda said, picking you up bridal style. You had no desire to argue as you kept your arms wrapped tight around your belly. That asshole would never touch your precious children.

Kyrie

You and Kyrie just decided to stay home and watch movies due to the storm outside. "I-I didn't want him to die!" Kyrie sobbed as Simba ran away, you reassuringly rubbing her arm. "Mi amore, it's just a movie. It's not real." You reassured softly while she sniffled. "B-But it's s-still so sad." She whimpered and you nodded. "That it is bella, that it- FIO DE PUTTANA!" The power went out, submerging your home in darkness. "(Y/n)?" Kyrie asked, hitting you in the face on accident. "Cazzo- sí i'm here." You groaned in pain, rubbing your nose as you gently grabbed her wrist. "Come on, let's go to bed and wait until morning. It will be safer than searching for a flashlight." You said, waiting for a response. "I nodded." "Oh." After stumbling in the dark and stubbing your toe several times (the pain was worth it for Kyrie.) You finally found the stairs. "Ok, now, be very careful." You warned, leading her up the stairs. For a blind leading the blind situation, it was going surprisingly well. You finally found your bed room door and entered, and saw your bed in the pale moonlight. "Grazi de Dio." You said, collapsing on the bed. Kyrie giggled and curled up next to you, waiting for the storm to pass.

Credo

Credo and you decided to go ice skating. It was weird, but you wanted to try it, and Credo wasn't about to say no to you. So you took him to an old lake that you found. "(Y/n) i'm not sure if this is safe." "It's fine. I checked it the other day." You said, lacing up your skates and stood up, wobbly. You dragged Credo after you soon after, skating around him playfully, only stumbling a few times. "(Y/n) be careful." He warned but you just laughed, until the ice cracked. You skidded to a stop, a large crack was on the ice. "(Y/n), love just come back my way. We have to get off the ice now." Credo said, voice wavering. You nodded, taking a step forward. Only to fall through the ice, Credo quick to jump after you. Thankfully he grabbed you before you could sink to deeply in the water. Later the two of you sat side by side by the fire, shivering as you cuddled under heaps of blankets, with two hot mugs of hot cocoa. "No more ice skating." You said hoarsely, before taking a sip and shivering. "Very much agreed." Credo muttered, taking a sip of his own. "I love you." "I love you too, and never do something so dumb again."

 


	56. Understanding A Different Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the lovely Souleater+3110 where the reader is confirmed as a different ethnicity and their lover tries to understand their culture.

Dante - African American

You bit your lips, looking at your hair nervously. You decided to go natural for once, but would Dante like it? "Babe? You almost done?" You took a deep breath and opened the door. "Well?" Dante stared at your hair in amazement. "It's cool. It somehow makes you look even hotter." He said, making you smile. "Thanks." You grabbed his hand and the two of you left the shop to go to a new diner. You and Dante sat at a table, a waitress coming over. "Hi, my name is Sally." She said, hitting on Dante and batting her eyelashes. "What will you have?" Dante hummed, looking at the menu. "Huh, Babe what are you getting?" You were about to answer when the waitress gave you a disgusted look. "What is with your hair, haven't you heard of a comb, or braids? It looks like a bird's nest." You were stunned, and hurt, but not surprised. Dante on the other hand was livid. "Excuse me? Who pissed in your coffee?" Dante snapped back, standing up. "W-What?" The waitress stammered as Dante gently pulled you out of the booth and the building. "I don't know how you can get used to that." Dante muttered and you sighed. "Because it's-" "It shouldn't be, and won't be while i'm here." You couldn't stop the small smile from blooming on your face.

Vergil - Japanese

You giggled as you twirled in your yukata, your hair done in an elegant fashion that suited you nicely. "(Y/n) darling, can you help me?" Vergil called out. You stepped out of your room to see that Vergil had his on backwards. Vergil looked up and blushed slightly. "You look amazing." You blushed and giggled, coming forward and helping him put it on correctly. "It looks nice on you too." You said, straightening his collar. "Thank you." Vergil said, kissing your forehead and holding your hand that didn't hold a fan. "Are you excited? It is your first cherry blossom festival." You said with a smile, swinging your arms as you two exited your hotel. "I have heard that it is beautiful, but if it's with you it might dull the cherry blossoms." You blushed heavily at the charm, covering your face with your fan. The two of you walked in silence for a while until you spotted the first tell tale pink branches. You grinned and pulled Vergil after you onto the cherry blossom filled path, the half devil traveling after you with a smile. "Isn't it beautiful!" You said, gesturing to the rows of trees. Vergil agreed, staring at you.

Nero - Jewish

You kissed the top of Charlie's head. "You look so handsome, just like your dad." You said with a smile, stroking his cheek and adjusting his clothes. "Mom, what if I mess up?" He said nervously, looking you almost in the eye. "Sweetie, it's your bar mitzvah. Nobody it going to do anything to you." You said with a smile when Nero walked in. "Everything is set up." He said awkwardly, and Charlie left with a sigh. "So, what should I do?" Nero asked and you smiled, giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Only a few things, nothing too complicated for you." You said, making him sigh. "I'm just nervous. It's a big day for him, and I don't want to be the one to screw it up. What if I drop him during the chair lift or-" You silenced him with a finger on the lips. "Nero, you're going to do fine. Repeat it." "I'm going to do fine." He repeated unsurely, but looking a bit more confident afterwards. "Good, now let's go celebrate." You grinned, pulling him after you. "So, is it anything like a Mel Brooks movie?" "....No, and do  _not_ bring up History of the World part 1 to my uncle Marty he will go nuts." 

Lady - Finnish

"Oh come on _kulta_ it will be fun I promise!" You said, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She gave you a deadpan stare back. "So you expect me to let you sling me across your shoulder and carry me so that you can get my weight in beer." "It's tradition!" You defended, keeping up the eyes. "My ancestors did it for centuries, hell it's how most of them got married in the first place! It's in my blood!" Lady gave you incredulous look. "What?" She said and you gave her an equally confused look. "Where do you think the tradition came from? Vikings would steal their brides to avoid paying." You said as though this was a random fact. "Explains why you're such a cheap ass." Lady grumbled, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. You wobbled your lip and whined. "I'll share the beer with you." You bargained, hugging her tightly. "....Fine, but only if we get to tease Dante and we actually win." "Yes!" You said, throwing her over your shoulder. "Time to practice!" Lady was about to protest until she looked down and saw what would be her view for the entire time. 'Ok, so this won't be all bad.'

Trish - Russian

"So, why are we burning this again?" Trish asked as you set up the wooden doll. "Maslenitsa is a tradition, it welcomes the springtime weather and sun." You said cheerfully, admiring your handy work. "So it's groundhog day with fire and wood instead." Trish summarized, flicking the lighter on and off, watching the yellow flames flicker around their blue base like a bizarre flower. "If that's what you want to think, sure." You said, checking to make sure nothing else could catch fire before gesturing for the lighter. Trish tossed it to you, and you set it aflame before grabbing the basket. "Now to watch it burn and enjoy these delicious pancakes!" You said, sitting down with Trish beside you. The two of you ate and watched the flames contently. "Russian traditions are weird." Trish decided, putting her plate back into the basket and pouring herself some hot chocolate. "Da." Was all you had to reply with. "But I don't mind it." Trish added to her earlier statement, pouring you a cup as well. "If it makes you happy, I don't care." She said, kissing your cheek. You smiled and kissed hers back. "Cheers!"

Sparda - Spain 

You stood next to Sparda with a broad grin, your white shirts bright in the sun as you all held multiple tomatoes in your hands. "I'm not sure what the purpose of this is." Sparda murmured to you, staring at the pole in the center. "Fun mostly, and trust me it is. I used to do this all the time as a tiny niña." You said, waiting for the games to begin. "Well, it's odd, but if it's truely fun for you I will support it." Sparda said, until the games began and a tomato connected with the back of his snow white hair. You were quick to retaliate, tomato juice staining your shirt while Sparda took a deep breath and began throwing tomatoes like hail from hell. The two of you laughed as tomatoes kept making contact, eventually even the bits were thrown as well to add more red stains to the white. Sparda kissed you happily as someone climbed the pole and grabbed the flag to official end the tomato throwing contest. "This is the most fun I've had in a while, can we go again next year?" Sparda asked with a grin, making you smile back. "Sure, we'll run from the bulls too." 

Kyrie - Italian

"And then she'll beat you with a broom stick if you're bad." You finished explaining to Kyrie who giggled. "Really? That's interesting, so what's your favorite Italian dish?" She asked, leaning forward. You hummed, closing your eyes. "My nonna's tiramasu and my uncle's red wine." You said, remembering the sweetness of the desert and the taste of wine lingered on your tongue. "I see... you must really love your family." You nodded, smiling. Kyrie hummed, looking slightly sad. "Do you miss them?" You sighed and nodded. "From the time I was little more than a bambino I was taught that family is the most important part of our life's. Revenge is second." Kyrie giggled, her brown eyes sparkling. "So family and revenge is all?" "Nonsense." You scoffed. "We also know how make wine, love, damn good food, and sing opera. You should hear my aunt Maria sing, it's like an angel-" Kyrie smiled, listening to you talk so highly of your family was nice to hear, and made the idea of having a baby much easier to deal with.

Credo - Native America

"Your culture is simply fascinating. All these dances and songs, stories, myths. I love hearing you talk about them." Credo said with a small smile on his scarred face. "Thank you my love. I'm glad you enjoy my culture, not many find it so interesting." You chuckled good heartedly, retying the strings of your dream catcher, and old heirloom. "It's not just that, your people have been so wronged." Credo said softer, his face guilty. You sighed. "That is true, many more than just my tribe, than just my county have been wronged. Are still being wronged. But things are changing, slowly, with many, many set backs. But changing all the same. Nobody celebrates Christopher Columbus anymore, most despise him for what he did rather than praise him. I heard some people are celebrating Indigenous People day now instead." You said peacefully, scrutinizing your work for any flaws. Credo chuckled. "I am amazed by you." You smiled cheekily in surprise. "I know." 


	57. Scary Game Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by Luck of the Irish 777 where a witch send you and your lover to a horror game, without powers and weapons.

Dante - Five Nights At Candy's

You shivered, eyeing the office nervously. "Damn witch." Dante grumbled, watching the cameras with a furious expression. "I hate this." You agreed, looking out for that cat or damn rat. "What kind of shoddy- HOLY FUCK!" Dante cried, slamming the door shut just in time. "I really, really hate this!" You shouted, leaping into his lap out of instinct. "STUPID RAT!" The two of you shouted in unison. You would be happy to never see another animatronic ever again. 

Virgil - Turok 

You sat atop of the t-rex, petting it's head lovingly, making it grunt in pleasure. "Who's a good tyrant lizard?" You cooed, making Vergil sigh. "(Y/N) it is a fearsome beast that should be feared and respected." Vergil said, using his sniper rifle to take out an enemy soldier. "I do fear and respect him! I just love him lots too." You said, placing a kiss on Rexy's head. Vergil rolled his eyes and tightened his fist in the reins. "Very well, forward Rexy." 

Nero - BEN Drowned Game

You followed Nero, holding his hand tightly and watching out for that little shit that liked to follow you around. "The sooner we finish this game, the sooner we go home." Had become your shared mantra after being sent here. "Hey look! Don't we need that to get out?" You said, making Nero grin and grab, only for the haunting music to pick up again. "Not again!" Nero groaned as he picked you up over his shoulder and bolted.

Lady - Five Nights at Freddy's

" _Might stuff us in a suit?!_ " Lady said indignantly while you listened for tell tale footsteps of the animantronics. "That is bullshit-  _where the fuck is the rabbit?_ " You clicked the buttons on the door, revealing the terrifying purple rabbit. "FRANKLIN DELANO CHRIST!" You shouted, bashing the door button and holding Lady close as she looked through the cameras frantically. " _WHERE'S THE FUCKING CHICKEN?"_

Trish - The Bunker

You held onto Trish's arm tightly, wanting this to be over and done with already. You hated places like this, thankfully your girlfriend was immune to just about everything. "T-Trish, are we almost done?" She shushed you, placing a tender kiss on your nose. "Almost sweetheart, almost. It's ok, look there's a memory just over-"  ***CREAK*** "I wanna go hoooome!" You whimpered. "So do I babe, so do I."

Sparda - Outlast

You looked through the camera, leading Sparda who was wielding a metal pipe and hovering around you. These inmates were rapey motherfuckers and he really did not want you to get hurt. Sparda must have said sorry around a hundred times already, he even said sorry while beating the shit out of one of the real big assholes. "Love, when we get out of this-" "Sparda I love you with all my being but now isn't the-" "LITTLE PIGS!" "Shit."

Kyrie - Resident Evil 7

You walked quietly through the house, Kyrie close behind with frightened brown eyes as she too held a gun. You held the rifle and she had a handgun, mostly for defense as you tried to find a way out of this hell hole of a house, and the mold. "(Y/n)-" You held her hand, pressing her against you as Mama walked down the stairs, her lantern just missing you. "I'll get us home Kyrie, I promise."

Credo - Among the Sleep

You and Credo were walking through this nightmare like dream state, with you clutching "Teddy" tightly and using his soft light to guide your way. Credo was holding the Toddler who would occasionally speak in his ear or just point the direction the four of you needed to go. "Thank you for helping him, his mother hasn't been very nice lately." Teddy said quietly, nodding to the child. "No problem. Might as well help while we're here." Credo said, grabbing your arm and pulling you under a table. 'We'll help you too.'


	58. Reactions to DmC/fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the lovely Okamigirl...for reactions to a not so lovely game. Because the Devil May Cry reboot is as bad as the Death Note reboot. Look, I have nothing against reboots, and they did do something original. However, the writing was awful, the characters very dislikable, bull game controls, weird and horrible offensive story lines, and don't get me started on the dialogue. Dante is a dislikable punk who has lost all of Dante's sarcasm and wit, Vergil who was just, ugh, and the female lead was bland, and I honestly can't even remember any of her character points. Lady, Kyrie, and Trish had clear, distinctive personalities, they were more than a cardboard cut out "witch". So, as you can tell, I don't like it. But, if you do, that's fine. It's your opinion. If you like it, don't let me stop you. If you hate it, I agree, but don't belittle those who do. They have a right to like it, just like you have a right to dislike it. The reason I bring this up is because I will be bashing the reboot here, if you like the reboot and don't want it to be bashed, you don't have to read this chapter. I have plenty of other chapters to enjoy at your leisure. And as always, do not hesitate to request something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I, improvised on the ones that weren't included on the game.

**Dante**

You were scrolling through Youtube with Dante on your shared bed, laying next to him as you used his arm as a pillow. "Wow, your universe has a lot more cool videos, like this one guy JackSomethingEye and Marplier." "SepticEye dear, and it's Markiplier." "Well what...is that?" Dante asked, pointing at a video in the bottom corner of the screen. 'DmC reboot, episode 1.' You furrowed your eyebrows. "They rebooted your game? Interesting." You clicked on it, waiting for it to load. Dante smirked. "Well, let's see how I kick ass."

_1 Hour Later_

"THERE WAS A !#$!%!#$$!#% PIZZA DICK! HOW CAN YOU DISGRACE PIZZA LIKE THAT?! SECONDLY HOW IS THE DARK HAIRED, HEROIN ADDICTED, MOTHER-" You watched as Dante hacked a dummy to pieces, very...upset at the new version. "I know sweetheart." You said, sending a text to Vergil's significant other. 'Do _not_ let Vergil see the reboot. Dante is _not_ taking it well.' You gulped as you saw the reply. 'Too late.'

**Vergil**

You and Vergil were on the couch, cuddling and just playing random Youtube videos, until you saw it. 'DmC reboot, Vergil and Dante meet.' "Well, that is bound to be interesting, put it on darling." Vergil said, taking a sip out of his wine glass. "Cat videos will never fail to be entertaining but I'm starting to tire of them, let's watch it after these weeds stop playing. "Vines sweetheart."

_1 Hour Later_

You winced as the wine glass broke in Vergil's hand as he stood up, grabbing his long blue coat. "Don't bother with the glass darling I will pick it up once I return. Go relax,  _I'm going to talk with the man who created this vile and repulsive garbage_." He snarled, grabbing Yamato and leaving. You picked up your phone as you felt it get a text message. 'Do  _not_ let Vergil see the reboot. Dante is  _not_ taking it well.' You winced. 'Too late.'

**Nero**

Nero was watching youtube while waiting for you to come home, when he saw it. 'Huh, isn't that what (Y/n) said our game is called in their world. Dante x Nero? X what? Is it like the V in versus?' He wondered, clicking on it and waiting for it to load. 'Well, it can't be that bad.' Then the music began to play. 'What the fuck?' And then it all spiraled downhill from there.

_1 Hour Later_

"Nero I'm, what the hell are you doing?" You asked, watching as your boyfriend was about to step off the ladder. "I don't want to live in this world anymore." He said, looking green and sick. "Why?" You asked, helping him down and taking the noose off his neck. "Just look." You did, opening the laptop to see several fanfics, fanarts, and fanvideos of your boyfriend and his mentor in less than SFW ways. "Aw this one is cute." "(Y/N) IN THE NEXT PIC I'M SUCKING HIS-"

**Lady**

Lady was curious, which wasn't anything new, but this time she was curious about how your world saw her. So she googled herself, or at least "Lady". Most of the pictures were of beautiful women, a dog, or Lady Gaga. So she added "Devil May Cry" to her name and more satisfying answers popped up. There were a few pictures of her looking animated, very pretty pieces of art that someone must have made, and then she saw it. Her and Dante in a rather, unsavory position....naked.

_1 Hour Later_

You answered your phone cheerfully, only for Dante to scream loudly in your ear. "(Y/N) COME GET LADY SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! SOMETHING ABOUT HOW IF I'M DEAD WE CAN'T BE SHIPPED OR WHAT-AHHHHHH!" You winced and grabbed your jacket. "This is not going to be a pleasant conversation." You grumbled as you walked down the street, already hearing the gun shots.

**Trish**

You were working on a special scarf for Trish's "birthday" (Well it wasn't really her birthday, it was just a day that she liked.) when she popped her head into the room. "(Y/n) what is Yuri?" "A fantastic anime" "No, it's a word not a name this time." You coughed awkwardly, a blush forming on your face. "Ugh, it's usually lesbian porn, but i've seen it used to describe lesbian relationships in general." "Ok. People seem to think Lady and I are in this "yuri" relationship." She said while you restrained a nosebleed.

_1 hour later_

"This one isn't very well drawn, but I like it. I can see the passion." She said, pointing at another piece of fan art depicting her. "It is very nice." You said, tissue shoved up your nose as you admired the pictures with her. Trish hummed happily, glad that people did in fact like her and admired her. "These are really flattering, could you make me something like this?" "Of course love."

**Sparda**

You flipped through your book when Sparda came in, tired as he collapsed in your lap. "How are the boys?" "I had to keep them from killing these men who rebooted their game. Though it was hysterically inaccurate. It said that you were an angel." You raised a playful eyebrow at your husband. "Oh, you don't think I am an angel?" Sparda chuckled, eyeing some of the graying hair on your head. You were only getting more beautiful as you aged. "I think you are better. Angels are too strict, and cold. You are clearly too human and therefore too kind and good, to be an angel." You smiled, kissing his nose gently. "I love you." "I love you too darling." You ran your fingers through his hair as Sparda closed his eyes. It would be a hot day in the 9th circle before anything happened to you like in the game, not if he was there. 'Everything is alright now.' He thought as he kissed you. Until his sons contacted him at 3 am to rant more about the game.

**Kyrie**

Kyrie got the text from Nero saying "Don't look yourself up on the internet. Just trust me and don't." So of course she did. At first it was mostly innocent stuff. A wiki about her character, a few pictures of her from the game, and then she noticed it. Someone had drawn her, quite well at that. Kyrie smiled softly, and continued scrolling through, and clicked on a story.

_1 Hour Later_

You were rubbing your crying girlfriends back as she sobbed. "I-I don't know why they hate me! I don't know what I did, th-they either use me as a slut or antagonist, or i'm dead." She sniffled. "Oh sweetheart, if it makes you feel better a lot of female video game characters go through the same thing." Kyrie wiped her eyes. "It doesn't, but why?" You shrugged. "People make Kairi from Kingdom Hearts a complete bitch in x - reader fics, Sakura from Naruto too....though to be fair Sakura _was_ kinda bitchy."

**Credo**

As usual, Credo was curious as well when he was warned not to look himself up on the internet. Only to find very little. A game page briefly describing his character (which he skimmed through, ignoring most of the information). Then he saw something, interesting. "Devil May Cry Bf/Gf Scenarios?" So, of course he clicked on it, mildly intrigued by what he found.

_1 Hour Later_

"I am not shitting you. This person has all our information, they even know what we do with our significant others in the bedroom." This caused a series of blushing in the room. "Everything?" Vergil asked, his cheeks tinted pink. "Yes, but I ignored those parts, the author kindly marked them." Dante growled. "Maybe we should talk with this "DarkMelodies26". 

 


	59. Gender Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from souleater+3110 where your mate switches genders for a day. (P.S. That moment you realize two of the names are Christmas related and realized you have holiday chapters to worry about.)

Dante

You sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose with a frustrated and tired expression. "These are  _so_ much better, and more fun to play with." You boyfriend, well girlfriend in this case, was fondling his-her boobs... again. Now you understood the curiosity, but this was getting old. You promptly grabbed Dante's (Danielle? Dany?) wrists and pinned her down. "Dany, stop it." She grinned, her eyes narrowing in seduction. "You know babe, this is getting me curious." You sighed, and began unbuttoning your shirt. "The things I do for love." "Love you too babe~"

Vergil

You poked his-her cheek again. "So... what should I call you while we figure this out?" You asked while she sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't know, surprise me?" You hummed, before booping her nose. "You strike me as a Vivian." You smiled, proud of your self. She hummed, thinking. "It's satisfactory, we'll use it for now." You hugged Vivian, making her huff, but she didn't push you off. "I can't wait for this to wear off." She grumbled while you chuckled. "It doesn't matter to me, I love you no matter what." Vivian finally let the corners of her mouth twitch up.

Nero

Nero or Noelle as you had taken to calling her, was currently curled up on your lap and clutching her stomach. "This sucks, how do girls stand it?" She groaned while you patted her hip, sympathetic. "Just do sweetheart, just do." You said, while she sniffed. "I'm bleeding, I have cramps, I feel like a basket case, and I want pie." "Do you want me to get you pie?" You sighed, and she shook her head. "Don't leave me." She whimpered, her blue eyes teary. "Ok, I won't go anywhere." You promised, turning on the tv. "Look Lady and the Tramp...oh no." "WHY IS HE DRAGGING THE DOG- NO!" 

Lady

"Ow, damn it." You chuckled, watching Lady or Duke as you now called him tried to shave the stubble off his face. He sent you a glare before refocusing on his task. "This sucks, when I find that witch-" You rolled your eyes, going back to your book. "You'll make her change you back and then kill her, I know darling, I know." Duke huffed, wiping his face off, glad to see that he was no longer bleeding as he left the bathroom. He laid on your lap with a grumble, glaring at the floor while you chuckled and patted his back. "If it's any consolation, I think you look very handsome." That _did_ make him feel better.

Trish

Trent was indifferent to his appearance really, but you were thrilled. You hadn't really worked on men's clothing before, and you automatically asked if he would be your model. Which of course he was perfectly happy to do. "Hmm, and that should do it." You smiled, putting a fake rose in the jacket. Trent turned slowly, allowing you to examine your work. "You did wonderful love." Trent praised, kissing your nose as he undid the ribbon holding back his now shoulder length hair. "Thank you, you look quite good in it if I do say so." You said. Being a man for a while wasn't so bad.

Sparda

It really was unfair how hot your husband now wife was in either form. The silver fox became a silver vixen of course. "I really do not like this." Sparda sighed, placing a hand on her cheek. The two of you decided that the name was unisex, and it was better to spare to both of you the confusion. "I know, but it will only last a few more weeks." You said, stoking the back of her hand. "Besides, you make a lovely lady." You said, kissing her knuckles and making Sparda chuckle. "Thank you. But, what do we do in the mean time?" She asked while you gave her a suggestive grin. "And people accuse Dante's perverted nature as my doing."

Kyrie

Kyle was still a literal ray of sunshine, with a tall slender frame and bright smile. His freckles became more pronounced which only served to make him even cuter. It pissed you off. "It's really not fair how cute you are, fucking cinnamon roll child." You huffed while he giggled. "You're cute too. Especially when you're grumpy." You gave him a small smirk. "I'm always grumpy." "I know." He said, kissing your cheek and standing up. "More coffee?" You handed him your cup, blushing slightly. "Please." You muttered, glaring at the back of Kyle's head. "Stupid cinnamon roll child." "Thank you sunshine."

Credo

Carol was a little upset. "I feel like my scars are even more present now." She groaned, placing her face in her hands while you smiled gently, and removed them. "Your scars have always been present, do you want to know what else has always been present?" She gave you a confused look before you grinned. "Freckles, and two bright, serious eyes. A loving smile, and a wise visage. And hella good hair like Becky." Carol burst out laughing, an expression that only served to make her even more beautiful. "Thank you (Y/n)." "Only being honest hon." 


	60. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Luck of the Irish 777, where there is a body swap.

Dante

"This is fun." You grinned, wiggling your fingers while Dante glared up at you. "It's not fair, you know all your tickle spots! I'm not ticklish." Dante accused while you snickered, poking the top of his head. "Wow, picking on short people is fun." "If you stop I promise to never do it again." "Hmmmmm nah." Hey, if you're going to be stuck in your boyfriend's body, might as well enjoy it while you can. Which includes teasing him, a lot.

Vergil

You watched Vergil pace, a glare looked odd on your face. Then again, a look of concerned worry probably didn't look natural on his. "Honey, it will wear off in a few days. Is my body so bad?" Vergil breathed deeply through his nose. "No, in fact I'm grateful it was yours. But it feels, wrong." You nodded, smiling as you opened your arms. "It's ok, come here." Vergil ended up holding you due to his pride, but you didn't complain. Your boobs did make good pillows.

Nero

Nero was being very careful not to touch himself, at all, while he was in your body. "Nero, baby, we've had sex. There's nothing you haven't seen or felt before." You said casually examining Nero's arm. It felt weird, like energy pulsing and flowing through it consistently. "I know, but I swore i'd never touch someone else with out consent." Nero said, still determined while you rolled your eyes. "Sure baby, sure."

Lady

 Lady and you decided to go out instead of just sitting at home and waiting for the spell to wear off. "Honey, I just want you to know that you don't have to shave your legs if you don't want to." You said, wincing as Lady's jeans brushed over the nicks on your legs. Lady chuckled, tying the tie around her neck. "Thank you dear, but I'm fine with shaving my legs." You smiled sheepishly. "Then I don't have to shave?" "Just be sure to wear pants then."

Trish

Trish was completely fine with this, again. "Honestly I like it, I feel as though this will make us closer." Trish smiled, letting you lay on top of her, which was really odd. You were softer than you had figured, and shorter. "Well at least I know I look beautiful." You grinned, making her chuckle. "As do I." You giggled, blushing as you turned your attention back to the movie playing. "Thanks honey."

Sparda

Sparda was worried about the fact that he couldn't protect you like this. Of course he would try, but he couldn't summon his weapons, devil trigger, or do anything to protect you while you were in his body. Well, at least you were safe and couldn't get hurt. "Sparda, dearest we'll be ok." You said, hugging him to your chest. Which was really weird, especially when you bent down to kiss him. You looked dejected when he refused, until he explained. "I'm not kissing myself darling, it's too... odd." "Fair enough."

Kyrie

You were very careful, making sure not to bump into anything and hurt yourself while in Kyrie's body. Of course, clumsiness must be a personality trait you figured as you watched Kyrie fall several times in your body. You just knew the bruises you were going to feel after all this was over. "Sorry sweetheart." She said, standing up with a wince at the new pains on her knees. You sighed, well at least she would be ok.

Credo

You relaxed, taking deep breaths while Credo attempted to do the same. "Are you sure this will work?" Credo asked, cracking one eye open. "Of course, i've done astral projection before. We should be able to return to our bodies promptly. But we'll have to be snappy, beings like to invade bodies when you do things like this." You warned and Credo gulped, relaxing. You exited Credo's body, kissing him as he passed and entered yours. You opened your eyes, smiling. "Told you it would be easy." Credo kissed your cheek. "Of course."


	61. Dangerous Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the one and only PunLadenMiscreant.

Dante

"(Y/n), can you stop and think for just a second?" You looked up from your lap where your new friend was laying. "What? Missy is being good." "Missy is a fucking hell hound." Dante said, pointing at the black mass in the shape of a beagle, with two beady red eyes. It's red tongue rolled out as you scratched her belly, white teeth flashing as it's leg kicked. "Missy is a darling. Nurture over nature dear." You cooed, continuing to shower the hell spawn with affection. "Fine but when it attacks you I don't want to hear it." Dante left to grab dinner, Chinese tonight though he still wanted pizza. When he got back, the shop was a mess of blood with you cowering behind a black beagle roughly the size of a jeep. "Missy got it." Dante patted the dogs neck, making it whine, pleased. "Good girl." The hound growled lowly in agreement.

Vergil

"(Y/n), you realize that thing is dangerous right?" Vergil said, eyeing the bear cub you were playing with. "Oh hush, he's perfectly harmless." You said, rubbing the cub's belly. "What will we do when he is grown, hm?" "Let him roam free, we live in the middle of the woods Verg, nobody is going to run into him. And if they do, well he's a bear. Aren't you Chaska?" You cooed, making Vergil raise an eyebrow. "Chaska?" "It's Sioux, a name given to the firstborn son." You explained, while Chaska licked your honey coated spoon greedily. Vergil sighed, sitting down. "Fine, Chaska can stay  _outside_." "Of course Vergil." You giggled as Chaska rolled around happily, and Vergil allowed a small smile as well. It didn't stop him from wondering why the hell the bear was in your bed the next morning.

Nero

"(Y/n) I'm not sure it should be in the house." Nero said, looking exceedingly nervous. "Nonsense Valentin is completely harmless." "Not when he breaths fire." The little ginger furred dragon sneezed in response, letting out a large puff of smoke. "Nero it's fine, we'll just have to keep him in here until we make him a house. Besides his species isn't suppose to get much bigger than a horse." You said, scratching behind Valentin's horns. The dragon purred, it's wings twitching as it closed it's large blue eyes. "A fire breathing dragon the size of a horse, you really see nothing wrong with that. (Y/n) he's not going to be cute forever." "He will in my eyes." You responded stubbornly, making Nero sigh. "Guess i'll go buy bricks then." "And meat." The dragon growled in agreement.

Lady

Lady really did not like your pet. But to be fair, the game never really exploited her fear of snakes. "Honey. Monty is fine, he's never hurt anyone." You said as your python draped itself over your shoulders, watching her with black eyes. "It's creepy as fuck (Y/n), and have you never seen Anaconda?" Lady shivered as Monty flicked his tongue out. "That was a lot of ass, but Monty is a python." You said, petting your pets' head making it raise up to flick it's tongue at your cheek in affection. "Wait, you named your python Monty?" You raised an eyebrow. "Yes." Lady gave you a deadpan stare. "Your python's name, is fucking  _Monty Python_." You smirked. "What can I say, i'm a sucker for a good joke." Lady glared at you. "Why did I marry you again?"

Trish

"Uh (Y/n) that's not just a horsey." Trish said, staring at the white horse which stared back at her. "Trish, Sean (wink wink) is completely harmless." You said, lovingly stroking the neck of the phouka. "(Y/n) phouka's are creatures of bad luck." Trish explained, watching the creature snort. "And good luck, plus he seems to like me." You said, surprised at the creature as it nuzzled your neck. "As nice as that is, a horse won't be allowed in our apartment." As if to taunt her, the phouka quickly turned into a white cat, which purred. "Now he's not." You said with a smug tone yourself as you head towards the bike, only for Sean to turn turn back into a horse. You grinned. "Race you?" You offered, getting on the phouka's now saddled back. Trish sighed. "Fine."

Sparda

"Maybe going on Safari was a bad choice." He said, looking around and wincing at the dead tiger. Sparda had caught the poachers, but not in enough time to save the poor thing. "Sparda!" You called and he came running, shocked to see you holding two tiny tiger cubs with blue and brown eyes that were shaking and clinging to your shirt. Sparda sighed. "I suppose that was their mother." He said quietly, stroking the head of one of the cubs. "We can't leave them here." You said, looking down at the pitiful cubs. "Then, i'll see what we can do." He said. Of course, he didn't count on taking them home. "No Anika." Sparda said, picking up the blue eyed cub. Alisha the brown eyed cub watched in amusement from your lap and her spot on your slightly pregnant belly. Life was good.

Kyrie

Kyrie hated spiders, so of course she hated your pet tarantula Fluffy. "Kyrie, I promise you, he's completely safe." You said, gesturing to the tank where your pet was probably sleeping. "I-I know, a-and I love a-a-all creatures. Just p-please keep that one away." She shuddered, refusing to step closer. "Babe he won't get out." You said, and Kyrie paled at the thought. "You c-can keep him, as l-long as you keep him in there. I'm going to take a shower." You sighed as she kissed your cheek and headed to the bathroom. You entered the room, grabbing the food and heading towards the tank. "Maybe one day buddy-" He was gone. You paled. "Oh no." You winced as you heard the tell tale scream and as Kyrie bolted past with shampoo in her hair. "Damn it fluffy."

 Credo

 Your new pet made him, anxious to say the least. Chimera were tricky creatures, but you absolutely adored yours, showering it with constant affection. It's lion head would purr while the snake head on it's tail would wrap around your arm or waist. It, didn't like him very much. Which made sense as you were the owner and chimera were notoriously overprotective, so Credo didn't let Precious get to him. Much. "Credo look, he's purring around you!" You said pleased, which was an improvement. Usually Precious would just growl until he went away. "Well, then I guess Precious does like me after all-" And then the damn thing bit him, and Precious would be sleeping outside the room for the next few months. You sighed, petting the creature as Credo ran to the phone. "Bad chimera." The lion head only purred. 


	62. Family Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everybody!

Dante

 You fixed the long white dress over your slightly pregnant belly, and your side buns before kissing your sons' nose. "Aren't you the handsomest little Jedi?" You cooed, picking your son up in his Luke Skywalker costume. "And aren't I the handsomest one in general?" Your husband said with a smirk, coming into view with his Han Solo costume. "Yeah yeah you scruffy looking nerf-herder we have trick or treating to do with Vergil." Dante scoffed behind you as you lead your son out. "Who's scruffy looking?" "You're lucky I love you." You glared playfully. "I know." He quipped with a wink.

Vergil

You fixed Athena's red wig, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead to make her giggle. "Do I look pretty mommy?" You smiled and picked her up with a squeal. "The best looking Anna i've ever seen. Vergil, are you ready?" "...Do I have to?" You huffed, placing your hand on your hip. "You're the only one with the same hair color." You smirked, eyeing your own Kristoff costume. Vergil came in with a glare, crossing his arms over the blue dress. "Only for Athena." Your daughter gasped. "Daddy you are so pretty!" Vergil sighed, skulking to the door. "Well at least the cold won't bother you." "Shut up."

Nero

You strapped on the proton pack before beginning to coat your son in green (non-toxic and edible) slime. "Now, who are you gonna call Charlie?" "Us!" He cheered, running to Nero who chuckled and threw him into the air. "Don't we look cute, three little ghostbusters." You winked, making Nero wink back. "Come on mommy, all the candy will be gone and there will be no ghosts to bust!" "Hopefully." Nero murmured while you rolled your eyes. "Nero, chill." You chastised, following your son, while Nero caught everything you knocked off with your own proton pack. "Bustin' makes us feel good." He sighed, closing the door behind him.

Lady

You finished putting on the furry suit, while Lady painted the last of her skin green. Alexandra giggled, messing with her pigtails and pink dress/nightshirt. "Boo!" She exclaimed, before jumping on your back. "Kitty!" You laughed, picking her up and blowing raspberries on her stomach. Lady chuckled, getting your daughter's attention. "And who am I sweetheart?" "Mike Wazowski!" "Exactly." Lady grinned, giving her offspring a crisp high five. "You ready to get candy Al?" You asked, while your daughter giggled. "Boo!" You grabbed her candy bucket and gave Lady a kiss, ready to go.

Trish

You adjusted the black suit top of Trish's Jareth costume before looking at your ball gown from the dream sequence of Labyrinth. Oliver was dressed as Toby, which he looked absolutely adorable in stripes. "I like this, I never really got to enjoy Halloween before." Trish admired her cosplay, thinking that Bowie and Henson himself might be impressed with your costumes. "Come on Trish, the earlier we go out, the better the candy we'll get." You said cheerfully, grabbing her and pushing the stroller forward with a determined gleam in your eyes. Trish simply chuckled. "As you wish."

Sparda

You finished the details of Dante's lion costume, and fixed the straw under Vergil's hat as Sparda walked in, looking slightly embarrassed in silver paint. "Darling are you sure this is normal? I can't help but feel, silly." "But that's the fun of Halloween." You insisted, fixing your braids with a smile. Sparda sighed. "If you insist, shall we go?" "Of course!" You chirped happily, putting your boys in their strollers and handing them their pumpkin buckets. You kissed his cheek, staining his silver paint red. "Thank you sweetheart." Sparda smiled and grabbed his fake axe. Nothing with dressing up for one night.

Kyrie

Kyrie finished putting on the zombie make-up, making you give an experimental bloody grin while Marina wiggled in her baby carrier. You put on the collar while Kyrie finished her walking dead cosplay, ready to go. "You ready to slay tonight princess?" You asked, kissing the side of her head and leaving a bit of paint which thankfully only added to the make-up already there. "Of course, shall we go my zombie?" She purred, making you blush slightly. "Oh, of course." You replied, while Marina squealed. "Let's go get some candy everybody!" You proclaimed to cheers of delight in the idea of the night.

Credo

Credo finished applying the green make-up which only slightly clashed with his dyed orange hair. But all in all, his Ganondorf costume was amazing. Andrew was dressed as Link, and you had dressed as princess Zelda so that he could be your hero. "Bad guy beware!" Andrew proclaimed, lightly tapping Credo with his tin foil sword. Might as well play along. "Urgh! I have been beaten! I'll get you next time Link!" Credo proclaimed to yours and Andrew's giggles, pretending to fall dead. "Well, dead bad guys can't get candy~" You winked, making Credo shoot up. "Never mind, all better." 


	63. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from the lovely Shadowqueen1, I'm sorry this came out so late. I recently moved and it's been exhausting for the last two weeks. I was lucky to update my other stories because I wrote them ahead of time. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Dante

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Evie asked, staring up at her father with big blue eyes. Dante promptly choked on his pizza, looking for you, only to remember you had left with Vergil for a check up. "Well, uh sweetie, when a mommy and a daddy love each other, or hey you know a woman and a woman or man and man, they uh... touch each other and after nine months a stork will deliver a baby to them. But if it's a woman and a woman, or a man and man, sometimes the stork takes them a baby whose parents couldn't take care of it. Got it?" Dante hoped this very vague description would satisfy his five year olds curiosity. "Ok Daddy." Evie smiled before skipping away, while Dante sighed in relief. 'Thank god.'

Vergil

You smiled as Vergil set your plate down, sitting himself as the kids were seated. Except for one. "Artemis, where's Apollo?" You frowned, looking for sight of your only son. "He's been in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes." "That's the fifth time this week." Vergil frowned, also looking confused while Athena snorted into her tea. "Athena, what's so funny?" You asked, staring at the teenage girl over your own cup. "I guess Apollo has a friend that isn't imaginary." You promptly choked, while Vergil deeply sighed. "You have been spending way too much time with your uncle." He muttered before standing up with a deep inhale. "Vergil where are you going?" Vergil deeply exhaled, looking like a soldier going off to war. "To have a talk with my son."

Nero

"Dad what's a pussy?" Nero nearly broke his neck as he faced his son. "CHARLES JOHN WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD?!" He growled, only feeling slightly bad as his son flinched. "I heard uncle Dante call uncle Vergil one when they were watching me last week." Nero groaned loudly, slapping his hand across his eyes, mindful of his claws. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered, before looking back to his son. "Well, what is it?" Nero sighed, before a stroke of genius hit him. "Spell it and I'll tell you." Charles wiggled his nose. "Puse." Nero almost jumped in relief. "Wrong my friend, I'll tell you when you can spell it correctly." Charles pouted, before smiling. "Then can I ask mom?" Nero paled. "Son, don't ever repeat that word in front of your mom." "Why?" "Because then I'll be the pussy."

Lady

"Hey mom, what's a blow job?" Lady went deaf before exploding. "Where did you hear that?!" Alex blinked, putting down her book bag. "Terry Jordans was talking about giving one to Tom Morris. So what is it?" Lady groaned, she knew this day would come, didn't mean she looked forward to it. "Sweetie, I know we haven't had the talk yet-" Alex paled, her red and blue eyes widening. "Mom no." "But we have to have it." "Mom please, I know about sex and put a condom on and all that. I just don't know what a blow job is. And before you ask, it was a part of the health class." Lady sighed in relief. "Well, that's good...well, if you must know-" Lady told her quickly, all the while Alex's face scrunched up as the fourteen year old grew disgusted. "Gross, thank god I turned down Zack." "That's good- WAIT WHAT?!"

Trish

Oliver was twelve now, and being half devil, his body was going to be undergoing certain changes. As his mother, Trish took resposibility. "Oliver, I need to talk with you." Her son looked up, and smiled, sitting next to his mother. He looked a lot like you with that smile. "Yeah mom?" "Oliver, now that you are twelve, your demon side will be stronger. Once every three years, until you full mature, you'll experience a rut." She went on to explain as Oliver got more distressed, eventually running to you. "Trish what the hell did you tell him?" You said, stroking your sons hair as he stared into the distance, shaking. "Only the basics of sexual education. Our son needs to be informed, and if he isn't he might-" "Trish, he's twelve. And your his mom, it's a bit uncomfortable." You explained while Oliver shuddered. "Oh."

Sparda

 Sparda sat down in front of his boys. Vergil was sitting upright, back straight, hands off the table. Dante was leaning back in his chair, legs crossed. "Boys, we need to have a talk. Now that you're twelve, you'll be getting urges." "Father, do we really have to talk about this now?" Vergil said, polite, but pale. Dante looked embarrassed too, looking at the carpet. "Well in all fairness Vergil, I'm more worried about Dante. He's becoming quite the flirt." Dante snorted with a grin. "You wouldn't say that if you saw what was under Vergil's mattress." "Dante!" His brother hissed while Sparda groaned. "Where did you get it?" "...under yours." Sparda pinched his nose. "Don't tell your mother, and I'll get you boys ice cream." "Why, you put her face on the-" "Two scoops." 

Kyrie 

Marina stared at the object blankly, wondering what the hell it was. But, as she stared at her pink princess dress, she noticed that the color matched and grinned, picking it up by the handle and marched off to show mommy her new 'wand'. "Mommy look, I got a wand!" "That's nice dear- where did you get that?!" Kyrie asked, turning deep red and taking it. "It was under your bed, along with weird leather clothes, and-" "That's enough sweetie, I think you left your real wand in the bathroom. This is mommy's." Kyrie said sweetly, already embarrassed beyond belief. "Ok mommy!" Marina smiled, running off to find her real wand, all while Kyrie sighed. "Thank merciful Sparda." She muttered, before frowning. "(Y/) and I will have to find a much better hidding spot."

Credo

Credo rubbed his eyes, trying not to think about what he saw in his sons room. Condoms, and used lubricant. Dear Sparda what would he tell (Y/n)? But, one problem at a time. "Andrew, I need to talk with you." Credo called, dreading this. Andrew came forward, paling at what he saw on the table. "D-Dad I can-" "Andrew, I'm not mad. I'm glad you're being safe about this at least, and used condoms. I'm proud of it, so, if you need me to get you condoms I will do so." That was a lot easier to say then he thought it would be. "I'm really glad you aren't mad about me losing my virginity." Andrew grinned and Credo cleared his throat. "Well, uh, sure. Why don't we go sit-" "Can't my ass hurts still, but uh, thanks dad." "Oh....OH." Well, at least he was still being safe.


	64. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Shadow Queen, and I hope she enjoys. I used different types of family, such as single fathers, single mothers, heterosexual parental units, and homosexual parental units. I am also very sorry for it being so late.

Dante

He had faced countless demons, has been stabbed, slashed, and shot by a lot of things and people. Dante had never felt intimidated before. Until he met your father. By all accounts, Dante should not have been afraid, but he was. "So, how long have you been seeing my kid?" "A year sir." "You been treating them right?" "To the absolute extreme sir." Your father squinted at him. "It going to stay that way?" "Yes sir." Dante said, sweating slightly. Your father grinned, promptly slapping him on the arm. "Good, it'd be a damn shame to unload Betty on ya', just cleaned her." He laughed while Dante sighed in relief.

Vergil

The four of you sat a very awkward dinner, with you drinking wine in order to calm down. Your parents could be, over bearing. "Well (Y/n), I'm impressed. It took you far too long but you got yourself a respectable match." Your mother sniffed as you reached for a dessert. "Might not stay that way if you keep eating like that dear."  Vergil immediately stood up, gently helping you up as well, and handing you the cookie on the plate. "Well as lovely as this dinner was I'm afraid we must cut it short, we can do it again once you become respectable parents." You grinned as the two of you left. "I love you." "I know."

Nero

Nero sent you a worried look as he followed your mom into the kitchen, but you gave him an encouraging smile and thumbs up before looking at the tv again. "I wash, you dry seeing as (Y/n) cooked." Nero nodded, weary of his arm. "Don't worry 'bout your arm kid. I don't really mind." Nero gave your mom a sheepish smile, before setting to work. "Thank you." Your mom said quietly, while Nero shrugged. "I'm just dryin-" "Not the dishes, (Y/n). You take care of them, and they let you. Look kid, I was a shit mom at first, and they were already grown when I began to try. Just promise me, you'll make my child happy." "...I can do that." "Thanks."

Lady

She laughed as she watched you play with your cousin, and jumped as one of your dads sat with you. "So, you're the lucky girl our (Y/n) brought home huh? It's nice to see them so happy." Lady blushed, smiling. "They make me happy too. You raised a good person." Your dad sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I know. But you helped them a lot. After they came home, they were so quiet. I was scared I'd never see my child again." Your other dad handed him the tissue so he could blow his nose. "Thank you for raising my soulmate."

Trish

Trish Hated your parents. With a capital H. If it were up to her such scum wouldnt exist on the planet. Suffice to say, you avoided letting her meet them. 

Sparda

"Are you sure we won't be bother her?" Sparda asked, unloading the suitcases from the trunk. "Yes dear, she already gave her consent." You said, knocking on the door and greeting your mother with a smile. She grinned and gave you a big hug, smelling of cinnamon. "Oh sweetheart I'm so glad your here!" Sparda nervously stood next to you, giving a comically shy smile and holding his hand out. Only for your mother to slap it away. "Nu uh, you are no stranger young man. You are family. And family gets hugs." Suffice to say, the meeting went pretty well.

Kyrie

Your grandma adored Kyrie, arguably more than you. You watched with a sigh as they chatted happily, no doubt talking about your most embarrassing moments as a child. Little did you know what they were actually talking about. "In the old country you had to be sharp. Everyone had poison ready if an Nazi rats came to destroy our village next. I personally always had my rolling pin ready, ask (Y/n), they hurt if you hit them in the right place." Your grandma winked while Kyrie laughed, taking a sip of her tea. "I'll keep that in mind." You rolled your eyes.

Credo

Your mothers were interesting women to say the least. Very doting, loving, and short. Which was mildly funny because you and your sister were much taller than they were. "So, you're the one (Y/n) chose." Ruby grumbled, glaring at him over her can of pop while Sapphire took a sip of tea. "Ruby, they are happy together and I have forseen that Credo will not hurt (Y/n). Otherwise he wouldn't have made it past the threshold." Credo gulped, nervously taking a sip of his tea while you and Garnet snickered from the doorway. "So how is Steven." "Oh he's fine, little scamp." She smiled fondly, before ruffling your hair. You gave her a playful poke and resumed watching the scene. "It's rude to linger in doorways." "Sorry ma."

 


	65. Holiday Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief recess from requests to write a Christmas chapter.

Dante - Decorating the Tree

*Shatter* Vergil winced as the third ornament today dropped off the tree. Thankfully it was one of the generic ones, not one of the expensive themed or personalized ones. "It's ok, it's not Christmas if all the ornaments remain in fact." You winked, while Dante chuckled, picking up his daughter and son. "Wanna put on the tree topper?" "Yeah!" The two cheered as Dante stepped forward, and you handed up the star. Thankfully, that went off with out a hitch. "If you will do the honors." You bowed and turned of the lights. "Ooh, pretty." "You said it princess."

Vergil - Lighting of the Menorah

You smiled as Athena stepped forward, matches in hand as she stared at the shamash. "You'll do fine." You reassured. Vergil nodded while you both rocked Apollo and Artemis. Athena took a deep breath and lit the shamash, using it to light the other eight candles while being mindful of the wax and tiny flames. You grinned as she set the shamash back into place. "Well done, now lets go get some sweets!" You and Athena grinned and headed to the kitchen while Vergil sighed. "What am I going to do with those two?" 

Nero - Playing in the Snow

You peeked over the wall of your snow fort, looking for any sign of Nero or Charlie. Both of them were out of your line of sight and they made you uneasy. Of course you could hear them if they came too close, but it wouldn't be hard for them to sneak up on you. Especially if they decided to work together. You smirked, getting an idea. You put your hat on a mound of snow so that it was just barely visible before climbing the tree nearby. After waiting for a bit you snickered as your son and Nero tried to sneak up on you. *One, Two, Three* "What the-" "SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!" "AAAAHHH!"

Lady - Watching Christmas Movies

"I don't get it." You paused the movie, sighing as you turned to your wife and daughter who both looked confused. "Why does the elf want to be a dentist?" Alex asked. "He just does." "That seems fake but ok... wait why the hell is that blonde haired asshole not made fun of. He's the only reindeer with blonde fur!" Lady growled. "It's because his nose is normal." "What's wrong with these toys, I'd play with them all." "I know you would sweetie." "Wait, what about the doll right there?!" "GAaaah She has crippling depression ok?!?!"

Trish - Making Christmas Cookies

You smiled as Oliver stuck his tongue out in concentration, decorating the snowman sugar cookie with great care. Trish was making frosting after the first batch she baked burned to cinders. So you made the cookies, Trish mixed the frosting, and Oliver decorated them. "Do you think grandpa and grandma will like them?" The twelve year old asked nervously. "Of course dear." Trish cooed, running a hand through his hair affectionately. Oliver beamed while Trish stole a cookie, paying with a kiss. All was right with the world this night. 

Sparda - Family Dinner

You brought out the turkey, sitting down at the very long table. Dante and his family were sat next to Lady's family then Kyrie's, While Vergil's family sat across from Dante's, then Credo's family, and finally Nero's family. Dante and Vergil were bickering good naturedly, while Lady's daughter flirted with Credo's very flustered son, and the children all sat at the kiddy table right next to the grown ups. You looked up to see Sparda staring at the scene in a dazed way, as though he was doubtful of any of it being real. You smiled at him. "Merry Christmas love."

Kyrie - The Christmas Pagent

You didn't want to go, until you heard that Marina would be singing. Then you all but dragged your daughter and wife to the school. You were willing to suffer if your daughter was going to get the spotlight for a few minutes. The patent was what you would expect. A choir with a few kids notably off key, a small play with horrid acting, though the part where some students danced to parts of the nutcracker was actually entertaining. There was even a Jewish segment. Finally came your daughters turn to sing "Oh Holy Night." You may or may not have almost got kicked out for cheering to loudly. In your defense, Kyrie was just as loud.

Credo - Playing Santa

Andrew was very embarrassed by it, so he went to great lengths to hide it from his friends. His father was being a mall santa and you were an elf. It's not like you needed money, it was a job you were doing for fun, even donating the money you made to charity. So Andrew came here today to ask his parents to quit. He went to the meet Santa station, and paused, stunned. That couldn't be his father. That smile was so warm, not guilty as though he felt he didn't deserve to. Those eyes, were was that soldier's pain and guilt? Andrew didn't see his father, he saw Santa. So the 17 year old boy turned around with a small smile and left, not feeling quite so embarrassed anymore.


	66. Favorite Anime to Watch and Video Game to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Okamigirl for your favorite anime or favorite video game to watch/play with your significant other. I decided to do both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you halfway through writing the chapter than realize Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are basically Dante and Vergil. You know if Dante was a tsundere.... which he kind of is in the anime and kind of isn't... odd.  
> (1) I've seen Fairy Tail shipping wars, and Hetalia shipping wars, I'm not getting involved.

Dante

Anime - Attack on Titan

Attack on Titan is to you and Dante what Game of Thrones is to just about everyone else. You two were addicted like the show was cocaine. And you swore that if Dante even thought about starting the next season without you, you were going to kill him. 

Video Game - Guitar Hero

It made sense really, with your shared love of music. Of course it was slightly unfair with Dante's much quicker reflexs. However, you always kicked his ass in the singing portion, regardless of any real talent. After all you only had to hit the right notes.

Vergil

Anime - Death Note

Honestly, Vergil wasn't much into animated things. However, he made an exception in this case. This anime and manga was, fascinating. It twisted and turned in ways that even he couldn't predict. The fact that you loved it too helped.

Video Game - Puzzle, Escape, Matching Games

Vergil wasn't much into video games either, but he did enjoy watching you play them. Especially ones that required you to observe and think. He loved looking for hints and such with you, wondering if it would be just as fun in real life.

Nero

Anime - Ouran HighSchool Host Club

You and Nero loved OHSHC. You even went as Tamaki and Haruhi for Halloween once. There was something undeniably charming about it all, and the two of you couldn't help but love it almost instantaneously. If only it had a second season.

Video Game - Super Smash Bros 

Nero loved seeing all of his favorite characters. You liked kicking his ass with all of them. Of course you let him win once or twice, just to boost his confidence. Little did you know he had been training for weeks now behind your back.

Lady

Anime - Your Lie in April

You both cried, a lot. The two of you were both apparently masochistic because you two always binged watched it when ever the two of you had enough time. Of course this lead to a lot of crying, and tissue boxes.

Video Game - Cooking Mama

Upon learning that Lady either burned everything she touched or mixed up something, you got her the game as a joke. Of course you didn't expect her to become addicted. If her waking you up at two a.m. due to losing the ramen level again was any indication.

Trish

Anime - Fruits Basket

She found it, soothing. She could just curl up with you, and watch an anime about a normal girl living with a family cursed by turning into the zodiac animals when ever they touch the opposite sex... it was a little weird.

Video Game - DDR

You were awful at it. You kicked yourself in the face once while trying to play. Trish however, was amazing at it. Like professional levels of good. She actually did the dance movies, not a poor imitation, and looked amazing doing it.

Sparda

Anime - Inuyasha 

Sparda was fascinated with all aspects of human culture, so he was more than willing to watch the story about a modern girl and half dog demon boy with their companions. It also got him thinking, maybe he could have children as well.

Video Game - Cinematic Games

Sparda was a little clueless about playing video games, but he loved watching you play ones that acted as a movie. His favorite game to have watched you play had to either be The Last of Us or The Uncharted series.

Kyrie

Anime -  Fairy Tail and Hetalia

The two of you adored Fairy Tail and Hetalia, with all of their humor, drama, and likeable but flawed characters. Not to mention your favorite ships. (1) It was also a good way to unwind after a really tough day.

Video Games - Indie Horror

The two of you loved playing horror games, especially indie ones. Kyrie felt braver when she faced her fears, and you felt good when she would lean closer to you as comfort. It was an odd choice, but one you wouldn't change for the- "BABE LOOK OUT!" "AAAHHH!"

Credo

Anime - Angel Beats

The story was heartwarming, about redemption and second chances. How could Credo not love it? He even had the opening and ending on his calm playlist. And if it made him feel better, then you loved it too.

Video Game - RPG's and Virtual Reality

You and Credo were huge nerds. Neither of you were ashamed of yourselves either. It was fun to pretend to live in another world every once and a while. Even if it couldn't last forever, it was nice for when you played. Until you hit a wall.


End file.
